Love is Blind
by DowntonDreamer
Summary: An AU Clarisse, Rupert and Joseph story. True love really is blind. Please be kind if leaving me a review :) thanks in advance.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi all, this is just a little something I have been planning on and off for a long long time, and now that I have found time to get the ball rolling and write and share the first chapter, I hope that you all enjoy it. Please keep in mind that it includes Rupert, and that its just fiction so please be kind if leaving a review._

 _Also Blessings update, I did write the next chapter but when I read it through I didn't like it so I'm re-doing it. I apologise it's taking so long, but as soon as it's done it will be posted. I just wanted to let you know I haven't forgotten about it :) thank you!_

 _Any support, reviews, follows or favourites on this story, like all of my stories, is and always will be appreciated :) thank you all in advance._

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _ **Friday 12th September 1958.**_

"You didn't have to walk me home, you know? I could have walked on my own." Clarisse smiled at the man walking beside her.

"At this time of night? Never!" He exclaimed, making her laugh.

"I have done it many nights over the years you know?" she teased, but had to admit to herself she loved how protective he was of her. "Or I could have had one of the palace guards come pick me up."

"I know, but honestly though I really didn't mind. Besides, it would give me a chance to talk to you about something." He said, looking into the darkness ahead. "I can't believe that this time tomorrow you will be a married woman, and your life would be changing."

"I know, I can't believe it either. And even though my life will be changing, I won't forget where I came from, or you and your sister. You are both like family to me, I could never forget you, or your parents." She smiled while linking arms with him.

"I hope that you don't ever forget us." He said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Is everything alright?" Clarisse asked while placing her hand up onto his upper arm.

After a few more steps he stopped and turned to face her, seeing her smile he smiled too. "Dance with me?"

"Ok," she smiled and the both of them stepped closer to each other.

After a moment of swaying slowly together, he finally whispered. "I don't want this moment to ever end."

Lifting her head, Clarisse looked into his eyes and smiled. "Pardon?" She asked and watched as he shook his head.

"I can't do this anymore, Clarisse I need to talk to you about something important." He said while stepping back.

"What's the matter?" She asked and watched as he began pacing a moment before stopping and turning back to her while placing his hands on his hips.

"Don't marry Rupert, Clarisse. He's a cheat and will only break your heart!"

Staring across at him, his words replaying over and over in her mind. She couldn't believe what she had heard, or that they had come from his mouth. They had been best friends since school, she saw him as family, trusted him with her life and at a time when she needed him, needed his support he was telling her not to marry the man that tomorrow would become her husband, the man that she loved.

Closing her eyes, she covered her face with her hands and let out a frustrated sigh.

"He's a cheat, he will break your heart Clarisse, please I beg you don't marry him tomorrow."

Suddenly feeling his hands on her upper arms she opened her eyes and shook her head, trying to pull herself away. "How dare you," she exclaimed, turning sideways as tears filled her eyes. "What gives you the right to tell me not to marry the man that I love!"

"I'm trying to protect you, you're my best friend and I don't want to see you left heartbroken." He answered.

"Yes, you are meant to be my best friend but all I see is you trying to sabotage my happiness." Shaking her head she looked away for a moment "You are only doing this because you can't have me."

Lowering his arms, he stepped back "what?" He asked, surprised.

Turning her head, she looked at him and quickly wiped away her tears. "Your sister told me how you feel about me."

"I see," he simply answered and looked down between them as she slowly turned back to him.

"Joseph, you are my best friend, you have been my best friend since we were little, I do love you, yes. But not in a romantic way, I love you as a friend. And if you thought begging me not to marry Rupert tomorrow and telling me a lie would,"

"It's not a lie, Clarisse. Please you have to listen to me!" He interrupted.

"Alright, what proof do you have of his apparent cheating?" She asked and folded her arms.

"Well I don't have any proof, but I did see him with my own eyes, and to me that's proof enough." He answered, looking into her eyes as she continued to stare at him.

"Who with?" She asked, still staring at him.

"Clarisse, please don't do this to yourself." He said, stepping closer only to watch her step back away from him.

"I'm not doing this to myself, you are doing it to me. You are the one standing in front of me telling me my future husband is cheating. Now tell me who with?"

Shaking his head, he looked down a moment and slowly said a name while looking back up at her. "Sofia."

"I don't believe you!" She snapped.

"It's the truth, They've been seeing each other for months behind your back," seeing her shaking her head, he stopped.

"If you thought that was going to stop me from marrying him then you were very mistaken." She answered coldly and turned to walk away.

"Clarisse, please don't walk away. You have to listen to me!" He exclaimed while hurrying to stand in front of her, to stop her from walking away.

Stopping, she stepped back and stared at him a moment in disbelief "I don't know what's got into you. But can you please move out of the way so I can go home."

"Not until you listen to me, what I'm telling you is not lies Clarisse. It's the truth! And yes, alright I do love you, that's the truth too but I'm not telling you this because I want to be with you, I mean I do but I know that wouldn't happen, but I wouldn't do this to you if I weren't telling the truth. You should know that." He exclaimed "have I ever lied to you before?" He asked "do you really think I would ruin our friendship with a lie?"

"If you can't have me then you might, now please will you move out of the way so I can leave." She said, staring at him as he stepped aside and looked down at the floor. Shaking her head she began walking away as he watched. But after several steps, she stopped and turned back to him. "I ask of you not to come to my wedding tomorrow, I don't want you anywhere near it, or me ever again." She snapped.

"Clarisse, don't do this please." He said softly.

"Stay away from me!" She said and began walking away.

"I'm sorry!" He called after her, but still she walked away and watching her disappear into the darkness, his heart broke.

x-x-x

Tying the sash of his robe after having a bath, Rupert made his way into his suite to find Clarisse stood in the middle of the room, her hands together in front of her.

"Clarisse, what are you doing here? I thought you were out with Joseph and Victoria tonight?" He asked, walking over to her.

"I was, but that ended a while ago." She answered, placing her hands on his sides as he stepped in front of her.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, looking into her eyes as she stared up at him.

"Tomorrow we become husband and wife, and I want you to know that I love you with all my heart," seeing him smile, she smiled and slowly placed her hands on his chest while averting his gaze down "but I need to know something."

"What is it?" He said, looking into her eyes as she looked back up at him "you can ask me anything you want, you know that." He said softly while placing his hands up onto hers resting on his chest.

"Well, it's public knowledge about your fathers infidelity and I just wondered if, if,"

"If I would do the same to you?" He asked and watched as she nodded while looking down at her hand. "Clarisse, my darling," he began while wrapping his arms around her as she looked back up at him "tomorrow we will become husband and wife, and you really have nothing to worry about. I am not my father, I would, no actually, I could never do that to you." He said while taking her hand and bringing it up to his lips, where he kissed the palm of her hand. "Has something happened for you to ask me this?" He asked, wrapping his arm back around her waist.

Hesitating she shook her head "No, I was just worried that you would do it to me." She said.

"Well you have no need, I'm a one woman man and nothing at all like my father." He said and kissed her forehead as she put her arms up, wrapping them around his shoulders. "I have loved you from the first moment I saw you, and I will love you for the rest of my life. I promise." He said softly while looking into her eyes.

"Thank you, I will love you for the rest of my life too." She said, giving him a small smile before watching him lower his head. Pressing his lips to hers, she closed her eyes and let it linger a moment before he pulled back to stare into her eyes. "I should probably go." But with that, as both of their hearts began beating faster he scooped her up into his arms and carried her through to the bedroom as she buried her face in the crook of his neck while wrapping her arm around his shoulder, placing her hand on the back of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Firstly, to the 100 plus people who have clicked on this story, whether you read the full chapter or just a few lines, because I know Rupert isn't everyones cup of tea, thank you. And secondly, thank you to the 3 people who have added this story to either your favourite or follows list. And like I always say, the support is and always will be appreciated I can't thank you enough._

 _Anyway, here's chapter 2._

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _ **Saturday 13th September 1958.**_

Laying on her bed, Clarisse stared up at the ceiling, like she had been doing most of the night. After being with Rupert and allowing him to make love to her she returned to her parents where she had tried to get some sleep but with the nerves of the wedding and becoming a future Queen and the events of the fall out with her best friend playing on her mind she was unable too. She couldn't understand what had happened, less than twelve hours ago she was happy and excited about her future but now, this morning she had lost her best friend, all because she was marrying the man she had loved for the last two years. She wanted to trust and believe Rupert, but since Joseph, the person she had grown up with, the person she called her best friend had told her he had seen him with Sofia she really didn't know who to believe, and it was killing her.

Sitting up, she turned and looked towards the wall behind her headboard. There, where she had stuck them were several pictures. One of her with the man she loved, and beside it was one of her, Victoria and Joseph. Her two best friends, who, when the picture was taken thought would always be there, that they would always be best friends and as she lent closer, placing one hand flat on the wall beside the picture and reaching out with her other hand, she pulled the picture from the wall as a couple tears escaped her eyes.

Closing her eyes, what Victoria had told her several weeks ago and the words that Joseph had said yesterday suddenly sprung to mind.

 _"He loves you, has done ever since we were teenagers."_

 _"Yes, alright I do love you, that's the truth too but I'm not telling you this because I want to be with you, I mean I do but I know that wouldn't happen."_

Shaking her head, she quickly stumbled from the bed and to her feet before hurrying into her bathroom where she splashed cold water all over her face. Dabbing her face dry with her hand towel, she slowly made her way back into her bedroom where she sat on the edge of her bed and tipped her head back.

A short time later, she pulled herself together and made her way downstairs to find her parents and younger sister sitting around the kitchen table.

"Here she is, here's our little girl." Her mother beamed while standing to her feet "well," she smiled, giving her a hug "she isn't so little anymore, she's a young woman, a beautiful young woman who today will become a bride."

"Ahh, but she'll always be my little girl." Her father smiled, giving her a hug. "Are you nervous yet, sweetheart?" He asked as they pulled apart.

"No, not yet." She smiled.

"Let me cook you a breakfast, your last one here, so gotta make it special." He beamed and set to work on making her a full English breakfast.

"Thank you, father." She smiled and turned to her mother and sister.

"We finished your flowers for you, I hope you will love them." Said her fourteen year old sister, Isabella.

Moving to stand behind her, Clarisse bent over and wrapped her arms around her shoulders and kissed her cheek as Isabella giggled. "You and momma made them, of course I'm going to love them." She smiled, giving her a little squeeze as their parents smiled, both watching them together. "I'm really going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too," Isabella said sadly and turned to her sister as she stood back up straight. "Can I come and stay with you at the palace sometimes?"

"You bet," Clarisse smiled.

"Yes!" Isabella giggled.

After having breakfast with her family, Clarisse began to make her way back up to her suite to start preparing for her big day, that was until she heard a frantic knock on the front door.

"I'll get it." She called out as she started her way back down the stairs and over to the door. Opening it to find Victoria stood in front of her, her eyes red and puffy from crying. "What's the matter, what's happened?" Clarisse exclaimed as she stepped closer and hugged her best friend.

"It's Joseph," she began as Clarisse pulled back, her heart pounding as a hundred things of what she was going to say filled her mind. "He's gone to the train station, he's leaving,"

"What?" Clarisse interrupted and watched as Victoria stepped closer, clasping her hands in hers.

"I begged him to stay, but he wouldn't listen... If anyone could make him stay it would be you, Clarisse, please can you talk to him, ask him to stay. Please?" Victoria begged.

"I, I don't know Victoria. I mean,"

"Please, Clarisse, he's our best friend..."

Nodding, Clarisse pulled her into a hug. "Alright, I'll speak to him." She whispered and stepped back "go and wait in my bedroom, I'll go and speak to him."

"Thank you so much." Victoria said sadly and watched as Clarisse grabbed her car keys before hurrying out the front door.

Hurrying onto the platform to find a train on the line and loads of people hurrying everywhere around her, Clarisse tried her best to search for him. When after a moment she stood breathless and looking to her right, then to her left before slowly looking at the carriage in front of her and there, staring back at her was the person she had been looking for. Seeing him jump up and disappear, Clarisse looked towards one door for a moment before looking to the door the other end of the carriage, and seeing him stood by the open door tears filled her eyes as she hurried over towards him.

"What are you doing here?" He exclaimed as she come to a stop in front of him.

"Please you can't go," she exclaimed while flinging her arms around him a moment before stepping back and searching his face as he stared blankly back at her.

"There isn't anything for me here, Clarisse. It's time to move on."

"There is," she exclaimed "you have Victoria, and what about your parents?" She said as he shook his head "and I know that I told you yesterday that I never wanted to see you again, but I didn't mean it.. Joseph you are my best friend, I need you here."

"No you don't, you'll do just fine without me," he answered and watched as she looked down between them as tears escaped her eyes "hey, come on." He said softly while stepping closer and hugged her, wrapping his arms around her as she clung to him, crying on his shoulder.

"You're leaving because of me," she sobbed and lifted her head to look into his eyes as he shook his head "yes you are, I wouldn't believe what you were telling me last night,"

"Okay, honestly," he began with a small nod of his head "a little of my leaving is because I can't have you, I want you to be happy and I know that you believe he will make you happy, and even though I want to kill him for what he's doing to you, I'm going to let you find out for yourself. I know that sounds mean, but you wouldn't listen to me, after how many years of friendship?" He said and put his hand up to cup her face, brushing away her tears with his thumb. "I do love you Clarisse, and I always will but it's time for me to move on. A while back I was offered a job at my uncles security firm and I turned it down, because I wanted to be here for you and Victoria, my girls, but now that you are getting married you don't need me,"

"Yes, yes I do!" Clarisse nodded, while reaching one hand up to cup his face.

"No, you don't," he said, shaking his head.

"Alright, if you won't stay for me then stay for Victoria, she needs you." Clarisse cried.

"Once I get settled I plan on inviting her to move out to us, and my parents too. This is a good job, one I can't turn down again, and one I know that I will enjoy doing, Clarisse please you have to understand that's the main reason I am going now," he said softly while moving his hand around to the back of her head once he saw the train conductor standing in position "I have to go," he said softly and kissed her forehead.

"Alright, just promise me you will write?" She exclaimed hurriedly.

"I will, I promise."

"ALL ABOARD!"

"I'm sorry Clarisse," he said as she put her hands up, cupping his face "I know that you will make a wonderful wife, and you will make a wonderful princess, your royal highness." He said in hushed tones with a small smile "Promise me that you will look after Victoria and my parents, that you will look after each other until I send for them?" He asked and watched as she nodded.

"I will," she answered and quickly kissed him while closing her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her as close as he possibly could.

"LAST CALL, ALL ABOARD!" Exclaimed the conductor, who smiled to himself when he saw, what he would call two lovers saying their goodbyes.

Pulling back, Joseph took hold of her hand and giving it a little squeeze. "I have to go," he said, hurrying onto the train, still holding onto her hand.

"I know," she nodded as they let go of each other's hand. Stepping back she watched as he slammed the door shut behind him as the train prepared to depart.

"I love you, I always will and I'm sorry." He said, staring into her eyes.

No more words were exchanged, they just remained staring at each other for as long as they could as the train pulled away from the station to began its long journey.

"You alright, miss?" Asked the conductor, causing her to look at him.

"Pardon?" She asked, suddenly his words registering in her mind. "Oh, yes," she nodded and looked back at the train slowly disappearing out of sight "I'm alright."

Nodding, he noted the tears rolling down her cheeks and continued on his way.

Turning, she slowly made her way back to the car. How could she understand his reasons, she knew she would never hear from him again, and that one day in the near future she would lose her other best friend, the whole of her second family when he sends for them. Climbing in the car a few moments later, she sat staring out the front window as the station in front of her trying to figure out how she was going to tell Victoria, who was waiting for her back in her bedroom that she was the reason he left.

Moving back to his seat, Joseph took a sip of his drink and stared out of the window. He tried to focus on his future, but only one thing was on his mind and he had just said goodbye to her, to the woman he loved and had wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He hated leaving it the way he did, he hated leaving her to find out what kind of person she was about to marry, but what could he do? He tried to tell her, but she wouldn't listen and even though he tried to explain to her that the job was the main reason he was going, he knew deep down it wasn't. She was the reason he was leaving.

 _ **Sunday 14th September 1958.**_

Joseph had arrived at his uncles home a little over an hour ago, he had travelled though the night to get there and was in need of a good rest, which for now, could wait.

"Here you go, enjoy." His uncle said while placing a cup of coffee and a paper down in front of him. "Things will get better, you'll see."

"I sure hope so, uncle, I really do hope so." Joseph said and sipped his coffee before opening the paper. And there on the front page was a photo of Rupert and Clarisse sharing a kiss on the royal balcony. Standing to his feet, he shook his head and disappeared through the door as his uncle watched.

Looking back at the paper, he grabbed it and turned it to him to see what all the fuss was about. _'Future King, Prince Rupert marries his fiancee of two years in lavish ceremony.'_ Nodding, he soon realised why Joseph had left Genovia to start a new life.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I just wanted to apologise for a mistake that I had made with the dates. I put it as 1957 but with the date it didn't tally, I was meant to have put 1958 so I have now made the changes on the previous two chapters. Just wanted to make you aware of the change._

 _Thank you so much to the two reviews I've received on this story, I appreciate your support. Also thanks to everyone who clicked on this story, I have no idea if you read it or clicked straight back off it because you realised it wasn't your cup of tea. But for those of you who are reading it, I hope that you are enjoying it, just wish you'd let me know, but thank you for taking the time to read it anyhoo, I appreciate your support too._

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _ **Friday 13th September 1963.**_

Today is Clarisse and Rupert's fifth wedding anniversary and though they have spent the last two weeks apart due to their conflicting schedules Clarisse is looking forward to travelling to the royal lodge, a day earlier than planned where she and her husband would spend the weekend together, alone, for the first time in a long time.

So much has happened since their wedding, so much happiness mixed with sadness. Clarisse never heard from Joseph, like he promised and she expected. Victoria and her parents moved to Italy to join him shortly after he left, and hears from her regularly and through her knows that Joseph is doing well. Nine months after her and Rupert's wedding she gave birth to their first baby and heir to the throne, Pierre, who is now four and doing well. The following year Rupert's father passed away unexpectedly, which led to Rupert and Clarisse being crowned King and Queen of Genovia.

After they were married what Joseph had told her had played on her mind, especially when, on several occasions she had become suspicious over Rupert's behaviour but soon those thoughts and worries were pushed to the back of her mind, soon to be forgotten when she discovered she was pregnant. He completely changed, become a different man, become a doting husband and soon to be father who had told her that she looked beautiful and that he loved her everyday. He bought her flowers and chocolates, showered her with gifts, some for herself and some for their baby. He showed her everyday that he loved her, and the thought never crossed her mind again.

Now today on their wedding anniversary, through the excitement of getting to see her husband after two weeks Clarisse was awake early, and after getting showered and dressed she done her hair and applied her makeup before checking she had everything for her weekend away. Walking through to the suite she put her bag down by the doors before moving to stand by one of the armchairs to watch her father play with Pierre, making him giggle as her mother and sister watched on.

"Mummy!" Pierre exclaimed excitedly while jumping up to his feet and hurrying around to her as everyone turned to her, watching as she crouched down for him.

"Hello darling," Clarisse smiled as he flung his arms around her neck, clinging onto her.

"Are you leaving now?" He asked, pulling his head back to look at her face.

"I am, and do you promise to me good for nana and grandpa?" She asked, smiling at him.

"I do," he smiled and lent in closer "you look beautiful today, mummy," he whispered and kissed her on her lips.

"Thank you, darling," Clarisse smiled and looked up at her parents as Pierre rested his head on her shoulder. "Do you have everything?" She asked.

"We do, and we have the numbers too, in case we need to get hold of you." Her mother smiled and watched as her daughter stood to her feet, lifting Pierre into her arms.

"Please don't worry about this little monkey, he will be just fine." Her father smiled "we have so much planned, don't we little one?"

"Yes!" Pierre exclaimed then giggled.

"That's good, well darling I do need to leave now." She said before kissing his face all over, making him laugh. "I will call you when I arrive, and you'll get to talk to daddy too." She smiled as he gasped and looked at her.

"I can't wait." He smiled "I love you mummy."

"I love you too, and remember, be good?" She whispered while hugging him for a long moment before putting him down.

"Go and have fun, sweetheart," her father smiled as she kissed her mothers cheek "and we will see you on Monday."

"Yes you will," she smiled, making her way over to him and kissed his cheek "bye all." She smiled, kissing her sisters cheek in passing.

"Goodbye," all of them exclaimed as she grabbed her bag and walked out of her suite.

Making her way down to the foyer, she passed her bag to her driver and did one final check to make sure she had everything in her purse before following him out. Moments later they were leaving the grounds of the palace and heading to the royal lodge.

And after three hours they arrived, grabbing her bag she thanked her driver and left him on the drive to go inside. Shutting the door she put her bag down and slowly made her way through to the living room, and into the kitchen where she grabbed herself a glass of water before going through another door that led into the dining room. Looking around, she smiled when she saw Rupert's pile of paperwork on the dining table. They had been meaning to finish decorating his office, but with the both of them having full schedules for the last year they hadn't got very far so he had to make do in using the dining room as his office instead.

Upon hearing a noise coming from above, Clarisse smiled up at the ceiling and removed her jacket. Placing it over the back of one of the dining chairs she slipped of her shoes and hurried up the stairs. Standing outside her and Rupert's suite, she put her hands up and undone the buttons of her blouse to reveal her bra before reaching her hand out, placing it on the door handle she smiled and entered the suite, making her way over to the bedroom door.

Hearing Rupert laugh, she slowly stepped forward while pushing open the door. "Rupert?" She said and suddenly gasped when he jumped up, and another figure appeared from under the covers. Putting her hands up to her mouth, as the other figure tried desperately to cover themselves with the bedsheets "Sofia?" She said quietly as tears filled her eyes.

"Clarisse, you are early, you're not meant to be here until tomorrow."

"I wanted to surprise you, but I fear it's me who's been left surprised." she said, winded at the sight before her as her mind drifted back to a conversation that she had pushed to the back of her mind. One that happened five years ago, and one that she had really hoped to never think of ever again.

 _"Joseph, you are my best friend, you have been my best friend since we were little, I do love you, yes. But not in a romantic way, I love you as a friend. And if you thought begging me not to marry Rupert tomorrow and telling me a lie would,"_

 _"It's not a lie, Clarisse. Please you have to listen to me!" He interrupted._

 _"Alright, what proof do you have of his apparent cheating?" She asked and folded her arms._

 _"Well I don't have any proof, but I did see him with my own eyes, and to me that's proof enough." He answered, looking into her eyes as she continued to stare at him._

 _"Who with?" She asked, still staring at him._

 _"Clarisse, please don't do this to yourself." He said, stepping closer only to watch her step back away from him._

 _"I'm not doing this to myself, you are doing it to me. You are the one standing in front of me telling me my future husband is cheating. Now tell me who with?"_

 _Shaking his head, he looked down a moment and slowly said a name while looking back up at her. "Sofia."_

 _"I don't believe you!" She snapped._

 _"It's the truth, They've been seeing each other for months behind your back."_

Shaking her head, she looked away. "He was telling the truth." She whispered to herself.

"Clarisse?"

Hearing Rupert's voice pulled her from the daydream she had fallen into, glancing up at Sofia sitting on the bed, before averting her gaze back to her husband as he made his way towards her. "How could you do this to me, to us, to your family?" She said, sadly.

"I swear, it's not..." Rupert began as Clarisse turned and hurried out the room "please, it's not what it looks like." He exclaimed, hurrying after her.

"It's not what it looks like?" She exclaimed, quickly turning to him at the top of the stairs. "I'm pretty sure it is what it looks like, you were in bed with, with that," she said coldly while looking towards Sofia as she appeared in the doorway "and on our anniversary," closing her eyes, she shook her head "I don't believe this, I really don't." She cried and opened her eyes to look back at him a moment before hurrying down the stairs.

"Clarisse, please if you stop and let me explain," Rupert exclaimed while following her down the stairs and into the dining room. "Clarisse?"

"Instead of chasing after me, why don't you go back to bed with Sofia! I'm sure she will be more welcoming." She exclaimed while grabbing her jacket and slipping it on "actually," she suddenly said while trying to do up her blouse buttons "tell me something, will you?"

"Anything?" He said, standing in front of her in his boxers. But after a moments silence and with her unable to look at him, he stepped closer and reached out for her hand.

"How long has it been going on?" She asked, averting her gaze to him as he squeezed her hand a little. "Was it before we got married?" She asked and watched as he looked away "it was, wasn't it? You were sleeping with her before we got married?" She exclaimed angrily as he looked back at her. Pulling her hand free, she bent down and grabbed her shoes before hurrying around the dining table and through into the hallway as he followed close behind.

"Clarisse, please stop and let me explain!" Rupert exclaimed and grabbed her waist to pull her back a little while putting his hand on the door, slamming it shut as she stepped back, staring at him in shock. "Will you please let me explain?" He snapped.

"Explain what? I think you've explained enough, now will you move so I can go home to our son!" She snapped while grabbing her bag from by the door before staring up at him. And watching him step to one side she hurried forward and opened the door, stopping she turned back to him, where she saw Sofia sat on the stairs, wrapped in the bedsheets. The bedsheets that she had chosen herself. "Look, Sofia is waiting for you." She said coldly and looked towards Sofia "I hope that you are happy, because as far as I'm concerned you're welcome to him." She said and hurried out the door.

"Clarisse, please!" Rupert called after her.

And hearing a commotion, her driver, who hadn't left yet climbed from the car and seeing Clarisse in the state she was in, he drew his gun and aimed it at Rupert before realising who it was. "Your highness?" He exclaimed and lowered his arms while looking at Clarisse as she flung open the car door.

"Take me home, please," she begged and closed the door behind her.

"Right away, your majesty." He answered and jumped in the car, quickly reversing back before swinging the car around and speeding out of the driveway, leaving Rupert stood in his underwear "Are you ok, your majesty?" He exclaimed while looking at her in the rear view mirror.

"Yes, I'm fine." She nodded, rummaging in her purse for a tissue "just please take me home." She said sadly as she found a tissue "actually, no, take me to my parents house." She managed to add before bursting into tears.

Looking at her in the rear view mirror, her driver nodded and looked back at the road. "Of course, your majesty."

 **Later That Night.**

Hearing a car pulling into the drive, Isabella averted her gaze from the book she had been reading to the window in the bedroom. Seconds later there was banging on the front door followed by the sound of muffled voices, closing her book she stood to her feet and walked over to the window, where she stood with her arms folded her in front of her.

And a moment later she watched as Rupert made his way back to the car before stopping and turning back to the door "just tell her that I'm sorry, and that I love her with all my heart." He exclaimed.

"You should have thought before jumping into bed with that woman, then you wouldn't need to be here saying sorry now!" Came the reply of her father, which surprised her and looking down towards the main entrance she saw him stood with his hands in his pockets, watching Rupert.

Looking back at Rupert a second later, she watched as he climbed in the car and drove off before she looked back down at her father as he stood still a moment before slowly turning and making his way back inside. Turning her head, she looked over at her sister laid on the bed with her son, both of them fast asleep, snuggled together.

Slowly, a moment later she looked back out the window before closing the curtains and making her way back over to the chair she had been sitting in, to finish reading the chapter in her book, letting her sister sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the long delay, life keeps getting in the way of my writing. Though I'd like to write all the time, my family always comes first. I will try to update when I can, it may take a long while again but I will get around to it at some point._

 _Thank you all so much for reading, following and leaving reviews._

 _I really appreciate the support._

x-X-x-X-x

 **Saturday 14th September 1963.**

Awaking early the following morning Clarisse opened her eyes and prayed that it had all been just a horrible dream, but as the moments ticked by she realised it wasn't a dream and that her best friend had been telling the truth all a long. Her husband had been having an affair with Sofia, someone she called a friend and who had once dated Joseph when they were teenagers, and it had been going on since before she and Rupert had married 5 years ago. She felt utterly betrayed by the man she loved, and completely stupid for not trusting and believing her best friend.

Turning onto her back she stared blankly up at the ceiling for a long moment before climbing from the bed and getting dressed. Making her way out onto the landing a short while later, she closed the door up behind her and turned to make her way to the top of the stairs but hearing the faint sound of Pierre laughing she stopped and turned her head towards her parents suite at the back of the house. As she reached the door she realised that it was ajar and that the laughter had in fact come from outside. Walking over to the window, she looked down into the gardens to see her sister running around after Pierre and she found herself smiling.

As she watched Isabella wrap her arms around her son and twirl him around in the air as he squealed out in excitement she realised that no matter what was happening he could always make her smile. Whether it be a bad day, or a day when she's sick he, without fail could make her smile and feel so much better. And this was one of those times. He had no idea what was going on between his parents, she had tried to explain when she returned yesterday evening but he's far to young to fully understand. All he knows is that a bad thing had happened and that for the time being they will be staying at Nana and Grandpa's.

Feeling a tickle on her cheek she reached her hand up and brushed the stray tear away before she even realised that she was crying. Looking down she gently placed her hand on her tummy and closed her eyes. Just twenty four hours ago she was happy, it was her fifth wedding anniversary and she was getting ready to head to the Royal Lodge to spend the weekend with her husband to celebrate and to share the news that they are having another baby. But now she stood heartbroken in her parents bedroom as her son played happily out in the garden with her sister.

After having a little cry as she watched her son playing happily with Isabella she composed herself and started making her way downstairs, only after a couple steps she stopped when she heard her parents talking in the kitchen. Leaving one hand on the banister she lowered herself to sit on one of the steps, and as she sat listening to their conversation she wrapped her arms around her knees and closed her eyes.

"I want to kill that man, how dare he hurt my little girl like that!" Her father, Philippe exclaimed as he placed his teacup down on the table and sat down.

"I know you do, we all do, but that really wouldn't do any good." Her mother, Beatrice answered while watching her husband as he shook his head.

"I knew something like this would happen, his father was just the same. She should have married that Joseph, none of this would have happened then." Philippe said frustratedly. "I know he would have never treated her this way!"

"I know, I had hoped that they would have gotten together too, we all did." Beatrice answered.

"He loved her with all his heart, and the only one who couldn't see it was Clarisse." Philippe said with a small shake of his head.

"She knew, Victoria had told her in the hope she would end things with Rupert." Beatrice explained as Philippe looked up at her. "But she didn't love him in return, only as friends." She sighed.

"He was perfect for her," Philippe said and let out a long sigh.

"Well what's done is done, I just hope now that she will leave him. He doesn't deserve her," Beatrice said and noticed Clarisse stood in the doorway.

"You are right, Victoria told me several weeks before the wedding in the hope I would leave Rupert for him, but I didn't love him back. Then Joseph told me the night before the wedding, and also told me about Rupert's affair." Clarisse said as she moved to sit down next to her mother. "That's why he left, because I didn't believe him. I believed he was lying and was only telling me so I would dump him. But I loved Rupert and at that time I believed it was a lie, and that Rupert would never do anything like that to me. After we married I had doubts and did suspect that he was having an affair but then I found out I was pregnant with Pierre and those thoughts soon disappeared. And up until yesterday morning, when I caught them together, I still believed it to be a lie." She said sadly as she looked down at her hands clasped together on the table in front of her.

"Oh sweetheart," her mother whispered as she reached her hands out, placing them on top of Clarisse's hands.

"I hate that I didn't believe him, I chose the man I barely knew over the man I had known all my life because of love and because of it I lost my best friend. I feel so stupid." Clarisse exclaimed and slumped back while looking up at her father.

"Are you going to tell Joseph, now that you know the truth? And before the papers find out?" Her father asked then watched as she shook her head.

"I can't," Clarisse began as she looked at her mother sitting beside her a moment before looking back at her father "and I know the sensible thing to do would be to leave him, but I can't do that either."

"Because of Pierre?" Her father asked.

"Yes," she nodded then looked down at her hands "but not only that," she added and closed her eyes.

Seeing a couple tears rolling down her cheeks, her mother knew. "You can't leave him now because you're pregnant." She asked softly as her husband looked at her then back to Clarisse as she opened her eyes and nodded.

"I found out several days ago," she whispered through her tears as her mother wrapped her arms around her daughters shoulders.

"Oh sweetheart," her mother said gently "me and your father are here for you."

Watching his daughter crying in the arms of her mother, Philippe's heart broke. Standing to his feet, he slowly made his way around to them and wrapped his arms around them both. "Me and your mother will always be here for you, no matter what. But if he does it again, I will kill him."

x-x-x

 **Later that day.**

Coming into the foyer, Rupert couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Clarisse stood by the door holding onto Pierre's hand as he stood beside her.

"Hello my son," Rupert said as he put his arms out to him and crouched down.

"Go to Daddy," Clarisse said while looking down at Pierre as he looked up at her. And with that she let go of his hand and watched as ran over to him.

"Hello Daddy," exclaimed Pierre as Rupert wrapped his arms around him and lifted him of the floor "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Rupert replied and looked at his face a moment before kissing his cheek and putting him back down on his feet. "Why don't you go on up to the playroom while I just talk to mummy a minute and I will be right up, well, that's if you and mummy are staying?" He said and looked over at Clarisse as she stood with her hands clasped together.

"For now," Clarisse answered and nodded a little as Pierre smiled and started making his way up the stairs "be careful, please Pierre."

"I will," Pierre answered and disappeared out of sight.

"Now, before you think my coming back means I have forgiven you, you will be mistaken." Clarisse said while looking at Rupert as he turned to look at her "for now I will be sleeping in Pierre's room with him until one of the guest rooms is ready for me to have as my room."

"I understand, and please can I say how sor,"

"I don't want to hear it, I trusted you and you broke me. I can never trust you again." Clarisse interrupted as he watched on "I didn't come back for you, or me, I came back for Pierre and," she paused as Rupert raised his brow "and for the baby that I'm carrying,"

"You're pregnant?" He asked softly, tears filling his eyes as she looked down.

"Yes, I found out several days ago. I had planned on telling you yesterday," she answered while looking back up at him then watched as he fell to his knees, crying. "You may want to destroy your family life Rupert, but I don't. Pierre and our unborn baby need their father and I really don't want to be the one to take you from them." She said, almost crying herself.


	5. Chapter 5

_So I had some free time and decided to use it to write the next chapter so enjoy ;)_

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 ** _Saturday 27th July 1968._**

Sitting in her seat, Clarisse stared out the small window to her left, watching the clouds go by. Her body was turned slightly, her legs crossed in front of her and her mind a million miles away. She was on her way to Italy and she was on a mission.

"Your Majesty? Are you alright?"

Hearing the voice of her driver pulled her from her thoughts and coming out of her day dream she turned her head to see him stood beside her. "I'm sorry?" She asked, unsure of what he had said.

"I asked if you were alright?" He asked and watched as she nodded.

"I am, and I apologise, George. I was a million miles away." She said, giving him a small smile before glancing back towards the window.

"Ok, well as long as you are sure?" George answered and watched as she looked back up at him, nodding as she did. "Great, well we will be getting ready to land shortly, Your Majesty."

Nodding, Clarisse looked up at him and smiled "thank you." She said and watched as he went back to his seat. Sighing happily she sat back and looked out the window a moment more before pulling her purse onto her lap. Pulling out an envelope, she stared at the front a moment before pulling out a letter and a photo that had been sent to her. The photo was that of her best friend, Victoria, her new baby girl Jasmine, and someone she hadn't seen for nearly 10 years. And as she stared at the photo she couldn't believe how much he had changed, sure he was wearing a shirt but you could see he was muscular and tanned, very tanned. God he was handsome she thought as she found herself biting her bottom lip.

Getting the letter and photo several days ago she had found herself staring at it occasionally, not to stare at how happy her best friend was, or how beautiful her daughter is but at how sexy her brother looked. Ten years ago she had no feelings for him, she loved him as a friend and that was it. Over the years however she often found herself thinking about him, wondering how he was doing and how much her life would have been different if she had married him instead but since getting this photo she couldn't get him of her mind and with that she knew that she had to see him again, even using the excuse of visiting to see Victoria and her one month old baby, Jasmine.

As she put the letter and photo back in her purse, she suddenly realised that even though they grew up spending all their free time together she was actually quite nervous about seeing him again, it had been nearly ten years after all. And as she sat back in her seat ready for landing the memories of the last day they saw each other flooded back, it was her wedding day and she had raced to the train station to try to stop him from leaving. She wished she had believed him all those years ago and she prayed now that they'd be ok when they saw each other again.

After landing they headed straight to the hotel so Clarisse could get checked in and call home to speak to the boys who were staying with her parents for the weekend. After she had got changed her driver drove her to Victoria's, arriving shortly after and after knocking on the door she was greeted by Victoria and Joseph's mother, Maria a moment later. Who, after greeting her with a hug stepped back to allow her to enter as George remained on guard outside by the front door.

Coming down the stairs, Victoria watched as Clarisse put her purse down on the desk by the door "here she is," she smiled as her mother disappeared back into one of the other rooms "I was wondering when you would arrive." She added as Clarisse smiled and made her way over to her holding baby Jasmine.

Kissing Victoria's cheek, Clarisse looked down at Jasmine "Oh Victoria, she's so beautiful," she smiled "may I have a little hold?" She asked.

"Of course," Victoria smiled and gently passed her daughter to her best friend then stepped back to watch them a moment. As she watched her best friend closely she couldn't help but smile "not getting broody are you?" She smirked and moved to sit down on the sofa.

"I wish," Clarisse answered, following Victoria to sit down next to her on the sofa "those days are over, no more baby's for me." she said sadly as she studied Jasmine's little face.

"What are you talking about, you are still young enough to have a good few more yet." Victoria said with a small chuckle as Clarisse looked back up at her. And seeing the look on her best friends face she knew something was wrong. "Are things not ok between you and Rupert?" She asked as Clarisse looked back down at Jasmine while shaking her head.

"They haven't been for a long while," Clarisse answered and looked back up at her "Sure, I would have loved to have a little girl too or even add another little boy to the family but I'm blessed to have my Pierre and Philippe, they keep me busy and very occupied." She smiled.

Victoria nodded and watched her friend a moment as she looked back down at her daughter sleeping in her arms before speaking again "do you want to talk about it?" She asked and watched as her friend shook her head "alright, well I am here if you need me."

Looking back up, Clarisse smiled "I know, and thank you." Looking back down at Jasmine, she thought for several moments before continuing "it is what it is, but I have learnt to accept it." She said and they both nodded slightly, both thinking about what she said.

After a few moments of silence between them, Victoria spoke "So, I wanted to ask you something while you are here, and you can say no if you want," she began to explain as Clarisse looked back up at her "but I was wondering if you would like to be Jasmine's Godmother?" She asked and watched a huge smile spread across her friends face.

"Oh, I would love to," she beamed and looked down at Jasmine as she began to stir "I would be very honoured to be this little angels godmother." She said softly and kissed her tiny forehead.

"Perfect, that's two asked and accepted so far." Victoria smiled and sipped her drink.

Smiling, Clarisse looked back up at her as she placed her glass back down. "Who's the other person?" She asked and looked back down at Jasmine.

"Joseph," Victoria smiled and watched as Clarisse averted her gaze a moment before looking back across at Victoria.

"I should have guessed," both Clarisse and Victoria laughed.

"He's been a doting uncle, spoiling her rotten so it's only right." She chuckled. "Which, talking of Joseph reminds me, how long are you staying for?" She asked.

"Probably until tomorrow or Monday, why?"

"As, unfortunately he's had to go out of town for business and won't be back until sometime tomorrow and I know he would love to see you." Victoria said, watching her friend closely.

"Would he really?" Clarisse asked.

"Yeah, he had hoped to have been here and was gutted when that call came." Victoria answered.

"Ah, well hopefully he will return before I leave then as yeah it would be nice to see him too." Clarisse smiled.

"Yes," Victoria smiled, watching her "so do you fancy going to dinner tonight, like we used to?" She asked "we can have a proper catch up?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," she smiled "why not."

"Great!" Victoria smiled.

After a while Clarisse left Victoria's and headed back to the hotel to relax for a little bit before getting ready to leave for dinner. But as she started getting ready she realised that she felt disappointed about the fact she didn't see Joseph today and hoped that she would see him tomorrow, after all she has amends to make.

Once she was ready George drove her to the restaurant and remained outside, giving her space and privacy. As she waited for Victoria to arrive she ordered a glass of wine and scanned over the menu and moments later the waiter appeared with someone else beside him. And seeing that familiar smile her heart began pounding in her chest.

"Joseph," she whispered softly while standing to her feet.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Saturday 27th July 1968, continued._**

"Well this is a surprise," Joseph said and turned to look at the waiter as he walked away.

"It most definitely is a surprise, what are you doing here?" Clarisse asked as Joseph looked back at her.

"I'm meant to be meeting Vic here for dinner, but I get a sneaky feeling we have been tricked." He answered, studying her face.

"Me too," Clarisse nodded in agreement and watched as Joseph shook his head and laughed a little. _"Mmm that laugh," she thought to herself as she watched him laughing._ "I can't believe she done that." She added after a moment.

"No, neither can I." Joseph answered as Clarisse watched him before looking towards a nearby table momentarily before looking down at the table in front of her.

Looking back up at him, Clarisse let out a small sigh. "I should probably go," she exclaimed while reaching for her purse.

"No," Joseph exclaimed causing her to look back up at him "let's not let it ruin our night," Joseph smiled as Clarisse resisted the urge to bite her lip "please, won't you join me for dinner instead?" He asked, hoping she would stay.

And after a few seconds of staring at him, pondering the offer she found herself nodding. "I would love to." She smiled.

"Great," he smiled and hurried to help with her chair, and once she was seated comfortably he moved and sat down opposite her. "Thank you for staying."

"No, thank you for asking," Clarisse answered as the waiter appeared and took a drinks order from Joseph before disappearing again.

"So, how are you?" They both said together, then both laughed together.

"You first," Clarisse smiled and sipped her wine, her eyes remaining on the man before her.

"No, you first." Joseph answered, watching her as she placed her glass back down and shook her head.

"I insist," she smiled across the table at him "you first."

"Well, alright," he smiled and looked up at the waiter as he appeared and placed his drink down on the table "thank you."

"You're welcome, sir." Said the waiter then disappeared once again.

"I'm doing really well, keeping busy with the business," Joseph said and picked up his glass "what about you, how are you?" He smiled and sipped his wine as he watched her glance down at her hands that lay flat on the table either side of her glass "you're looking great, and well." He added while placing his glass back down.

"Thank you," she smiled and looked back up at him "you don't look bad yourself." She said and quickly sipped some more of her wine "you have changed a little, you're so... muscular now."

Laughing, Joseph nodded and looked across at her. "That'll be the perks of having a home gym, if I'm not working I'm in the gym." He smiled.

"Ahh," Clarisse nodded, resisting the urge to bite her lip once again. "Victoria tells me that your business is doing really well?"

"Yes it is, we may be expanding next year but we'll see." Joseph answered.

"She mentioned that too," she nodded "Victoria keeps me updated whenever we speak."

"Oh she does, does she?" He asked, amused as she nodded.

"She does," Clarisse smiled across at him "that's good news about your business though, you have come so far."

"It's taken a lot of hard work and dedication to get where I am today, but I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled.

"That's good, and that's how it should be." Clarisse smiled across at him momentarily before glancing away for just a second before looking back at him, and taking a deep breath she continued. "Actually, I'm glad you are here and that I saw you on this trip."

"You are?" He asked, surprised.

"I wanted to apologise for all those years ago, I know I didn't leave things that great between us and I know now that I was to blame,"

Shaking his head, Joseph interrupted. "We were both to blame, and I too have to apologise. I promised I would keep in touch, and I didn't." He said while looking down at his glass as his fingers lay over the bottom of the glass. "I guess seeing your life nearly everyday in the papers gave me all I needed to know." He said sadly and looked away.

"I'm so sorry," she said softly and watched as he looked back at her. "I never meant to hurt you."

"It is what it is," he said and watched as she looked back down at her hands, still laying flat on the table either side of her glass.

"I should go," she said sadly while looking up at him then watched as he shook his head.

"Please don't, because honestly I had hoped to see you too. I wanted to apologise, make peace with you and hoped that we could put it behind us and be friends again." He said, with a small smile. "Please?"

"I would like that," she nodded and smiled in return.

"Thank you," he smiled as he kept eye contact with her, and even though she was sat across the table from him he could have sworn he heard her heart pounding in her chest. It was only when seconds later he realised it was his own heart. Those feelings he had all those years ago, the feelings that never really went away were now coming back full force. "Friends?" He smiled.

"Friends," she smiled and looked down at her glass as a blush crept over cheeks and even though she knew Joseph was taking a sip of his wine, she could feel his eyes on her which didn't help the feeling in the pit of her stomach. Biting her bottom lip she looked back up at him "we better look over the menu before the waiter returns," she smiled and watched as he nodded in agreement while grabbing the menu.

"I think we better had, yes," he answered and tried his best to focus on the menu as Clarisse watched him a few seconds more before looking down at her menu.

And moments later the waiter returned, and once he had their orders he left once again. After taking another sip of his wine, Joseph placed his glass back down and rested his elbows on the table in front of him and smiled across at her. "So how are things your way?" He asked and watched as she looked back at him "your boys must keep you busy."

"Oh they do," she said with a laugh "they really do, but I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled "However now that Philippe will be starting nursery in September I will be starting more duties. I will be traveling a lot more, which brings me to a request." She said while leaning forward, resting her elbows on the table to match Joseph. "I am in need of a body guard, someone I can trust and double as a driver. Another one of my missions while on this trip, to hire one from your company. If I can?"

"Out of all the security companies out there, why pick mine?" He asked, curious at what her answer would be.

"Out of all the security companies out there, yours is the best and only one I trust. I need someone I can fully trust, and not someone who will 'screw' over my family." She said and sat back in surprise as Joseph laughed at her words.

Smiling after a moment, he looked up into her eyes "I apologise for laughing, it's just your choice of words," he said as she smiled across at him "I just didn't expect those words from your mouth that's all."

"I understand that, I don't normally say things like that but I wanted to get straight to the point." She smiled and watched as he nodded in agreement.

"Well you definitely done that, I will sort someone out for you." He smiled.

"Brilliant, thank you." She smiled and sipped the last bit of the wine in her glass before getting the waiters attention. "Would you like another drink?" She asked Joseph as the waiter stood beside the table.

Smiling, Joseph looked up at him "two more glasses of wine please."

"Coming right away, sir." Said the waiter before heading off to get their drinks order.

"So tell me, what's been happening in your life." Clarisse smiled.

"Ahh see, here's me thinking you knew everything about me?" He asked, smiling cheekily.

"I know a fair bit," she smiled, staring across at him momentarily before continuing "is there anyone special in your life at the moment?" She asked and watched as he shook his head. "What, a handsome man like you?" She teased.

"There was, but it didn't work out. We were together for four years, engaged for one but work kept getting in the way so we called it a day." He answered.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said softly as he looked up at her.

"Sure," he nodded just a little and looked up at the waiter as he placed their drinks down in front of them.

"Thank you," Clarisse said while looking up at the waiter then back down at Joseph as the waiter left them to it "I know you probably don't believe me, but I am sorry. Over the years I had hoped you would find someone that would make you happy, I'm sad that wasn't the case and it didn't work out between you."

"It is what it is," he answered and sipped his wine as she watched.

"The one will be out there, somewhere," she said softly while reaching her arm across the table and placed her hand on top of his "just don't give up." She smiled.

Placing his glass down on the table, Joseph looked down at their hands momentarily before looking back up at her. "I'm to busy for relationships, maybe when I retire I'll think about it again," he said as they stared at each other for a long moment. And as Clarisse was about to answer him the waiter appeared with their dinner, stopping her. "This looks nice." Joseph said.

"I agree," she nodded in agreement and smiled up at him.

After dinner they talked some more before deciding to call it a night, and after paying the bill they made their way out to the car park where Clarisse's driver was waiting. Walking through the door and upon feeling Joseph's hand on the small of her back, guiding her out the door, Clarisse looked back at him and smiled. "How are you getting home?" She said, coming to a stop in front of him before spinning around to face him "and please don't tell me your car is over there, not after how much we have had to drink tonight." She exclaimed and watched as Joseph laughed.

"No no," he said, smiling at her "I left my car at home, I'm getting a taxi home."

"That's good to hear," she smiled up at him.

"And what about you? How are you getting home?" He asked, smiling back.

"I have a car over there, somewhere, with a driver," she smiled, pointing that out while raising her hand, waving it about a little as she turned around to look for her car. "There it is, walk with me?" She asked, smiling back at him.

"Would love to," he smiled back and extended his arm for her to lead the way.

"Perfect, thank you," she smiled, starting to lead the way and feeling his hand on her lower back once again she really couldn't help bite her bottom lip. And reaching the car a moment later, she turned to him as her driver opened the door for her. "Thank you for a lovely evening, it's been perfect."

"I couldn't agree more, thank you for staying." He said softly and reached for her hand, kissing the back of it as her heart skipped a beat.

"Hey, wait," Clarisse exclaimed as he kept hold of her hand "why don't we give you a lift home?"

"Oh, I couldn't possibly,"

"Nonsense, we are giving you a lift." She smiled and turned to climb in the back of her car "and I won't take no for an answer," she smiled back at him as George laughed.

"She won't, you know?" He smiled and extended his hand out to him "I'm George."

Shaking George's hand Joseph smiled "I'm Joseph."

"I know," George smiled as Joseph raised his brow. "Can you give me your address, so I know where we are going?" He asked, giving him a pen and piece of paper.

"Certainly," Joseph said and wrote it down for him.

"Shall we go?" Called Clarisse, smiling as Joseph climbed in beside her.

"Sorry, George was just introducing himself and I had to give him my address." He said as the door closed.

"Oh yes, lovely George, top guy. He's been my driver for years." Clarisse smiled and looked out the window as they began moving.

"If you already have a driver, why do you require a new one?" Joseph asked, slightly confused as Clarisse looked back at him.

"Because George is moving on, he's retiring next month."

"Ahh I see," he nodded and watched as Clarisse looked back out the window.

After a short drive they arrive at Joseph's home, and upon seeing it Clarisse gasped and looked back at him. "This is your home?" She asked.

"Yes it is," he smiled and climbed from the car.

Opening her door, Clarisse climbed out and looked at Joseph as he made his way around to her. "It's beautiful." She smiled.

"Thank you, would you like a tour?" He asked and watched as she looked towards the house a moment before looking back at him. _"Please say yes, please say yes." He prayed to himself, really hoping she would say yes._

"Maybe next time," she answered.

"Next time," he smiled and stepped closer to her, causing her heart to race. "Thank you for a wonderful night, I have loved seeing you again." He whispered in her ear as she put her hand up onto his chest and closed her eyes "until we see each other again." He added and kissed her cheek.

Opening her eyes a moment later, Clarisse watched as Joseph stepped back. "Until we see each other again." She smiled.

Smiling, he turned and made his way up the path as Clarisse took her bottom lip between her teeth and got back in the car, closing the door behind her. Taking a deep breath, she looked up to see George looking at her in the rear view mirror.

"The night is still young, Your Majesty." He said and watched as she looked at the window, slowly reaching out for the door handle as she averted her gaze towards George in the front seat.

Shaking her head, she quickly removed her hand from the handle and closed her eyes. "Let's go back to the hotel." She said softly.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Saturday 14th September 1968.**_

 _ **That Morning - Italy.**_

After his morning session in his home gym, Joseph grabbed his paper and a cup of coffee and made his way up onto his balcony to relax a bit before heading to work. Sitting down, he sipped his drink and grabbed the paper. But as he opened it up, his heart ached. There they had reported on his friend, Queen Clarisse spending her tenth wedding anniversary alone in Genovia while her husband, King Rupert spent it in Spain. As he read on, he remembered something Victoria had told him after Clarisse's last visit back in July. And as he looked up across the ocean he wondered if he should reach out to her, but just as he started thinking about what he could say he was distracted by his phone.

 _ **That Evening - Genovia.**_

Pulling her covers back to finally climb into bed after a long day, Clarisse sighed after hearing a knock on her suite door. Grabbing her robe, she slipped it on as she made her way to answer it. Hearing another knock as she made her way past the sofa, she called out to them.

"Alright, I'm coming." Reaching the door, she opened it and let out another sigh when she saw Rupert stood there. "Oh, you're back then."

"Yes, I got back a little while ago." He nodded, watching her as she let her arm fall from the door handle "can we talk?" He asked.

Nodding, she stepped back to let him past and closed the door behind him. "How was Spain?" She asked, turning to him.

"Hot," he nodded and watched as she walked over and sat on the arm rest of one of the armchairs in her suite.

"Please sit," she said, motioning for him to sit on the sofa. "So, what did you want to talk about?" She asked while slipping her hands into her robe pockets.

"Firstly, I want to apologise that I was away yesterday. It was wrong of me, and for that I'm sorry."

"Why?" She asked.

"What do you mean why?" He asked, raising his brow.

"Well it's not like its the first time, you have been away over our anniversary several times over the last ten years and it's not like we're together. You're just sorry now because the press actually picked up on it and reported it in the paper."

"No it's not that at all, I really am sorry."

"Alright," Clarisse answered while averting her gaze away from him.

"While I was in Spain, I done a lot of thinking." Rupert began as Clarisse looked back up at him "a lot of thinking about you, about us."

"Oh," she said softly as Rupert began moving towards her, causing her to stand up.

"I've made a lot of mistakes over the years, which I'll forever be sorry for, but I want you to know that I love you so so much." He said softly while coming to stand in front of her "I know five years ago that I nearly lost you after,"

"Please don't," Clarisse interrupted while looking away and shaking her head.

Taking hold of her hand, Rupert raised it to look at her wedding ring. Gently rubbing his thumb over it, he adverted his gaze to look up at her face as she remained looking away. "But you stayed, you could have took our boys many times since but you stayed."

Looking up into his eyes, Clarisse studied him a moment before speaking. "You're right, I could have but I stayed for our boys, nothing else. I couldn't take them away from you, they need the both of us not just one."

"I appreciate that, and I can't thank you enough for staying." Raising her hand up to his mouth, he kissed her fingers and looked back into her eyes as she stared at him "I want us to try again, Clarisse, please?" He asked quietly and stepped closer "I want to give our marriage another go."

"I can't," she answered and shook her head "you have hurt me to much for me to give you another chance."

 _ **Sunday 15th September 1968.**_

 _ **Early Afternoon - Italy.**_

Clarisse had arrived in Italy earlier that morning for Jasmine's Christening, and after the service they all headed back to Joseph and Victoria's parents home to celebrate. Since arriving back, Joseph had kept an eye on Clarisse. Every time she smiled, he smiled and every time she laughed, he smiled. But now as he watched her wondering away from the house he grabbed two glasses of his mothers lavender lemonade and headed to see if she would like some company and as he approached her, he stopped and watched her a moment as she stood staring at his mothers roses before looking up to look out at the view over the lake.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He said softly while coming to stand beside her and watched as she turned her head to look at him.

"I'm sorry?" She asked, turning to him.

"I said, penny for your thoughts?" He smiled and raised one of his hands "drink?"

"Thank you," she smiled, taking the glass from him.

"Would you like to take a walk?" He asked as she sipped her lemonade.

"Please," she nodded and watched as he motioned for her to go first. Stepping forward, she turned her head to look at him as he began walking beside her "it was a beautiful service."

"Yes it was," he nodded in agreement "and Jasmine was well behaved too."

"I was just going to say that," she smiled at him then looked ahead.

"Clarisse, are you ok?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" She asked, looking at him.

"You just seem different, distant," he said softly and looked at her "I'm worried about you."

"You don't need to be worried, I'm fine." She answered, her gaze remaining ahead of them.

Watching her, he hesitated a moment "I saw the papers yesterday, and," hesitating again while watching her as she looked down as they continued to walk through the gardens "and last time you were here, Victoria mentioned that things between you and Rupert weren't going well."

Stopping, Clarisse turned and looked up into his eyes while holding her glass in both of her hands. And before she got a chance to say anything, Victoria appeared, distracting them. "Hey, here you both are," she exclaimed as they both turned to her "is everything ok?" She asked while making her way over to them.

"Yes," they both answered and nodded.

"Everything's good." Joseph smiled and sipped his lemonade.

"Okay, that's good," she smiled "anyway, I just came to tell you that it's time for photos."

"Okay," Joseph answered as they all started making their way back up to the party.

"This is nice by the way." Clarisse said after taking a couple more sips of her drink.

"It's madre's," Joseph told her.

"She will be pleased to hear you like it, she made it especially for you." Victoria smiled and watched as she looked at Joseph.

Nodding, Joseph smiled "she did."

"Now," Victoria smiled and linked arms with Clarisse as they slowly made their way up the path "are you sure that you can't stay until tomorrow? Because madre is having Jasmine for us tonight, so me and Marco are going out for drinks and would love you," smiling, she looked at Joseph walking beside them "and Joseph to join us."

"Is this going to be like before? Because if it is, then I'll save you the trouble and we will just make plans to go out together without you." Joseph said, smirking at Victoria then at Clarisse as she smiled.

"That sounds good, but I will most definitely be there this time." Victoria giggled then looked at Clarisse "so can you stay? It will be just like before, and that way you can get to know Marco a bit more." She smiled.

"I haven't brought any change of clothes," Clarisse answered.

"I have plenty that you can borrow," Victoria smiled.

Thinking, Clarisse looked at Joseph a moment before looking back at Victoria "can I think about it for a bit?" She asked.

"Yes, of course you can," Victoria nodded and hugged her before she carried on up to the house, leaving them alone.

"You know, if you do decide to stay you don't need to stay at a hotel." Joseph said, looking at Clarisse as they slowly walked side by side back up to the house. "You are welcome to stay at my house, I have the room."

Stopping, Clarisse smiled and turned to him. "Let me think about it?"

"Of course." He smiled and extended his arm for her to lead the way.

"Thank you," she smiled, starting to lead the way and feeling his hand on her lower back she couldn't help but take her bottom lip between her teeth.

Joining the rest of the party a moment later, Joseph went to talk to Marco as Clarisse made her way over to their mother. Wrapping her arm around her shoulders, Clarisse watched as Maria turned her head to see who it was, then smiled when she saw Clarisse stood there. "Hello!"

"Hello, Joseph and Victoria told me that you made this lavender lemonade especially for me?" She asked while holding up her glass as Maria looked at it then back at Clarisse.

Nodding, Maria smiled "I did, I remember reading it some time ago that it's one of your favourite things."

"You remembered?" She asked in surprise.

"I do, I remember lots about you, my dear," Maria smiled "you were part of our family after all, and just because you got married and had a family of your own, it doesn't make you any less one of us." She smiled as Clarisse gave her a hug.

"Thank you, Maria." She whispered.

"You're welcome, and always remember that ok." Maria whispered back then watched as Clarisse pulled back to look at her.

"I will," Clarisse smiled and gave her another quick hug before Victoria came over to get them for photos.

After all the photos were done and everyone had returned back to the party, Victoria stood watching Clarisse with Jasmine resting over her shoulder, as Joseph tried to make her laugh. It was a scene that she couldn't help but smile at, she had always wanted them to get together and that scene played out a happy family. She was sure that if anyone who didn't know them had been stood watching them, they would say that they were a family, a husband and wife team trying to make their little daughter laugh. Turning away, she shook her head and made her way to find her husband, giving them some privacy.

Minutes later, Clarisse turned and smiled at Joseph as he sipped his drink "so I have been thinking."

Placing his glass back down on the table, Joseph looked back up at her as she rubbed Jasmines back. "What about?" He asked.

"Staying," she answered and watched as he slipped his hands in his pants pockets.

"Ok, and what is your answer?" He asked, watching her back.

"I will stay as long as you promise to wake me early so I can watch the sunrise," she smiled "is that a deal?"

Smiling, he nodded "that's a deal, and I'll even throw in a tour too." He smirked.

"I look forward to it," she smiled up at him "do you think your mother would let me use their phone to call home to let them know I'll be staying until tomorrow?"

"Of course, you don't need to ask." He smiled, causing her to smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Sunday 15th September 1968, continued._**

 **That Night.**

Sitting at the booth table, Clarisse sipped her drink then smiled across the table at Victoria and her husband, Marco, as they shared a kiss. Placing her glass down she looked away and prayed Joseph would arrive soon because even though that was her best friend, she was starting to feel a little bit awkward. As she sat staring at her glass a moment later, Marco and Victoria in their own world, her mind wondered back to the phone call she had with Rupert earlier in the day when she called to inform him that she was staying until tomorrow.

And now as she sat opposite the two love birds sharing yet another kiss, she looked down at her wedding ring. Rupert had begged her for another chance, and if she was honest with herself she missed the intimacy part of a relationship, and even though she can't trust Rupert fully like she did at the start of their marriage she wondered if she should give him that chance. But as she thought about it a little more, she got angry with herself for even thinking about it and grabbing her glass she downed what she had left of her drink before placing the glass back down with a sigh.

"Waiter!" She exclaimed and put her hand up, just as Joseph appeared "oh hello," she smiled, her mood changing completely.

"Hello," Joseph smiled at her then at his sister and Marco before sitting down beside Clarisse "I see they gave us the best booth, surprised they listened." He smiled and lent closer, kissing her cheek "you look great." He whispered in her ear and sat back, smiling.

"Yes they did, and thank you, you look great also." Clarisse whispered back and smiled, before looking up at the waiter as he appeared at their table. "Can I have another wine, please?" She smiled up at him then at Joseph "would you like a drink?"

"Yes, I'll have what she's having." Joseph smiled up at him, then at his sister and brother in law "and you better bring them another one too." He smiled back up at the waiter.

"Coming right up," the waiter smiled and walked away.

Turning, he looked at Clarisse "have they been like that for long?" He asked, smirking towards Victoria and Marco.

"Since we arrived," she nodded and reached her arm out in front of them, banging her hand on the table to get their attention. When they stopped and looked at her, she smiled "look who's here." She said and pointed to Joseph sitting beside her.

Seeing her brother sat there, Victoria smiled. "Hello, Joe, what took you so long?" She asked while turning to sit properly as Marco chuckled beside her.

"I know that you two are madly in love, but we have come out to dinner and to spend time together so surely you both can hold back on all the kissing until later?" Joseph smirked, teasing them as Victoria laughed while leaning closer to Marco.

"Busted!" Marco smirked "we are both sorry, forgive us." He smiled as the waiter appeared and began placing their drinks down on the table.

"Forgiven, and to answer your question. I had a bit of business to sort out, which reminds me," he said and turned to Clarisse "how are you getting on with your new bodyguard?"

"Oh, very well. Thank you for sending him." She smiled "he's doing a good job so far."

"I'm surprised that he didn't do the job himself," Victoria began as everyone looked at her "he did think about it for a while, but decided to send Charles instead."

"Oh that's a pity, I would have loved to have you as my bodyguard." Clarisse said, giving him a cheeky smile.

"Maybe in the future, but at the moment it's not possible not with the business definitely expanding next year." He smiled and sipped his drink as the others gasped.

"It is?" Victoria exclaimed.

"It most definitely is, that's what business I had to take care of before coming here." Joseph answered.

"Oh well that's good news, we must celebrate tonight." Victoria smiled.

"I agree." Marco smiled.

"Congratulations, well done you." Clarisse smiled as Joseph lent in closer, nudging her shoulder slightly with his as Victoria watched.

"And maybe, when it's all happened and things have settled down I can take over from Charles, if that's something you want?" Joseph smiled, looking into Clarisse's eyes as she looked up into his.

"I would like that." She smiled, nodding slightly.

"Great, I would too." Joseph smiled as Clarisse sipped her drink.

Suddenly remembering that they weren't alone, Clarisse turned back to Victoria and placed her glass back down on the table and smiled as Joseph cleared his throat "I don't think you ever told me where you both met?" She asked, clasping her hands together on her lap as Joseph sat back, relaxing beside her.

"Well I started working for Joe about six years ago," Marco smiled and looked at Victoria "and met this beautiful lady a year later."

"Aww, was it love at first sight?" Clarisse asked.

"Oh most definitely," Victoria smiled and lent in closer to kiss her husband as Clarisse and Joseph glanced at each other before the both of them picked up their glasses and took a sip of their drinks.

"Maybe we should think about ordering." Joseph exclaimed and grabbed the menu.

"Brilliant idea," Clarisse agreed and grabbed a menu too as Marco and Victoria started laughing.

"Sorry." Victoria smiled and also grabbed a menu.

After they ordered they sat talking more about how they met, and their new arrival Jasmine when all to soon the dinner arrived. Once enjoyed and finished they talked a bit about Clarisse's boys before they began talking about the old days. And after sharing another memory, they all sat laughing a moment when Joseph placed his hand on Clarisse's back while leaning closer to whisper in her ear, as she smiled and turned her head slightly. Smiling, Joseph sat back as Clarisse couldn't help but laugh. The whole thing caught by Victoria, who had been suspicious over their behaviour all evening.

Looking at Clarisse, Joseph smiled then looked at her sister and Marco "I'm going to go and get us another round of drinks."

"I'll give you a hand," Marco smiled and lent closer to Victoria to give her a kiss before standing up and walking away with Joseph.

"That's cute, and wonderful that you and Marco are very much in love." Clarisse sighed while resting her elbow on the table, with her arm up and her chin on her hand.

"Clarisse?"

"Hmmm," Clarisse answered, looking at her friend.

"I know it's none of my business, but is there something going on between you and Joseph?" Victoria asked and watched as Clarisse slowly sat up straight and stared at her momentarily before shaking her head and laughing a little.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" She asked and drank a little of her drink.

"Well for one, the way the both of you have been flirting with each other tonight, two the fact that you normally stay at a hotel when you visit but this time you're not, you are actually staying at Joseph's house. And three," hesitating, she looked down at her glass.

"And three?" Clarisse asked as Victoria looked back up at her.

"I know it's none of my business, but it's just after last time you visited you told me that things between you and Rupert haven't been ok for ages, and then today," she hesitated once again before continuing "I over heard you telling him on the phone that there was no you and him anymore. And please don't get me wrong, if there is something between you and Joseph I'll be over the moon as I have wanted you to get together since before you married Rupert, but I just wish you would have told me."

"There isn't anything to tell, there is nothing between Joseph and I, we are just good friends and I would rather not talk about Rupert tonight, please. We are meant to be out having fun, so could we talk about this another time?" Clarisse asked.

"Of course, I'm sorry," Victoria said while reaching out for her best friends hand "I just want you to be happy, you deserve to be happy."

"Thank you, and I am happy. I'm out with two of my oldest friends after all." Clarisse smiled, giving Victoria's hand a small squeeze as Joseph and Marco returned.

"Everything ok?" Joseph asked as he placed Clarisse's drink down in front of her.

Smiling, Clarisse sat back and picked up her glass "of course, I'm great." She said and smiled across at Victoria "a toast," she began as everyone else picked up their glasses "to our Jasmine, who gets more and more beautiful with every passing day, to you, my amazing friends and Jasmine's parents Victoria and Marco," smiling, she looked back at Joseph "and to you, for the expansion of your business. You have come a long way since coming here ten years ago, you both have," she said while glancing at Victoria "and I'm so proud of the both of you."

"To you both." Marco smiled and kissed Victoria as Joseph and Clarisse took a sip of their drink.

"Now let's enjoy the rest of the night, shall we?" Clarisse smiled.

"Yes, let's!" Smiled Victoria.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sunday 15th September 1968, continued**_.

After an amazing night and dropping of Victoria and Marco on the way Clarisse and Joseph arrived at his home a little past eleven and locking up the front doors, he grabbed them a glass of wine each and began showing her around the ground floor, before moving to show her around upstairs. After showing her his office, the guest rooms and the room he converted into a room for Jasmine, he took her to show her his suite.

"And now, last but not least is my suite, where I tend to spend most of my time," he smiled "when I'm home that is" he added while turning to her as she followed him through the door.

"Wow," Clarisse smiled as Joseph placed his glass down on the stand by the main doors.

Smirking to himself, he began making his way over to open the balcony doors "please make yourself at home, I'm just going to go and grab the bottle from downstairs." He said while turning to her, watching her a moment as she looked around the suite "I'll be back." He chuckled, making his way back across the room.

She nodded and smiled over at him "okay, take your time." She said and watched as he walked out, pulling the door up behind him.

Placing her glass down on the coffee table, she slipped off her shoes and made her way over to the bedroom door. Though she had to admit she had wanted to see what his bedroom looked like, she was actually more interested in finding the loo at that moment in time. But as she flicked on the light her jaw fell at what she saw, there in front of her was a beautiful hand carved oak king size four poster bed.

"Oh god," she whispered to herself as she slowly made her way further into the room, taking in the details. It was different to how she imagined it would be and it was a room she wouldn't see Joseph having, but now knowing what it was like she knew it was 'him' and the more she looked around the more her heart raced. The bathroom was just as impressive, but coming back into the bedroom a moment later she couldn't help but bite her bottom lip when her eyes fell upon the bed, his bed.

"Oh god!" she whispered to herself once again as she made her way back out the bedroom and back into the suite, just as Joseph came back through the door.

"Everything ok?" He asked and looked over at her as she closed the door behind herself.

"Yes, sorry, I needed to use the toilet." She answered and turned, making her way over to him as he poured them another glass of wine each.

"That's alright, no need to apologise." He smiled and lifted up her glass, passing it to her "please make yourself at home." And having a case of deja vu, he looked at her and smiled "have I already said that?"

Taking the glass, she smiled "thank you, and yes you have."

"I thought so," he smiled, watching her as she moved around the room.

Picking up his glass he switched on the stereo and turned to the most beautiful woman in the world as she sat on the sofa in his suite and sipping his wine he slowly made his way over to sit beside her as light music played in the background.

"So, what do you think then?" He asked while placing his glass down on the coffee table in front of them before taking a seat next to her as she looked up at him.

"I love it, it's a beautiful house." She smiled and placed her glass down beside his "I think this sitting room is much more homely though," she smiled as Joseph sat back.

"Well after a long day of work and an hour in the gym, I have a bath or shower, do what I need to do then I come out to here, or on the balcony to relax," he said while looking around "I guess I got used to using this one when I'm here by myself, but whenever I have guests or family over I always use the sitting room downstairs." He said and smiled while looking back at her.

"Except for me of course," she smiled back at him then picked up her glass to take a sip before resting it gently on her thigh.

"Well yes, except for you." He smiled and watched her a moment as she stood to her feet, making her way over to the open balcony doors with the cool night air hitting her the closer she got.

"I love that you can hear the ocean, that itself is so relaxing." She smiled back at him as he nodded in agreement. "I used to love laying in bed after a busy day, listening to the waves crashing upon the shore. It's so calming."

"I couldn't agree more," he smiled resting his elbow against the back of the sofa and his fist against the side of his head as he watched her staring out into the darkness "The sunrises and sunsets are beautiful too," he smiled, knowing she loved to watch the sunrise and sunset.

"I know, Victoria told me," smiling, she turned back to him still sitting on the sofa watching her "thats why I made that deal with you about waking me in time to see it."

"Ahh," he smirked and watched her turn back to slowly step out onto the balcony. Leaning forward, he picked up his glass and stood to his feet.

Moving to stand in the doorway he sipped his drink and watched Clarisse as she stood by the stone balustrades looking out at the lights lining the beach, and sensing him behind her a moment later she turned her head to the side slightly, her heart beating so fast she feared it would burst.

"This view is beautiful," she said softly and turned her head back to look out at the lights.

"It's better in day light, I promise," he answered with a smile and moved to sit on his balcony chair.

"Oh, I don't know." She answered and followed him to sit in one of the other chairs as Joseph placed his glass down on the table between them "that view is pretty impressive in the darkness." She smiled and slumped back in the chair as he watched, amused at her actions.

After a few moments silence, Joseph looked at Clarisse as she sipped her drink "I want you to know that I'm here if you ever need someone to talk too." He asked and watched as she slowly sat up.

"I know, and I can't thank you enough, I really can't." She said and looked at him.

"You don't need to thank me," Joseph answered and watched her as she looked down at the glass in her hands a moment before looking back up at him.

"Can we go back inside?"

"Of course," he nodded and stood to his feet, following her back inside.

Walking around to stand in front of the sofa, Clarisse looked over at him as he stood in the balcony doorway looking over at her as she held her glass in both of her hands. And as they stared at each other, she wondered if she should be honest and tell him what's been going on, or if she should keep it to herself. After thinking about it momentarily and knowing that she could tell him anything, she decided to be honest and tell him. He did after all try to warn her ten years ago.

"Things between Rupert and I aren't great, they haven't been for five years actually." She said softly and looked down at her glass momentarily before looking back up at him as he made his way over to her.

"What happened?" He asked, putting his arm around her as they both sat down on the sofa.

"I should have believed you all those years ago, I really hate that I didn't." She answered quietly and placed her glass on the coffee table.

"Ah, I see." He answered softly and placed his glass down beside hers "when did you find out?"

"On our fifth wedding anniversary, I left Pierre with my parents and traveled to the lodge to surprise him. And there they were, he and Sofia, in our bed." She answered, staring at the coffee table "and would you believe, that's who he spent our tenth anniversary with too."

"I'm so sorry, when I left I had hoped you wouldn't find out that way." He answered, a hint of anger in his voice "I wanted to kill him back then and I still want to kill him now." He said as she looked at him.

"You're not the only one," she answered.

"Why did you stay with him?" He asked.

"I had found out several days before that I was pregnant with Philippe, so for my boys really. I went to stay with my parents that night, but I returned to the palace the next day and I moved to one of the guest rooms, where I have been since." She answered, watching him as he sipped his wine. "I did move back to our bedroom for a while to give it another go, for the sake of Pierre and Philippe but I couldn't trust him and I found myself sneaking around to try and catch him out, and eventually I did."

"How did you feel when you caught them again?" He asked.

"Oh," she said with a small laugh, then frowned "I felt lots, stupid, betrayed, let down, angry. Sure I expected it, but when I actually caught them together after he had told me over and over again that it was over and that he loved me and wished it had never happened it broke me. I cried for hours, even packed our cases to leave but I couldn't do it. I couldn't take the boys from their father, they needed him, they needed the both of us, and so I stayed and I sat him down and told him that it wasn't working between us, and that I would be moving back to the guest room."

"What did he say to that?" Joseph asked and reached forward to grab his glass, taking a couple sips before placing it back on the coffee table.

"Not much, there wasn't anything he could say." She said while grabbing her glass and took a sip before continuing "I think we get on better as friends anyway, but obviously to the public we are a happily married couple. And believe me when I say it's hard, everyday is hard. I went into this marriage happy and madly in love, and now look at it? It's a sham!" She said sadly and placed her glass back down on the coffee table. "And do you know what makes it worse?"

"What?" He asked, watching her as she looked at him.

"Everyday I think and feel and even though we haven't slept together for a year and that I'm his wife, the one who gave him his family, his heir that he's having the affair with me." She said tearfully as Joseph shook his head.

"Don't think like that, please," Joseph said softly whole putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I can't help it, he was with her before he married me." She whispered as she covered her face with her hands.

"I should have never left, I should have stayed and been the friend I was supposed to be. Not run away, because," hesitating, he watched as she looked up at him "never mind, the main thing here is that you should never feel that it's you he's having the affair with." He said and watched as she sipped a bit more of her wine "Do the boys know whats going on?"

"They know I sleep in a different suite, but it's been like that for five years so they don't know any different. And it's not something you can sit down and explain to them, they are to young but sense somethings wrong, they wouldn't understand at this age. Pierre might, but Philippe wouldn't. It breaks my heart that their father could do this to them." She said sadly.

"I'm so sorry," he said softly, watching her as she looked at him.

"You have no reason to be sorry, you tried to warn me, I was just to stubborn to listen. I was madly in love and it blindsided me, I trusted him, I trusted his words and I believed he loved me, believed he would never do anything like this to me, but he did and so it should be me who should be apologising to you. For not listening to you, my best friend and for that I'll forever be sorry."

"He's breaking you Clarisse, I wish you would have left him." Joseph said, his heart breaking as he watched her place her glass back down.

"If we left where would we have gone?" She asked while looking at him "sure I could have gone to my parents, but it's there in Genovia, on the palace's doorstep."

"You know that you and your boys could have come to me, I would have looked after you, protected you." He said softly as she looked back at him.

"I couldn't, I had no idea if you hated me for how I left things ten years ago and in July." She answered.

"How could I hate you, you're my best friend and," he hesitated as she stared at him and shaking his head he continued "I could never hate you." He said softly.

"I know that you told me it wasn't me, but I was the reason you left Genovia wasn't I?" She asked and watched as he shook his head "be honest Joseph, it was, wasn't it?"

Slowly he looked up into her eyes "yes, Clarisse, it was. I was madly in love with you and wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, I wanted to marry you and have our own family." He said sadly.

"I need to tell you something," Clarisse said as their eyes met.

"What's that?"

"Ever since I planned this trip I have been nervous about seeing you again, as I," hesitating she looked away.

"You were nervous?" Joseph asked and watched as she looked back at him, making eye contact "why?"

"Because I have known how you feel about me for a long time, and over the years my feelings for you have changed. I have found myself thinking about you all the time, to the point it would distract me in everything I done, everyday I would end up thinking about you. And since seeing you back in July the feelings have only got stronger." She exclaimed as he put his hand up, gently stroking the top of her arm with the back of his fingers causing her to bite her bottom lip.

"I hoped I would see you in July, I have missed you." Joseph whispered as he lent closer to her.

"I missed you too," she answered softly, staring at their wine glasses as he placed a soft kiss to the top of her arm, causing her heart to beat faster. And that sensual feeling of his lips on her skin made her tingle all over. It had been a long time since anyone had kissed her mouth, let alone her body and it was awakening feelings she had forgotten all about. "I love you, Joseph." She found herself whispering before watching him as he raised his head to look into her eyes "I have done for sometime," she added and bit her lip once again as Joseph reached one hand up to brush her hair back behind her ear before cupping her face.

And leaning closer, and with Clarisse closing her eyes Joseph kissed her.

Pulling back a moment later, Joseph smiled as Clarisse opened her eyes and studied his face while taking her bottom lip between her teeth once again. "Are you sure?" He asked and got his answer when she kissed him back.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks everyone for reading, and to those leaving reviews :) I know my writing isn't the best and could improve some, but I do enjoy doing it and really appreciate the support and can't thank you enough._

 _Also, just wanted to let you know, in case you read this chapter and wonder what you've missed LOL I updated with chapter 9 on Wednesday 3rd May, but for some reason the website didn't register and update the date it was last updated. So if you go back to read it, enjoy ;)_

x-X-x-X-x

 ** _Monday 16th September 1968._**

Hearing the buzzing of his alarm, Joseph reached his arm out to turn it off and leaving his hand resting on the alarm box a moment a smile spread across his face. Turning over, and with his eyes still closed he extended his arm out to wrap around the most beautiful woman in the whole world but when he realised that she wasn't there his eyes flung open as panic set in.

Sitting up, he looked around the dark room as the thought of her leaving in the middle of the night ripped at his heart. Climbing out of bed to grab his robe from the back of the door, but to find it was gone he realised that she must still be there, somewhere. So getting another robe from his closet he made his way into his suite while slipping it on and standing in the bedroom doorway as he tied up the sash he saw the balcony doors open a little.

Smiling, he stood in the balcony doorway watching her as she stood out on his balcony, in his robe and leaning against his balustrade after spending the night with him, in his bed and he felt like the luckiest man alive. Stepping behind her a moment later, he wrapped his arms around her from behind and looked out at the view. It was getting lighter and lighter by the minute and he couldn't wait to see the sunrise with the woman he loved.

"Good morning," he said softly in her ear.

"Good morning," Clarisse smiled and placed her hands down on his arms wrapped around her.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, kissing the side of her head as he felt her body relax against him.

"No," she shook her head "I couldn't sleep, so I hope you don't mind that I went and made myself some tea, and borrowed your robe?"

"Of course not, I hope you're ok and not regretting last night?" He asked and watched as she turned in his embrace to face him.

"No, of course not," Clarisse smiled, blushing slightly as she placed her hands on his chest "last night was amazing, it's just I was trying to work out a way that we could make this work. I have wanted this for so long, but I never thought what would happen if it ever did, or the after effects."

"We can make it work," Joseph said while taking hold of one of her hands and raised it to his mouth, kissing her palm.

"It's not just me though, is it?" She said while looking into his eyes "I have Pierre and Philippe to think about too."

"Bring them here with you, I wouldn't want it any other way. I have plenty of room, so please stay, let me take care of you all. I can protect you." Joseph said while brushing a bit of stray hair back behind her ear.

Looking up, Clarisse studied his face a moment before saying what she really did not want to say. "Im a Queen and have a duty to my country, and even though we aren't together, I'm still Rupert's wife. I can't take the boys away from him, they need to both of us, that's why I'm still there. If I didn't have Pierre and Philippe I would have left him a long time ago, believe me."

"I understand," Joseph nodded sadly and cupped her face "so, what happens now?" He asked.

"I return back to Genovia today, and carry on as normal." Clarisse said sadly "which I hate the idea off."

"I do too," Joseph nodded in agreement "are you going to tell Rupert?" He asked and watched as Clarisse shook her head.

"This, what happened between us last night can never get out."

"It's our secret," Joseph whispered, even though he wanted to shout it front the rooftops he understood why it had to be their secret.

"Thank you," she smiled and gave him a hug.

"The sun will be rising in a minute." He said quietly as they stepped apart.

"I can't wait," Clarisse smiled and turned to look out at the view while leaning against the balustrade once again.

"I'll always love you, you know that, don't you?" Joseph said while standing beside her.

"I know, and I will always love you too." She answered, giving him a small smile and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. And seeing the sun slowly appear she let out a contented sigh. "It's beautiful." She smiled.

"Yes, it is." Joseph answered, rubbing her arm gently "I wish you could stay to see the sunset." He whispered and watched as she looked up at him.

"One day." She whispered, giving him a half smile and closed her eyes as he lowered his head, kissing her while putting his hand up onto the side of her neck.

 _ **Later That Day.**_

Clarisse had arrived home to find the boys were out on a ride with their father and the guards, so taking the time she called Victoria and Joseph to let them know that she had arrived home safely and had a bath and got changed, ready for their return. Making her way downstairs once she was finished, she couldn't help but smile when she saw them coming through the door.

"Mummy," exclaimed Philippe as he ran over to her.

"When did you arrive home, mother?" Pierre asked and made his way over to her as she scooped Philippe up in her arms, giving him a big hug.

"A little while ago," she smiled putting her arm out and her hand on the back of Pierre's head as he stepped closer "I missed you both so much." She said and kissed Pierre's forehead.

Standing in the doorway, Rupert watched as she wrapped her free arm around Pierre's shoulders, hugging him close. "Did you have a good time?" He asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

Looking up, Clarisse nodded and stood Philippe back on the ground "I did, the christening was perfect and I had a lovely catch up with Victoria, her parents and Joseph too."

"I see," Rupert answered and looked at the boys "go now and get washed up and changed, dinner will be served soon."

"Ok, father." Pierre answered and made his way upstairs with Philippe.

Rupert stood watching his boys a moment before averting his gaze to Clarisse, there was something different about her but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Slowly stepping closer, he watched as she turned to him, clasping her hands together in front of her. "I'm glad you had a good time, and that the christening went well. I wonder if tonight, once the boys are in bed we might talk?" He asked.

Watching him a moment, Clarisse looked down and shook her head. "I don't think so Rupert, you need to understand that what you have put me through broke my trust." She said while looking back up into his eyes.

"I know, and I'm sorry I done that but I would really like a chance to show you that I have changed, rebuild the trust I lost?" Rupert asked.

"There is no going back, I only stayed because of the boys, and this ring," she said and raised her hand to show him her wedding ring "only remains on my finger because of our boys and the duty I have to my country." She said and lowered her hand.

"I see," Rupert answered her and watched as she clasped her hands back in front of her.

"I would however, like for us to remain friends for our boys?" She asked.

"Of course," he nodded "I would like that too."

"Good, now maybe you will stop asking me for another chance?" Clarisse said and studied him a moment before walking away, not giving him a chance to answer.

Turning, he watched her walk into her office before disappearing into his own office.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hmm, so it appears the website done it again. I posted chapter 10 on Sunday 7th May, but the date didn't update once again. If you are checking for updates and see that it's been updated thank you, thank you so much for looking and reading. And, if you left a review, a million thanks to you :)_

 _I am trying to update as much as I can to get it all done and posted and I just wanted you all to know that I do very much appreciate the support._

 _Thank you all so much x_

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _ **Tuesday 1st October 1968.**_

"Mummy, mummy, it's your birthday wake up!" Philippe exclaimed while jumping up and down on the bed.

Sitting up, Clarisse really couldn't help but laugh. Grabbing Philippe she pulled him to her and tickled his tummy, making herself, Philippe, Pierre and Isabella, who had brought them in, laugh.

"Happy birthday, mother." Pierre smiled and sat at the bottom of the bed as Philippe moved to sit beside his mother.

"Thank you, darling," Clarisse smiled across at him then at Philippe sitting beside her "I must say this is a wonderful surprise," she said and looked up at her sister stood beside the bed "and good morning to you."

"Good morning, and happy birthday," Isabella smiled, giving her a quick hug before moving to sit on the bed beside Pierre "the boys have been busy this morning."

"We have," Philippe smiled and passed her, her cards and present "we hope you like it."

"Well, it's from you and Pierre so I already know that I will love it." She smiled and slumped back in to her pillows as the boys giggled, watching her open her cards.

"Oh, Rupert told me to tell you that he will see you tonight at dinner." Isabella said, and watched as she hugged Philippe.

"Thank you for the card, I love it." She smiled down at Pierre before looking at Isabella "has he left already?" She asked, and picked up her present.

"Yes, apparently he had a meeting to get too." Isabella said "and mom and dad said they will see you when they bring the boys back from school." She smiled.

"Ok," she smiled and looked down at the unwrapped box, slowly lifting the lid to find a beautiful necklace inside, gasping she looked at Pierre then at Philippe "did you pick this yourself?" She asked, looking back at Pierre.

"With the help of Isabella," Pierre smiled.

"Yes, we hope that you like it, mummy." Philippe said, watching her take it from the box.

"Oh darling, I love it," she smiled and put her arm around his shoulders while kissing the top of his head "I'm going to wear it today."

"I thought you might," Isabella smiled and climbed off the bed "right, let's go and leave mummy to have her lie in that you promised her."

"I wish," Clarisse smiled while watching the boys climb from the bed "I need to get up to take them to school, remember?"

"Not today, mother." Pierre said "Auntie Isabella is taking us, you are having a lie in and then when you are ready chef is bringing up the special breakfast that we told him to make for you." He smiled.

"We love you mummy," Philippe smiled, running around the bed to give her a hug.

"I love you too, and thank you for arranging my special breakfast." She smiled, and gave him a little tickle before letting him go as he laughed.

"You are welcome," Philippe giggled and ran out the room as Pierre gave her a hug.

"Right, come on let's let mummy get back to sleep. You will see her after school," Isabella smiled as she made her way over to the door.

"I love you mother," Pierre said as he followed Isabella to the door.

"I love you too," she smiled and looked at Isabella "thank you."

"It's no trouble," Isabella smiled and left with Pierre, closing the door behind them.

Letting out a small sigh, Clarisse looked down at the necklace in her hands and once again she couldn't help but smile. Placing it on her bedside table, she moved to lay back down and closed her eyes. And as she thought about how lucky she was to have her two boys, she drifted back of to sleep.

Awaking an hour later, she called down for breakfast and knowing her boys had planned it, she knew she would enjoy it and she did. Once she had finished she had a bath and got ready for her day. Standing in the mirror, she put on the necklace her boys had got her and smiled. And even though it was her birthday, she still had lots to do so after putting her cards up in her suite she made her way downstairs to her office.

"Your Majesty," called Carol, her and Rupert's personal assistant.

Stopping, Clarisse turned to see Carol stood smiling at her. "Good morning, Carol, I was just on my way to make a start on today's duties." She said, as Carol walked over to her stood in her office doorway.

"You don't have any duties today, oh and, happy birthday Your Majesty." Carol smiled.

"Thank you, but what do you mean I don't have any duties?" She asked and clasped her hands together in front of her.

"Your duties have been cleared for today, and will resume again tomorrow." Carol smiled.

"But I had a lot to do," Clarisse said bewildered.

"Rupert's orders Your Majesty." Carol answered.

"Oh, well, what am I meant to do now?" She asked, still bewildered.

"Relax, rest, go get your hair done and enjoy your birthday?" Carol smiled and walked away.

"But my hair is fine as it is," she whispered sadly to herself as she watched Carol walk away.

Sighing, she turned and slowly made her way back up to her suite where she sat on the sofa, staring at the fireplace. She felt lost, not having anything to do, which also resulted in her thinking. This last two weeks, since returning from Italy have been an eye opener for her and she felt confused.

Firstly, since arriving back home Rupert has changed. It has been just like how it used to be when they first married, bringing her gifts, flowers and chocolates. He's been home everyday, spending time with her and the boys in the evening, has been there for breakfast, lunch and dinner, until today. Her birthday of all days, and she couldn't help but wonder if he was with her, or if the meeting was genuine. She had to admit that he was really trying, really showing that he is changing, and though the thought of going down to check to make sure the meeting was happening crossed her mind, she was scared too in case she discovered it was a lie.

And second, while all this was going on with Rupert she still couldn't get Joseph out of her mind. Because even though it was something she had wanted, she still couldn't get her head around the fact that she had slept with him. She wanted to be with him, celebrate her birthday with him instead of on her own. She wanted to feel his arms around her, holding her close, she wanted him to make love to her again, even though she swore it wouldn't happen again. And the more she thought about him, the more her tummy filled with butterflies. Biting her bottom lip, she placed her hand on her chest just as her phone started ringing, causing her to jump.

Sighing, she stood to her feet and went to answer the phone. "Hello, Clarisse speaking."

"Hello, it's just me," Rupert said down the phone "Happy Birthday!"

"Hello, and thank you." Clarisse said while moving to sit on the arm of the chair.

"I also called to apologise about not being there this morning, I moved my meeting forward so I had time to do my duties as well as yours, because it's your birthday I wanted you to have a rest, some time to your self."

"Thank you, I appreciate that you done that but you really didn't have too." Clarisse said.

"I know, but I wanted too. You deserve to have a day off, and later I'm going to take you out for dinner, just the two of us." He said.

"Rupert, I,"

"As friends," Rupert interrupted.

"Why? When was the last time you took me out for my birthday? Actually, when was the last time you took me out for dinner for any occasion?" Clarisse said and waited a moment for her answer.

"I know that it's been a long time, Clarisse, but I am trying. I know we aren't together, but when we were I failed as a husband, I done things I shouldn't have and I will always be sorry for that, and yes I know I can continue to say sorry a million times over it doesn't make it right. I hold my hands up and own up to every mistake I have made, Clarisse, but please I am trying." He said, and listened as she let out a sigh.

"I know you are trying, this last two weeks I have seen the change in you, it's been just like how it was when we first married. I do like that we are getting on, for the sake of the boys, and I do appreciate you for that," pausing a moment.

"Clarisse?"

"Alright, what time do I need to be ready for?" She asked.

"Seven, please," Rupert said with a smile "I will see you soon."

"Ok, I'll be ready." She answered "goodbye."

"Yes, goodbye." Said Rupert, and placed the phone down.

Placing the phone down, Clarisse let out a sigh and walked over to the balcony doors. Unlocking them, she slowly pushed them open and stood with her arms folded, leaning against the doorway her mind a million miles away. So much so that she didn't hear her suite door open and close, or the rustling of flower wrapping being placed on the table, or footsteps coming up behind her. It wasn't until a gentle hand rested on her side that she realised she wasn't alone, jumping she spun around in a panic to defend herself only to find Joseph stood there.

"Joseph," she exclaimed in surprise.

"Surprise!" Joseph smiled and extended his arms out to her and watched as she jumped forward, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and held him tightly as he smiled and placed his hands on her sides.

"What are you doing here?" She asked and pulled back to look into his eyes.

"Well it is your birthday, isn't it?" He asked and watched as she nodded while biting her bottom lip "well there you go." He smiled and pointed towards the table while wrapping his other arm around her waist as she turned to look at the table.

And seeing the huge bouquet of flowers, she gasped and walked over to smell them as Joseph followed. "These are beautiful, thank you so much." She smiled and turned to him as he stood beside her "my favourites too." She added and lent closer, kissing his cheek.

"Of course," he smiled and looked at the bag containing her gifts "that's for you too."

"That's to much, Joseph, the flowers were enough."

"It's not just from me, there's something in there from Victoria too." He smiled as she moved to stand by the bag.

"Ahh I see," Clarisse smiled and pulled out a flat gift, wrapped in pink tissue paper.

"That's from Victoria," he smiled and watched as she unwrapped the gift to find it was a photo album full of photos from Jasmine's christening.

Flicking through the pages, Clarisse couldn't help but smile. "This is beautiful, and I especially love this one." She said and turned to show him the photo of them together, holding Jasmine.

"I do too," he smiled and moved to stand beside her "Vic actually, has that one on her desk." He smiled as he placed his hand on her back.

"She does?" She asked and closed the album.

"Uh huh," he smiled and watched as she placed it down on the table beside the flowers before picking up her gift from him "now this, I hope that you will like it."

"I'm sure I will," she smiled back at him then looked back down at the gift in her hands, unwrapping it. And seeing that it was a bottle of her favourite perfume from days gone by, and one that was her grandmothers favourite too brought tears to her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered and put her hand up to cover her mouth as Joseph stepped closer.

"What's the matter?" He asked, rubbing her back gently as she stared at the bottle. "You don't like it?"

"No no, I do, I love it." She said and looked at him "you remembered that this was my favourite perfume so you obviously remember the history of it," she said and looked back at the bottle in her hands as he nodded.

"I do," he said softly and watched as she slowly looked back at him.

"Over the years I have had many gifts given to me, but this has got to be the most thoughtful and I can't thank you enough." Clarisse said as a couple years escaped and rolled down over her cheek.

"Hey come on, please don't cry." He whispered while putting his hand up to brush away her tears.

"I'm sorry, it's just," taking a moment to compose herself, she looked back at the perfume and smiled "this holds so many happy memories that I had forgotten about, and for you to come here today and give me this means so so much." Looking back at him, she smiled as one more stray tear rolled down over her cheek "thank you."

"You're welcome," he smiled and watched as she placed the bottle down "come here." He whispered and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

And after a few moments, she lifted her head and looked at him "how did you get past security?" She asked and watched as he laughed.

"Charles helped." He smiled as she nodded.

"Oh of course, yes," she smiled and looked at her gifts and flowers "thank you for coming to surprise me, and I'm sorry I cried." She said and moved to grab a tissue from the box of tissues on her sideboard.

"You don't need to be sorry, and you're welcome. I was actually going to send them to you, but I thought it would be better to bring them myself." He said, watching her as she dabbed her eyes.

"Yes, that most definitely is better." She said and smiled over at him.

"I have missed you," he said softly and moved to stand in front of her.

"I have missed you too," she replied quietly as he stepped closer and took her hand in his and kissed her palm.

"I have a question for you." He said and studied her face as he lowered their hands down but kept hold of her hand.

"Ask away," Clarisse smiled up at him.

"Ok, so I'm staying at a hotel an hour away, and I wondered if you would like to join me for dinner later?" He asked and looked at her to find she had taken her bottom lip between her teeth.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hi everyone, thanks so much for reading and to those leaving a review, I appreciate the support :) Also, there are a few lines in this chapter from a song called Nights in White Satin. I am not making any money from this, or do I claim it to be mine. I just thought it fitted well with that moment in the chapter._

 _Happy Reading ;)_

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 ** _Tuesday 1st October 1968, continued._**

Walking through the suite door, Isabella placed her bags down and closed the door behind her before looking around the room. "Clarisse?" She called out.

"In the bedroom," Clarisse replied as she walked back over to her bed.

Standing in the doorway, Isabella watched as her sister held up two dresses, staring at each one a moment. "I'd say the red one," she said, making her way over towards the bed as Clarisse looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you," Clarisse said and laid it down on the bed before walking back into her closet.

"Right, now that I am here are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Did you bring your overnight bag?" Clarisse called and looked towards the doorway as Isabella appeared.

"Yes, of course." Isabella nodded, watching her sister in amusement "now, tell me what is going on."

"How would you like to come and stay in a hotel with me tonight?" She asked.

"Well I would love that of course," she said, turning her head slightly to the side as she raised her eyebrow "what are you up to?" She asked suspiciously.

"Joseph asked me to a birthday dinner with him tonight, and I sort of need a cover, because I'm meant to be going to dinner with Rupert."

"So you are blowing Rupert off for Joseph?" Isabella asked and watched as Clarisse nodded.

"Yes, that's correct."

"Is there something going on between you and Joseph?" Isabella asked and watched as Clarisse stopped and looked over at her.

"What ever gave you that idea?" Clarisse asked and turned away to continue looking through her closet.

"Well for one you are brushing off the King, who even though you aren't together in private but is still your husband for a friend."

"That is true, I am brushing him of for a friend but how many times has Rupert done that to me, to meet with an apparent 'friend'." Clarisse said, looking over at her sister.

"That is true, good for you." Isabella said and smiled before walking over to the dresses "in that case," she said and grabbed a beautiful royal blue knee length tea dress "you better take this dress instead of the red one."

Taking the dress, Clarisse stared at it a moment and nodded in agreement. "I think you are right, it'll match his eyes." She smiled and walked out into the bedroom.

"And yours," Isabella smirked while moving to sit at her dressing table.

"Yes, and mine." Clarisse smiled as she came back into the closet and hung the red dress back up "so can you help?"

Looking over at her, she saw a smile that she hadn't seen on her sisters face for a very long time. "of course I'll help, but what are you going to tell Rupert?" She asked and looked back at her jewellery.

"That I forgot we had plans already, so if he asks, we, uh... Oh I don't know."

Looking back over, Isabella couldn't help but chuckle "that we had plans already should be enough, besides its none of his business now." She said and watched as Clarisse nodded.

"Thank you." Clarisse smiled, thankful for the reminder.

"You're welcome." Isabella smiled at her a moment then looked back at her jewellery.

Watching her sister a moment, Clarisse suddenly remembered she forgot to say "it's our secret, OK?"

Looking over her shoulder at her, Isabella smiled. "Of course."

"Thank you." Clarisse said and grabbed the shoes that match the dress and walked back out into her bedroom as Isabella watched, smirking to herself.

 ** _Later That Evening._**

Arriving home a little later than planned, Rupert was surprised to find Clarisse's parents in her suite, sat on the sofa with their grandsons. "Good evening," he smiled.

"Evening," Philippe said while looking up at him, then back down at his grandson sat beside him.

"Evening, father." Pierre smiled over at him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as Clarisse's mother looked up at him.

"Well we are babysitting tonight." Beatrice said.

"Oh, ok," he answered "I thought Isabella was babysitting, but never mind." He added and began making his way over to Clarisse's bedroom door "is Clarisse getting ready?" He asked, reaching for the handle.

"No, she left already." Philippe said and watched as he turned to them.

"She's already left?" Rupert asked, feeling a little confused.

"Yes, her and Isabella left a couple hours ago." Philippe smiled and looked at Beatrice sitting the other end of the sofa.

"But I'm meant to be taking her out for a birthday dinner tonight." Rupert said and watched as Philippe looked back at him.

"Not tonight, Isabella took her out of town for a birthday treat, it's been planned for weeks." Beatrice said, and gasped "I forgot, she left you a note. It's on the sideboard," she said, pointing to the sideboard by the door.

Turning, Rupert walked over and picked it up as Philippe and Beatrice watched him. "Thank you," he said and looked down at the note.

 _'Good evening, Rupert._

 _If you're reading this, then my parents remembered to give it to you. I'm sorry I won't be able to make dinner tonight as I had completely forgot about a birthday treat that my Isabella had planned for me. I really am sorry, and hope that you will have a good night. Kiss the boys for me._

 _Clarisse.'_

Folding up the note, Rupert looked back over at her parents and the boys as they all sat snuggled together, looking through a photo album.

"Oh, look Philippe, isn't that a lovely picture." Beatrice said, looking at her husband as he nodded.

"He hasn't changed one bit," Philippe answered and smiled.

"Who is that, grandma?" Young Philippe asked as Rupert came over and stood behind the sofa, looking down at the album.

"That is your mummy's best friends brother," she answered while pointing to the photo of Clarisse holding baby Jasmine with Joseph stood beside them.

"He's her best friend too, they grew up together." Philippe smiled down at his grandsons.

"You remember Joseph, don't you Rupert?" Beatrice smiled back at him.

"Vaguely," Rupert answered and walked out as Philippe and Beatrice smirked at each other.

Meanwhile at the hotel, Clarisse nervously knocked on Joseph's suite door and waited for him to answer and before she even had chance to lower her hand, the door was opening. When their eyes met, Clarisse smiled as her tummy filled with butterflies, his eyes were full of desire, and she was almost certain hers would give her away.

"Come in," Joseph smiled and stepped back to let her in.

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled and slowly entered the suite.

"Now, because it's more private," Joseph began and closed the door behind her as Clarisse turned to him "I thought we could have dinner here?" He said, turning to her.

"I would like that," Clarisse smiled and watched as he stepped closer, kissing her cheek.

"Great," he smiled and stepped back "let me take your coat?" He said and pointed to the coat over her arm.

"Oh yes, of course." She smiled and passed him her coat.

"Thank you, please make yourself at home." He smiled and hung up her coat as she entered the suite a bit more, looking around as she did "I already poured us a glass of wine each." He smiled while grabbing the glasses.

"Oh thank you," she smiled back at him as he made his way over to her, passing her one of the glasses "this suite is beautiful."

"Only the best," he smiled and clinked his glass with hers "cheers."

"Cheers!" She smiled and sipped her drink as Joseph watched.

"You look beautiful tonight, blue really suits you." He smiled as she looked back at him "well actually, you look beautiful whatever the occasion."

"Thank you." She smiled, holding her glass in both of her hands.

"Dance with me?" He asked a moment later as one of his favourite songs 'nights in white satin' came on the stereo. Placing his glass down on the table beside him, he reached out for her hand.

"Like we used too," Clarisse smiled while placing her glass down beside his and took hold of his hand, laughing as he gently pulled her to him.

Wrapping his free arm around her waist as their body's met, he kept hold of her hand down at their sides as he smiled. "Well we were just friends then, it's different now." He said softly as they began swaying slowly to the music.

Moving her hand to the back of his neck, her arm resting lazily around his shoulder she looked into his eyes. "What are we now then?" She asked quietly as her heart began beating faster.

Raising their hands, he softly kissed the inside of her wrist and watched as she took her bottom lip between her teeth. "We could be lovers," he whispered, looking back into her eyes.

"Can we really do this?" She asked, as they stopped swaying to the music and looked into each other's eyes.

 _'Cause I love you_  
 _Yes I love you_  
 _Oh how I love you_

 _Gazing at people, some hand in hand,  
Just what I'm going through they can't understand.  
Some try to tell me, thoughts they cannot defend,  
Just what you want to be, you will be in the end._

 _'And I love you_

 _Yes I love you_

 _Oh how I love you'_

And listening to the words of the song helped make up her mind for her as Joseph raised his hand, placing it gently on her neck, his thumb caressing her cheek as he studied her face momentarily. "We _can_ do this." She whispered and closed her eyes as Joseph lowered his head and kissed her slowly for a moment before trailing kisses down her jaw and neck, causing a moan to escape her lips as she tilted her head to the side, giving him better access and feeling his hands on her sides, she couldn't help but giggle.


	13. Chapter 13

_Yep, two updates in one day lol I had this one sorted so I thought I would post it too :) happy reading._

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _ **Wednesday 2nd October 1968.**_

Awaking the following morning, Joseph was in heaven. He had spent the night with the woman he loved and unlike the first time, she was still there, laying beside him and not out on the balcony. He knew this, because his arms were around her. It had been a night filled with love and passion and with no idea when they both fell to sleep, he decided to let her rest a little longer before waking her.

But after a few moments, temptation got the better of him and he found himself kissing the nape of her neck before trailing kisses up over her shoulder, and the top of her arm. Awaking, Clarisse smiled and rolled onto her back.

"Good morning," she smiled while putting her hand up to cup his face.

"Shhh," he whispered and lowered his head, kissing her slowly as she snaked her arm around his shoulder. And climbing on top of her a moment later, eliciting a small moan from her he really couldn't help but smile against her lips before kissing her several times.

 _ **Later That Morning.**_

Walking back into hers and Isabella's suite, Clarisse was surprised to see her sister sat on the sofa, staring towards her. "Good morning," she smiled and started walking across the room to the bedroom door.

"Good morning?" She exclaimed and jumped up, following her "where was you, I've been worried sick." She asked while standing in the doorway, watching her sister as she stood by the bed, placing her purse down on the bedside table.

"I'm sorry, I ended up falling to sleep on the sofa." Clarisse answered and slipped of her shoes.

"You could have called me when you actually got back, I've been awake all night thinking something had happened to you." Isabella exclaimed as she watched her sister calmly grab her towel.

"Well didn't you see Charles?" Clarisse asked, walking over to the bathroom door.

"Yes, he told me not to worry because you had gone out with Joseph. But that didn't help, I know I should have listened but I couldn't help it." Isabella said as Clarisse stopped and turned back to her "I really thought something had happened to you."

Walking over to her younger sister a moment later "I'm sorry, you are right I should have called to let you know I was ok, forgive me?" She asked and watched as she slowly nodded.

"Please just don't do it again," Isabella said as Clarisse gave her a hug.

"I won't I promise, and thank you." Clarisse smiled and stepped back "I'm going to have a quick shower."

"Ok," Isabella nodded and watched as she made her way over to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

And shortly after, Clarisse emerged from the bathroom in one of the hotel robes and a towel around her hair. Standing to her feet, Isabella watched as she grabbed her bag and placed it on the bed.

"Can I ask you something?" Isabella asked.

"Mmhmm, of course," Clarisse answered while rummaging through her bag for her hairbrush.

"Did you sleep with Joseph last night?" Isabella asked and watched as her sister froze a moment before slowly turning to face her.

"No," she said a few seconds later and shook her head.

"Clarisse!" Isabella exclaimed "you're lying."

"Shoot, I forgot you can tell when I am lying." Clarisse said and looked back over at Isabella as she stood with her arms folded "what are you looking at me like that for?"

"I knew you were lying yesterday when I asked if there was something going on between you, I just didn't think that it had gone that far." Isabella said and watched as her sister turned and sat on the edge of the bed, her head down.

"I can't help it," she shrugged a little and looked back up at her as she moved to sit beside her "I told myself after the first time that it wouldn't happen again, but he's like a drug, I craved more and that's how we ended up here."

"Clarisse," Isabella said sternly "you're crazy, what if Rupert finds out?"

"Well considering he's still seeing Sofia, he can't really say much, can he?" She said, looking at her sister sadly "things between Rupert and I are nonexistent, the last time we slept together was my birthday last year, and that was just sex, a little fumble, there was no love and it was something that shouldn't have happened when it did because I didn't trust him, and knew he was still with that woman behind my back."

"I knew things between you and Rupert were nonexistent, but I had no idea that he was still seeing Sofia." Isabella said.

"He kept telling me that it was over between them, that she was a mistake and that it was me who he loved and wanted to be with, and would ask for another chance but every time after I said no the next day he would go to her." Clarisse said sadly and looked at her sister. "And do you know what the worst bit is?" She asked as Isabella shook her head "Joseph tried to warn me the day before I married Rupert and I wouldn't listen, I just thought he was trying to break us up because he couldn't have me."

"Yeah, I had heard a rumour back then that he loved you." Isabella said and watched as Clarisse nodded.

"He did, he still does," she smiled.

"Do you love him?" Isabella asked and watched as Clarisse stood to her feet.

"I didn't back then, well I did, but only as friends and then when I discovered Rupert was having an affair I found myself thinking about him all the time and realised that I loved him too." She said, standing by the window "he makes me feel alive, Isabella," she added and looked over at her sister "and I haven't felt that way in a very long time."

"Sorry, I have got to ask you this, but your first time with him was it while you was in Italy for Jasmines christening?" She asked and saw Clarisse smirk as she looked back out the window "oh my god, it was, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Clarisse nodded and looked back over at her "but how did you know?" She asked.

"You were different, I can't explain it to you how, but you were," Isabella shrugged, and smiled when she suddenly realised "I know now, you are different because you were in love, sorry, you are different because you are in love. It was there before, when you first married Rupert but disappeared after, you know," Isabella tried to explain "and now it's back."

"It is, I get butterflies in my tummy and my heart flutters whenever he's near, even his voice can set it off. He's awakened something in me that I had forgotten about a long time ago, Isabella, I'm happy, he makes me happy." Clarisse exclaimed happily as Isabella stood to her feet and moved to stand in front of her.

"You know what you need to do?" Isabella asked while taking hold of her sisters hands "you need to leave Rupert, put yourself first for a change. He will still get to see the boys, but he doesn't deserve you. Forget about the crown and 'your' people, I'm sure once they find out what he's been doing they will still love you. You need to live a happy life, and I know Joseph will give you that." Isabella exclaimed in excitement and pulled her sister in for a hug "I know he will treat you all right, and look after you, AND," she exclaimed once again as she stepped back to look into her eyes "he will never break your heart!"

"I know," Clarisse said as she nodded "and do you know what he got me for my birthday?" She asked as Isabella shook her head "he got me a bottle of perfume, not just any perfume but my favourite perfume,"

"Oh my, Nanna's favourite?" Isabella asked and watched as Clarisse nodded.

"Yes, which after over ten years of not seeing each other he still remembered and out of all the gifts I have ever been given that has got to be the most thoughtful." Clarisse said as tears filled her eyes "oh, and he got me flowers too." She added as Isabella laughed, causing her to laugh too as tears escaped her eyes.

"That is so romantic, Clarisse," she whispered and hugged her once again.

"Rupert was never that romantic," Clarisse said softly and wiped her tears away as Isabella watched. "Sure he got me flowers and gifts, but none of them were that thoughtful."

"You need to be happy, we all want that for you and you staying at the palace isn't going to help."

"I know," Clarisse nodded as Isabella stepped closer and gave her another hug.

 _ **That Evening.**_

After settling the boys and reading them a bedtime story, Clarisse stayed with them for a little while until they were both fully asleep before leaving them. Heading down, she grabbed her long cardigan from her office and slipped it on as she headed out the main doors. She loved to walk around the palace grounds, day or night, it was so calming to her and tonight the sky was clear, the moon was high and there was plenty of stars out.

And as she sat in the gazebo, looking back at the palace she started to wonder what her life would be like if she was to leave Rupert. Everyone was right, she was wasting her life on someone who didn't love her. Sure they weren't together, but she still remained at the palace and was still his wife. She could see a future with Joseph and she knew her boys would love him too but could she really let go and move on? Could she really take her boys away from their father? Shaking her head, she stood to her feet and slowly made her way back to the palace.

Charles had been stood at the top of the steps waiting for her return, he had learned when he first arrived whenever she went off into the grounds she wished to be alone and so, respecting her privacy he waited for her return. And seeing her walking up the steps towards him, he turned.

"Your Majesty," he said as softly as he could, as not to startle her.

Looking up to see Charles stood at the top, she stopped and smiled up at him. "Good evening, Charles." She said and continued up to him "lovely evening, isn't it?" She added while looking up into the star filled sky.

"Yes, it is." He agreed while looking up at the stars a moment before looking back at Clarisse as she stood beside him "Your Majesty?"

Turning back to him, she smiled and folded her arms as the cold night air sent a shiver through her "yes?"

"I wonder if I might have a word with you in private, Your Majesty." He said and watched as she stared at him a moment.

"Of course," she finally said "come to my office."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Charles said and opened the door for her.

Following her into her office, he stood and watched as she closed the door behind them before walking over to her desk.

"Please take a seat," Clarisse said while extending her arm to one of the chairs opposite her desk as she moved around to her chair.

"I would rather stand, if that's ok, Your Majesty." Charles said and watched as she stopped and looked over at him.

"Of course," Clarisse nodded and moved back around to the front of her desk. "Now, what can I do for you?" Clarisse asked, looking at him as she leaned against one of the chairs.

"As your personal bodyguard, sent to you by a good friend of ours I thought it only right that you should know that Rupert was asking questions this afternoon." He said and watched as she slowly stood up straight in front of him.

"What sort of questions, Charles?" Clarisse asked, staring at him as her heart started pounding in her chest.

"About your recent trip to Italy, and about yesterday Your Majesty." Charles answered as she stared at him in shock.

"What did you tell him?" She asked as she clenched her fists together.

"Nothing, Your Majesty. Where I take you, stays with me. Whatever I know, stays with me Your Majesty."

"So you didn't tell him anything?" She asked, and watched as he nodded.

"I'm really not like that, Your Majesty." Charles said and watched as she nodded.

"Of course, I'm sorry," Clarisse nodded and looked away, taking in what Charles had told her.

"Anyway, that's all, I just thought you should know Your Majesty." Charles said and watched as Clarisse slowly looked back at him.

"Thank you, Charles. You done the right thing," Clarisse nodded "excuse me won't you?" She asked as she made her way over to the door.

And before he even had a chance to say anything in return she was gone, hurrying up to Rupert's suite. Walking through the door without knocking moments later, taking Rupert by surprise and sensing that she was angry, he put his pen down and slowly stood to his feet.

"Clarisse, what's the matter?" He asked.

"I can't do this anymore, Rupert," Clarisse exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" He asked, slowly walking around to her.

"We aren't even together and you're asking my driver about what I'm doing. My personal life is my business, and what I do in my free time has nothing to do with you." She said and shook her head "I stayed for the boys, so that they would have the both of us in their life's and it wasn't until today that I realised that if we did leave they will still have the both of us."

"Are you trying to tell me that you and the boys are going to leave?" He asked as she closed her eyes and after a moment of silence he moved to stand in front of her "Clarisse?" He said softly while putting his hand up to cup her face as she opened her eyes and looked up into his eyes.

"Do you remember what I asked you the night before we married?" She asked and watched as he shook his head "I asked you if you were going to be like your father, and cheat on me. You told me no, and that you was a one woman man, I believed you, I trusted you, I bloody loved you and what did you go and do to me? You cheated, and you still continued to cheat even after you begged me many times to forgive you, even when you swear that she was a mistake and that it was me you loved, every time you would run back to her." She exclaimed angrily as tears filled her eyes.

"Clarisse, I'm sorry, I,"

"Even after I caught you with her on our fifth anniversary, I gave you another chance and then another, but it got to much, I couldn't do it anymore. The trust was gone, but I stayed, for the boys mainly but also because you were my husband and even though you had broke my heart I still loved you. I stayed in the hope, every time you told me it was over between you and her that it was true and that we could have tried again,"

"We can try again, Clarisse, my darling please," Rupert whispered and put his other hand up to cup her other cheek as he looked deep within her eyes "I love you, so so much."

"It's time I moved on," she whispered as tears escaped her eyes "I gave you ten years of my life and I can't do it anymore, Rupert,"

"No no, please I can't lose you, not now." He exclaimed as she pushed his arms away "Clarisse, please?" He begged as she brushed her tears away and turned to walk away.

"I have to go, it's time to move on." She said and stopped by the table, looking down at her hands she slowly slipped of her wedding ring. Turning her head to the side, she moved her arm over the table and placed the ring down.

"Clarisse?"

Turning, she looked across at the man she once loved and trusted. "I want a divorce." She said softly and walked out, closing the door behind herself as Rupert broke down.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thursday 3rd October 1968.**

Awaking the following morning, Clarisse pulled herself from her bed and began getting ready for the day ahead, it was going to be a long day and she wanted to try and look her best but it wasn't until she was sat at her dressing table that she realised that she hadn't checked the time. So finishing with putting the last hair pin in her hair, she checked the time and finding she was late, she gasped and quickly stood to her feet.

Hurrying out of her suite, she made her way to wake the boys but as she walked through the door she was surprised to see Rupert with them, and that they were already dressed.

Seeing his mummy first, Philippe ran towards her with his arms up as Pierre and Rupert turned to look at her "Mummy," he exclaimed as she crouched down and wrapped her arms around him.

"Good morning," said Rupert as he watched her cup her sons face and kiss his forehead.

Looking over at him, Clarisse slowly stood back up straight "good morning," she said and looked at Pierre as he walked over to her "and good morning to you too." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Are you surprised to see us all ready for school, mummy?" Asked Philippe as he took hold of her hand.

"I am, I am very surprised." She answered with a nod of her head "silly mummy was running late this morning, but she is pleased to see you both ready."

"Oh mummy, a Queen is never late," Philippe smirked "everyone else is simply early."

"Is that so?" Asked Clarisse.

"It is," Philippe smiled up at her.

"I will have to remember that," Clarisse smiled back down at him then looked across at Rupert "I thought you had an early meeting this morning?"

"I postponed it, I wanted to have breakfast with my boys and get them ready for school." He answered, studying her face.

"I see." Clarisse answered.

"And we're going to be late," Philippe exclaimed.

"A Prince is never late, everyone else is simply early." Smiled Rupert.

"No daddy, when a Prince and a King are a late, they are late." Philippe said, looking up at his father as he stood beside them "only a Queen can never be late, and everyone else is early." He said and smiled up at his mother.

"Oh, I see." Rupert answered and looked up at Clarisse.

"Oh, well thank you darling," she smiled and looked down at her boys "now quick, let's get your school bags and go down to meet nanny."

"They are both downstairs ready to be collected." Rupert said as Clarisse looked back up at him.

"Let's go down then, shall we?" Clarisse smiled and watched as both boys bolted out the door. Laughing, they followed behind them.

But as soon as they got out the door, Philippe took Clarisse's hand as they made their way downstairs to Clarisse's mother, Beatrice, who stood patiently down in the foyer. Putting their coats on, they gathered up their school bags and said goodbye to their mother and father before heading out the door and standing side by side out on the drive both Clarisse and Rupert waved them off as they walked to school with nanny.

"So, I have been thinking," Clarisse began, her eyes fixed on her mother walking with Pierre and Philippe.

"Yes?" Rupert answered and looked at her, feeling hopeful that she would tell him that what she said last night was a mistake. "About what?"

"That we should wait to tell the boys until after school tomorrow, that way we, well I at least can spend the weekend with them as they will be very upset." Clarisse answered while folding her arms, her gaze still fixed on her mother and sons.

"You still want to go ahead then?" Rupert asked.

"Yes," Clarisse answered, giving her sons one last wave before they disappeared out of sight "I told you last night, I can't do it anymore." She said and looked at him a moment before making her way back inside, leaving Rupert stood out on the drive.

But as she disappeared back inside the palace, Rupert slipped his hands in his pants pockets and turned, walking away. He knew that he had pushed her over and over again, how she had wanted to remain as his wife up until now he didn't know but he knew asking Charles about her whereabouts yesterday was the final straw. He hadn't been the ideal husband since they married, and how he had managed to keep his affair secret from her for the first five years was beyond him. He did love her, he loved her more than she believed but he had now also lost her.

Sitting down a few moments later, he let out a long sigh and looked back at the palace.

 ** _Early Afternoon._**

Coming into the foyer, Rupert stopped when he saw Clarisse speaking near her office door with her lawyer. He had been occupied elsewhere so had no idea when he had arrived, and seeing them shake hands before bidding each other farewell he took a deep breath and made his way over to her, as her lawyer walked towards the door to leave.

Looking at Rupert, Clarisse folded her arms "did you have a nice walk?" She asked, being civil.

"I did, but how did you know?" He asked.

"Well, I just assumed that's where you went when you didn't return after me this morning." Clarisse answered.

"I see,"

"Anyway, was there something you needed?" Clarisse asked.

"Um, yes actually there was." Rupert said and watched her a moment "I was thinking, maybe we could take the boys to the lodge after school tomorrow. Have a family weekend together, and yes I know, we aren't really a family anymore but I thought it would be nice for them to see that their mother and father can still get on even though they are getting divorced."

Thinking a moment, Clarisse nodded and agreed. "I think that's a lovely idea, but don't you have a full weekend schedule?"

"Leave it with me, I just wanted to run it by you first to see what you thought before clearing my diary." He said, watching her.

"Ok, well if you can clear your diary then we will do it. It will be nice for the boys, to see us getting on."

"Great, I will go and speak with Carol now."

"Ok," Clarisse answered and watched as he began walking away.

But stopping after a few steps, he turned and looked back at her as she made her way back into her office "Clarisse?" He said softly and watched as she stopped and turned back to him.

"Yes?" She said, watching him.

"Thank you." He said, offering her a small smile before continuing on his way.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hi everyone, just a quick update today, but wanted to thank you all for reading and for leaving reviews. I appreciate the support and can't thank you enough._

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Monday 7th October 1968.**

After seeing the boys off to school, Clarisse grabbed her post from Carol and returned to her suite. She had several things that she needed to do this morning, and she wanted to do them from the comfort of her own suite, in her own time. But as she sat going through her letters she discovered one from her lawyer. Opening it, she sat staring at it for a moment before slumping back in her chair as she stared out one of the windows, drifting into a daydream.

Moments later there was a knock on her doors, startling her. Quickly folding up the letter, she tucked it under a book and looked towards the doors as she called out. "Come." And seeing Isabella enter, she smiled and stood to her feet "good morning."

"Good morning," Isabella smiled and hurried over to her, giving her a hug "did you have a good trip?" She asked as they parted.

"It was alright, interesting, but the boys had fun." Clarisse answered and smiled as she sat back down.

"Well that's good, so did you tell them?" Isabella asked and sat down opposite her sister as she shook her head slowly "and why not?"

"I couldn't, they were both so happy that we were all together I couldn't bring myself to tell them so I talked to Rupert and we both agreed that we will tell them another time." Clarisse answered.

"I see," Isabella nodded "well you done a good job playing happy families out in the village, it's hard to believe that you were filing for divorce." Isabella said as Clarisse stared at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you not see the paper today?" Isabella asked "both you and Rupert looked so happy together, it's confusing. I mean one day you go to Joseph and spend the night with him,"

"Shh!" Clarisse exclaimed "please don't,"

"It's the truth, you are so loved up with him one day, the next you call to tell me that you have filed for divorce and then you take the boys away for the weekend to break it to them but then the next day you are on the front of the papers looking so happy together, I just don't get it." Isabella said and watched as Clarisse unfolded the paper she had brought up with her to see what all the fuss was about.

"It wasn't like that," Clarisse finally said after a moment "well I mean yes we were happy, but not because of each other, we were happy that the boys were happy." She added and looked across at her sister.

"Okay," Isabella said.

"The divorce is still going ahead, we just need to find the right time to tell the boys."

"Okay," Isabella said once again and sat back in her chair, watching her sister closely as she read the paper a moment before folding it up and placing it back down on the table. "How do you think Joseph is going to feel when he sees this?"

"I don't know, but I do know that he will believe me when I tell him what happened." Clarisse answered, staring across at her as she glanced away "Isabella, there is no me and Rupert, we are finished and look," she exclaimed while grabbing the papers from under her book and passed them to her "these came this morning, and look," she added and held up her hand "I'm not wearing my wedding ring, and if they would have got this hand in any of the pictures they printed, which actually I'm surprised they didn't, you would have seen that I wasn't wearing the ring while away either."

"And the boys didn't notice?" Isabella asked quietly.

"If they did, they never asked about it, they were having to much fun I guess." Clarisse said and grabbed the paper, pointing at the picture on the front page of her and Rupert walking with both boys, all laughing together "and this picture shows you that."

"I'm sorry, it's just with everything he put you through I was just over the moon when you called me on Thursday to tell me that you had told him that you wanted a divorce, and I will admit I was surprised when you told me on Friday that you were all going to the lodge but understood, and then when I saw the papers I thought you had changed your mind."

"I understand, but you should have believed me when I told you why we couldn't tell them." Clarisse said and watched as Isabella nodded while looking down.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Isabella answered softly and looked up at her "I'm just scared that you won't go through with it."

"Oh believe me, I will when the time is right,"

"Ok, you better," Isabella said, smiling across at her "you have a handsome man waiting for you after all." She whispered.

"Isabella," Clarisse exclaimed as she began to blush.

"It's the truth," Isabella smirked at her sisters reaction.

But as the sisters sat laughing together at the table, a soft knock came to the door and tucking the letter back under her book, Clarisse smirked and looked towards the door "come." She called out for the second time that morning and smirked back at Isabella as she whispered something to her, before the both of them laughed.

Entering the suite, Carol looked across at them laughing and her heart broke. "Your Majesty?" She said quietly and watched as Clarisse slowly looked at her.

"Carol, what can I do for you?" Clarisse asked, still smiling.

"I, I, we, the palace have had a call from the hospital Your Majesty," Carol said softly as both Clarisse and Isabella's face fell.

"Rupert?"

"No Your Majesty, it's your mother." Carol said and watched as they both stood slowly to their feet.

 **That Evening.**

 _Cupping her daughters face, Beatrice looked into her eyes. "Is it true,"_

 _"Is what true, momma?" Clarisse asked softly while putting her hand up onto her mothers arm as she continued to cup her face._

 _"About you and Joseph," she whispered and watched as her daughter closed her eyes before slowly nodding._

 _"Isabella told you?" She asked softly and slowly opened her eyes to look into her mothers._

 _"She did, but don't blame her... I knew something was going on, I had my suspicions and when I asked her about it, she refused to tell me anything so I tricked her and told her I already knew," she smirked "she wasn't impressed when she found out. And before you get mad at me, I want you to promise me something."_

 _"I won't get mad, in some ways I'm relieved that you know." Clarisse said softly, and studied her mothers face "but what promise do I need to make."_

 _"Promise me that you will do what's right, please, you need to be happy for not just you, but for the boys too." Beatrice whispered and watched as her daughter raised her hand to show her, her missing wedding ring._

 _"Already on it, momma," Clarisse whispered._

 _"Good," Beatrice whispered while taking her daughters hand, bringing it closer to her mouth as a couple tears escaped her eyes "I love you, darling,"_

 _"I love you too, momma," Clarisse whispered and watched as her mother kissed the back of her hand before leaving it against her lips._

Opening her eyes, Clarisse brushed away her stray tears as she stared out of her open balcony doors in a daze. She wasn't sure how long she had been stood there for, but she was pretty certain that it was light when she come to stand there after arriving home from the hospital. Her head was all over the place, her memory all fuzzy, and hearing the door closing, she slowly turned to see who it was visiting her now.

Looking over at her, Rupert didn't know what to say. Carol had informed him upon his arrival home, and even though they weren't really on great terms his first reaction was to go to her, make sure she was ok or if she needed anything.

"I'm so sorry," he said softly and watched as she burst into tears once again. "I'm so so sorry." He said, hurrying over to comfort her.


	16. Chapter 16

_Thank you to you all for reading my updates and to you who left me a review, as always I really do appreciate the support and can't thank you enough._

:)

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 ** _Friday 11th October 1968._**

After placing a tray full of teacups down on the dining table, Clarisse looked around the table and the surrounding area to make sure everything was set before moving to stand by the sideboard to have a moment to compose herself, placing one hand on the sideboard and her other on her stomach as she closed her eyes. It had been a busy morning after a long tiring week, not just for herself but for all of her family and today wasn't going to be any easier. Today everyone will gather at the local church for her mothers funeral, and being the eldest daughter she needed to remain strong for not just herself, but for her father, her sister and her boys too.

However, moments later her peace was soon interrupted. Upon hearing heels on the wooden floor heading towards the door Clarisse's eyes shot open and as she turned her head towards the door Isabella appeared. "Postman's been," she said softly, a pile of letters and cards in her hands.

Looking down at her sisters hands, Clarisse let out a small sigh and nodded while looking back up "Ok, place them on the table." She answered and turned to the flowers sitting in a vase in front of her "we will deal with them later."

"Ok," Isabella said quietly while making her way over to the table, placing all the post down as Clarisse began rearranging the flowers.

"How are you holding up?" Clarisse asked.

"I'm okay," Isabella answered while turning back to her and watched her a moment before walking back over to stand beside her "what about you? You look pale, are you alright?" She asked and watched as Clarisse froze a moment before shrugging slightly.

"It's been a long week and I'm not wearing makeup," she answered as Isabella nodded a little "I didn't really sleep last night either so wasn't in the mood to do it this morning."

"I understand," Isabella said softly and put her hand up onto the back of her sisters shoulder "why don't you go and lie down for a bit, I'll come and wake you when it's time."

"No, I'm fine," Clarisse answered and looked at her "I'll be fine, honest."

"Okay,"

"I better go and make sure father is okay, he's been upstairs a while." Clarisse said as she made her way out the door and over to the stairs, but as she was about to take the first step someone knocked on the front door. Stopping, she turned and walked over to answer it. "Aunt Esme!"

"Hello darling, how are you holding up?" Esme asked softly while stepping closer to hug her.

"I'm ok, as well as can be expected." Clarisse answered as they stepped apart and she closed the door "please go on through, I'm just going to check on father."

"Alright, I will see you after." Esme said and watched as Clarisse disappeared upstairs.

Standing in the bedroom doorway a moment later, Clarisse hesitated. She didn't know whether to walk in, or to knock first. But upon hearing her father, she knew what she had to do.

"Oh damn it!" Philippe exclaimed "I can't do it, I just can't!"

"Father?" Clarisse said softly as she stood in his closet doorway "what's the matter?" She asked, slowly making her way over to him as he looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"It's my tie, I can't do it. I have tried but it just won't go right." He said, frustratedly.

"Here, let me." Clarisse said, giving him a reassuring smile as she stood in front of him.

"Thank you," he whispered as she began sorting his tie for him "your mother, she uh.. well she used to do this for me, as I could never get the hang of it." He said softly while studying her face as she stopped and lowered her hands momentarily.

Looking up into his eyes Clarisse nodded "I know she did, but it's ok, it will be ok." She said and lowered her gaze back to her hands, continuing to do his tie. "Luckily she taught me many years ago how to tie a tie." She said and looked up at him a moment before looking back down, finishing it off "there, all done."

"Thank you, sweetheart." He said and kissed her cheek before walking out into the bedroom.

"It's no trouble," Clarisse said, following him into the bedroom and seeing the bed was unmade she made her way over to make it. "Aunt Esme is downstairs, and a few other mourners."

"Ok, well I will be down soon." Philippe said sadly as he stood by the window "what about Pierre and Philippe, are they here?" He asked while looking over to her as she stopped and looked over at him.

"No father, they are at the palace. Rupert's cousin is watching them this morning, and will bring them over after the service." She said and watched as he looked back out the window.

"I see," he said sadly and moved to sit on the arm of one off the armchairs by the window as Clarisse continued making the bed "please don't worry about doing that."

"Don't be silly, I don't mind." Clarisse said while tucking the sheets in, then grabbed his robe from the bottom of the bed.

"I know you don't mind, but it isn't important. Not on a day like today anyway."

Hanging up the robe on the back of the bedroom door, Clarisse looked over at him as he continued to stare out the window. "You're right, I'm sorry." She said softly and walked over to stand beside him.

After several moments silence, Philippe looked up at her as she stood staring out at the garden. "She was my best friend, what am I going to do without her?" He asked sadly with tears in his eyes.

Looking at her father, Clarisse's heart broke as a tear rolled down his cheek "oh father," she whispered and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, tears filling her own eyes as he rested his head on her shoulder "you still have me, the boys and Isabella."

"That I do," he nodded and closed his eyes.

And all to soon it was time, with most people having left for the church already, only a few remained at the house to leave with the horse drawn carriage. And with Philippe leading the way, they all made their way out to the waiting car. But as they reached the open door, Philippe stopped and looked at the carriage in front a moment before slowly making his way over towards it.

"Father?" Isabella said softly.

"What's he doing?" Asked Rupert as he put his arm around Clarisse's back, placing his hand on the back of her shoulder as they all watched him walk to stand between the car and the carriage.

"I know," Clarisse said after a moment and looked back at Rupert and Isabella. Turning back to her father she slowly made her way to stand beside him and linked her arm with his.

Feeling her hand on his arm Philippe looked up and said sadly "thank you."

"We are both here for you, father." Said Isabella as she stood the other side, taking his other hand as he turned his head to look at her.

"Thank you," he whispered as she lent closer, kissing his cheek.

And moments later they began the slow walk to the church, with Philippe and his daughters walking behind the carriage and the rest following behind in the cars.

 ** _That Afternoon._**

Back at the house, Clarisse and Isabella made sure that everyone had a drink, thanking them for coming as they made their way around before getting a drink themselves.

"Clarisse, darling?"

"Aunt Esme, is everything alright?" Clarisse asked as the older woman took hold of her nieces hand.

"Yes, but what about you? Are you alright?" Aunt Esme asked while looking into her nieces eyes.

"Oh, I'm fine," Clarisse answered "I need to be."

"Honestly?" Aunt Esme questioned and watched her niece look away while shaking her head "where's your father?"

Looking back at her Aunt, Clarisse thought a moment "he's upstairs having a lay down."

"Right, then please take a few moments to yourself. If anyone else needs a drink, they can help themselves."

"Aunt Esme, I can't I still,"

"Yes, you can," she interrupted and gave her hand a small squeeze "we will manage, now go, please." She said softly and watched as Clarisse nodded.

"Alright," she answered quietly and began making her way out into the hallway and across to the lounge as Aunt Esme watched through the doorway. Closing the door behind her she stepped back and lent against the frame a moment before letting out a sigh and walking over to the sideboard to pour herself a small shot of brandy.

Replacing the bottle, she picked up the glass and turned to sit down but stopped when she saw Rupert stood by the door. "Hello!" She exclaimed.

"Hello, I just wanted to make sure you were ok?" He said and watched as she walked slowly across the room, sitting in the armchair in the corner.

"I'm fine, just tired." She answered as he moved closer to her "just wanted a few moments to myself," she said and sipped her brandy "are the boys alright?"

"They are, Isabella has taken them and your Aunt Clara to see the horses." He answered, watching her as she rested the glass and her arm on the arm rest.

"Thought she might, Aunt Clara loves horses." Clarisse answered with a small chuckle and looked at the glass in her hand a moment before averting her gaze back up to Rupert as he spoke.

"I remember, that's who you take after when it comes to horses." Rupert said and sat on the pouffe in front of Clarisse's chair as she crossed her ankles while taking another sip of her brandy.

"Yes it is," she smiled as a memory popped into her head "I can still see mothers face when she turned up at the house with my very first horse. I was six or seven years old, and I was in heaven. Mother tried to get her to take it back but Aunt Clara wasn't having any of it." Resting her arm back on the arm rest she looked at Rupert "she wasn't impressed either when I got Isabella into them."

"I actually have a confession to make," he said while leaning closer.

"Really? What's that then?" Clarisse asked, watching him.

"You got me into riding too, I wasn't so keen until we started going out on treks all the time after the boys were born." Rupert answered "I actually really did enjoy our trips out together, just the two of us and if I'm honest, I miss those days a lot."

"Really?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes, really," he nodded and studied her face.

"We did have some fun times, didn't we?" She said softly.

"We did," Rupert answered as they looked into each other's eyes a moment before Clarisse broke her gaze and looked down at her glass. "I will leave you now so you can have a bit of peace." Rupert said as he stood to his feet and moved away from her.

"Ok," Clarisse said and watched as he walked towards the door "thank you, Rupert."

Turning, he looked at her for a moment "what are you saying thank you for?"

"For everything you have done this week, it hasn't been the easiest for me and even though we are getting divorced you have still helped me so much." She said, looking over at him "so, I just wanted to thank you."

"It's no trouble, honestly." He answered, offering her a small smile and opened the door "if anyone asks, I will let them know that you will be out shortly." Rupert said and walked out.

Hearing the door click closed, Clarisse took another sip of her drink before resting her head back and closing her eyes for several moments just thinking about everything.


	17. Chapter 17

**Friday 11th October 1968, continued.**

After having a few moments by herself to gather her thoughts, Clarisse finished of her brandy and made her way back out to the wake. Shutting the door, she took a deep breath and turned around to face everyone, but before she even had a chance to move she was collared straight away by an old family friend and her Aunt Esme. But, after a short while she caught sight of her best friend and her parents, so excusing herself from their conversation she made her way over to see them.

"Hello, sorry it's taken me so long to get to you," Clarisse said as she put her arm around Victoria's back whilst she turned to her, giving her a hug "but thank you so much for coming."

"Oh of course," Victoria said as they stepped apart "how are you doing?"

"As well as can be expected," she answered as Victoria's mother, Maria, gave her a hug and kissed her cheek.

"What about Isabella and your father, I haven't seen them yet?" Victoria said, looking around at several people before looking back at Clarisse.

"Isabella is coping better than I thought she would, she's been spending a lot of time with father since it happened," she began as Maria put her arm around Clarisse's back "and it's really affected father, he's completely broken." She said sadly "it breaks my heart to see him crying."

"They were married a long time, it's only natural." said Victoria as Clarisse nodded.

"They were best friends who done everything together, he's completely lost." Clarisse answered, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Here we are," George, Victoria's father said as he passed Maria her cup of tea and seeing Clarisse stood with them he quickly passed his tea to Victoria to give her a hug "I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

"Thank you for coming, it really means a lot that you all made it." Clarisse said as they stepped apart.

"Of course, we wanted to show our support," Said George.

"Joseph is here somewhere too," Victoria said as Clarisse looked at her.

"Probably still talking to Elizabeth," Maria said as Clarisse averted her gaze to her.

"Elizabeth?" Clarisse asked and looked back at Victoria.

"You know her, she had a massive crush on him when we were teenagers." Said Victoria as Clarisse nodded.

"I do know her,"

"They were in the garden when I last saw them." Said George.

"Excuse me, won't you?" Clarisse said and walked away as Maria nodded.

"Hopefully she will be going to rescue him," said George as he took his tea back from Victoria.

"If I know Clarisse, she will be." Said Victoria as Maria nodded.

Making her way out onto the back patio, Clarisse stood leaning against the balustrade while looking around the garden for Joseph. Catching sight of each other a moment later, Clarisse turned to make her way down to him as he smiled but before she even had a chance to go anywhere, Rupert appeared in the doorway.

"Clarisse?" Rupert called and watched as she looked over at him.

Sighing, she walked over to him stood in the doorway. "What's the matter?" She asked.

"Aunt Esme wishes to talk with you," he answered.

"Well can't it wait?" She asked while looking up at him.

"I don't think so, she will be leaving soon." He answered, watching her as she shook her head.

"Very well, I'm coming." She said and let out another sigh as she made her way back inside, unaware that Rupert had seen Joseph.

"She will be pleased, I think it was something important." He said, giving Joseph a smirk as he put his hand on Clarisse's lower back as she passed him into the house.

 ** _Later That Afternoon._**

After seeing off Aunt Esme, Clarisse moved to sit on the front porch swing. It had been a very long day and she wasn't ready just yet to face everyone else that remained at the house. But as she sat back to relax a moment, the front door opened and quickly closed again. And looking towards the door, she couldn't help but smile when she saw Joseph stood looking at her.

"Hello," he said as he slowly made his way over to her swinging ever so slightly on the swing "you have been running around everyone today, making sure they had everything that they need and so, I thought you might need this." He said, offering her a small glass of wine.

"Ahh, thank you." Clarisse said, giving him a small smile as she reached up for the glass "it's been a long day, one I can't wait to be over."

"Can imagine," he nodded slightly and watched her sip her wine "it was a beautiful service."

"It was," Clarisse nodded, her eyes fixed on the glass in her hand as she rested it on her crossed legs "thank you for coming," she said after a moment and looked up to find him stood opposite her, leaning back against one of the porch pillars.

"I wanted to show my respects, your mother was a lovely lady and I know how much she meant to you." He said and watched as she looked away, her eyes filling with tears.

"She did, she meant the world to me," she nodded sadly as tears escaped her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." He said and moved to crouch down in front of her as she shook her head and looked back down at her glass.

"I know you didn't, I'm fine, honestly." She said and looked up into his eyes "Its just something that I can't really talk about it here," she whispered as he reached his hand up to cup her face, brushing away her tears with his thumb.

"I know," he whispered back as he lowered his hand and looked into her eyes "you have no idea how much I want to hold you, to tell you everything will be ok."

But as she went to answer him the front door opened and Rupert appeared with the boys. "What's going on?" He asked and watched as Joseph stood up, moving away from Clarisse as she placed her glass down on the table "Clarisse?"

"Nothing is going on," she answered and stood to her feet as she looked over at Rupert and their sons "I just got a little upset, and Joseph was making sure I was okay."

"Okay," Rupert said and looked over at Joseph as Clarisse hugged the boys "thank you for making sure she was okay." He said and watched as Joseph bowed his head to acknowledge him.

"Are you heading back to the palace now?" Clarisse asked as she stood up straight and looked at Rupert.

"Yes, the boys are getting tired." He said and looked at Joseph again "walk to the car with us?" He asked, looking back at Clarisse as Philippe took hold of her hand.

"Of course," she said and looked down at Pierre as he led the way down to Rupert's waiting car.

"You could have come to me, I'm here for you, you know?" Rupert said, putting his arm around her back.

"I know, but it just sort of happened when we were talking about the service." Clarisse said and looked at him before looking at the boys as they reached the car. "Ok boys, you be good for daddy ok and I will see you when I get home later."

"Why aren't you coming home with us now?" Asked Pierre.

"Because I need to make sure that grandpa is ok first, he's had a tough day today and he might need me." Clarisse answered and kissed his forehead "but I will get home as soon as I can."

"Ok," Pierre said and climbed in the car as Philippe hugged his mummy.

"Please give that hug to grandpa and tell him that we love him loads," Philippe said and kissed her cheek before giving her another hug "and that ones for you." He said, clinging to her for a moment.

"Thank you, darling, I will make sure he gets it." Clarisse said as Philippe stepped back and climbed in the car. "I will try to get back tonight, but I may stay here as its really hit father today." She said quietly while looking at Rupert as he pushed up the car door.

"Not to worry," he said and knowing Joseph was watching them he stepped closer to whisper in her ear while placing his hand on her side "you take as long as you need, the boys will be ok you know that."

"Thank you," Clarisse answered as he stepped back.

"And remember, I'm here if you need me." He said and climbed in the car.

"I know," she nodded as he closed the door.

After waving them off Clarisse made her way back up to the porch to find Joseph was now sat in the seat she was sat in just moments before. So picking up her glass she moved to stand where he was stood, opposite her.

"Are they ok?" He asked, watching her as she nodded "and are you ok?"

"I am," she nodded again as he stood to his feet "how long are you in town for?" She asked as he moved to stand beside her.

"About five days, the day after tomorrow I have some business I need to sort out which could take a few days." He answered while looking around the beautiful front garden "I'm actually staying at the same hotel as before, lovely place."

"Yes it is," she agreed and sipped her wine.

"If you want to meet for dinner, you know where I am." He said, staring out at his car.

Staring at the swing a moment Clarisse nodded and turned to face the garden with him "I would love too." She said as he looked up at her as the front door opened.

"Here you are?" George, Joseph's father exclaimed as both Clarisse and Joseph turned to them "we were looking for you." He said coming out on the porch, followed by Maria and Victoria.

"We are ready to go, when you are." Victoria said and hugged Clarisse as Joseph made his way towards the door.

"Alright, give me a moment." He said, walking through the door.

"Thank you all again for coming," Clarisse said as Maria gave her a hug.

"Just showing our support," said George as he kissed her cheek "now remember, don't be a stranger ok."

"Ok, I won't." She smiled and looked at Victoria as she grabbed her hand.

"You will have to come before Christmas, and bring those handsome boys of yours." She smiled as Joseph reappeared.

"Right, are we ready?" He asked as their parents nodded and began making their way towards the car.

"Yes, we are." Said Victoria as she stepped down the porch steps.

"It was good seeing you again," Joseph said giving her a small smile while stepping closer and taking her hand "and remember, I am here for you." He whispered while wrapping his arm around her waist, taking her hand with his and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you." Clarisse whispered as he stepped back and smiled at her before following Victoria.

"Remember, make sure you visit before Christmas." Exclaimed Victoria as she opened the car door.

Turning, Joseph looked back at her as he walked backwards "what she said." He said and turned to walk around the car.

"I will," she said, waving at them as Joseph climbed in the car.

After waving them off, Clarisse moved to sit back on the porch swing and looked at the piece of paper that Joseph had placed in her hand. And seeing it was his room number at the hotel, she couldn't help but bite her bottom lip.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Friday 11th October 1968, continued._**

Walking into her fathers suite, Clarisse made her way over to the table and placed a tray down before turning to face her father as he sat in the chair, staring out the window.

"I have brought you something to eat," Clarisse said softly while running her hands down the bottom of her blouse, straightening it out.

"Leave it on the table, I'll have it later." Her father answered, as Clarisse poured him a cup of tea.

"You need to eat father," said Clarisse as she placed the teapot back down and moved to sit in the other chair by the window.

"I'm not hungry," he answered.

"Ok, well I'm not going to push you." She said while watching him.

"Thank you."

"Everyone was asking after you today." Clarisse said after a moment silence.

"I know, Isabella told me," he answered softly and looked over at her "I'm sorry I didn't come down, I just couldn't face it."

"I know, and they all understood,"

"Has everyone gone?" He asked and reached out for his teacup.

"Yes, it's just me and Isabella here now." She answered and watched as he sipped his tea.

"What about Rupert and the boys?" he asked and placed his cup back down.

"They have gone back to the palace,"

"Ok," he said, looking back out the window "I saw Joseph was here, he was walking around the garden with that Elizabeth lady."

"Yes he was," she nodded while sitting back in her chair and crossed her legs "he was here with his parents and Victoria, they all send their wishes to you."

"Hope you told them I send my thanks," he said, looking over at her.

"I did," she nodded.

"Have they returned home now?" He asked.

"No," she shook her head "Victoria and their parents are staying until tomorrow, Joseph is staying for several days. We are going to meet for dinner while he's here."

"Good good, that will be nice." He said staring out the window a long moment before looking back at her.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"You should go to him, be with him tonight instead of me." He said as she stared at him.

"You knew?" She said slowly.

"Of course, your mother told me," he nodded and looked out the window "we have both wanted you and Joseph to be together since before you married Rupert," he said while looking back at his daughter as she looked down at her hand resting on her thigh "and though I don't condone cheating,"

"Oh father, it's not like that," Clarisse interrupted while looking back up at him "there is nothing between Rupert and I, our relationship is over and has been for a long time. In fact I asked him for a divorce last Wednesday."

"But your weekend away, you both looked so happy together?" He asked looking back at her.

"It was intended so we could sit the boys down and tell them together, but they were both so happy that we were all together on holiday we decided to wait a little while and then on Monday," she stopped, tears filling her eyes.

"I know," he nodded and looked back out the window as Clarisse watched "I know."

 ** _Later That Night._**

Hearing a knock on his suite door, Joseph looked up from the paperwork laid on the table in front of him, and thinking that it was Victoria he called for them to enter, but seeing Clarisse open the door he quickly stood to his feet in surprise.

"Clarisse, I wasn't expecting to see you tonight."

"I know, I wasn't expecting to come here either, but father, he told me to come to you." She answered, standing in the doorway.

"He knows?" He asked, surprised as she nodded.

"Can I stay?" She asked, still holding onto the door handle.

"Of course you can, come in," he exclaimed and made his way over to her as she closed the door and turned back to him "I was just surprised that's all," he smiled and kissed her "hello."

"Hello," she smiled and watched as he walked over to the drinks cabinet.

"Your father, how long has he known?" He asked while pouring her a drink.

"Just recently, mother knew also but it's ok," she answered as Joseph turned and made his way back over to her.

"She did?" He asked as she nodded while taking her drink from him.

"We talked about it just before she passed away, she asked me if it was true and I couldn't lie to her," she said sadly while looking down at the glass as she held it in both hands.

"It's ok, I don't mind," he said as she looked up at him "what did your father say?"

"Well we talked about you and your family being there today, then he told me that I should come to you instead of staying with him and as we talked about it, he explained that mother had told him, and that they had both wanted us to be together. In fact, after I explained that there was nothing between me and Rupert we had a long conversation and he gave us his blessing."

"He did?" He said as she looked up into his eyes.

"I know that our weekend away may have looked that we were happy together, but I assure you it wasn't because of us, we were happy because of the boys. We went with the intention of explaining everything to them but because of them being happy that we were all away together we decided to wait and tell them another time." She said.

"Explain what?" He asked, confused as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Joseph, I asked him for a divorce."

"You did?"

"I did," she nodded.

"That's great," he exclaimed and hugged her a moment before raising his head to look into her eyes "so he knows about us too then?"

"No, not yet." She answered, studying his face as he stepped back.

"Are you sure, because the way he was acting today led me to believe he does."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"The smirky looks, the touching you, all aimed at me I guess to make me feel jealous."

"When did he touch me?" She asked, watching him as he moved away to stand near the table.

"When he called you back out on the back porch, you passed him and he touched your lower back and then when you walked the boys to the car he wrapped his arm around your back before placing his hand on your side as he lent closer to kiss your cheek."

"Oh no, that wasn't a kiss that was to whisper in my ear so the boys wouldn't hear him," she said and watched as he lent back against the edge of the table while folding his arms "and with everything going on today, I didn't even realise that he was touching me." She said as she placed her glass down and made her way over to stand in front of him "I know that it looks like something is going on, but I promise you that there isn't. Like I told you before, and like I told father earlier there is no Rupert and I, we were finished a long time ago." She said softly while putting her arms up, wrapping them around his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close.

"I know," he nodded and looked into his eyes "I'm just being silly I guess," he shrugged and kissed her before burying his face in the crook of her neck as she closed her eyes.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous." She smirked a moment later and opened her eyes.

"Maybe a little," he answered and raised his head to look into her eyes "but then I have always been jealous of him, well up until we happened anyway." He said as she tilted her head a little.

"If I'm honest I was a bit jealous too today, seeing you with Elizabeth really got to me." She said softly.

"You really have no worries, she isn't my type." He smiled and rested his forehead against hers as she moved one of her hands to the back of his head "I love you so so much and can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"We will be together properly soon, I promise." She whispered and stared into his eyes a moment before they shared a heated kiss that resulted in him turning them around to press her back against the table while fumbling to undo her blouse buttons.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Saturday 12th October 1968.**_

Awaking the following morning and after finding she was alone, Clarisse climbed from the bed and slipped on a robe Joseph had left out for her. Walking over, she stood in the bedroom doorway simply watching him as he sat at the table, studying his paperwork while sipping his coffee.

Looking up a moment later, he couldn't help but smile "good morning!"

Smiling, she slowly made her way over to him as he placed his cup back down. "Good morning!"

Smiling, he reached out for her hand and kissed the back of it before looking up at her "sorry I wasn't there when you awoke this morning, I had to go over all this." He said motioning to the papers while snaking his arm around her waist holding her close as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"It's alright, I saw you were doing this last night," she said looking at the paperwork then looked at him as he looked up at her "sorry I distracted you."

"Oh it was a pleasant distraction, so please don't worry." He smiled and guided her to sit on his lap "how did you sleep?"

"Pretty good," she smiled, looking at him "what about you?"

"With you sleeping beside me, I slept brilliantly," he smiled and put his hand up to brush a bit of her hair back behind her ear as she smiled and studied his face.

"Did you mean what you said last night?"

"I said a lot of things to you last night, so remind me which bit?" He asked, looking into her eyes while cupping her face.

"That you want to marry me," she said and watched as he took hold of her hand, kissing her wedding finger before kissing her on the lips.

"If I had my way I'd marry you today, but yeah," he smiled, nodding as she bit her bottom lip "one day we will be married, and this finger," he explained while looking down at her hand "will one day have a beautiful ring placed upon it, given to you by a man who loves you." Looking back up into her eyes, he smiled "and only you."

"And my boys?" Clarisse asked.

"Yes, and your boys of course." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist "But I meant in a way that you are the only woman for me." He whispered between kisses and smiled against her lips "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered while putting her arms up to wrap them around his shoulders as they shared a kiss, which was soon interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Quick, in the bedroom." He whispered as Clarisse quickly stood up and hurried into the bedroom as he made his way over to the door. And looking back to make sure the coast was clear, he turned back to the door and opened it to see his mother stood smiling at him. "Good morning," he smiled in return as she walked in the room, kissing his cheek in passing "what can I do for you?"

"I just came to let you know we were going down to breakfast if you wanted to join us?" Maria smiled up at her son as Victoria appeared.

"Mother, I told you to leave him," Victoria said as Joseph and Maria looked at her "sorry, Joe!"

"It's fine,"

"But why, I don't understand?" Maria exclaimed "we are leaving today, and I wanted him to join us."

"I'll explain it to you later, mother," Victoria said and looked at Joseph "someone had a late night."

"You did?" Maria said, looking at her son as he nodded "what doing?"

"Uh," Joseph stuttered as he averted his gaze towards the table, and nodding he looked back at his mother "sorting out the paperwork for my meeting, been working on it most of the night so I think I will take a rain check on the breakfast, but I can make lunch with you before you leave, if you like?" He asked and watched as his mother stepped forward.

"Perfect," Maria smiled and put her hand up to cup his cheek "now go and get some rest, we will see you later." She smiled and slapped his cheek playfully a couple times before walking out and disappearing down the hall.

Looking back at each other, Victoria couldn't help but smirk at her brother. "What?" He exclaimed.

"On your own are you, or is the lucky lady still here?" She asked while looking around the suite.

"I don't know what you're talking about, there isn't anyone here but me." He said slipping his hands in his robe pockets as Victoria looked back at him.

"Ahh, she's left already." Victoria smirked as Joseph chuckled.

"Again, I don't know what you're talking about. I spent the night alone, doing this paperwork." He answered, motioning towards the table.

"Joseph, your room is next to ours remember?" Victoria said as she made her way over to the door and turned to him "I just hope it's not Elizabeth, oh god no!"

"I will see you at lunch Victoria," Joseph said, making his way over to the door as she made her way out into the hall.

"Please tell me it's not her, I beg you."

"See you later, Victoria." Joseph smirked as he shut and locked the door before he turned to walk over to the bedroom door. "It's ok, you can come out now. She's gone." He said walking into the bedroom.

"Elizabeth? Really?" She smirked as she came out of the bathroom and walked over to him "of all the people in the world, she has to say her."

"I know," he smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close as they shared a kiss.

"Right, I'm going to get dressed, because I still need to sneak out of here at some point." She smirked up at him.

"It will be fine," he smiled, giving her hand a small squeeze before kissing the palm of her hand "I wish you didn't have to leave." He said softly while pulling her close and wrapped his other arm around her waist, making her laugh.

"I do too," she smiled, looking into his eyes.

"I could quite easily stay in bed with you all day." He smiled against her cheek as she blushed and wrapped her arm around his neck.

"I know, me too," she whispered and closed her eyes as he lowered his head, kissing her while walking her backwards.

Laughing, they both fell on the bed together where once again they got interrupted. Sighing, Joseph climbed of the bed and made his way over to the door "stay here." He said and quickly hurried out into the suite, closing the door behind him.

And opening the door, he was shocked to find Isabella stood there with her boyfriend, Max, stood behind her. "Isabella?"

"Is Clarisse still here?" She asked, tears in her eyes.

"Yes, come in come in." He exclaimed while stepping back to let her in "I will just get her."

But as he closed the door, Clarisse came out after hearing her sisters voice. "What's the matter?" She asked as her heart raced.

"It's father," she managed to say before bursting into tears.

"Isabella," Clarisse exclaimed as she hurried over and hugged her a moment "tell me, what's happened?" She asked softly as they moved to sit on the sofa as Joseph grabbed her some water.

"I went to check on him and," looking at her sister, tears rolling down her face "he's gone." She cried and rested her head on Clarisse's shoulder as she looked up at Joseph.

 _ **That Afternoon.**_

After a hard, emotional morning talking to their fathers doctor, they returned to the palace and as soon as they walked through the door, Rupert came out of his office.

"Where have you been, I have to leave soon for my meeting,"

Putting her hand up to stop him, Clarisse shook her head and looked at him "not now, please," she exclaimed, trying to keep it together before turning to look at her sister and her boyfriend "go on up to my suite and I will be up soon, OK?" She said softly while rubbing her sisters arm as she nodded "I will just get us some tea."

"Ok," Max answered and put his arm around Isabella's back as they slowly made their way up the stairs.

Looking at Rupert, Clarisse shook her head and made her way to the kitchens with Rupert following behind. And standing by the table, he watched as she grabbed a tray and began gathering up everything she needed for the tea.

"Clarisse?" He said as she slowly placed a pot of sugar down on the tray and shook her head, fighting back her tears "I have to leave soon, where were you?" He asked as she looked over at him for a long moment before looking down at the tray.

"How dare you!" She exclaimed and looked back up at him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh just go, I have to much going on to argue with you."

"No come on, if you want an argument then let's have one! Oh, and forgive me for trying to find out where the mother of my sons was because I have to leave for a very important meeting soon. I couldn't just leave them here on their own and when you weren't answering the phone I did start to worry." He said, glaring over at her.

"You don't worry about me, all you care about is yourself! You have no god damn consideration at all, as long as you get what you want, when you want then that's all that matters to you."

"I beg your pardon, it's you who doesn't have any consideration. You were meant to have been back this morning for the boys, no phone call or nothing to let me know you'll be late."

"How dare you!" Clarisse exclaimed angrily as she placed her hands on the side either side of the tray "do you want to know what we were doing this morning," she asked and watched as he nodded "we were talking with my fathers doctor, because he passed away last night."

"What?"

"Yes that's right, my father passed away and because my sister didn't want to stay at the house I brought her here. She was crying when we came through that door and all you cared about was demanding where I had been because you had to leave. Yes I get you have a meeting, but you could have had some consideration then and you didn't."

"Clarisse, I'm so sorry I didn't think,"

"No, you never do and that's the problem." Clarisse exclaimed and shook her head "just go, I'm just so angry right now, I can't even look at you!" She snapped.

"Clarisse, I really am sorry."

"Just go!" She snapped at him before tipping her head forward and closing her eyes while placing her hands down, either side of the tray once again "go to your important meeting!"

Rupert watched her a moment, and not really knowing what to do he walked out and left for his meeting.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Saturday 12th October 1968, continued._**

 ** _That Night._**

After settling the boys in their room Clarisse made her way back to her suite where she sat curled up on the couch nursing a cup of tea. She had spent the afternoon informing family and friends of her fathers passing, but breaking it to her boys with Isabella was the hardest. She just couldn't get her head around the fact that she had lost both parents in a week, and as she sat staring towards the window listening to the rain bash against the glass tears filled her eyes.

She had been brave for the boys and Isabella today, and now it was her turn to cry. So leaning to the side she placed her cup down on the coffee table and grabbed the box of tissues before sitting back with them on her lap as she let the tears fall, that was until someone knocked on the door several moments later. Dabbing her eyes, she cleared her throat and looked towards the door while reaching for her cup "come in." She called and watched as Rupert appeared "yes?" She asked coldly.

"I just came to make sure you were ok?" He asked, closing the door behind him.

"I'm fine." She said, looking down at her cup as she rested it on her thigh.

"I just checked on the boys, they are both asleep." He said, sitting in one of the arm chairs.

"Yes I know, I sat with them until the both fell to sleep." She answered, unable to look up at him as he watched her.

"Do they know?" He asked.

"Yes," she nodded "me and Isabella told them together, we didn't think it was fair to wait."

"I agree," he said as she glanced up at him before looking back towards the window "how did they take it?"

"How do you think?" She answered, looking back over at him "yes they may still be to young to fully understand what is going on, but they are still broken. They know that they have both gone to heaven, but they can't grasp the fact that they both left them in a space of just a few days, neither can I really and sitting them down to explain it to them was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do, your support would have been appreciated."

"I'm sorry, I really am, and I'm sorry I wasn't here when you needed me. The meeting was very important, I couldn't cancel it."

"Sure," she answered and shook her head while looking back towards the window "just hope she was worth it."

"Clarisse, I swear I wasn't with Sofia. I told you ages ago that it was over between us, I was genuinely in a meeting. If you don't believe me then by all means call the French prime minister, he will tell you that I was with him this afternoon." He explained as she looked back at him.

"And like I told you ages ago, there is no more us so it really doesn't bother me if you were with her or not. In fact I really couldn't care less, so I don't need to call to find out if you are telling the truth. I simply meant that I wish you would have been here to support me when I told our sons that their grandpa had passed away too."

"I'm sorry, Clarisse, I really am." He said softly and watched her as she looked at her cup.

"It's not me you need to be saying sorry too," she said and looked back over at the windows.

"I will apologise to them in the morning," he said and watched as she sipped her tea "do you want me to stay? He asked as she looked over at him.

"No, I would rather be alone." She said and watched as he stood to his feet "I have a lot to think about."

"Alright, well you know where I am if you need me," he answered while walking over to the door "by the way, you are welcome to stay here for as long as you need. I know before that you said that you had wanted to start looking for a place right away, but with everything that's happened over the last week I just wanted you to know that you don't have to rush to find somewhere."

"Thank you, I appreciate that, and actually I have been thinking about it too. I wondered if we should wait until after Christmas to tell the boys what's happening? I know that it's still a couple months away but with everything that's happened I want them to have a good Christmas, with all of us together. Because I know when the time comes to move they will be upset, and with them just losing their grandparents it may be too much for them."

"I understand, and of course that's absolutely fine with me. We will make sure they have a good Christmas together, don't worry."

"Thank you," she said sincerely as he opened the door to leave.

"No need to thank me," he said and looked back over at her "goodnight."

"Goodnight," she said back and watched as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

And a few moments later, Clarisse stood to her feet and made her way over to her desk. Placing her cup down, she reached out and opened the draw and there on the top of the pile was the divorce papers. Picking them up, she grabbed a pen and signed her name before putting them back in the draw ready for her lawyer. Closing the draw she let out a sigh and walked into her bedroom, finally calling it a day on this heartbreaking day.


	21. Chapter 21

_Hi everyone, sorry there has been a delay in posting. I have been busy planning two extra chapters for you. This one and the next one wasn't part of the original plan, but had to write them when another idea popped in my head. Hope you enjoy them :)_

 _Also I want to thank WildMeiLing for your help, I wouldn't have been able to do these chapters if it wasn't for you, so thank you so much :)_

 _Enjoy x_

 ** _x-X-x-X-x_**

 ** _Friday 18th October 1968._**

After yet another long week and getting hardly any sleep, Clarisse pulled herself from her bed and began to get ready for the day ahead. Today is her fathers funeral, and with the loss of both her parents in just a short space of time and trying to remain strong for everyone she found that she was really starting to struggle. She tried her best to keep it together, but it was getting harder and harder with every passing moment.

And once she was ready she slipped on her shoes and made her way into her suite, just as someone knocked on the door. "Come in," she called and placed her jacket over the back of one of the armchairs before turning to see Isabella closing the door behind her. "Good morning," she said and walked towards her, kissing her cheek "is everything alright?"

"Yes, I just wondered if we could talk a minute before everyone arrives?" Asked Isabella "please?"

"Of course," Clarisse nodded and moved to sit down on the sofa.

"Thank you," Isabella said and followed to sit beside her.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Clarisse asked.

"Well firstly," she began and looked down as she hesitated a moment "I wondered if Max and I could have the boys tonight, because tomorrow we are going to go away for a bit." She finally managed to ask.

"Of course you can," Clarisse said, nodding "a break would do you good, how long are you going for?" She asked, looking up at her sister as she looked down at her hands.

"That's the thing," she said softly and looked back up at her "we might not be coming back." She added and watched as her sister looked away.

"Oh," she exclaimed and looked back at her sister after a moment "I see," she answered "where will you go?" She asked.

"To Max's parents in England for a bit, then we don't know," Isabella shrugged "we may set up home there, or somewhere else, we haven't decided yet but we will soon." She said.

"I see," said Clarisse as she stood to her feet and moved to stand by the balcony doors.

"I know this is big news, and something you didn't want to hear today of all days but I would really appreciate your support." Said Isabella as she stood up and looked over at her big sister.

"Well of course, I'm sorry," Clarisse nodded and motioned for her to come over "wherever you go you have my support, sure me and the boys will be heartbroken to see you go but we won't stop you." She said and put her arms up to hug her sister.

"I know this isn't the best time to go, but I can't stay here at the moment." Isabella said tearfully as they pulled apart.

And seeing her sister crying, broke her heart. "I know, but it will be ok." Said Clarisse as she gave her another hug "it will all be ok soon and I understand, I really do."

"Thank you," Isabella said softly and pulled back "and what about you?"

"What do you mean, what about me?" Clarisse asked, looking at her as she dabbed her eyes with a tissue.

"I mean with you and Joseph," she whispered "is he coming today?"

"I don't think so, after his meeting the other day he had to hurry back to Italy for another meeting there. He said he would try and get back over with his parents but he couldn't promise." Clarisse answered and looked at her sister as she looked down.

"I need to tell you something," Isabella began as she looked back up at her "I know that you have decided to wait to tell the boys about the divorce but I think that's the worst thing you could possibly do. Not just for the boys, but for yours and Joseph's relationship too and Rupert will start believing that he's got away with it. He could even make it harder for the divorce, and what if he finds out about, you know," she said as Clarisse studied her face.

"He won't find out, will he?" Clarisse asked.

"He might do, that's if he doesn't know already and he could make your life hell." Isabella said as Clarisse looked away momentarily, thinking about it. "Do you love Joseph?" She asked as Clarisse looked back at her.

"Yes, of course I do." Clarisse nodded.

"And do you want to be with him?"

"I do, absolutely," Clarisse nodded.

"Then please tell the boys, so you can finally move on and stop giving the impression that you are not ready to let Rupert go, because that's what it's starting to look like." Isabella said while taking hold of Clarisse's hands "especially now that you have decided to wait until after Christmas."

"But the boys, they will be broken." Clarisse said softly as her eyes filled with tears.

"Yes, the boys will be broken, but it will pass, and it's not like they won't ever see their father again." Said Isabella "I know it's hard, but you'll be a lot happier."

"I know," Clarisse nodded.

"And I know that Joseph makes you happy, you can see it in your eyes so please for those boys, and yourself, do the right thing." Begged Isabella and hugged her sister. "Please?" She whispered as they pulled apart and looked at each other.

"I'm really going to miss you when you go," Clarisse said, getting all emotional "who will I talk too?"

"I'll be on the end of a phone, and we could visit each other." Isabella said softly as she stepped closer, hugging her tightly as her eyes filled with tears too. "I know it seems like I'm abandoning you, but I'm not, I'll still be there for you."

"I know," Clarisse nodded and stepped back, dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

"Please promise me that you will sort things out?" Isabella asked, looking into her sisters eyes.

"I promise," she whispered and nodded while looking down at the tissue in her hands a moment before looking back up at her as they both started crying once again.

"Come here," Isabella said tearfully as they both stepped closer and hugged each other.

 _ **That Afternoon.**_

Arriving back at the palace after an emotional service, Clarisse and Isabella made sure everyone had everything that they needed before letting the waiters take over. And as Isabella went of to talk to Max and their Aunt Esme, Clarisse stood talking to Victoria and her parents, George and Maria before they moved on to talk to an old neighbour.

"I'm so sorry that Joseph couldn't be here," said Victoria as she watched her friend sip her drink.

"It's fine, really," Clarisse said as she looked down at her glass in her hands a moment before looking back up at her "I know that he said he was going to try his best, but not knowing what was going to happen last night he couldn't promise." She said and looked over at her Aunt Clara.

"I know he wanted to be here to show his support," Victoria said as Clarisse looked back at her.

"I know," said Clarisse as she looked across the room at Rupert a moment. "Tell me, when do you leave?" She asked, looking back at Victoria.

"Tomorrow," she answered and glanced in the direction that Clarisse was looking just a moment ago.

"Well, Isabella has the boys tonight and I wondered if you wanted to meet for dinner?" Clarisse asked and looked back across at Rupert.

"Yes of course," Victoria nodded and noticed her friend was looking back across at Rupert. Looking across at him herself, she watched as he stood talking to her father, and looking back at Clarisse, she waved her hand in front of her face to get her attention "are you with me?"

Looking at her friend, Clarisse shook her head just a little and looked down at her hands, still holding her glass once again. "I'm sorry,"

"No it's fine," Victoria said and watched as she looked back up at her "you have been looking at Rupert a lot since we have been stood here, are things alright now between you both?" She asked quietly and watched as Clarisse raised her eyebrow at her "before, at the christening,"

Remembering the conversation that they had, Clarisse shook her head "not really, and don't get me wrong though he has been very supportive over this last few weeks but it's just," she hesitated and looked back over at her husband.

"Clarisse?" Victoria said softly while placing her hand on Clarisse's arm.

"I'm sorry," Clarisse answered and looked back at Victoria "it doesn't matter."

"Are you sure?" She asked as Clarisse sipped her drink.

"I am," Clarisse nodded and looked over at the doorway, just as Joseph appeared "Joseph?" She whispered as Victoria looked in the direction she was looking.

And seeing them, Joseph hurried over "I'm so sorry, the plane had to wait a while for a space so we could disembark."

"It's alright, you are here now," said Victoria as she lent closer and kissed his cheek.

"I am, how did it go?" He asked and stepped closer to kiss Clarisse's cheek as she turned her head slightly "I'm so sorry," he whispered in her ear and stepped back.

"Let me go and get you a drink," Victoria said as she looked at Clarisse "did you want another one?"

"No thank you," she answered and shook her head while looking at her, then averted her gaze to Joseph as he looked at Victoria.

"Alright, well I will be right back." Said Victoria as she turned to walk away.

Looking back at Clarisse, he watched as she sipped her drink "again, I'm so sorry, I really wanted to be here for you," he said as she looked up at him.

"Honestly, it's fine," Clarisse nodded "these things happen." She said as she looked up into his eyes a moment.

"Clarisse," Rupert said as he come to stand beside her and put his hand on her back as he looked up at Joseph "hello again, Joseph."

"Hello," Joseph answered while looking at him, then at Clarisse as she looked up at Rupert.

"What's the matter?" She asked as Victoria returned and passed Joseph his drink.

"An old friend of your fathers is asking after you, I told him that you would come and speak to him." Rupert said and looked back up at Joseph and Victoria as they both stood looking at them "excuse us, won't you?" he said and put his arm around Clarisse's back as they walked away.

"You should have told him I would be there when I could, I am trying to work my way around everyone." Clarisse said while looking up at him as they stopped walking.

"It looked like you were talking to Victoria and that guy to me," Rupert said, looking at her.

"Yes, because it was their turn, and that guy is my friend, who happens to have a name. It's Joseph, his name is Joseph." Clarisse snapped quietly.

"Fine, Joseph. And as they are your friends, surely they wouldn't mind you leaving to talk to someone else, after all you get to see them all the time." He whispered in her ear as she gasped at his words.

"Rupert, how dare you!"

"Clarisse?" The old man said and smiled as she looked at him.

"Jim," she smiled and stepped closer to kiss his cheek while putting her free arm around his shoulders to give him a hug "it's so lovely to see you again."

"And you," he said as they stepped apart "how are you, considering the circumstances?" He asked, taking hold of her hand.

"Come, let's go and talk somewhere more quiet," Clarisse said as she turned to Rupert "and I ain't finished with you yet either!" She said quietly to him then walked away with Jim as he stood watching.

After talking to Jim for a short while, Clarisse returned to the main lounge. Looking around she saw Rupert talking to her aunts Clara and Esme, Isabella and Max talking to a neighbour, Victoria talking to her parents, and Joseph talking to Elizabeth in the corner. And seeing them talking, her heart sank, so placing her glass down she made her way out into the hallway to escape to her office for some alone time.

But as she made her way across the room, someone knocked on the door. "Not now, please!" She called back only to hear the door opening and quickly closing again. "I said," she began while turning to see who entered her office, only to find Joseph stood looking over at her "not now, please."

"I thought you might want some company?" He asked, slipping his hands in his pants pockets as she stood staring at him.

"I'm fine, besides I thought you was busy with Elizabeth? You both looked pretty cosy in the corner." She answered and moved to stand by her desk.

"Cosy, no," he said, shaking his head as he slowly made his way over to her "we were just talking."

"I see," she answered, watching him as her heart began to pound in her chest.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, coming to stand beside her and watched as she looked down at the floor.

"It's just," she began and turned to face him while looking up into his eyes "seeing you with Elizabeth," shaking her head she looked away.

"Do you think it's easy for me to see you with Rupert and how he acts around you?" He asked as she looked back up at him to study his face "I hate seeing the way he looks at you, I hate that he gets to see you everyday, that he gets to touch you everyday, I hate that you are putting of telling those boys about the divorce."

"And do you think it's easy for me knowing that there are plenty of women out there, drooling over you each and everyday. You have women falling at your feet, and I hate that, I hate that I can't scream about our relationship from the rooftops because believe me that's what I want to do," she exclaimed and looked into his eyes "but then I get scared, because am I really enough for you? I have two boys, I'm a Queen, who would want me when I divorce." She said in a softer tone.

"Me, that's who," Joseph said softly while putting his hand up to cup her face "you and your boys are enough for me, you are the only woman I want to be with and and spend the rest of my life with." He said and looked into her eyes "I want to make you and your boys my world, I would do it today if I could." He whispered "I love you, Clarisse."

"I love you too," she whispered and closed her eyes as he lowered his head to kiss her slowly while wrapping her arms around his neck. Pulling back a moment later, she looked into his eyes and thought a moment "I'm sorry, it's just with everything going on,"

"I know, and it's fine," he said, looking into her eyes "and I'm sorry too." He said and kissed her "I know these last few weeks haven't been easy for you, I just hate the thought of us being apart." he whispered and wrapped his arms around her waist as she hesitated "what's the matter?" He asked.

"I just wondered if you could help me with something, please?" She asked and watched as he nodded.

"Of course, anything you want." He answered.

"Thank you," she said and kissed him a couple times.

Leaving her office shortly after, Clarisse returned to her fathers wake and stood talking to Isabella and Max a while before disappearing upstairs. And after packing a bag for Pierre and Philippe, Clarisse left their room to head back to her suite but as she turned away from the door, she stopped when she saw Rupert heading her way.

"Here you are, I wondered where you had got too." He said, slowly walking towards her as she continued to walk slowly towards him. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"No where?" She answered, coming to a stop by her door while taking hold of the handle with both hands in front of her as he stepped closer.

"Then, what's with the bag?" He said, pointing down to the bag in her hands.

"Oh," she exclaimed and looked down at the bag a moment before looking back up at him "that's for Pierre and Philippe, they are staying with Isabella and Max tonight as they are going away tomorrow."

"Ahh I see," he nodded, watching her "we haven't had much time to talk today, have we?" He asked as she shook her head.

"No we haven't," she answered.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I just thought you would have really wanted to see Jim."

"I did, it was nice seeing him again so thank you for getting me, but it was very disrespectful doing what you done, and calling my friend 'that guy' when he has a name."

"I know, and I'm sorry about that too. It was disrespectful of me, you are right and it won't happen again." He said, watching her.

"I'm sorry, but I need to get on." She said after a moments silence.

"Of course, maybe after everyone has gone we could talk properly?" he asked.

"I am going to dinner tonight with Victoria, so I will probably stay over at the hotel with her until tomorrow." She said and walked through her door.

"Ok, maybe tomorrow then?" He asked as she turned back to him.

"Maybe," she answered and watched him a moment before closing the door. And as she turned to lean back against it with her eyes closed, Rupert stood the other side just staring, not quite sure what to do.

 _ **That Evening.**_

After dinner and a few drinks, Clarisse and Victoria said their goodbyes and as Victoria returned to her suite, Clarisse returned to her suite and waited for a little bit before heading to Joseph's suite. And knocking on his door, she put her hand up onto the door frame while waiting for him to answer.

And opening his door a moment later, he really couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. "Well, good evening."

"Good evening," she smiled as he trailed his eyes down her body and back up again "are you alone?"

"I am," he nodded "have you come to keep me company?" He asked as she slowly stepped forward and placed one of her hands on his side.

"I have, if you'll have me?" She asked, looking up into his eyes as their bodies met.

"Of course I'll have you," he smiled and pushed the door closed before walking her backwards and pressing her back against it "how did you know what suite I was in?" He asked, putting one of his hands up to cup her face while placing his other hand on the door behind her.

"Vicky told me, wait," Clarisse exclaimed "her suite isn't next door, is it?" She asked as Joseph laughed "what's so funny?"

"No," Joseph smiled while shaking his head "we are on different floors this time, so it's safe." He smirked while lowering his hand and locked the door before putting it gently on her hip.

"Oh, good," she smiled and closed her eyes as he began trailing kisses down over her jaw and neck and pushing herself forward a little she slipped off her coat, letting it fall to the floor as she kicked off her shoes before falling back against the door.

And just moments later, Joseph lifted her into his arms and carried her through to the bedroom where they spent the rest of the night making love.


	22. Chapter 22

**Saturday 19th October 1968.**

Walking through the main doors Clarisse let out a sigh, she was home and she didn't want to be. As she walked across the foyer towards her office she thought about where she really wanted to be, in the arms of the man who she loves and wants to be with, not here pretending that everything was rosy and perfect.

"Ah, Your Majesty." Rupert's assistant, Carol exclaimed as she made her way over to her.

"Good morning, Carol," Clarisse said and smiled as she turned to her.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," Carol nodded and returned her smile "I have a couple phone messages for you," she said and looked down at her clipboard as she pulled two pieces of paper from under the clip and passed them to her while looking back up. "One is from Isabella, she said she will be dropping of the boys after lunch, and the other is from a Mr Elizondo, he requested that you call him when you return."

"Thank you, Carol." Clarisse said while looking down at the notes a moment before looking back up at her "where is Rupert?"

"He's in his office, answering his phone messages, Your Majesty."

"Alright, thank you." Clarisse said, giving her a smile before turning and walking into her office.

Closing her door, she put her bag down and made her way over to her desk. Picking up the phone she dialled the hotel and requested to be put through to Joseph's room, and after talking for several moments they hung up.

Looking at a piece of paper in his hand, Rupert sighed and reached out to pick up the phone to make a call when a knock came to the door. "Come," he called and looked over to see who entered, and seeing it was Clarisse he smiled "good morning, when did you get back?"

"Just a little while ago, I wonder if you might have a moment?" She asked, standing in his doorway.

"Of course, for you I have many." He answered and watched as she turned and closed the door "what may I do for you?"

Making her way over to him, she looked into his eyes and placed her hands down on the desk "are they yours?" She asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Are what mine?" He asked, studying her face.

"I think you know what I'm talking about," she said and watched as he looked down with a chuckle.

"Well forgive me, but when someone asks 'are they yours' without actually stating what it is, it could be absolutely anything." He said and looked back up at her "so, please tell me what it is that might be mine?"

"Sofia's children, are they yours?" She asked and watched as he slumped back in his chair "I will take that as a yes then!" She exclaimed and stood up straight while turning away from him.

"No no, don't take that as a yes." He exclaimed and jumped up as she glared over at him.

"So they aren't yours?" She asked and watched as he come to stand in front of her.

"No, I mean I don't know." He answered while shaking his head "what I mean is, one most certainly isn't because he's the splitting image of his father, but the baby I don't know."

"You mean the baby girl that's only a few months old," she asked "that when I worked out dates mean that you would have had to slept with Sofia days either way of us being together on my birthday last year?" She asked and watched as he nodded "how could you!" She exclaimed while reaching up and slapped him hard across the face before moving away from him.

"Clarisse I'm so sorry," he exclaimed while putting his hand up onto his cheek and watched as she moved around his office.

"You begged me for another chance, you swore it was over between you two." She said, staring over at him "you are unbelievable, you know that!"

"Clarisse, I don't know what else to say other than sorry." He answered while watching her slowly sit down in one of his armchairs "but when I told you that it's you I love, I meant that."

"How could you love me when you were still running back to her bed?" She exclaimed while looking over at him.

"What does it matter anyway, it's not like we are together anymore?" He answered.

"What does it matter? This didn't happen this week you know, this happened last year when you were begging me for another chance and I was debating whether too or not, and more to the point that you might have another baby with another woman. A baby girl, that I so desperately wanted."

"Clarisse I'm so sorry," he said softly while hurrying around to kneel in front of her "I really am sorry." Taking her hands, he looked up at her face as she remained looking away "we could still have that," he said as she looked back at him "we could still make this work, we could try for another baby."

"I don't trust you, I haven't been able to trust you since the first time you lied to me after I caught you with her the first time!"

"First time?" He asked.

"Yes, at the lodge on our anniversary remember?"

"Yes yes I know, but what I meant was you caught us again?" He asked and watched as she looked down at their hands.

"I did," she nodded while looking back up at him "in our bed here about a year after the first time, you thought I was away for the night but I wasn't, I wanted to try and catch you because I didn't believe that it was over between you and her and I was right."

"You saw us together, in our bed?" He asked.

"Yes," she nodded "I saw you with my own eyes so don't you dare try and lie your way out of this one." She said as he stood up and turned to walk away.

"So even after you caught us together, you still let me make love to you on your birthday." He said after a moment and turned to her.

"Yes because I still loved you and wanted us to work, for the sake of the boys but I couldn't get the image of you two together out of my head." She answered and looked away "the trust was gone."

"Do you still love me now?" He asked and watched her as she looked down at her hands resting on her lap a moment before looking back up at him and shaking her head.

"No, I don't." She answered and watched as he looked away.

"I see,"

"Are you going to do a paternity test to see if the little girl is yours?" She asked after a moment and watched as he turned back to look at her.

"We can't, not with who I am because I can't trust them to keep something like this a secret," he said as he moved so sit in his other armchair "can just see the headlines, my affair that I have managed to keep a secret all this time will be out in the open, I can't do that to the boys, or you."

"You should have thought about that before you jumped into bed with her, and yes you were sleeping with her before we got married but you should have ended it but you didn't. And honestly even though I was your wife, I felt like the other woman." She said, watching him as he watched her. "I felt like it was me you were having the affair with."

"Why? It was you who I married."

"Yes you did, but you were with her before we took our vows. So I don't understand why you married me, and you can't sit there and tell me that you fully loved me when you were sharing her bed."

"I know it feels like I didn't love you but I did, I loved you so much and I messed up, if I could turn back the clocks then I would."

"You kept messing up though Rupert, I kept giving you chance after chance, you kept swearing that it was over and that it was me who you loved but every time you ran back to her. Was I not enough for you?" Clarisse said, watching him.

"You were enough, I don't know why I kept running back. I can't explain it, but I have never stopped loved you." He answered, watching her as she looked over at the windows.

"Maybe it's time to face the consequences, our divorce will be coming up soon and you know that that question will be raised, did our King have an affair, is he like his father,"

"No," he interrupted while standing to his feet "I can't, I can't do that to you or the boys."

"Like I said before, you should have thought about that before you kept running back to her." She said as he looked back over at her.

"I know, and I'm sorry," he exclaimed and walked around to kneel in front of her once again "please don't divorce me, I'm nothing without you Clarisse, please and look I'm on my knees begging you, please don't do it."

Watching him a moment, Clarisse shook her head "I can't stay, I don't trust you anymore, and I don't love you anymore."

"Clarisse, please,"

"Rupert, no!" She snapped "if you hadn't of cheated in the first place, or ended it the first time you ended it then we wouldn't be here now. We would have been a happy family."

"I know," he answered and watched her a moment "is their someone else?"

Looking down, she hesitated a moment before looking back up at him "yes."

"Who is it? Is it that guy, what's his name?"

"It's Joseph, his name is Joseph," answered Clarisse.

"That's it, is it Joseph?" He asked.

"No, it's not him." She answered "it doesn't matter who it is I'm seeing."

"Ok," he said and watched her "I really have lost you haven't I?" He asked.

"Well what do you expect me to do? Our marriage was over long ago, I want to be happy Rupert, and that's why I want a divorce I want to move on and be happy." She said and watched as he moved away from her "I tried, I really did but I can't do it anymore."

"I know, it's my own fault." He answered while standing by the window.

"I also think that we need to tell the boys sooner, rather than later." She said after a moment and watched as he looked over at her.

"But you said about waiting until after Christmas?"

"I know I did, but the longer we leave it Rupert the harder it's going to be and its only a matter of time before the press finally notice that I'm no longer wearing my wedding ring. And I want them to hear it from us not the papers." She said and watched as he looked back out the window.

"When were you thinking of telling them?" He asked.

"This afternoon, then maybe me and the boys will go and stay at my parents house for a bit."

"No, please," Rupert said and looked over at her "we will sit down and tell the boys today, but please don't leave yet. You are welcome to stay as long as you want, I'm just not ready to let them go yet."

"Alright, we won't leave yet." She said.

"Thank you," he answered.

 _ **That Night.**_

After having a shower, Joseph made his way back into the bedroom just as his phone started ringing. Walking over he picked up the receiver and put it to his ear "Mr Elizondo speaking."

"Hello, it's just me," said Clarisse as she slumped back into her pillows.

"Well hello you," he said with a smile and turned to sit on the edge of the bed "I wondered if I would hear from you tonight, did you talk to Rupert?" He asked.

"I did, the boy isn't his because he looks just like his father but he doesn't know about the girl. It's all blown up, we had a long talk and we each found out a few things."

"Oh,"

"He knows that I'm seeing someone else, but doesn't know that it's you. He did ask if it was you but I said no."

"Why did you tell him that? You should have told him."

"Maybe I should have, but something was telling me not too. I can't explain it, but I had a bad feeling that if he knew it was you then there would be trouble."

"Whatever trouble he starts, I can handle. You should know that."

"I know you can, and I know he will find out soon enough but for now he doesn't need to know."

"Alright, that's ok."

"But the boys know now, that we are going to separate and get a divorce." Clarisse said sadly.

"And how did they take it?" He asked and turned to put his feet up on the bed, while leaning back against his pillows.

"They are quite upset, but it's better that they know now."

"Yes it is, and I'm sure they will be alright with it soon."

"Hope so, we will be moving out soon, once I have found a new home for us."

"What about your parents home?" He asked.

"I did think of that, but it holds to many memories I'm not sure I could live there now," she answered.

"I understand, well if you need any help let me know," he offered.

"I may take you up on that," she said and let out a sigh.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"I just wish you didn't have to return home today," she said sadly.

"I know, me too, but I'll be back again soon, especially if we are going house hunting." He said, smiling to himself.

"Pardon?" She asked in surprise.

"I have just heard it how you may have heard it and it wasn't meant like that. I meant house hunting for you and the boys to live, not house hunting for us."

"I know, it was just a surprise to hear it that's all, and in someways it will be a home for us, as once the boys know and are ok with it, providing we are still together then obviously you'll be staying there too, won't you?"

"Of course we will still be together, and yes once the boys are ok with it then I will be." He nodded to himself "I miss you."

"I miss you too, and really can't wait to see you again."

"Soon, I'll see you soon," and hearing a small knock on her door she looked over "Joseph I need to go, one of the boys are at the door."

"Ok, I'll speak to you soon."

"Yes you will," she said and quickly hung up as Pierre appeared in the doorway "what's the matter darling?" She asked while moving to sit on the edge of the bed as he walked over to her.

"I couldn't sleep," he said sadly and looked up at her "can I sleep in here with you?" He asked.

"Of course you can, is Philippe still asleep?" She asked as he climbed on her bed.

"Yes, he fell asleep straight away." Pierre answered as he tucked himself under her covers.

"Alright," she nodded and slipped in beside him.

"Mother?" Pierre said and looked at her.

"Yes darling?" She asked, looking at him while tucking her hand under her head.

"When you and father divorce will we be moving out?"

"We will darling, I'm going to find us a new home, somewhere close so you can still see your father everyday."

"Ok," he nodded "can I have my own room?" He asked.

"Of course, if that's what you want?" She said, giving him a small smile.

"It is, but I don't think Philippe will like it much," he said while looking away then looked back at her "so may still have a room with him."

"Alright, darling," she said as he gasped "what's the matter?"

"What about grandpa and grandmas house? We could move there, they have stables so we can take my horse with us and then we don't have to go looking." Pierre said while sitting up.

"I don't know darling, let me think about it." She said and watched as he laid back down beside her.

"Ok," he said and closed his eyes "I love you mother."

Leaning closer, Clarisse kissed his forehead and watched him a moment before laying back down beside him. "I love you too, darling." She said softly "sleep tight."


	23. Chapter 23

**_Thursday 31st October 1968._**

Sitting at the table in her suite, Clarisse sipped her tea and continued to read the morning papers. She had been up early to get the boys up and ready to see them off to school with the Royal nanny before returning to her suite to have her breakfast, which she had just finished not to long ago when yet another story caught her attention.

Just then a knock came to her door, sighing she looked over while placing her cup back down before standing to her feet and as she made her way over to answer it she tightened the sash of her robe and was left pleasantly surprised when she opened the door to find Joseph stood smiling at her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, smiling back at him.

"I have been requested by the Royal office to help with tonight's security." He smiled while stepping closer to her.

"Oh really?" She asked, pushing the door hard to close it as he placed his hands on her sides "this is the first time I have heard of this request." She said and let out a little giggle as he nuzzled her neck.

"Really?" He asked while raising his head to look into her eyes as she put her arms up around his shoulders.

"Yes, really," she said looking up into his eyes.

"Well it was definitely from the Royal office, so maybe Charles put the request in and they approved it?" He asked, locking his arms around her waist "either way, I don't care as I get to see you."

"That is true," she smiled and kissed him before stepping back and turned to make her way back over to the table "did you want some tea?" She asked, looking back at him.

"That would be nice," he smiled, walking over to her standing beside the table as she prepared him a tea and placed his hand on her lower back "out of all the times we have spent together over the last few months, I have never seen you in a robe," he whispered in her ear and watched as she turned her head to look at him while taking her bottom lip between her teeth "you look beautiful."

"Do I?" She whispered back and turned to face him while placing his cup down.

"Yes you do," he nodded while putting his hand up to brush her hair back behind her ear before cupping her cheek and lowering his head to kiss her passionately as she closed her eyes.

 ** _Later That Morning._**

"And what about this room?" Joseph asked while turning to Clarisse as she walked through the doorway, her eyes fixed on the papers in her hand.

"This one is the master bedroom," she said and glanced around the room "oh I like this, it's nice and spacious." She smiled and walked around the empty room.

"It is," Joseph nodded as he walked over to the closet doorway "it has a massive closet, which is what you need." He smirked as he heard her gasp "what? It's true!" He exclaimed and laughed as she just smiled and shook her head.

"I could really see us in this house," she said while standing in the middle of the room as Joseph walked into the bathroom "it has everything we need, and the rooms are spacious too."

"I agree," Joseph said as he came back into the room and watched her a moment before making his way over and wrapped his arms around her waist "I know it will be hard at first, but things will soon settle, you'll see."

"I know, it's just the boys I'm worried about." She said while turning her head to the side and closed her eyes as he rested his forehead against her head.

"I know, they will be fine once things have settled." He whispered and kissed her cheek.

"You're right," she nodded and looked over at the French doors "let's go and see what the view would be like from here."

"Okay," said Joseph as he let his hands fall down her arms, taking hold of her hands as they both made their way over to open the doors.

And stepping out onto the balcony the view took both of their breaths away, as they both stood side by side a moment. "Well that's the deal sealer." Said Clarisse as she stepped forward and placed her hands on the balustrade.

"You're lucky, because if you weren't gonna have it then I was going to snap it up." Said Joseph as he come to stand beside her.

"Ha, well you are out of luck Mr Elizondo," smiled Clarisse as she looked at him then back out at the view a moment before looking back at him "I just remembered something."

"Oh yes, what's that then?" He asked while looking at her.

"You have seen me in a robe."

"When?" He asked, trying to think "oh!"

"It was after our first time together," she smiled.

"I remember," he nodded "it was my robe?" He smiled and looked back at her.

"It was," she smiled and looked back out at the view as he moved to stand closer while wrapping his arm around her back.

"I wonder why I didn't remember that?"

"I don't know, maybe because it was your robe?" She asked.

"Oh no it wasn't that, I think you looked incredible in my robe," he smiled and watched as she turned to face him.

"Maybe it was because we didn't know what was going to happen, didn't know if it was going to continue or not," she said softly while looking into his eyes as he put his hands on her sides.

"Hmm maybe," he nodded slightly and looked into her eyes "and now look at us."

Smiling, she nodded while placing her hands on his chest "thank you for coming with me today."

"It's alright, you don't have to thank me," he smiled at her "I did say that I would help you."

"I know, but I still wanted to thank you." She said and smiled back "right, I best go down and talk to the estate agent, then shall we go out to lunch to celebrate?" She asked.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," smiled Joseph as they made their way back inside.

 _ **That Afternoon.**_

Standing in the hallway going over some papers that his assistant had given him to scan over and sign, both he and Carol were surprised when moments later Clarisse came in through the door laughing with Joseph right behind. And lowering his arm with the papers in his hand, Rupert watched them closely. Observing how close they were, the arm around her waist, his hand on her lower back as she turned to him and the look she gave him. Rupert had to look away, it was once the look she used to give him when she felt loved. And looking down at the papers he quickly signed them and passed them back to Carol.

"Thank you, Carol, that will be all." He finally said and looked over at his wife and her best friend as they looked over at him.

"Hello, Rupert, I didn't know you were in here." Clarisse said as she slipped of her coat and slowly walked over to him while putting it over her arm.

"Obviously," he said and looked at Joseph as he come to stand beside her "it's nice to see you again, Mr Elizondo," he added while extending his arm out to him as Clarisse watched.

"Oh please call me Joseph, Your Highness," said Joseph as he shook his hand.

"Alright, Joseph, in that case please call me Rupert." he said as he looked back at Clarisse watching him closely "oh, and thank you for coming out to help with the hallowe'en party tonight."

"It's what I do," shrugged Joseph.

"It was you?" Asked Clarisse as Rupert looked back at her.

"Yes, I needed a extra guard for tonight and I remembered you mentioned that you hired Charles from a security company so I spoke to him, who informed me that it was Joseph's company and I thought who better to help than the man himself." Rupert smiled "I hope you didn't mind that I requested you, Joseph?" He asked while looking back at him.

"Of course not, it's a pleasure to service the Royal family." Answered Joseph.

"Good," said Rupert as he watched him closely before looking back at Clarisse "well I best get on, remember the party starts at seven." He said and looked back at Joseph "maybe you could find Charles and get a briefing for tonight?"

"Of course," Joseph said and bowed his head.

"You'll find the security office down the hallway," Clarisse said while extending her arm out in the direction he must take "and the door is the second on the left." She added while looking back at him.

"Thank you," said Joseph.

"No problem," said Clarisse as she watched him a moment as he walked away, then looked at Rupert to find him heading through his office door. "Rupert," she exclaimed while following him and closing the door behind herself.

"Yes?" He said while standing behind his desk as she walked over to stand in front of his desk.

"You could have pre-warned me about hiring Joseph for tonight." She exclaimed and watched as he sat down.

"You are right, I could have yes," he said and slipped on his glasses "but I wanted to surprise you and surprise you I did," he smirked as she stared at him "and depending on how well he works tonight, I may talk with him about giving him a contract."

"What here? At the palace?" She asked and watched as he nodded "why?"

"Because he's a security guard and I have heard nothing but brilliant reviews when it comes to his work, and we need a man like that here." He said and smiled "I thought you would be pleased, having your friend working here, protecting our sons."

"Rupert, I," she began but hesitated.

"Yes?" He answered, watching her.

"Nothing," she said and shook her head while looking away.

"Ok, well if there is nothing else I really must get on. I have loads to do before tonight."

"Of course," Clarisse nodded and turned to walk over to the door.

"Oh," he suddenly exclaimed and watched as she turned to look back over at him "I wonder if you might show him to the guest room, I'm sure he will need to catch some sleep in the morning after working through the night."

"Of course," she nodded and walked out as Rupert smirked.

 _ **That Night.**_

After settling the boys, Clarisse made her way down to the party and as she walked through the doors, all eyes fell on her. Smiling, she made her way across the room and got herself a drink.

"Don't drink so fast, the night is still young." Said Rupert as he come to stand beside her.

"I'll drink as fast as I like," answered Clarisse as she held the glass in both of her hands in front of her.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked and looked at her as she nodded before sipping some more of her drink "now, continue to smile so people don't get suspicious," he whispered while putting his arm around her waist.

"Ok," she answered, looking around the room.

"Why did you lie to me?" He asked.

"Lie to you about what?" She asked, glancing at him before looking back across the room.

"About you and Joseph?" He whispered and watched as she slowly looked back at him "remember to smile."


	24. Chapter 24

_**Thursday 31st October 1968, continued.**_

"I, uh... I,"

"So you don't deny it then?" He asked as she turned to face him.

"You are a fine one to talk, you have been lying to me for the last ten plus years, so what if I lied about it being Joseph who I am seeing? It's none of your business!"

"What do you mean it's none of my business? You are still my wife, remember?" He said quietly.

"Yes, but not for long and as soon as the divorce goes through, which I hope is very soon me and the boys will be moving out. I put an offer down on a house today, and I can't wait to make it our home!" She exclaimed and put her glass down before walking away as he watched, a slight smirk on his lips.

Leaving her to talk to Rosa, one of her friends and the wife of the prime minister for a few minutes to give her a bit of time to cool down before grabbing them each a drink and making his way over to stand beside her.

"Drink, dear?" Said Rupert as she looked at him.

"Thanks," she said and let out a sigh while taking the glass from him "I'm going to need this." She said quietly and took a big gulp of her wine before looking at Rosa.

"Is everything alright?" Rosa asked and looked at Rupert as he began to answer before Clarisse had a chance to even open her mouth.

"Yes, everything's fine." He nodded "actually, I wonder if you might give us a minute."

"Of course," nodded Rosa and looked back at her "come find me in a bit." She said softly and kissed her cheek before walking away.

"Why are you following me?" Clarisse whispered while turning her head to the side, looking at him as he stepped closer and put his hand on her back.

"Because I hadn't finished talking to you," he said and watched her looking around all the guests "what does he have that I don't?"

"Oh," she answered with a small laugh and turned to him "he has loads, but I'll spare you the details." She whispered and looked away.

"Does he have a palace? Does he have a crown? I gave you everything, remember that." He said softly as she looked back at him.

"Yes everything but yourself?" She snapped and watched as he looked away "I came into this marriage for love, not because of who you were. I loved you, I wanted to be yours, your wife, your lover and your best friend. I did not marry you for your palace, money or crown. I wanted you, but never got that did I?" She whispered in his ear "At least I can trust Joseph, unlike you." She added and sipped her drink as she walked away, leaving him shocked for a moment before grabbing himself a drink and disappearing outside.

Returning a short while later, Rupert stood in the doorway sipping his drink and watching as she danced happily with the prime minister. And when the Royal band began playing their song, the song that they danced to at all their parties he made his way over and tapped the prime minister on the shoulder.

Turning, the prime minister smiled when he saw the King stood looking at him "Your Highness," he said and bowed.

"May I?"

"Of course, Your Highness." Said the prime minister and bowed to the Queen before stepping back to let the King take over.

And stepping closer, he took hold of one of her hands while putting his arm around her waist and placed his other hand on her lower back as she put hers around his shoulder. "Thank you for dancing with me," he whispered in her ear as they began swaying slowly to the song.

"It's fine," she answered, forcing a smile as they continued to dance.

"So tell me," he began and looked into her eyes "tell me what has he got?"

"You really want to know?' She asked and watched as he nodded "alright," she nodded and looked away "he has me." She whispered as Rupert closed his eyes for a moment.

"I see,"

"So many people have been asking questions tonight and I'm getting tired of acting like everything is fine between us." She whispered "I think we will need to go public about the divorce soon."

"I was thinking about that, while sat outside." He whispered and looked at her "I have decided that I'm not going to sign the papers."

"I beg your pardon," she exclaimed as they stopped dancing "you have to sign them."

"I don't have to do anything," he whispered as she stepped back "excuse me, I'm not feeling that great." He said aloud while looking around the room at all the guests before making his way out into the hallway as everyone watched.

"Excuse us, won't you," exclaimed Clarisse and hurried after him through the door and into the hallway "Rupert, stop," she called as he began making his way up the stairs "Rupert!" She snapped loudly, only to realise that there was staff in the hallway "Rupert," she exclaimed more quietly as he stopped and lent over the banister.

"I have said all I need to," he said and looked up as their staff hurried past and into the ballroom "now goodnight to you."

"No, this isn't over." She exclaimed and hurried after him as he continued on his way.

"Yes it is," he answered down the hall.

"No, you can not do this." She exclaimed as he walked into his suite. Hurrying over to the door, she stood watching as he poured himself a brandy.

"Do you want one?" He asked and watched as she shook her head "alright, well you better come in and close the door."

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked while closing the door before walking over to stand behind one of the armchairs.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, why are you doing this to me, to your family." He asked and sipped his brandy.

"Me?" She exclaimed "you done this by yourself, you are the one who had the affair, one that started before we even married."

"And if this story was to get out, along with yours who do you think they will believe?" He asked calmly "their King, or the Queen?"

"Are you threatening me?" She asked and watched as he laughed.

"No, just stating that they would believe me over you, that's all." He answered and sipped some of his brandy as Clarisse suddenly remembered something.

"Oh yes, I'm sure they would believe you over me, but I think you are forgetting something. Just a small little fact that you wouldn't be able to escape from and one that both you and Sofia will have to face if this ever did get out!" She said and folded her arms as Rupert's face fell.

"You wouldn't dare?" He asked slowly standing to his feet.

"Oh no, I wouldn't need to because when it gets out who you've had an affair with your people will put two and two together. I won't need to say anything about it, because they will work it out for themselves."

"Well, it won't get out who the affair was with so they won't know." He answered, watching her.

"About four years ago I had a meeting with the news editor at the local paper, he had pictures of you and Sofia, and was going to print them but I stopped him. I begged him not to print them as I didn't want it getting out what was going on, I didn't want our boys to see their father on the front page getting intimate with another woman." She said and watched as he walked over towards her.

"And if this gets out, there will be a good chance these pictures will be printed?" He asked as he stood in front of her as she nodded "why would you do that? Why would you beg them not to print them."

"I told you already why I done it, well that and the fact I wanted us to work. I wanted us to stay together, overtime though I realised it wouldn't work." She said softly and looked up into his eyes as he stepped closer.

"Clarisse, I love you," he said, putting his hand up to cup her face "I'm sorry I messed up."

"I'm sorry Rupert," she exclaimed with a shake of her head "if you were expecting me to tell you that I love you too then you are mistaken. I don't love you anymore, and I haven't for a very long time." She answered as they looked into each other's eyes.

Suddenly they found themselves sharing a kiss, until a moment later Clarisse finally came to her senses and pushed him back "no," she exclaimed, keeping her hands on his chest "it's over, Rupert." She whispered and watched as he slowly stepped back before turning to walk over into his bedroom, slamming the door closed behind him.

And leaving his suite, Clarisse hurried to hers and closed the door behind her. Walking over she poured herself a large shot of scotch, downing it in one before closing her eyes and placing the glass down when a knock came to her door. "Come!" She called and looked over as Joseph appeared.

"Is everything alright?" He asked and watched as she walked over, closing and locking the door behind him "Clarisse?"

"Shh," she hushed while standing in front of him and put her hands up to cup his face as she closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his, and pulling back a moment later she snaked her hands around to the back of his head whilst resting her forehead against his and looked into his eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked, placing his hands on her sides.

"Make love to me," she whispered.

"Here?" He asked in surprise and watched as she stepped back while taking one of his hands in hers "Clarisse, are you sure?" He asked as she continued to lead the way to her bedroom and closed the door behind them.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Friday 3rd January 1969.**_

 ** _Upstairs._**

After having her morning shower Clarisse slowly made her way into her suite, where she stood by her French doors simply staring out across at the snow covered gardens with her hands in her robe pockets. Since losing both her parents just a few short months ago, and her sisters big move to England things for Clarisse have gone from bad to worse and it was starting to take its toll on her.

Her breakfast sit untouched on her breakfast table, along with the morning papers, those papers that she couldn't even look at in fear of breaking down again. She had expected it to make the front page after they were caught leaving the hospital together yesterday, but who had tipped them off they didn't know and Rupert had promised her that he would make it his mission to find out.

Moving away from the doors at last, Clarisse walked over and poured herself some orange juice and whilst placing the jug back down she stared at the papers a moment before slowly reaching out for one of them. Her staff had wanted to leave the papers off the tray that morning but she ordered them to remain, she knew she had to face it sooner or later and after words from the King they reluctantly agreed and allowed them to go up with her breakfast.

"Queen Clarisse suffers heartbreaking miscarriage." Read the front of one.

"Miscarriage heartbreak for our King and Queen!" Read another.

But as the tears welled in her eyes she realised that she was not ready for that yet, and so grabbing the other papers from the table she threw them in her bin and made her way back into her bedroom where she climbed into bed and let the tears fall.

 ** _Downstairs._**

"After a rocky few months and with their marriage already on the rocks, our Queen suffers miscarriage." Read Rupert from one of the papers as he sat at his desk, his lawyer sitting opposite him.

"How is Her Majesty?" Asked his lawyer as Rupert looked up at him.

"Broken," he answered and studied the paper a moment more before he folded it up and placed it back down on the desk in front of him "that's why I need to find out who tipped of the press."

"Well, I will do all I can, Your Highness." Said his lawyer before taking a sip of his tea. "Interesting though, just a short while ago she was filing for divorce and now she's recovering from a miscarriage," he added while placing his cup back down on the saucer in his other hand and looked back up at his King.

"Hmm, well, these things happen." Answered Rupert and watched him a moment "and as for the divorce, that's on hold, obviously."

"Of course, of course," said his lawyer as he lent forward and placed his cup and saucer down before standing to his feet "well, I should be getting on. I have all the details I need, I will look into it as soon as I return to the office."

"Thank you," Rupert said as he stood to his feet and extended his hand out to him "let me know what you find, when you find it?"

Shaking his hand, his lawyer nodded. "Of course, good day to you Your Highness." He smiled and made his way out of the office, grabbing his briefcase as he passed.

Rupert stood and watched as he left, and as the door closed he looked down at the paper on his desk and slowly lifted it up to look at the front page once again. The thought of his Queen, his wife and the mother of his sons losing a baby, a baby that wasn't even his killed him.

 _ **That Afternoon.**_

Hearing a knock on her door, Clarisse walked over and stood in the doorway of her bedroom. "Come," she called out and put her head forward while putting her arms up, putting the last bobby pin in her hair.

Opening the door, Rupert stood and watched her for just a second before stepping forward and closing the door behind him "what's this, you should be resting?" He said, walking over to her as she lowered her arms and looked up at him.

"Oh Rupert, I'm fine, honestly." She answered softly "I need to keep busy, otherwise, I... I fall to pieces if I don't." She said with a slight shrug as she shook her head and looked away.

"I know, and that's only natural," he said and watched as she walked across the room to her table and picked up her glass, taking a couple sips of her water "how did you sleep?"

"I have slept better," she answered, taking the glass in both of her hands as she looked over at him "I don't want the boys to keep seeing me this way,"

"In what way Clarisse? You have just lost a baby,"

"Don't you think I know that?" She snapped and watched as he looked away a moment.

Looking back over at her, he watched her a moment before walking over to stand in front of her "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way, I just meant," he hesitated as she looked down at the glass in her hands "I'm worried about you, Clarisse,"

Looking back up at him, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap," she whispered and opened her eyes to look back at him "I just didn't want the boys to see me in my robe again and my eyes red from crying, yes I lost a baby but I can't keep living like its the end of the world. I need to move on, I have two handsome young men to look after. Two handsome young men that need me, that rely on me and I can't let them down."

"I understand," Rupert nodded "listen, me and the boys are having a little camping adventure in the throne room tonight, why don't you join us? I know that they would love it?"

"Can I think about it?" She asked.

"Yes, of course you can," he nodded "and just so you know, there will be plenty of junk food, fun, games and of course, mattress surfing."

"Oh, just what the boys love." Clarisse said, giving him a very small smile.

"Of course, they wouldn't want it any other way, would they?" Rupert said and watched as she shook her head.

"No, they wouldn't, you are right." Clarisse nodded and looked back up at him "thank you, Rupert,"

"What for?" He asked.

"For everything you have done for me this last couple of days, I know this can't be easy for you, me losing another mans child, which will bring shame on our family if it ever got out, so thank you."

"Clarisse, you're still the mother to my sons, and I know you don't believe me when I say this, but you are still the woman I love, and I promise you it won't ever get out." Rupert said, studying her face as she stared at him a moment before shaking her head and looked down.

"I really can't thank you enough," she said, looking back up at him.

Nodding a little, Rupert glanced towards the door before looking back at her "I'll let you get some rest, the boys will be home soon and I know that they would love to see you." He said and stepped closer "no matter what's happened, we are still husband and wife, we are still friends and I will continue to support you for however long you need." He whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you," Clarisse whispered, her eyes filling with tears as he stepped back and walked over to the door.

"Now, get some rest, for the boys?" He said and watched as she nodded.

Leaving her to get a little more rest before the boys return from school, Rupert made his way back down to his office but stopped halfway down when he noticed a visitor stood by the door watching him.

"Joseph?" He said, slowly making his way down the remaining stairs "I wondered if you would show your face."

"I don't want any trouble, Your Majesty, I just want to see Clarisse, is she here?" He asked.

"She's here, but she's resting." Nodded Rupert as he slowly walked over to him.

"I just want to see her, to make sure she's ok," he said, looking him dead in the eyes a moment before Rupert looked away "please, that's all I ask."

Looking back at him, Rupert found himself nodding "she's in her suite." He said softly and watched as Joseph bowed his head before hurrying up the stairs.

Knocking on the door, Joseph waited for her to answer but when it didn't happen he knocked again and tried the door. Stepping inside, he looked around the room before looking at her bedroom door as she appeared, and seeing Joseph she gasped in surprise.

"What are you doing? Did I give you permission to enter my suite?" She exclaimed and watched as he stepped further in the room, closing the door behind him.

"No you didn't, but I did knock and when you didn't answer I worried," he said, watching her as she stood staring over at him.

"Very well, but what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I saw the news," he said softly, stepping closer to her "how are you?"

"How do you think I am?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, I just," he hesitated while watching her "was it,"

"Was it what, yours?" She interrupted and shook her head while looking away "who do you think I am?" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, maybe I should go back out and try again?"

"You don't have to, and yes it was yours," looking back at him, she watched as he looked away.

"How did this happen," he started while looking back at her "we was always so careful."

"Not hallowe'en we wasn't," Clarisse answered and watched as he looked away, over at her bedroom door "I tried to call you, I left you several voice mail messages, Joseph."

Looking back at her, he studied her face "I didn't get any messages," he said softly.

"I even left one with your mother, because I couldn't get hold of you, asking for you to call me as soon as possible." She said, looking into his eyes.

"I never got any messages, mother has been poorly lately so maybe it slipped her mind." He answered and looked at her as she turned her head away "Clarisse I'm really sorry, I don't know why I didn't get any voice messages, if I had you should know that I would have called you back straight away."

Looking back at him "I thought," she began but stopped herself a moment and shook her head as she fought back tears "I thought that you didn't want anything to do with me, that you were ignoring me after I told you it was over."

"I'm not going to lie, it crushed me when you told me it was over but completely understood why, however I have given it loads of thought since and I want you to know that I will wait for you," he said as Clarisse shook her head "I know you told me not too, but you are the woman I love and want to spend my life with and if I have to wait for you then wait I will."

"No, Joseph," Clarisse exclaimed as a couple tears escaped her eyes "I can't say how long Rupert will refuse to sign the papers for, he may sign them tomorrow, next week, next month, next year, or not at all," she said softly and shook her head "and I can't be the one holding you back from marrying, having a family of your own, I saw the look in your eyes just now, I can not do that to you."

"But I don't want anyone else, only you," he said softly, stepping closer to her as she looked away "Clarisse, I love you."

"I'm sorry," she whispered and looked down as more tears escaped her eyes.

Placing his hand on her tummy, tears filled his eyes as he whispered. "I will always love you."

Looking up, Clarisse watched as he looked away "I'm so sorry," she whispered and watched as he stepped back before turning to walk back over to the door.

"Take care of yourself, and those boys," he said, looking back over at her.

"I will," she nodded "and you take care of yourself too." She said and watched as he walked out, closing the door behind himself.

And as Joseph left the palace to return home his heart completely broken, Clarisse sat on the edge of her bed where she broke down once again.

 _ **That Evening.**_

Standing in the doorway, Clarisse listened to her boys reading a story with their father. They were in one of the tents that they had set up for the night in the throne room, along with a small pretend fire, several items of camping furniture, a couple games and mattresses and Clarisse figured they were set for the night.

Slowly making her way over, she slipped her hands in her robe pockets "Hello?" She said and smiled upon hearing the boys gasp and scurry out from the tent "room for one more?" She asked.

"Yes!" Pierre smiled as Philippe hurried over and flung his arms around her.

"There's always room for you, mummy." Said Philippe as he looked up at her "come on, we are reading a story." He smiled while grabbing her hand, tugging gently for her to follow.

All climbing back in the tent they all settled down to read the rest of the story together, and as the boys read it Clarisse looked across at Rupert and gave him a small smile before looking back at the book.


	26. Chapter 26

_Is anyone still reading this story? Your feedback would be very much appreciated if you are? Thank you x_

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _ **Saturday 7th June 1980.**_

Standing in the doorway of the open balcony doors, Clarisse thought about what she needed to do as she sipped her morning tea. It was going to be another hot day, but that didn't matter to her, for today her baby sister is to be married to Charles, the palace head of security. They have been preparing for it for over a year and now that the day was finally here, she wanted to make sure it was as perfect as can be, even if that meant getting up with the sun, whilst everyone remained in bed.

Standing in the bedroom doorway, leaning against the door frame Rupert watched her a moment. The sun was glowing around her but he could see that she was still in her summer pyjamas, very rare but he had to admit he loved to see her this way, chilled, relaxed and with no makeup on. He just couldn't help it, he simply loved how she looked first thing in the morning, always had.

Smiling, he put his arm up and knocked on the door frame to finally get her attention and as she turned, smiling over at him he was captured by her beauty. "Good morning," he smiled finally, making his way over to her as she turned to him, drinking some more of her tea.

"Good morning," she smiled and looked up as he stood in front of her "you are up early, and dressed too?" She said as he lent in to kiss her.

"I know, an emergency meeting was called last night." He said as she put her cup down on the table.

"Meeting, what meeting?" She asked as she began to straighten his tie "we have to leave in a couple hours."

"Oh it's to do with the Independence Day parade, I was going to tell you when I came to bed last night but you had already fallen to sleep." He said, looking down to watch her hands as she sorted out his tie.

"Ahh ok, the prime minister did mention something about that when I saw him yesterday, but he didn't know when it was going to be." She said, finishing off his tie "there all finished." She smiled as he looked back up at her "will you be back in time?"

"Thank you," he smiled and kissed her "I should be back before you leave, if not you all go on ahead and I'll meet you at the hotel as soon as I can, I promise." He smiled.

"You better be, or there will be trouble." She smirked.

"I will," he smiled and looked down at his tie "and thank you for straightening my tie," he said and looked back up at her "what would I do without you?" He smiled, watching as she grabbed her cup and sipped some more of her tea.

"Actually, I wonder that often," she smiled as he stepped closer, kissing her cheek.

"Hmm," he smiled and brushed her hair back behind her ears as she studied his face "what are you doing up so early anyway?"

"Because I have so much to do before we leave for the hotel, I wanted to get up and get it all sorted in time so we wouldn't be late. She's been through a lot since we lost our parents, I just want it to be perfect for her." She answered as he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her as she put one of her arms up around his shoulder.

"You have been through a lot too," he said, looking into her eyes a moment before she nodded and looked down.

"I know," she said quietly while looking back up into his eyes "but she's the baby, she's my little sister and deserves a perfectly special day."

"She does, and I know that she will love it." He said, studying her face as she nodded.

"Thank you," she smiled and reached up to kiss him before they stepped a part.

"I better get going," he said and kissed her once again "I will see you later."

"Yes you will," she said as she watched him walk over to the door "are you taking your suit just in case you don't make it back here in time?"

Stopping at the door, he looked over at her and smiled "I am, of course."

"Good," she smiled and watched as he disappeared. Sighing she turned back to the open balcony doors, where she stood a moment longer before going to get dressed.

Making her way downstairs a short while later, she placed her bags down by the doors along with Rupert's and Isabella's whose were already there, and headed to her office where she slipped on her glasses and stood behind her desk, going through her messages.

"Knock, knock," smiled Isabella, slowly entering her sisters office as she glanced over the top of her glasses at her before smiling.

"Well good morning," Clarisse said while looking at her properly and lowering her arms "did you sleep well?"

"I did," Isabella nodded as she made her way around to kiss her cheek "and the breakfast you sent up for me was delicious, thank you."

"You're welcome," she smiled and looked back at the messages before placing them back down on her desk.

"I can't believe that you are behind your desk today of all days," Isabella teased as Clarisse placed her hands on her hips and looked back down at the messages for a split second before looking back up at her sister.

"Ahh, but I was only checking my messages, that was all," Clarisse answered and smiled at her "are you nearly ready to leave?"

"I am," she nodded "I was actually wondering if we might have time to take a small walk around the gardens, there is something I must speak to you about."

"Of course," Clarisse nodded and checked her watch "we have time, but before we go, let me run up and make sure that those sons of mine are up and are getting ready." She smiled and made her way over to the door and out into the hallway, as Isabella followed her.

"Alright, I will wait here." Smiled Isabella as Clarisse made her way towards the stairs.

"Ok, I won't be long." She called back, hurrying up the steps.

Sighing happily, Isabella turned and looked over at all the bags by the door before walking over to sit in the chair by the table, waiting for Clarisse to return. And hearing footsteps on the stairs just moments later, Isabella looked up to see her sister walking down carrying two overnight bags.

"Are they up?" Isabella asked, standing to her feet.

"Yes, surprisingly they are." She nodded and smiled over at Isabella as she stepped from the last step and made her way over to the rest of the luggage.

"They are just having breakfast and then they will be getting ready," Clarisse smiled, placing the bags down before turning back to Isabella "ready?" She asked.

"I am," Isabella smiled.

"Let's go," Clarisse smiled back as they made their way out the door.

"Good morning Isabella, Your Majesty," bowed her driver then smiled at Isabella.

"Good morning," smiled Isabella and continued walking as Clarisse stopped.

"Good morning, Edward," smiled Clarisse as she clasped her hands together in front of her "all the bags are ready to be loaded into the car, Isabella and I are just going for a walk, and the Princes are getting ready, I did tell them but I wonder if you could remind them to bring their suits down and put them in the car? As we don't want to get to the hotel only to find that they have forgotten them." She smiled as Isabella stopped walking and turned to watch them.

"Of course, Your Majesty," Edward bowed.

"Thank you," smiled Clarisse as she continued walking, catching up with Isabella "now, what would you like to talk to me about?" She asked, linking arms with her as they headed on their walk.

"I know that we have talked about this before, but I just wanted to make sure that you are absolutely fine with Joseph coming to the wedding," Isabella said as she felt Clarisse walk slower, almost coming to a stop as she looked down at the gravelled driveway a moment before looking back up at her.

"Of course I am," she nodded as they continued on their walk "he's a good friend to Charles, it's only right that he's there too."

"And Rupert? Is he going to be alright seeing him again?" Isabella asked as Clarisse looked at her.

"Rupert will be fine, we have spoken about him being there and he agrees with me. Of course it will be strange seeing him again after all these years because we have that history together," Clarisse said as she looked ahead while taking a deep breath "but it's in the past, so please don't worry."

"I do worry though, you lost his baby," Isabella began as Clarisse looked back at her "you both loved each other so much, you risked everything for him and he wanted to marry you."

"I know," Clarisse nodded as she looked down once again "I did love him, but sometimes things don't work out how you want them too." She said, giving a small smile as she looked back ahead "things took a different turn, and I couldn't be happier."

"I know I hated Rupert for a long time after what he done to you for the first ten years of your marriage, and I believed that he didn't deserve you back then but he's completely turned himself around and I love that you decided to give things another go." Isabella said as Clarisse looked at her.

"Thank you, I'm glad I did too." She smiled, looking ahead once again as Isabella smiled at her a moment before also looking ahead "these last ten years have been tough, we have been through so much together, but it just made us stronger and now look at us, soon to be celebrating our twenty second wedding anniversary."

"And still both madly in love, like two randy teenagers." Isabella teased and watched as her sister blushed and bit her bottom lip "you can't get enough of each other."

"There is nothing wrong with that, a husband and wife being madly in love, you and Charles are just the same." Clarisse smiled and tried to change the subject "anyway, are you feeling nervous yet?" Clarisse asked, looking at her sister.

"I loved the change of subject there," Isabella smiled while nudging her shoulder gently with hers and they both laughed "and no actually, I'm not, I'm not nervous at all."

"You take after me, I wasn't nervous at all on my wedding day." Clarisse smiled and glanced away a moment before looking back at her "I was actually very calm."

"I remember, I was amazed at how calm you actually were," Isabella smiled "considering what you was marrying in to, I'm sure if it was me I would have been a complete wreck." She said and the both of them laughed.

"No, I think you would have been fine," Clarisse smiled as she unlinked her arm from hers and turned to sit on the bench over looking the palace. "Let's just sit here for a few moments," she said while checking her watch as Isabella sat down beside her "we will be leaving soon."

"I know, I can't wait to start getting ready." Smiled Isabella excitedly as Clarisse looked at her and laughed.

 _ **Later That Morning.**_

After checking into her suite and dropping off hers and Rupert's bags, Clarisse made her way down the hall to the bridal suite at the very end. And reaching the door moments later she looked down at the box that she was carrying a moment before opening the door to enter the suite. Smiling, she walked slowly over to where Isabella sat getting her hair done and stood in front of her.

"Elizabeth, I wonder if you could leave us a moment?" Asked Clarisse.

"Of course, Your Majesty." Said Elizabeth as she bowed and turned to leave.

"What's the matter?" Asked Isabella as she looked at the box in her hands before looking up at her.

And once Elizabeth had left, Clarisse looked down at her sister still sitting in front of her. "Shortly after you told us that you and Charles had set a date for your wedding, I sat for hours going through mother and fathers belongings that I still have at the palace."

"You did?" Isabella asked and watched as Clarisse moved a chair closer so she could sit opposite her.

"I did," Clarisse nodded "I even went through the thousands of photos that they took over the years."

"Wow, that must have took a long time." Smiled Isabella, as Clarisse laughed.

"You could say that, yes," Clarisse nodded "but it was worth it, because right at the bottom I found this." She said while looking down at the box in her hands "and I want you to have it." Looking back up at her sister, she extended her arm out to her, passing her the box.

"What is it?" Isabella asked while looking down at the box a moment before looking back up at her.

Placing her hand on top of Isabella's, Clarisse smiled "open it," she said with a small nod.

"Ok," said Isabella as she looked back down and slowly opened the box. Seeing a photo of their mother on her wedding day, she smiled and slowly lifted it out of the box "she looked so beautiful."

"She did," Clarisse nodded as she watched her sister stare at the photo "father described her as heaven on their wedding day."

"I agree," Isabella nodded and looked back up at her sister.

"Did you see what else was there?" Clarisse asked and watched as Isabella shook her head "have a look." She said softly while pointing to the box.

Placing the photo on her lap, Isabella put her hand up and carefully removed an item wrapped in tissue paper and taking the box from her, Clarisse watched as she unwrapped it, followed by a gasp when she saw what it was.

"Mothers locket what father had given her to wear on their wedding day?" Said Isabella as she watched Clarisse nodding.

"The one that we hunted all over the house for when she died, because father wanted her to be buried with it but we couldn't find it anywhere." Clarisse said tearfully as Isabella broke down "come here," she whispered and pulled her sister into a hug.

"I used to love playing with this necklace when I was little, mother used to let me wear it whenever I was poorly." Isabella said after a few moments "always made me happy."

"I know she did, and that's why I wanted to give it you today, so you can wear it on your special day too," Clarisse said softly as Isabella looked up at her "it will be like they are right there with you as you walk down the aisle."

Nodding, Isabella stared down at it in her hands a long moment "thank you so much," she said softly, looking back up at her as tears escaped her eyes.

"You are welcome," Clarisse said softly as she wiped away her sisters tears "would you like me to put it on for you?" She asked.

"Please," nodded Isabella as she passed it to her.

After putting it on for her, they moved to stand in front of the mirror a moment before Isabella turned to her sister "thank you so much."

"You don't have to thank me," said Clarisse as she gave her a big hug before pulling her head back to look at her "now are you going to be alright while I go down to make sure aunt Clara is alright?"

"I am," nodded Isabella.

"Ok, I will be back as soon as I can." Said Clarisse and kissed Isabella's cheek before walking over to the door "I'll send Elizabeth back in."

"Please," nodded Isabella as Clarisse smiled over at her before walking out the door.

Turning back to the mirror, Isabella stared at the locket a long moment as tears filled her eyes once again before moving away to sit back in her chair to wait for Elizabeth's return to finish her hair whilst Clarisse made her way to check on their aunt.

And once she was done she left to go back up to Isabella, leaving aunt Clara to have a nap. But as she made her way down the hall towards the lift she began to slow down, coming to a complete stop after several steps. There was a man stood by the lift, and even though he was stood with his back to her she could tell who it was.

"Joseph," she said softly and watched as he turned around to face her.

"Clarisse," he said and watched her as she looked down at her hands momentarily before looking back up at him.

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _For those of you that are still reading and following this story, this part probably wasn't what you were all expecting haha but I do hope you enjoyed it, please remember to leave your thoughts, the support is very much appreciated :) thank you._


	27. Chapter 27

_Just wanna say thank you to those who have been reading this story, and to those who took the time to leave a review :) I appreciate the support._

 _Thank you_

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _ **Saturday 7th June 1980, continued.**_

"You are looking well," Clarisse said, giving him a small smile.

"So are you," he nodded and watched her stepping closer to him "are you staying on this floor?" He asked.

"Oh no, my aunt Clara is, we are on the top floor." Clarisse answered as she pressed the button for the elevator "how's Liliana, is she here too?"

"Liliana is well, thank you and yes she is, she's getting ready." He answered and looked at the elevator as the doors opened.

"That's good," Clarisse said, stepping onto the elevator and turned to look at him as he stood staring at her "didn't you need the elevator also?" She asked, putting her hand up to stop the doors from closing.

"Yes, yes I did." He answered and stepped in beside her as she lowered her arm "thank you."

"It's ok," she said and pressed her floor number button as the doors closed.

"How's Rupert, is he here?"

"He's well, and he will be here shortly." Clarisse answered while clasping her hands together in front of her "Victoria told me that you married Liliana, and well I know it's five years late but congratulations." She said, looking at him.

"Yes I did, thank you." He nodded, keeping his gaze fixed on the doors.

"It's good that things are going well, I'm really happy for you." She said and watched as he turned, looking at her a long moment.

"Thank you but they aren't that great, they haven't been for a while actually," he said and looked back at the doors as they opened "it's your floor."

Nodding, she stepped forward as he looked back at her "I guess I'll see you at the wedding." She said, turning back to him as he nodded.

"Yes you will," he said and looked at her until the doors closed.

Sighing, Clarisse turned and made her way to the bridal suite where she sat having her hair done while staring out of the open balcony doors.

"Elizabeth, can you leave us please." Asked Isabella as she looked across at her and Clarisse.

"Of course, Isabella." Nodded Elizabeth as she turned to walk over to the doors, where she stood.

"This will be the last time, I promise." Smiled Isabella as Elizabeth passed.

Smiling, she looked back at her "it's alright, I really don't mind." She said and left, closing the door behind herself.

Walking over, Isabella stood in front of her sister and extended her hand out to her as she came out of her daydream "what's the matter?"

"Nothing," Clarisse answered and looked down at her hand to see she was offering her a glass of champagne "thank you," she said, taking the glass from her and took a sip.

"There is, you have been staring out the doors ever since you got up here." Isabella said while moving a chair closer to sit next to her "so something must be wrong."

"It's nothing," she said with a slight shrug "I just saw Joseph that's all."

"Ahh," said Isabella as she watched Clarisse look down at the glass in her hands "is that the first time since that day he came to the palace?" she asked and watched as Clarisse shook her head.

"Everyone, well except for Rupert, thinks that was the last time, but I have seen him since then," she said, looking back up at her "twice actually."

"When?" Isabella asked and watched as Clarisse looked away "Clarisse?"

Looking back down at her glass, she hesitated. Though her and her sister were close she had never told her when the last time was, and now she was asking about it she wondered if she should tell her or not.

"Was it recently?" Isabella asked and watched as Clarisse shook her head while looking back up at her.

"It was a couple months after he had come to the palace. I told him again that he should move on, to find someone else to love because I wasn't sure when Rupert would sign the divorce papers and that when he did I would be putting my boys first." She said, looking at her sister.

"What did he say?" She asked.

"He didn't like it," she answered while shaking her head "but I couldn't be the one that held him back from having a family of his own, I know he loved me with all his heart, hell he has done since we were teenagers, and in truth I loved him too but after seeing the look in his eyes that day at the palace I knew I had to let him go, even though he begged me and told me that I was the only woman he would ever love." She said sadly while looking back down at her glass. "And about a year after Rupert agreed to sign the papers, so I went to Italy to tell Joseph, however," she said, looking back up at her sister.

"What?" Isabella asked.

"He wasn't home so I went to Victoria's, who informed me that he had gone away with Liliana." Said Clarisse.

"Oh,"

"I came home disappointed, but it was my own fault, I had told him to move on," she said sadly with a small nod of her head "I tried to get on with my life, but then Pierre had his accident and Rupert and I worked together to look after him which of course brought us closer together and we agreed to give it another go, for the sake of the boys and here we are now."

"But the second time?" Isabella asked as Clarisse looked at her "you said you had seen him twice, but only talked about the one time."

"It was about a week before he married Liliana. I was visiting Victoria and he was there, we couldn't really talk much but he came to my hotel that night where we talked about Liliana and how he wasn't sure he should marry her, and we ended up having a heated discussion about everything that happened between us," she stopped while looking slowly up at her sister "I'm sure I don't need to tell you the rest."

"You didn't, did you sleep with him?" She asked and watched as Clarisse closed her eyes while nodding "Clarisse, I'm shocked at you."

"It just happened, we were arguing one minute then ripping each other's cloths of the next, we didn't plan for it to happen." Clarisse answered as Isabella stared at her while shaking her head.

"Did you tell him that you went to him, after Rupert agreed to sign the papers?" She asked as Clarisse shook her head "why?"

"Because I couldn't," she answered with a small shrug "then the next morning, we both got ready, he went home to Liliana and I returned to Rupert."

"Does he know that you slept with Joseph that night?" Isabella asked and studied her face.

"Yes," she nodded "he was shocked at first, but once he knew that he had married he accepted it. It was tough for a while between us, but we soon over come it, it actually made us stronger if truth be told." Clarisse said, looking into her sisters eyes "I know that he had done it to me for the first ten years of our marriage, and though Id had a drink that night it happened with Joseph I was full of regret. I shouldn't have been, after Rupert had done it to me but I was and I hated myself for it. But he forgave me and we moved on, and we fell in love even more."

But just as Isabella was about to answer, the door opened and Rupert appeared.

"Rupert," Isabella exclaimed as she stood to her feet, followed by Clarisse as she brushed a stray tear away from her cheek.

"You made it," Clarisse said, turning to him as he made his way over to her "and you're in your suit too."

"Yes I am, I got ready in the car on the way here, to save a bit of time," he nodded and stepped in front of her "have you been crying?"

"Oh it was nothing, everything's ok." Clarisse answered as he lent in to kiss her.

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking at Isabella.

"Yes, we were just talking about mother and father, and it got a bit emotional." Isabella said as Rupert looked back at Clarisse as she nodded.

"I gave her the locket, and we sat here talking about them and how we wished they was here today." Clarisse said, giving him a small smile as he lent in once again to hug her.

"Ok, well as long as you are sure?" Rupert said, while pulling back to look into her eyes.

"I'm sure," she nodded and reached up to kiss him "now if you don't mind, us ladies have to finish getting ready." She said, giving him a small smile.

"Of course, I am going to go and make sure things downstairs are set and to make sure those sons of ours are behaving themselves." He said with a laugh and kissed her once again while playfully slapping her bottom as he did, causing her to gasp and Isabella to giggle "catch you later." He smiled and headed out.

"Thank you," Clarisse said, turning to Isabella as she walked over to her.

"It's no trouble," she said, giving her a hug "I do have a question though?"

"Go on?" Clarisse said, already knowing what she was going to ask.

"Not long after Joseph married," Isabella hesitated, but continued after a moment "was the, was it," she stopped and watched as Clarisse nodded "oh I'm so sorry." She whispered and hugged her once again.

"Right, come on," Clarisse said after a long moment as they pulled apart "we need to finish getting ready, or you are going to be late and we don't want that on your wedding day." She smiled.

 _ **That Afternoon.**_

After getting ready, Clarisse made her way down to make sure that all the bridesmaids and pageboys were where they were meant to be, to be ready for when Isabella came down. And as she finished sorting the last pageboys tie out, Rupert appeared in the doorway, smiling as he watched her fuss over the tie. She was wearing a royal blue knee length dress, a colour that suited her and matched her eyes, as well as the colour theme of the wedding.

"There, you may go and sit with the other children now, but please be careful of the tie." She smiled.

"Yes, Your Majesty," the boy smiled and walked away as Rupert snuck up behind her.

Placing his hands on her sides causing her jump a little, Rupert couldn't help but smile "it's only me," he whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek as she turned her head to the side. "Everyone is where they should be, now all that awaits is the bride." He smiled as she turned around to face him.

"Who will be down very soon," she smiled up at him "thank you."

"It's no trouble," he smiled as she lowered her gaze down to his tie "yes I know, I'm rubbish at doing ties." He shrugged as she smirked and put her hands up to sort it out for him.

"Twice in one day," she smiled, looking up into his eyes momentarily before looking back down at his tie "I'm sure I'll have to sort out Pierre's too when he comes down."

"More than likely," he nodded as he looked down at her hands "I saw Joseph a little while ago," he said softly as her hands froze a moment.

"Oh yes," she said with a nod as he looked up at her.

"He's looking well," he said as she finished off his tie "married life must be doing wonders for him." He added as she ran her hand down his tie.

"There, all done, again," she said and smiled up at him as he lent closer and kissed her.

"Thank you." He said as the door opened.

Turning to the door, Clarisse smiled as Pierre and Isabella slowly walked in.

"Oh Isabella, you look so beautiful," said Clarisse and watched as Rupert stepped closer and kissed her cheek "Charles is one lucky man." She smiled.

"I said, she looks just like grandma did on her wedding day." Said Pierre as he looked over at his parents and Isabella.

"She does," nodded Clarisse as she looked at her sister "I'm so proud of you, so would mother and father."

"I wish they could be here today," Isabella said sadly.

"I know, me too," said Clarisse as she gave her sister a hug.

"They may not be here in person, but they are certainly here in spirit." Said Rupert as they both looked at him.

"I know, and thank you," said Isabella and looked back at Clarisse.

"Right out that door," she said while pointing over at the door that leads out to the beautiful hotel gardens "awaits your groom, who I know can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see him either," smiled Isabella "I just hope he likes my dress."

"Oh he will," nodded Clarisse "are you nervous yet?" She asked as Isabella shook her head.

"She's just like you, Clarisse," smiled Rupert as Clarisse nodded.

"I know," she smiled and looked at Pierre as he stood beside her "oh Pierre," she exclaimed and looked over at Rupert as he and Isabella looked at her "I was right, I do need to rearrange his tie too." She laughed and moved to stand in front of him while putting her hands up.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that mom, I did try." Pierre smiled as she began sorting his tie.

"I'm starting to think that this is all I'm good for today," Clarisse teased as Rupert stood behind her and placed his hand on her side while whispering something cheeky in her ear, causing her to gasp.

"Oh really, I heard that father?" Said Pierre as Isabella looked over at them, just as Rupert kissed Clarisse's shoulder.

"Are you being naughty again, Rupert?" Isabella asked.

"It's alright aunt Isabella, we are used to it." Smirked Pierre as he looked at his father, then his mother who blushed slightly.

"Me? Never!" He exclaimed as Clarisse and Pierre laughed.

"You liar," exclaimed Clarisse as she finished off Pierre's tie "there that's all done, and I'm not doing anymore ties today." She said as she turned and made her way over to Isabella "Rupert and I will go out and take our places now, see you out there." She said softly while taking her sisters hands.

"Thank you, and thank you for everything," said Isabella as Clarisse stepped closer, kissing her cheek before stepping back.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," said Clarisse as she let go of her hands and walked over to the doors with Rupert.

"Just think, the next time we speak with you, you will be a married woman." Said Rupert as he and Clarisse looked over at her standing beside Pierre.

"I can't wait," smiled Isabella.

"See you soon." Said Clarisse as she smiled over at her before leaving with Rupert.

Placing his hand on her lower back, Rupert walked closer to her and whispered in her ear as they walked to their seats, smiling at people as they passed "you look very beautiful today."

Smiling, Clarisse took her seat and looked up at him as he sat down beside her "thank you," she whispered back and lent closer to kiss him as the music began and everyone stood to their feet.

After a moving ceremony, where many tears were shed and Isabella and Charles were pronounced husband and wife they posed for photos before everyone sat down for the wedding breakfast and toasts. And when the first dance was done, Clarisse disappeared out into the gardens to have a little time on her own.

Approaching her slowly as she sat on the bench, leaning on the arm rest, her legs crossed and her glass in both of her hands, resting gently on her thigh Joseph simply stared a moment before stepping forward as she sipped her champagne, to make his presence known. "Did you really come looking for me?" He asked and watched as she lowered her glass, resting it on her thigh once again before looking at him stood with one hand in his pocket, his other in front of him holding his glass.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Saturday 7th June 1980, continued.**_

"Isabella?" Asked Clarisse as Joseph nodded and moved to sit down on the bench beside her.

"Yes!"

"I can't believe she told you," Clarisse said, looking out into the gardens.

"Did you really come looking for me while I was away?" He asked again after a moment and looked at her, as she looked at him.

"Yes I did," she nodded and looked away.

"Was you ever going to tell me?" He asked as she looked into his eyes and shook her head "You knew how I felt about you, why didn't you try again?"

"Because you had moved on, you had found someone that you, according to Victoria, were madly in love with. She told me that you was going to propose to her on that trip, it was your chance to have a family and I didn't want to ruin that for you." Said Clarisse.

"You didn't want to ruin it for me, but yet you were quite happy for me to bed you that night!"

"Joseph!" Exclaimed Clarisse.

"Does Rupert know?" He asked.

"Yes, I told him the day I returned." She answered and watched as he looked back at her "I couldn't keep it from him."

"And the baby?" He asked as she looked away.

"She told you that too?" She asked sadly.

"No she didn't tell me, but I saw it on the news when it happened, and because of the dates I wasn't sure." He said "was the baby mine?"

"Yes," she answered softly while averting her gaze to him as he looked down at his glass "Joseph, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I should have I know but you were happy, you were married and yes I know that we spent that night together, but I really didn't want to ruin things for you, that's why I didn't tell you anything."

"But that night?" He asked as she looked down at her glass.

"Was a drunken mistake, we were angry, we both got caught up in the moment," Clarisse said as she looked back up at him.

"Clarisse, I'm sorry, it's just," Joseph said after a moments silence as they both looked up at each other.

"What is it?" She asked, watching him.

"I told you earlier that things in my marriage aren't so great," said Joseph.

"Yes you did," Clarisse said "but why?"

"Because I could never love anyone, the way I love you," he answered and looked into her eyes.

But before she had a chance to answer, Pierre appeared "mom?" He said as they both looked at him in surprise.

"Pierre?" Said Clarisse as she stood to her feet "is everything alright?"

Smiling, he watched as she walked over to him "yes, aunt Isabella sent me to find you to let you know that they are about to cut the cake." He smiled.

"Thank you, I'm just coming," she said and looked back at Joseph a moment, and without saying anything she just turned and walked away with Pierre.

"Who was that, he looks familiar?" Pierre asked while looking back at Joseph before looking at his mother as they made their way up the path leading back to the reception.

"An old friend," Clarisse answered and sipped some of her champagne.

"I think I remember, you used to have a photo of him, you, Victoria and her daughter on the mantelpiece in your suite." He said "I think it was from Jasmine's christening."

"I did," she nodded "many moons ago."

"What happened to it?" He asked.

"Oh I accidentally knocked it off and it smashed, so I had to throw it away." She answered.

"You could have got another frame for it, it was a lovely photo, from what I remember." He said and looked to find she had stopped walking "What's the matter?" He asked, looking back at her with a small smile.

"Nothing," she said, shaking her head before looking towards the marquee entrance as Rupert appeared.

"Here you are," he smiled, extending his arm out to her as she passed her glass to Pierre and continued her way up to him "is everything alright?"

"Yes, sorry, I just needed a little bit of time to myself." She smiled while taking his hand and stepped closer, reaching up to kiss him while putting one hand up onto his jaw and the other behind her back, taking his hand with hers.

Pierre sipped her drink and watched as she let go of his hand to put her arm up, wrapping it around his shoulders as his father wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close as they kissed slowly.

Resting his forehead against hers a moment later, Rupert whispered "are you sure that you are okay?"

Nodding, she pulled her head back to look into his eyes whilst rubbing her thumb gently over his lips, to remove her lipstick as she smiled "I am fine, please don't worry."

Clearing his throat a moment later, Pierre watched as his mother turned and they both looked at him "cutting of the cake, remember?" He smiled.

"Yes, of course, the cake." Exclaimed Clarisse as she turned back to Rupert and put both of her hands up to cup his face as he looked into her eyes "I love you so so much, remember that okay?"

"I know you do, and I love you too," he smiled and put his hands on her sides as she reached up to kiss him once again.

Stepping back, she took her glass from Pierre and led the way back inside the marquee to join in as the bride and groom cut their cake before most of the guests took to the dance floor. And as the band began to play a song that the King loved he took hold of Clarisse's hand and led her onto the dance floor to dance together for the first time that evening.

Returning to her seat, Clarisse looked up and smiled at Rupert as he sipped his drink before sitting down beside her. "This is nice, spending time together." She said, looking at him as he put his arm along the top of the back of her chair.

"It is, normally it's always so formal, it's nice to be able to attend a family celebration and to relax, together." He smiled, looking into her eyes as she rested her hand on his thigh.

"It is," she nodded and reached out for her glass while leaning forward slightly. Taking a sip she averted her gaze across the room to see that Joseph was staring across at her and feeling Rupert's hand on her back she turned her head to the side as he lent in to whisper in her ear.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" He asked as she placed her glass back down and pulled her head back so slightly to look into his eyes.

"Yes you did, but thank you for telling me again." She smiled and put her hand from his thigh up to cup his cheek as she lent in and kissed him.

Smiling, he watched as she sat back "you're welcome," he said and picked up his drink to take a sip as Isabella appeared behind Clarisse.

"Can I have a word outside with you please?" She asked Clarisse.

"Of course," said Clarisse as she looked at Rupert "I'll be back in a minute." She smiled and kissed him once again before standing to her feet and following Isabella out to the gardens "what's the matter?" She asked and watched as she turned to her.

"I have just been speaking to Pierre and he told me he saw you and Joseph talking earlier," Isabella said as Clarisse's eyes grew wider "what's the matter?"

"What did he say?"

"Nothing, just that he interrupted to tell you that we was about to cut the cake as you were talking."

"So he didn't say if he had heard what was being said?" Clarisse asked, grasping her hands together in front of her.

"No, why? What was you talking about?" Asked Isabella.

"Well when he appeared Joseph was telling me that he could never love anyone the way he loves me," Clarisse said quietly.

"What?" Isabella exclaimed "but Liliana, doesn't he love her?"

"I don't know, all I know is that he still loves me and I have no idea if Pierre heard it or not."

"Has he indicated that he may have heard something?" Asked Isabella.

"Not to me, he hasn't," Clarisse said while shaking her head "I was going to ask him on the walk back up to the marquee but I knew he would end up asking loads of questions so I kept quiet."

"Clarisse, I'm so sorry for telling Joseph, I had no idea he was going to do that."

"What were you doing telling him anyway? You had no right." Exclaimed Clarisse.

"I know, and I'm so sorry, it just came out when we were talking." Isabella said and watched as Clarisse paced around a little. "Do you still love him?" She asked and watched as Clarisse stopped and turned back to her.

"No," she said, shaking her head as Isabella stared at her "I don't know."

"Clarisse?"

"I guess I still have feelings for him, but I don't love him like I did before, or how I love Rupert now." Clarisse answered and looked towards the marquee, listening to the music playing and all the laughter a moment before turning back to her sister "what am I going to do? If Rupert finds out he will kill Joseph."

"He won't, let me go and talk to Pierre to see if he knows anything," said Isabella.

"Ok, but please don't tell him anything." Said Clarisse.

"I won't, I promise." Said Isabella as she stepped closer and hugged her "come on, let's go back inside."

"Thank you," said Clarisse as they stepped apart and headed back inside the marquee.

And as Isabella went to talk to Pierre, Clarisse nervously returned to Rupert.

"Everything okay?" He asked and watched as she picked up her glass and took a couple sips of her drink.

"Yes," she nodded and looked at him while placing her glass back down.

"Good," he smiled and watched as she looked away.

And after a few moments, Isabella came and whispered in Clarisse's ear as the band began to play one of her favourite slow songs. "He knows nothing, now you can relax."

"Thank you," smiled Clarisse as she looked up at her then at Rupert "care to dance?"

"I would love too," he smiled as they both stood to their feet.

And clasping his hand in hers, Clarisse led the way onto the dance floor before turning to face him as he stepped closer and wrapped his free arm around her waist, keeping hold of her hand as she wrapped her free arm around his shoulders, swaying slowly to the music as Isabella watched, smiling at them.

"Everything okay?" Asked Charles as he came up behind Isabella and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It is now," she smiled and put her hands down on his arms "they are so happy together, aren't they?"

"They are now, yes," he nodded and watched as Isabella turned to face him "when I first came to the palace they weren't."

"I know," Isabella smiled "shall we join them?"

"I would love too."

 _ **Later That Night.**_

After sharing another dance together, Clarisse and Rupert made their way back over to their table.

"Right, Rupert," smiled Clarisse as she turned to him "I'm going to take aunt Clara to her room and make sure she's settled, here is our room key if you wanted to go on up."

"Thank you," he smiled, taking the key from her "I may just do that."

"I won't be long," she smiled and kissed him before turning to her aunt Clara.

And after watching her and her aunt leave Rupert made his way out to the gardens, and seeing Joseph sat having a cigar with Charles, he wondered over.

"May I join you?" He asked as they both looked up at him.

"Of course, Your Highness." Smiled Charles.

"Oh please, call me by my name, Charles, you are now my brother-in-law after all." Smiled Rupert as he sat down and lit up a cigar.

"Yes, I guess I am," nodded Charles and looked at Joseph as he stood to his feet.

"Excuse me, won't you," he said while looking at Charles, then at Rupert "Your Highness."

"Please don't leave on my account, Joseph," Rupert said while looking up at him.

"I'm not," he began as Rupert stood to his feet and stepped closer to him "Your Majesty?"

"Whatever happened between you and Clarisse ten years ago doesn't bother me, because we were in the process of getting divorced. And what happened between you both five years ago was simply a one night stand, a drunken mistake if you please, after which she returned home to me. If anything it has made us stronger, so please remember that the next time you decide to continue to stare at my wife." Rupert said into his ear as Joseph slowly nodded and walked away.

"Everything alright?" Asked Charles as Rupert looked at him.

"Of course," Rupert nodded "now, let's toast to you," he smiled and held up his glass to him "I wish you and Isabella a lifetime of happiness." He said and clinked his glass with Charles's glass.

"Thank you, Rupert, and thank you for coming today. I know Clarisse wasn't sure if you would be able to make it."

"Of course, it was important to Clarisse that I be here today. So I made it my mission to be here for her, and Isabella too of course." Rupert smiled.

"Thank you, I know that she appreciates it." Charles said and smiled.

"You're welcome, and now, if you'll excuse me, my wife is waiting for me up in the suite." He said and stood to his feet "enjoy the rest of your night."

"Thank you, you too," smiled Charles as he looked up at him and watched as he walked away.

Making his way to their room, Rupert stood in front of the door with the key in his hand, frozen on the spot at what he could hear coming from behind the door. And checking the number on the door, to the number on his key his heart began to thud in his chest when he found that they matched. But just as he was about to put the key in the door, a hand grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Rupert, I was calling you, are you okay?" Asked Clarisse as he looked at her, relief washing over him.

"Clarisse, you're here, and not in there," he said, looking back at the door.

Glancing at the door, Clarisse realised what was going on in the suite and looked back at him "did you think that was me in there?" She asked and watched as he looked back at the door.

"Well yes, it is our room," he said and looked back at her as she started laughing "what's the matter?"

"That isn't our room, Rupert," smiled Clarisse.

"Yes it is, it's room sixteen," he said and showed her the number on the key "room sixteen, see." He added and watched as she took hold of the key and held it up so the tag would hang down.

"Room ninety-one, Rupert." Smiled Clarisse.

"What?" He exclaimed and took the key to look at it a moment before looking up at her "oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, no harm is done," she smiled and took his hand "now shall we go up to our proper suite?" She asked as they made their way to the elevator.

"Yes please," he nodded and brought her hand up to his mouth, kissing the back of it as she looked at him "is your aunt settled."

"Yes, she's fast asleep," she said while pressing the button for the elevator "didn't take her long," she smiled.

"That's good," he smiled and stepped closer to her "I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine, honestly," she smiled at him as he put his arm around her back "I know the key wouldn't have fit, but can you imagine what would have happened if they hadn't of locked the door and you stormed in on them." She laughed as the doors opened and they stepped onto the elevator.

"I would have had a heart attack, I'm sure," he said as she pressed their floor number "but then again, they probably would have had too when they realised it was the King who had walked in on them."

"Oh god yes," she smiled and looked at him as he stepped closer "you do make me laugh."

"Good, I'm glad I do." He smiled and kissed her shoulder as the doors opened.

"This is our floor," she smiled, squeezing his hand as they stepped of the elevator.

"Hey, come here a minute," he said, pulling her close to him and wrapped his arms around her as she smiled up at him.

"What's the matter?" She asked, putting her arms up around his neck.

"I just wanted to tell you how much I love you," he whispered and kissed her.

And pulling back a moment later, he scooped her in his arms and carried her to their suite.

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _Thoughts please? Thank you :) I appreciate it!_


	29. Chapter 29

**_Saturday 9th August 1980._**

Standing on her balcony, Clarisse stood watching as her staff erected a large marquee in the gardens for Charles's 40th birthday party that the King himself approved to be held on the palace grounds. They had been planning it since the day after his and Clarisse's sister, Isabella's wedding day and now everything was coming together nicely.

Smiling, she moved and sat back down at the table to continue going over the guest list when something caught her eye. Next to Joseph's name, Liliana's name had been crossed out, causing her to raise her brow and look out into the distance as she wondered why.

"Clarisse?" Isabella called from her suite.

"Out on the balcony," she called back and looked over at the balcony doors as Isabella appeared "good morning," she smiled.

"Good morning," smiled Isabella as she walked around to her and kissed her cheek "how's the list check going?" She asked while moving to stand by the balustrade, looking out at the marquee.

"The check is good so far, I do have a question though," said Clarisse as Isabella turned to look at her while folding her arms, leaning back against the balustrade pillar.

"If it's about why Liliana's name has been crossed out, we have no idea. He called Charles yesterday to let us know she wouldn't be coming, but didn't say why." Isabella answered and watched as Clarisse looked down at the list momentarily.

"Okay," she said, looking back up at her then took a sip of her tea as Isabella watched her before turning back to look out at the gardens and marquee once again.

"I see everything is coming together nicely," she smiled and moved to sit down opposite Clarisse.

"Yes it is," nodded Clarisse as she looked out over the gardens a moment before looking back at the list.

"So," Isabella said to get her sisters attention and watched as she looked up at her "are you going to tell me what's wrong yet?"

"There isn't anything wrong," Clarisse answered with a shake of her head while sitting forward, resting her arms on the table either side of the papers that lay in front of her "everything's fine."

"Everything's fine, but yet you have been quiet over this last few weeks? I know when something is wrong, Clarisse." Said Isabella as Clarisse looked up and studied her face "you can talk to me, you know?"

Letting out a sigh, she turned her head and looked out into the distance a moment. Thinking back to one evening a few weeks ago, Clarisse looked back down at the list on the table in front of her. She was so surprised by Rupert's revelation, she didn't know what to make of it.

 _Rupert took a sip of his scotch and smiled as he watched Clarisse move to sit at the other end of the sofa, slipping of her shoes she sat back and put her feet up onto his lap, giving him a smile as he began to massage one of her feet. Taking a sip of her wine that she held in one hand, her eyes adverted from him to a letter from a friend she held in her other hand. It had been a long day for them both, and now they were finally able to relax together._

 _And after taking another sip of his scotch, he looked at her a long moment before finally speaking. "Clarisse?"_

 _"Mmm," she mumbled, her eyes remaining on the letter she was reading._

 _"I have been thinking about something, have been for a few weeks now," he said, watching her closely as she took another sip of her wine before continuing to read the letter "and after giving it some serious thought, I would like us to try for another baby."_

 _"Hmm, that's lovely dear," said Clarisse before her eyes shot to him. What he had said registered and she quickly sat up, while pulling her legs from his lap "did you just say that you wanted another baby?"_

 _"Yes," he nodded "I did."_

 _"Rupert, are you serious?" She asked and watched as he nodded._

 _"I have been thinking about it since seeing you with Charles's new baby niece last month. I know that you wanted another one when the boys were younger, but due to my stupid mistakes it never happened and yes I know that you lost two, but it doesn't mean to say it's going to happen a third time." He said and watched as she turned to stand, while putting her glass and the letter down on the coffee table "how great would it be to have another one running around."_

 _"Rupert, I," she said, trying to speak as she moved away from the sofa and stood by the open balcony doors._

 _"Please, will you at least think about it?" He asked while placing his glass on the coffee table and stood to his feet._

 _"Rupert, I'm forty four years old I'm to old to have another baby now," she said, watching him as he walked around to her._

 _"No you're not, my grandmother was forty seven when she had her last baby." He said, standing in front of her._

 _"And what about the age gap, I'm not saying it will happen but if it does there will be twenty one plus years age gap between the new baby and Pierre, and what do you think he would make of it?" She asked and watched as he took hold of her hands "and Philippe he's already grossed out at the thought of us, his parents doing it at our age, what do you think he's going to be like when he finds out we want another baby?"_

 _"I think he would love it, and so would Philippe, he's just being a normal teenager." He said and watched as she looked away "I know this must be a shock to you,"_

 _"Yes, you could say that again," she interrupted while looking back at him._

 _"Will you at least think about it?" He asked and kissed the back of her hands as she watched._

 _"Rupert, I," she began while looking down at their hands, shaking her head a little "yes, it's true I wanted another baby years ago, but after losing," pausing, she looked up into his eyes "our boys are twenty one and sixteen years old, Pierre will be leaving to tour the world with his girlfriend soon and Philippe will be going to college in September, then to university when he's eighteen. I know that we will still be ruling our country, but soon it will be our time, our time to spend together and to enjoy each other after raising our sons. Our time to do as we please, if we have a baby now we wouldn't be able to do that."_

 _"I know, I have thought of that too, and yes we wouldn't be able to do what we said we wanted to do but we would be raising another child, that both of us want."_

 _"You are serious about this, aren't you?" Asked Clarisse as she searched his eyes._

 _"I am," he nodded "that's why I'm asking for you to think about it." He said and studied her face as she adverted her gaze away before turning her head to the side "please?"_

 _Looking back at him, she found herself nodding. "Okay, I'll think about it but I'm not promising anything."_

"Clarisse?" Isabella said softly and watched as her sister looked back up at her a moment before looking back down "what's wrong?"

"Rupert wants us to have another baby," she finally said while looking back up at her.

"What?" Isabella exclaimed in surprise "seriously?"

"Yes, seriously." She answered and gave a little laugh, before looking back up into her eyes.

"Oh my god, are you having another baby?" Exclaimed Isabella before watching her sister laugh and shake her head "are you pregnant?"

"No I'm not pregnant," said Clarisse "not yet anyway."

"What?" Exclaimed Isabella "are you really trying for another baby?"

"Not yet, though admittedly we haven't exactly been careful since we talked about this. I told him that I would think about it, and I have." Said Clarisse before sipping some more of her tea.

"And what do you think about it?" Asked Isabella as Clarisse looked back at her.

"I don't know," she sighed and turned in her chair a little to cross her legs and to look out over the gardens "holding Holly last month did make me feel a bit broody, and the thought of having another baby crossed my mind but realistically I don't think it's going to happen. I'm too old now, and having already lost two babies I fear it will happen again and I don't think I can go through that again."

"I understand that, but it doesn't mean to say it will happen again, and if it does you are in a much better place now. You are a lot stronger, and I know how much you wanted more children when you had your boys." Said Isabella as she watched her sister "and you are not too old, it's still possible."

"I know, I know that it's still possible, but I was trying to convince myself it wasn't. Because though yes I would love another baby, I just think it's a crazy idea. The boys will be flying the nest soon, and I want to be able to enjoy time with Rupert," she hesitated.

"And not spending it changing dirty diapers and midnight feeds?" Finished Isabella as Clarisse nodded.

"Yes, that's exactly it." Clarisse said, biting her bottom lip "and who knows in a couple years Pierre and his girlfriend might have a child of their own, can you imagine having a child only a few years older than your grandchild?" Asked Clarisse as she looked back across at her sister.

"That is a crazy idea, but that's what it's like now." Said Isabella.

"I know that too, but that's normal family's. We are not a normal family, no matter how hard I try we are still King and Queen." Said Clarisse as she shook her head and looked away with another sigh "oh I don't know."

"Well, whatever you decide you have my support," said Isabella as Clarisse looked back over at her.

"Thank you," said Clarisse.

"You're welcome," smiled Isabella "talking of Rupert, where is he? I haven't seen him about yet this morning?"

"Oh, he's about somewhere." Smiled Clarisse.

"Okay, what time does he have to leave?" Asked Isabella.

"Oh, not until about five," Clarisse said while looking up at her "it's a shame he cant be here for the party but he couldn't get out of the meal tonight."

"It's okay, we understand." Isabella said as Clarisse looked back out at the gardens "alright well, I'll leave you too it." Isabella smiled and moved around to kiss her sisters cheek "see you later."

"Yes you will," smiled Clarisse as she watched Isabella disappear back into the suite before looking back down at the guest list.

And once it was finished she headed down to give it to the security team, returning to her suite after to find Rupert waiting for her where they spent the afternoon together.

 _ **That Afternoon**_.

After getting ready for the party, Clarisse and Rupert took a little walk around the gardens before slowly making their back towards his waiting car as Clarisse grasped hold of Rupert's hand in both of hers.

"I wish you didn't have to leave." Said Clarisse as she looked up at him.

"I know, I wish I didn't have to go either." He said, giving her a smile before looking back at his car "I will try my best to get away early, so I can travel home tonight."

"Oh, that sounds promising," she smiled as they both stopped walking and turned to each other.

"Your Highness, if you want to get there on time then we have to leave now." Stephen, his driver said as Rupert looked over at him and Clarisse looked the other way briefly before looking at him then up at Rupert.

"Alright, just give me a moment." Said Rupert and watched as his driver bowed and turned away. Looking back at Clarisse, he looked into her eyes "sorry, I guess I have to leave."

"I know," she nodded "if you can't get away early, I will see you tomorrow." She said as Rupert put one of his hands up to cup her face.

"You will, I will definitely be home tomorrow." He smiled "I love you." He whispered and kissed her as Clarisse closed her eyes.

Smiling Rupert pulled his head back, as Clarisse looked up into his eyes and smiled "I love you too, now, you best get going or you will be late." She said and let go of his hand as he gave her one more kiss before walking over to his car.

"See you later, or tomorrow." He smiled over at her before climbing into the car.

Folding her arms, Clarisse stood and watched as Stephen closed Rupert's door before climbing in the drivers seat and starting the car.

"Clarisse," exclaimed Isabella as she hurried over to her.

"What's the matter?" Clarisse asked as she looked at her sister before looking back at the car as it began driving away.

"We know why Liliana isn't coming, she and Joseph, they are getting a divorce." Said Isabella before watching Clarisse look at her before slowly turning to face her.


	30. Chapter 30

**_Saturday 9th August 1980, continued._**

After greeting and speaking to some of the guests and sharing a couple dances with Isabella, Clarisse decided to have a wonder around to the other side of the palace. There was a gazebo hidden away in her rose garden, one that was out of sight, but close enough to still be able to hear the music of the party. She had wanted to be alone for a bit, but as she approached the steps of the gazebo she soon found that would not be the case on this occasion.

As there, on the bench under the gazebo sat Joseph. Hesitating, she turned her head away momentarily before looking back at him as he took a sip of his scotch. "Joseph?" She said finally, while taking the few steps up towards him as he looked at her.

Beautiful, was the first word that came to mind when he saw her stopping on the top step. Absolutely beautiful. She was wearing a blue and white floral summer knee length dress, with blue heels and a white cardigan. He loved to see her in blue, the colour really suited her and matched her eyes perfectly. Her beautiful blue eyes.

"Sorry," he said after a moment, when he realised he had been staring at her.

"You don't have to be sorry," Clarisse said, putting her hands together in front of her as he stood to his feet.

"I'll leave you," he began to say as he began walking towards her.

"No please don't," she exclaimed and reached out for his arm as he past, pausing on the steps he slowly turned his head to look down at her hand on his arm a moment before looking up into her eyes "please don't leave, let's talk a little while." She said softly as he looked away.

No words were spoken as he stepped back up to stand in front of her, and letting go of his arm she looked up into his eyes a long moment before he moved to stand by the gazebo balustrade, placing his hands on the top while looking out into the darkness.

"Joseph, I know what happened between us probably ruined our friendship," she began as he turned his head to look over at her "but we have known each other for so long, I would like it if we could try and put what happened behind us and be friends again."

"Oh yes, I'm sure Rupert would be very happy about that, you being friends with an ex lover." Said Joseph as he looked back out into the darkness.

"He doesn't control who I am friends with, and yes, he probably will be annoyed but I don't care." Said Clarisse as Joseph looked back at her "I just want us to be friends again."

"I don't think I can," he answered while standing up straight.

"Why?" She asked, slowly stepping closer to him as he turned and lent back against the balustrade.

"You already know why," he answered and watched her as she slowly stepped in front of him.

"No I don't, tell me why?" She asked, looking up into his eyes as her heart began to pound in her chest. She knew she was playing with fire, but she just couldn't help herself. There was just something about him.

"Because I still love you, and you know that!"

"Is that why you and Liliana are getting divorced?" She asked and watched as he turned his head away "Joseph?"

"Yes," he nodded and looked back into her eyes.

"Does she know about what happened?" She asked and watched as he looked away "Joseph," she whispered while finding herself reaching her hands up to cup his face as he looked back at her "does she know about us?"

"No," he whispered and shook his head while staring into her eyes as she lowered her arms and stepped back. "No she doesn't."

"Okay," she whispered her reply, studying his face a moment "dance with me," she asked and watched as he laughed a little "like we used too?"

As he realised she was being serious, his smirk faded as he asked. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"I am," she nodded.

"And what if your husband was to catch us?" He asked.

"He won't, because he isn't here. He's had to go out of town." She answered and watched as he stood up straight.

And as the band began to play 'wonderful tonight' Joseph stepped closer to her while wrapping one arm around her waist, placing his hand on her back and taking hold of her hand with his free hand as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder. Slowly, they began to sway to the music, and all through the next song too. Neither of them wanted to break away and ruin the moment. But when the third song 'nights in white satin' began to play, Clarisse felt a familiar feeling. She remembered it was one of Joseph's favourite songs, and one that was playing the moment they officially became lovers.

 _"Dance with me?" He asked a moment later as one of his favourite songs 'nights in white satin' came on the stereo. Placing his glass down on the table beside him, he reached out for her hand._

 _"Like we used too," Clarisse smiled while placing her glass down beside his and took hold of his hand, laughing as he gently pulled her to him._

 _Wrapping his free arm around her waist as their body's met, he kept hold of her hand down at their sides as he smiled. "Well we were just friends then, it's different now." He said softly as they began swaying slowly to the music._

 _Moving her hand to the back of his neck, her arm resting lazily around his shoulder she looked into his eyes. "What are we now then?" She asked quietly as her heart began beating faster._

 _Raising their hands, he softly kissed the inside of her wrist and watched as she took her bottom lip between her teeth. "We could be lovers," he whispered, looking back into her eyes._

 _"Can we really do this?" She asked, as they stopped swaying to the music and looked into each other's eyes._

 _'Cause I love you  
Yes I love you  
Oh how I love you_

 _Gazing at people, some hand in hand,  
Just what I'm going through they can't understand.  
Some try to tell me, thoughts they cannot defend,  
Just what you want to be, you will be in the end._

 _'And I love you_

 _Yes I love you_

 _Oh how I love you'_

 _And listening to the words of the song helped make up her mind for her as Joseph raised his hand, placing it gently on her neck, his thumb caressing her cheek as he studied her face momentarily. "We can do this." She whispered and closed her eyes as Joseph lowered his head and kissed her slowly for a moment before trailing kisses down her jaw and neck, causing a moan to escape her lips as she tilted her head to the side, giving him better access and feeling his hands on her sides, she couldn't help but giggle._

And getting caught up in the moment as she thought back to that memory all those years ago and listening to the words of the song, Clarisse rested her cheek against his while moving her hand from his back to the back of his neck while putting her other arm behind her back, taking his hand with hers. Pulling her head back a moment later, she looked up into his eyes as they came to a stop.

And closing her eyes, she allowed him to kiss her, but for just a second before pulling away. "No, we can't." She exclaimed while shaking her head, turning away.

"You're right, I'm sorry." He said, watching her as she wrapped her cardigan around herself and folded her arms to keep it closed.

"That shouldn't of happened," she said with a shake of her head while coming to stand by the steps as she put one of her hands up, placing her fingers on her lips as a million thoughts ran through her mind.

Joseph stood and watched her a moment before walking up behind her, placing his hand on her side causing her to bite her bottom lip. "I'm not going to tell anyone, you know that," he whispered against the back of her neck, smiling as she shuddered.

"We can't Joseph, I'm married," she whispered back while turning her head to the side.

"You didn't say that before, when we made love that night five years ago," he whispered as she turned to face him.

"Joseph," she whispered, looking up into his eyes.

"Or the following morning before we left the hotel." He added as she shook her head, turning her back to him.

"We can't Joseph," she whispered once again and turned her head to the side as he placed his hand on her hip and kissed the nape of her neck "Joseph."

"Clarisse, I love you so much." He whispered while moving his hand down, coming to rest on her thigh as she closed her eyes.

"Clarisse?"

"Sophie?" Clarisse whispered, opening her eyes.

"Mom?"

"Pierre?" Clarisse exclaimed as she looked forward "Pierre?" She called again and took the two steps down as Joseph moved back.

"Mom?" Pierre exclaimed as he and his girlfriend, Sophie came into view and stopped, trying to catch their breath.

"Pierre, what's the matter?" Clarisse exclaimed as she hurried towards him "what's happened?"

"It's father, he's been rushed to hospital," he said and looked over at Joseph as he walked over to them "they think he's had a heart attack." He added and looked back at his mother as she took a couple steps back.


	31. Chapter 31

**_Saturday 9th August 1980, continued._**

"What? When?" Asked Clarisse, her eyes filling with tears.

"I don't know exactly when it happened, but they called about ten minutes ago to say that he had been rushed to hospital." Said Pierre as they all looked at Clarisse as she shook her head in shock, a tear or two rolling down over her cheeks.

"What hospital?" Joseph asked as all three of them looked at him.

"Genovia west," answered Pierre.

"Right come on, I'll take you." Joseph said while getting the keys from his pants pocket.

"No, Joseph," Clarisse exclaimed while grabbing hold of his arm as they all looked at her "the hospital is over an hour away, I couldn't ask you to take us all that way."

"You're not asking, I'm offering," he said as Clarisse looked at him and shook her head "my car is literally just around the other side of the palace."

"It's too far, you can't,"

"Clarisse," Joseph said softly, interrupting her while turning to face her as Pierre and Sophie watched "isn't this what friends do? Help out in times of need?" He asked, and watched as she nodded.

"Yes, but it's too far and if you are staying in the hotel you normally stay in its in completely the opposite direction." Clarisse answered "it's way out of your way."

"It really doesn't matter, I'm here, I'm also a friend and I want to help." He said, putting his hand up onto the top of her arm as she studied his face "please, let me help."

"Alright," she nodded and looked at Pierre "can you let Isabella know what's going on please?" She said as they all began walking to Joseph's car.

"I'm coming with you," Pierre said as they stopped walking and Clarisse looked at him.

"But Philippe?" Said Clarisse.

"Is happy at a friends house, he doesn't need to know yet, not until at least we know for sure what is going." Pierre said.

"He's right," nodded Sophie as they all looked at her "you all go and I will stay here, I will let Isabella know what's happening," she said softly while stepping closer and hugged Clarisse "please call us when you get there and let us know how he is?"

"I will, and thank you Sophie." Said Clarisse as they stepped apart.

"Anytime," she said and looked at Pierre as he turned to her "please let us know."

"I will," he nodded, hugging her as Clarisse and Joseph continued onto the car "thank you, I love you." He whispered and kissed her cheek before following his mother and Joseph to the car. Looking ahead he saw Joseph open the passenger door for his mother and watched as she climbed in, and closing her door Joseph quickly opened the back door for him. "Thank you," he said, reaching the door as Joseph simply bowed his head in acknowledgement.

Minutes later they were on the road, heading to the hospital.

The journey was a quiet one and with Joseph and Clarisse sitting in the front, Pierre sat in the back observing the scene before him. His mother was sat with her eyes fixed either out of the front window or the door window beside her, every now and then however she would close her eyes and rest her elbow on the door while resting her head against her clenched fist. He could tell she was anxious, she gave it away by playing with her wedding ring, twirling it around her finger as she stared ahead. He knew that she was scared, worried about his father, and he desperately wanted to reach out to her, give her a hug and tell her everything would be alright but he couldn't.

And then there was Joseph, averting his gaze from his mother to the man driving them to the hospital, he remembered his mother talking about him as he grew up, though he doesn't know anything about him, just that he was a good friend and that they grew up together. He tried to remember the last time his mother talked about him, but for the life of him, because it was so long ago he couldn't remember. And now as he studied him, with his eyes fixed on the road most of the time he noticed that every now and then he would look over at Clarisse, watching her momentarily before looking back at the road. It was like he wanted to say something to her, but never did.

Looking out of his car window he remembered the evening of his aunt Isabella's wedding a couple months ago, he had found them sat on the bench together, talking, just like they were tonight at the gazebo. Though he missed most of the conversation back at the reception, he did catch the tail end of it but admittedly soon forgot about it.

 _"Because I could never love anyone, the way I love you."_

And now as they came to a stop at some traffic lights, Pierre looked forward to see Joseph once again looking at his mother, who must have sensed him looking because she turned her head to look across at him a long moment before looking back out of her door window as they began to move forward, continuing on to the hospital.

 _And slowly, it all began to make sense._

Shortly after they arrived at the hospital, and after parking the car they all headed inside where a nurse showed them to Rupert's room to find his driver standing at his door.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness," he said, bowing his head to her then over at Pierre as they passed into Rupert's room, leaving Joseph stood outside with the driver.

And seeing all the wires hooked up to her husband, Clarisse hesitated and froze by the door. "Mom?" Said Pierre softly and watched as she looked up at him.

"It's okay Your Majesty," said the nurse as both the Prince and Queen looked over at her "he's under sedation but you can still touch him."

Nodding, she slowly stepped forward and reached her hand out to put on his arm but stopped herself. Averting her gaze to his face, tears filled her eyes as the thought of what nearly happened with Joseph filled her mind. She felt guilty over her behaviour tonight, and for even considering sleeping with him again. Closing her eyes, she put her hands up to cover her face as she tried desperately to compose herself.

"Mom?" Pierre said softly while stepping beside her as she lowered her hands and looked up at him "it's okay."

Nodding, she looked back down at her husband. Reaching her hand out she placed it gently on top of his hand, and studying his face she put her other hand up and brushed his hair back from his forehead. "I wonder," she said after a moment and looked up at the nurse "would it be alright if I stayed here with him tonight?" She asked.

"Of course Your Majesty, I will get a bed made up for you."

"Thank you," she said and looked back down at Rupert, and even though he was asleep she lent over and whispered in his ear "I will be right back." She said and kissed his cheek before leaving the room with Pierre.

As they came out into the corridor, his driver and Joseph quickly stood up and turned to them as Clarisse stopped and turned to Pierre.

"Are you ok?" He asked, putting his hand on the top of her back as she shook her head and broke down. Pulling her closer to him, he wrapped his arms around her as she cried on his chest "it will be ok."

"Your Majesty?" Said Rupert's Doctor.

"Yes," she exclaimed and turned to him while wiping her tears away "I'm sorry, I just got a bit emotional."

"That's fine, and perfectly understandable." He said, and looked at Pierre "I'm your husbands, sorry his Highness's Doctor."

"Yes, how is he? Is he going to be alright?" She asked, wrapping the cardigan around herself and folded her arms as Pierre stepped beside her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I do apologise Your Majesty, but considering who this is about, maybe we should discuss this in my office where we have a bit more privacy?" He said and watched as Clarisse glanced up at Pierre before looking back at him.

"Of course, yes, sensible idea." She nodded.

"This way, Your Majesty." He said, leading the way to his office as Pierre and Clarisse followed.

Returning a short time later, Clarisse looked up at Pierre as both Joseph and the Kings driver stood to their feet.

"How is he, Your Highness?" Asked Stephen, directing the question towards Pierre.

"It's as they expected, he has had a mild heart attack. He's under sedation at the moment and are going to monitor him for the next forty eight hours, and depending on how it goes they will take him of sedation." Said Pierre.

"Oh my goodness," Stephen said quietly.

"Stephen, I wondered if you might stay on guard tonight?" Asked Clarisse.

"Of course, Your Majesty." He bowed.

"Thank you, Stephen. I called the palace while we were in the doctors office and have asked them to send my driver here tonight to help you and to send Robert and Paul to take over in the morning," she said.

"Of course, Your Majesty." Said Stephen with a slight bow of his head as she turned to Joseph.

"Joseph, I wondered if you might take Pierre home for me?" She asked and watched as he nodded.

"Of course, but will you be alright here on your own?" He asked.

"Mom, I'm not going anywhere." Said Pierre as she looked up at her son.

"But there really isn't any point in the both of us staying," said Clarisse as she looked back at Joseph "so go home with Joseph, get some rest and return in the morning with the guards."

"Mom, I am not going to go and just leave you here on your own." Pierre said while shaking his head "no way."

"Oh very well," Clarisse snapped as she crossed her arms, rubbing them as she began to feel a chill and realising what she had just done, she looked back up at Pierre as he slipped off his jacket "I'm sorry, I just.." She hesitated, trying to find the right words.

"I know, and you really have no need to apologise," he said and stepped closer, wrapping the coat around her shoulders as she looked up at him. And seeing the look on her face, he whispered "I saw you were cold."

"Thank you, but won't you be needing it?" She asked, grasping the edges of his jacket to hold it in place.

"You need it more than I do," he said and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you," said Clarisse as she put her hand up to cup his cheek before stepping back to walk into Rupert's room as all three men watched.

Closing the door behind herself, Clarisse turned and simply watched her husband for a long moment before slowly walking over to stand beside him. Leaning over, she kissed his forehead and moved to sit on the bed that the nurses kindly set up for her. But as she sat down the jacket pulled tighter around her, and feeling something in the pocket she lent to the side to slip her hand in to pull out whatever it was.

To her surprise she found it was the Royal Crest ring box, the same ring box that Rupert had used when he proposed to her all those years ago and the same box that had been used for several generations before him. And wondering why Pierre had it in his pocket she slowly opened the box to another surprise as sitting inside was his grandmothers engagement ring.

After staring at it for a moment, Clarisse closed the box and stood to her feet. Moving over to the door she opened it and called Pierre inside. "What's the matter?" He asked and watched as she closed the door behind him.

"Come and sit beside me on the bed a moment," she said while moving over and sat down on the bed.

"What's the matter?" He asked once again and moved to sit beside her.

"This?" She said, holding the box out to him.

"Oh," he said, looking at the box while reaching his hand out for it "with everything that's been going on I had completely forgot this was in my pocket."

"Obviously your father knows, because of who's ring it is but when was you going to tell me that you were going to propose to Sophie?" She asked while watching him stare at the ring.

"I wasn't," he answered and closed the box while looking up at her as she gasped. "Yes I talked to father about it, because I needed his advice. And we talked about telling you, but when he said that you would be over the moon because you love Sophie, I decided not to say anything to you until afterwards because I wanted to surprise you."

"I see," she said and watched as he looked at the box in his hands "and I take it because it was in your pocket that you planned on doing it tonight?"

"I was going to yes," he nodded, looking up at his father laying motionless on the bed in front of them as Clarisse watched him, and seeing his eyes glisten over, her eyes filled with tears "I had it all planned, around midnight we were going to take a walk through your rose gardens, you know when all the lights are on and it's all lit up beautifully. She likes walking through your garden as much as you do, I thought it would be the perfect place."

"It would have been magical," she said still watching him as he nodded "when did this happen?" She asked, reaching out for his hand as he looked at her, confused "when did you become old enough to propose? It's like I blinked and missed you grow up." She said sadly, placing her free hand on top of theirs as a couple tears escaped her eyes.

"I am twenty one you know?" Pierre said with a small laugh, which in return made Clarisse laugh a little as she wiped her tears away.

"I know," she nodded and placed her hand back down on their hands as she looked up into his eyes "it doesn't matter how old you are, you will always be my baby," she said and watched as he looked down at their hands while placing his free hand on top of hers.

"I know that," he said softly and looked back up at her as she looked across at Rupert. "Actually, why was the lights turned off in the gardens tonight?" He asked, watching her as she continued to stare across at his father "they are normally on when you walk through them, but tonight they weren't."

Slowly she looked back at him a long moment before answering him "because I wanted some time to myself, I turned them off because if people saw them on then they would have known I was there."

"I see," he nodded and watched as she looked back at his father "it was nice of Joseph to bring us here."

"Yes it was," she nodded, averting her gaze to the window across the room from them.

"Anyway, I'm going to go and get some air." Pierre said while standing to his feet as Clarisse watched "will you be alright?"

"Of course," she nodded "I'm going to try and get some rest."

"Alright, well I will be right out that door if you need me ok?" Said Pierre as he stepped closer and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you," she said while folding her arms "I do wish you would go home and get some rest though."

"I'm not going to leave you, mom, besides I can get rest here just as easy as I would at home." He answered while walking over to the door "remember, I'm outside if you need me." He said as she nodded.

"I will." She answered and watched as he left.

Closing the door behind him, Pierre watched as both Stephen and Joseph stood to their feet. "I'm just going out for some air, I wonder if you might come with me Joseph?" He asked.

"Of course, Your Highness." Nodded Joseph as he made his way over to him.

Leaving the building they made their way over to a bench across the car park, and sitting down Pierre looked back at the building as Joseph sat down beside him.

"So, what's the deal with you and my mom?" Asked Pierre as he turned his head to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Asked Joseph as he looked at the Prince.

"You know exactly what I mean." Answered Pierre.


	32. Chapter 32

**_Tuesday 12th August 1980._**

 ** _At The Palace._**

Pierre was sat at the desk in his suite, it was early, very early and he couldn't sleep, it had only been three days since his father was rushed to hospital but it felt like a lifetime to him and the family. And after staying at the hospital with his mom since Saturday he came back to the palace late last night to get some rest while his aunt Isabella stayed with his mom, but try as he might he just could not sleep.

They took his father off the sedation yesterday, but was warned it could take several days before he could wake up. And though he wanted to be there for his mother, he also has to be there for Philippe too, who only went to the hospital once to see his father but now refuses to go back.

And on top of all the hospital visits and worrying about his family, what Joseph had said to him on Saturday night kept playing on his mind. After they'd had a chat, he had told Joseph to back off and leave his mom alone. And now as he sat shaking his head he wondered if he had made a mistake, but finishing off his coffee he soon forgot about it when he thought about what he needed to do today. Standing to his feet moments later, he jumped in the shower before checking on Philippe and making another hour long journey back to the hospital to sit with his father so his mom could return home to have a rest.

 ** _At The Hospital._**

Clarisse had been sat by her husbands bedside all night, just like she had been since she arrived. She had read the paper to him, and even a couple chapters of his favourite book but as the dawn of a new day began to arise she took hold of his hand and begged him not to leave her, that he had to wake soon because it was his birthday in several days. She had tried to stay awake in fear of missing him opening his eyes but by the time the nurses came around to do their checks she had fallen to sleep with her head resting on her arm that rested on his bed, holding his hand in hers.

They thought about waking her so that she could move onto the bed, but decided to leave her be because they knew that she'd had little sleep since arriving on Saturday night. But just as they closed the door, he began to stir. Slowly opening his eyes moments later, he saw her sleeping on the edge of the bed. He tried to pull his hand free, but couldn't, he wasn't strong enough.

"Clarisse?" He said weakly.

And hearing him saying her name, even though it was weak and she was asleep put a smile on her face, she was dreaming Rupert knew this from the many times he had watched her as she dreamt over the years and so after saying her name again he watched as her head shot up to find him awake "Oh Rupert," she whispered and stood to her feet as the tears began to fall.

"What happened? Where am I?" he whispered as she brought his hand up to her cheek.

"You're in hospital," she answered softly while putting her free hand up, brushing his hair back away from his forehead "you had a heart attack."

"I did?" He asked and looked away momentarily whilst Clarisse nodded, her tears falling down over her cheeks. "Clarisse?"

"Yes?" She answered as he looked back at her "what is it?"

"I'm scared."

"I know," she nodded, trying really hard to compose herself "I'm scared too, but everything will be alright, I promise," she said softly.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered as she kissed the back of his hand, holding it against her lips a moment before placing it gently back on the bed.

"What are you sorry for?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

"For scaring you," he whispered.

"Shhh, silly, you have nothing to be sorry for." She whispered back and lowered her head close to his.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back and kissed his forehead as he closed his eyes. Standing up straight a moment later she realised that he had fallen back to sleep, so wiping away her tears she looked up at the nurse button and leant over, pressing it.

After the nurse came with the doctor, Clarisse stayed with them a little bit longer before going out in the hallway where Isabella was sat with Pierre, who, when they saw her red eyes, her tired, exhausted form both stood to their feet.

"Mom?" He said "what's happened? Is father alright?"

Nodding, she took her bottom lip between her teeth a moment as Pierre slowly moved to stand in front of her. "He's awake." She exclaimed as Pierre started crying "I mean he was, he awoke for a few moments but fell back to sleep."

"Oh Clarisse, that's brilliant news," said Isabella as she stood and watched Pierre wrap his arms around his mother, holding her as she cried.

 ** _That Afternoon._**

After staying with Rupert a little while longer, Pierre managed to convince his mom to go home to get some rest like they had originally planned before Rupert woke up. And whilst he stayed by his fathers bedside, Isabella took her home but wasn't surprised when she fell to sleep in the car within seconds of leaving the hospital and once home she managed to wake her long enough to get her up to her room and onto the bed before she was fast asleep again.

 ** _That Evening._**

After getting a good few hours sleep Clarisse awoke, had a shower and made her way downstairs where she sat down to dinner with Isabella and Philippe before heading back to the hospital with her sister.

Stepping off the elevator, they found Pierre sat in the corridor with Sophie. Walking towards them they both stood to their feet and looked at them. "Is everything alright?" Clarisse asked as she stopped.

"Yes, the doctor is in with the nurse doing their checks and making sure he's comfortable." Pierre said and looked at Sophie a moment.

"Okay," Clarisse said while watching them "has he woke up since this morning."

"Yes, he woke up for a few moments several times. The doctor said earlier that he's pleased with his progress." Said Pierre as the door opened and the nurse and doctor appeared.

"Your Majesty," smiled the nurse as the doctor passed her his notes and began walking away "His Highness is asking after you."

"Thank you," Clarisse said and walked over to her stood by the door "is he ok?"

"Yes, His Highness is making good progress. It is still early days, but the doctor is impressed with him." Smiled the nurse.

"Thank you," said Clarisse as she made her way into her husbands room, closing the door behind her.

Seeing Clarisse turn to him, smiling, he smiled in return. "Hello, I wondered when you would return. Did you get some rest?"

"Yes I did," she nodded and took hold of his hand while leaning over, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"That's good," he said and watched as she stood back up straight while giving his hand a small squeeze. "I'm sorry if I fall to sleep, I've been doing it all day."

"That's ok," she said while sitting down in the chair beside the bed "I'm not going anywhere tonight." She smiled and kissed his hand.

"Good," he said, watching her.

Clarisse stayed with him until he fell back to sleep, before going back out into the corridor to say goodbye to Pierre, closing the door up behind her she turned to find he and Isabella sat side by side. Smiling Pierre stood to his feet and suggested they go for a walk before he headed home. Once outside they made their way over to the bench that he had sat on with Joseph just days before.

And after several moments of silence, Clarisse finally spoke. "What's the matter?" She asked as he looked at her "you keep looking at me as if you want to ask me something."

"I did, I do," he said and looked back across at the hospital "I know this isn't the best time to ask but I need to know?"

"Know what, sweetheart?" Asked Clarisse as she studied him for a moment before he slowly looked back at her.

"Are you and Joseph having an affair?" He asked and watched as her face fell, surprised by the question her son had just asked. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," he exclaimed, suddenly feeling ashamed as he stood to his feet "I'm going, I need to get home for Philippe." He said and began walking away.

"Pierre?" She said while standing to her feet and watched as he slowly turned to her "are you alright?"

"I'm okay," he said and hurried over, kissing her cheek "see you tomorrow."

And before she had a chance to say anything else, or to explain to him he had gone. Sighing she sat down momentarily before heading back inside to Rupert, where she stayed for the rest of the night, unable to sleep.

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _Hi everyone, I was just wondering if you were still following this story? I keep posting but have no idea if you are, and I'm starting to think I should stop writing. If you are reading it though thank you so much. Please let me know your thoughts x_


	33. Chapter 33

_Wow! Thank you everyone for all the feedback, I really do appreciate it and can't thank you enough. I'm super happy to know that there are still people reading and following the story. Sometimes I do worry when I work so hard on the chapters and it doesn't get any feedback, I know I've said before that my writing isn't the best but I do try._

 _Thanks again._

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Wednesday 13th August 1980.**

Heading down the stairs after having breakfast and getting ready, Pierre stopped when he saw his mother walking through the door with Isabella behind her. "What's happened, is father alright?" He asked, continuing down to her as they stopped and looked at him.

"Yes, he's fine. He had a good night, but I didn't." She said and looked at her sister, who urged her to continue.

"What's the matter?" He asked as Clarisse looked back at him.

"Pierre, we need to talk."

"About what?" He asked.

"It's about time that you knew the truth." She said, studying his face as he stared blankly at her "shall we go to my office?'

"Yes, I think that would be best." Pierre said and followed her to her office, leaving Isabella in the foyer.

Making her way into the breakfast room, she found Sophie and Philippe sat eating breakfast.

"Aunt Isabella," smiled Philippe "what are you doing back here so early, Pierre hasn't even left yet."

"I know, I came back early with your mother." She said, grabbing a plate of breakfast.

"Moms back too?" He said standing to his feet as Isabella turned to him "where is she?"

"She's in her office, but she's talking with Pierre so please don't disturb her." She said, moving to sit down beside him.

"Ok," he said and sat back down "how's father?" He asked.

"He's good, he had a good night." She said and gave him a small smile "he was asking after you last night."

"Was he?" He asked and watched as she nodded before averting his gaze away.

"He would love to see you, you know that right?" Isabella said and watched as Philippe looked back up at her "when Pierre goes, why don't you go with him?"

"I don't know," he said and stood to his feet "excuse me."

"Of course," nodded Isabella and watched as he walked out.

"Is everything alright between Clarisse and Pierre?" Asked Sophie.

"Yes, she just needed to talk to him about something." Isabella smiled and sipped her coffee "what are you doing here this early anyway?"

"Oh, I have been staying to keep Pierre company," Sophie said as Isabella looked at her in surprise.

"Well don't let Clarisse know, you know how she forbids that sort of thing before marriage." Said Isabella before she realised what she had said, shaking her head she remembered Clarisse and Rupert had done the same the night before their wedding "actually that's a lie, oh never mind."

"It isn't like that at all, I have been staying in one of the guest rooms." Said Sophie as she smiled.

"Darling, I wasn't born yesterday and neither was my sister. If you told her that she would see through you straight away." Isabella said, smiling her way "just be careful, okay."

"Okay," smiled Sophie.

 ** _Later That Morning._**

Coming into the foyer, Isabella stopped when she saw Clarisse and Pierre stood by the front doors. Standing back she watched them interact, both clearly upset from the talk that they had.

"All you need to remember is that was in the past, me and your father love each other very very much now." She said softly, a tear or two escaping her eyes as she looked up into her sons red eyes. Stepping closer, she gave him a long hug before stepping back to watch him walk out of the door.

"Clarisse?" Isabella said softly as she made her way over to her "you told him?" She asked.

"Yes, I told him everything." Clarisse nodded and wiped away her tears as she turned to her sister "that was one of the hardest things I had ever had to do."

"Come here," said Isabella as she put her arms up, giving her a hug as Clarisse stepped closer "how did he take it?"

"He was shocked, stopped me half way through and we just sat in silence for a while before he asked me to continue." Clarisse said tearfully as they pulled apart.

"Where's he gone now?" Isabella asked.

"He's gone for a walk, to think and take in everything he's been told." Said Clarisse as she pulled her cardigan tighter around herself and folded her arms. "I just hope I have done the right thing by telling him."

"Everything will be fine, just give him a few days to calm down and take everything in and I'm sure he will be fine." Said Isabella as she put her arm around her sisters shoulders.

"Thank you," said Clarisse as she turned and gave her a hug before stepping back "I'm going to go and get some rest."

"Alright, well I will be over at my house if you need me."

Clarisse nodded and began making her way up the stairs as Isabella watched her disappear before leaving to go across to her house.

 ** _That Afternoon._**

After not being able to rest, Clarisse got up and climbed in the shower where she just stood for a long time letting the water fall down over her face whilst thinking about Joseph and the kiss they shared on Saturday night, right before they were told about Rupert being rushed to hospital. She hadn't thought about it much since, but the more she thought about it the more she felt guilty over it. But suddenly she realised something, and she knew what she had to do.

 ** _Later._**

Hearing a knock on his hotel suite door, Joseph stood to his feet and made his way over to answer it. And was left surprised to find Clarisse stood looking back at him.

"Clarisse, this is a surprise," he exclaimed "did you want to come in?"

"Please," she nodded and watched as he stepped back for her to enter "thank you." She said, walking through the door but stopped so far and turned to him as he closed the door.

Turning back to her, they simply stared at each other, neither one of them speaking.

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _Sorry to leave it there, but it will keep you all guessing until the next chapter is posted ;)_

 _Thanks for reading, let me know your thoughts :)_


	34. Chapter 34

**_Saturday 13th September 1980._**

It's been a little over a month since Rupert suffered a heart attack, he's been home for the last two weeks and today he and Clarisse are celebrating their twenty second wedding anniversary. They had planned a big celebration before he fell ill but cancelled it instead opting for a romantic dinner for two, in the comfort of their own suite.

Awaking, Clarisse yawned and had a stretch before turning over to find her husband still asleep, smiling she climbed from the bed a moment later and slipped on her slippers while grabbing her robe, slipping it on as she made her way into the bathroom. Coming out a few moments later, she was surprised to find Rupert sat on her side of the bed waiting for her to return.

"Good morning, and happy anniversary my sweetheart," smiled Rupert as he extended his hand out for her to take as she come to stand in front of him.

"Good morning, and happy anniversary to you too," she smiled and let out a small laugh as he pulled her to stand between his legs.

"I am so thankful to wake up beside you today," he said softly while looking up into her eyes while slipping his hand under her robe, wrapping his arms around her waist as he placed his other hand on her hip. "Things could have been a lot different,"

"Shhh," Clarisse interrupted while putting her forefinger on his lips with a shake of her head "let's not think about that today, its our anniversary, so let's celebrate and be happy." She said softly.

"Okay," he nodded and took hold of her hand "I'm so blessed to have you as my wife," he said softly and kissed the palm of her hand "I have something for you." He smiled.

"You do?" She asked and watched as he nodded while pulling a small package from his robe pocket and passed it to her. "Thank you," she smiled and untied the ribbon from around it before opening the box to reveal a pearl and diamond earring, necklace and bracelet set. "Oh Rupert, thank you so much." She smiled up at him.

"Do you like it?" He asked, putting his hands on her hips as she nodded.

"I do, I love it and I shall wear it for our dinner tonight." She smiled and put her hand up to cup his face as she lent closer and kissed him "thank you," she whispered between kisses.

"You're welcome," he said as she stepped back.

"Let me just get yours, be right back," she smiled while walking into her closet as he remained on the edge of the bed, waiting for her to return. "Here you go," she said, walking back over to him and handed him a perfectly wrapped box while stepping where she had been stood a moment ago.

"You always wrap things so nicely, and then there's me giving you your gift unwrapped." He said, looking up at her as she laughed.

"It doesn't matter, I was perfectly happy with that." She smiled and pointed to his gift "open it."

"Ok," he smiled and unwrapped it, opening the box he found a watch, one that had caught his eye while they were out in town together before he fell ill "how did you know? I never said anything." He questioned while looking up at her as she put one of her arms up, wrapping it around his shoulder.

"You don't need to say anything, I notice these things and I saw your eyes when you saw it." She smiled and took the box from him, removing the watch from its holder "it's engraved too, see." She smiled as she passed it him back.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, holding her close as he read it out. "I love you, C xx"

"I hope you like it?" She asked as he looked up at her.

"I love it," he smiled while putting the watch on the bed before wrapping his arms around her waist "and I love you, too." He said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good," she smiled and kissed him.

"Right," he said after a moment and looked up into her eyes while putting his hand up, brushing her hair back behind her ear "we better get sorted, those boys will be knocking soon." He smiled as she stepped back, allowing him to stand from the bed "now, I know that you are wearing pyjamas but you may want to still do up your robe before we go into the suite."

"Why?" She asked, walking over to the door with him.

"Just trust me," he smiled, reaching out for the door handle.

"Alright," she said and tied the sash of her robe as he opened the door.

"Surprise!" Exclaimed Pierre, Philippe and Sophie when they came into view.

Walking into the suite together, Clarisse was surprised to find that Pierre, Sophie and Philippe had decorated it with balloons and banners. A pile of cards and gifts laid out on the coffee table for them to open, their table full of a wonderful breakfast, juice, tea and coffee.

"Happy anniversary," smiled Pierre as he kissed his mothers cheek.

"What is all this?" Clarisse exclaimed as Pierre stood beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"We wanted to surprise you," Philippe smiled as Clarisse turned into Pierre, placing her hand on his chest as his arm remained around her shoulders.

"Well yes, you can certainly say that I'm surprised." Smiled Clarisse as she looked over at Rupert "and I believe because your father told me to tie up my robe before coming out, he already knew about all this?"

"I did indeed," he smiled as he looked over at his beautiful wife and handsome son as he kissed his mothers forehead.

"Happy anniversary to you both," smiled Sophie as she stood in front of Clarisse and Pierre.

"Thank you, darling," smiled Clarisse as she stepped closer and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, Sophie," smiled Rupert as she and Clarisse looked at him.

"I hope you like it?" Smiled Pierre as Clarisse looked up and studied her sons face.

"Of course we do," she smiled as Rupert moved to stand behind her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Good, now lets sit down, we are all having breakfast together today." Pierre smiled.

"Alright," smiled Clarisse as they moved over to the table.

"Mom, dad," smiled Pierre as they both looked at him placing his hands down onto the back of two chairs "you are to sit here."

"Okay," smiled Clarisse as she sat down "this all looks so lovely," she smiled while reaching for her glass of juice as Rupert sat down beside her.

"I couldn't agree more," smiled Rupert as he watched her sip her juice before looking across at him, giving him a small smile before looking down at the table as she placed her glass back down.

"Shall we eat first, then open gifts after?" Said Pierre as he sat down at the end of the table, closest to his mother.

"Yes, please," smiled Rupert as he grabbed his napkin "I'm starving this morning."

"This all looks so delicious," smiled Clarisse as she too grabbed her napkin and placed it on her lap "you have all done a wonderful job, but how you managed to keep this a secret is beyond me." She smiled up at her sons.

"I'm surprised that they managed to actually get all this in here without waking you up," smiled Rupert as they all grabbed their plates and began helping themselves to breakfast.

"Me too," smiled Clarisse as she looked at her son.

"It took a lot of patience, believe me," smiled Pierre as he watched his mother pouring his father a cup of tea before pouring herself one.

"Tell us, what are your plans today?" Asked Sophie as she placed her plate down.

"Oh, I haven't given it much thought." Said Clarisse as she placed the teapot back down "I do have a couple things I must do in my office at some point today, other than that I'm not sure."

"Well, after you have finished I hope that we could spend the day together before our meal this evening, maybe we could take a walk through the gardens?" Rupert asked as Clarisse looked back at him.

"That sounds lovely, but only if you are feeling up to it?" She asked as he reached out for her hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss the palm of her hand as everyone watched.

"Of course I feel ready," he smiled and lowered his and Clarisse's hand, resting them on his lap.

"Okay then, we will take a walk through the gardens." She smiled and watched as he lent closer, kissing her.

"And remember, both me and Philippe will be out of the palace tonight so you can be as romantic as you like at the meal tonight." Pierre smirked as they pulled apart and looked at him.

"Pierre, don't encourage them!" Exclaimed Philippe causing everyone to laugh as he pulled a face.

"Oh, we don't need any encouragement," smiled Rupert as Clarisse sipped her juice "now, let's eat shall we?"

"Yes, let's," smiled Pierre as he looked at his mother.

 ** _Later That Morning._**

Down in her office Clarisse sat on the sofa, studying the paperwork in front of her when a knock came to her door. Slipping of her glasses, she looked up and called out "come in."

"It's only me," said Pierre as he opened the door "I wonder if you have a minute?"

"Of course I do, come in," she smiled and let forward, placing the paperwork and her glasses down on the coffee table before sitting back to look up at her son "what can I do for you?" She asked.

"Well since our chat last month, I have been thinking about it a lot and I've decided that I need to ask." He said, sitting down beside his mother and looked at her "I need to know mom, I'm sorry,"

"Know what, darling?" She asked, studying her sons face as he looked at her a moment.

"Do Philippe and I have a sister?" He asked, looking into her eyes.


	35. Chapter 35

_Hi everyone, I just wanted to take a moment to apologise for the short chapters on just one day. I would love to put them all into one long chapter but unfortunately I don't have a laptop to help with that at the moment so I'm having to watch what I am writing having only my iPad to upload from onto the site, it doesn't seem to like anything over 2000 words, hence why I am having to split them and post so many chapters. I do appreciate you all for sticking by this story, and thank you to everyone who takes that extra moment after reading a chapter to leave me a review :) Thank you always for the support._

 _Anyway, here's the next chapter._

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 ** _Saturday 13th September 1980._**

Seeing the look on his mothers face, he continued. "It's just that you talked about how you found out, and that Joseph and his contacts helped you and how you confronted father about it but you didn't actually tell me if she is fathers."

"No, you do not have a sister." She answered and watched her son as he looked away momentarily.

"Did he do a paternity test?" He asked, looking back at her.

"No, he couldn't, because of who he is he couldn't take that risk."

"So she could be fathers then?"

"No," she said, shaking her head "she's the splitting image of her father, Sofia's husband."

"Ok," he nodded and looked away another moment before looking back at her "today you and father are celebrating twenty two years of marriage, but why after the way he's treated you. He cheated on you for years, even when he promised you that it was over."

"I know, but you could say that I done the same thing."

"No, mom, no," he exclaimed while shaking his head "you and father had broken up, yes it's true you were still married but you weren't together."

"We were together five years ago when it happened again,"

"You're right, you were together then and you know what that tells me?" He asked, looking at her.

Studying her sons face, she shook her head and answered. "No, what does it tell you?"

"Back then you found your happy ever after but gave it up, put me and Philippe before yourself only to fall back in love with father again. Then five years ago you slept with Joseph again," he said, looking into his mothers eyes "you never stopped loving him, did you?" He asked and watched as she looked across the room before looking down at her hands.

"No," she said, shaking her head slightly before looking up into her sons eyes.

"I thought so, but again, why did you stay with father, after everything he done to you when you could have had your happy ever after?"

Watching her son, she hesitated a moment before answering. "Because he changed, I only stayed at the palace because of you and your brother, then I suffered a miscarriage and he was there for me. I didn't expect to fall back in love with him, but I did."

Nodding, Pierre looked away a moment before looking back into his mothers eyes "and what about you and Joseph?"

"He had moved on and I didn't want to ruin that for him, even though now he tells me that they broke up because he could never love anyone the way he loves me." She said sadly.

"Okay." Pierre said while looking away.

"Pierre," she said softly and watched as he looked back at her "you know that nothing will ever happen between us again, don't you? In fact, when I last saw him I told him I never wanted to see him again."

"You did?" He exclaimed in surprise as his mother nodded.

"I did yes, because I'm with your father and he must accept that. I know that he will never stop loving me, and I know deep down that I will always have feelings for him, but I will never act on them, not now. And yes I may have hated your father ten years ago but now? Now I love him very much, you are all my life and I wouldn't do anything to destroy that."

"I told him to stay away too, told him to back off and leave you alone." Pierre said and watched as his mother nodded.

"I know he told me you did," she said rubbing his arm as he looked away.

"I'm so sorry, mom."

"Don't be sorry, it's fine," she answered and moved closer, giving him a hug "thank you for looking out for me."

"Thank you for being honest about everything with me," he said as they pulled apart.

"I know it must have been hard for you to hear everything, but I am glad that we could talk about it and that I can be honest with you. So, thank you for not hating me." She said and was surprised when he gave her another hug.

"You're my mom, I could never hate you." He said as they pulled apart once again.

"Thank you," she whispered while putting her hand up to cup his face.

"Right, are you going to be alright because I better go and prepare for tonight."

"Of course, I need to sit here and finish this paperwork anyways," she smiled at him "but what's happening tonight?" She asked as she watched him stand to his feet.

"Tonight's the night I'm going to ask Sophie to marry me." He said and watched as a smile spread across his mothers face. "So please don't go anywhere near your gardens around midnight."

"Oh, exciting." She smiled as he lent over and kissed her cheek "and I'll stay away, actually I'll probably be asleep at that time." She smiled as he made his way over to the door "good luck."

"Thank you, mom," he smiled across at her "see you later."

"Yes, you will." She smiled and watched as he walked out, closing the door behind himself.

Sighing she pulled the paperwork back onto her lap, to continue what she was doing before Pierre came to speak with her. But after reading a few lines she extended her fingers out in front of her and stared down at her wedding ring a long moment before letting out another sigh.

 _Hearing a knock on his hotel suite door, Joseph stood to his feet and made his way over to answer it. And was left surprised to find Clarisse stood looking back at him._

 _"Clarisse, this is a surprise," he exclaimed "did you want to come in?"_

 _"Please," she nodded and watched as he stepped back for her to enter "thank you." She said, walking through the door but stopped so far and turned to him as he closed the door._

 _Turning back to her, they simply stared at each other, neither one of them speaking._

 _After a moment Clarisse shook her head "I can't be here," she exclaimed as she reached her hand out for the door handle._

 _"Clarisse, wait," Joseph exclaimed and grabbed her arm. Turning her around, he found himself walking her the two steps back against the door, keeping hold of her arm with one hand and putting his other up onto the side of her neck, his thumb on her cheek as they looked into each other's eyes._

 _God how she wanted to feel his lips on hers, to feel them on her body just one more time and if she was honest she wanted him to make love to her but she couldn't, she had to stop herself. So closing her eyes she shook her head "I have to go," she said softly while opening her eyes to look up at his face "I just came to tell you I can't see you anymore. You need to stay away." She said and watched as he stared a long moment before stepping back._

 _"Wow, that's the second time this week that I have been told to stay away from you." He said, turning away slightly._

 _"Who else told you?" She asked._

 _"Pierre, on Saturday night." He said looking over at her "I think you should go now," he exclaimed, turning his back to her._

 _"I'm so sorry," she whispered and hurried out of the room._

Looking up across the room, Clarisse realised tears had pooled in her eyes. Blinking, she brushed them away as they rolled down over her cheeks.


	36. Chapter 36

**_Saturday 13th September 1980._**

 ** _That Evening._**

Coming into the bedroom, Clarisse done a little twirl to show off her attire before smiling across at her husband as he stood watching her.

"So, do I look OK for our dinner tonight?" She asked, walking over to stand in front of him.

"Yes you do, you look very lovely." He said and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you," she smiled up at him.

"Shall we?" He asked and extended his arm towards the door as Clarisse bowed her head just once in acknowledgement before leading the way into their suite where a palace butler was waiting. "I'm glad we changed the plans for tonight, I don't think I could have managed a party."

Stopping, Clarisse turned and watched her husband close the distance between them. "I knew that walk this afternoon was going to be to much, do you need to rest?" She asked.

"Not at the moment, I plan on enjoying dinner with you first." He answered.

"Are you sure, because you can go and rest if you need too." She said while reaching up to cup his face.

"I'll be fine, I promise." He said while taking hold of her hand, kissing the back of it as she nodded "now can we eat?"

"Alright, but if you feel tired at any point you make sure you tell me." She said and turned to take her seat as the butler got her chair for her. "Thank you."

"I will, now please stop worrying." Rupert said as the butler walked around to get his chair for him. "Thank you." He too said, and grabbed his napkin to lay on his lap. "Now let's enjoy our dinner."

"Yes, let's." She said while picking up her glass to hold it up "here's to us, may we have many more happy years together." She said with a smile.

"To us," Rupert smiled and they both took a sip of their drink before placing their glasses back down as the butler began dishing up dinner. "I forgot to ask earlier, but did Carol finalise your trip to Rome next week?"

"Yes she did, everything's done." Answered Clarisse as she grabbed her napkin to lay on her lap "she also suggested that I speak with you about hiring an assistant for myself, because if I am going to be taking over some of your duties I am going to need one." She said, looking across the table at him as he looked across at her.

"I don't see why not," he said and took a sip of his water as she thanked the butler. "We will arrange it upon your return from Rome, if that's suitable." He said, putting his glass back down.

"That would be perfect, and I actually have someone in mind." She said, smiling across at him.

"Who?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Isabella? I already have her husband as my driver and bodyguard, so it makes sense really and I know that she will do a good job." She smiled.

"Okay, we will talk to her about it tomorrow and see what she thinks." He said, smiling across at her. "I can't thank you enough for helping with everything and taking on some of my duties." He said.

"It's no bother, it's what I am here for." She smiled across at him as he thanked the butler.

After they had eaten and all the plates and left over food had been cleared away, they moved to snuggle on the sofa in their suite.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that Pierre's going to ask Sophie to marry him tonight." Said Clarisse while lifting her head to look at her husband "so we will need to stay away from my gardens tonight."

"Well it's about time," he smiled and looked into her eyes "how special that he's doing it tonight, on our anniversary."

"I know," she smiled and put her hand up to cup his face before burying her face in his neck "I just hope she will say yes."

"Me too," he nodded in agreement while running his hand up and down her back "how long have they been together now?" He asked as Clarisse raised her head.

"Since they were sixteen, I think, it's hard to say really seeing though they kept it a secret for so long before finally telling us." She answered and rested her head back down on his chest.

"That's true," he said softly, going into a daydream as they just sat in silence for several moments. "Clarisse?"

"Yes?" She said, lifting her head to look at him as he looked at her, hesitating.

Shaking his head, he glanced away momentarily before looking back into her eyes "I just wanted to tell you I love you."

Smiling, she put her hand up to cup his face once again "I love you too," she whispered and kissed him before placing her head back down on his chest for a moment.

"I wonder if you would mind if I went to bed, I'm feeling rather tired now." Rupert asked softly.

"No, of course not." She said while sitting up.

"Thank you, I'm sorry for being a bore." He said while sitting up too.

"Oh shh you," she smiled and leant closer to kiss him "it's absolutely fine."

"Thank you, I love you," he smiled and stood to his feet.

"I love you too," she said and watched as he walked over to the door, disappearing into the bedroom. Letting out a sigh she sat back for a moment before glancing over at the balcony doors then at her watch.

Standing to her feet, she smoothed down the skirt of her dress as she made her way around the sofa and over to the French doors. Stepping out onto her balcony she couldn't help but smile, the sun was just setting, the sky beautiful with array of pink, orange and yellow. And as she leant against the balustrade, she placed her hands down on the top and instantly felt relaxed. Closing her eyes, she remembered watching the sunset almost every night with her father when she was growing up. It was something she had always loved doing at the end of the day, she even tried to get Rupert to join her but learned pretty early on in their marriage that it wasn't his thing.

And as soon as the sun had gone and the sky had darkened Clarisse made her way back inside to get changed into something a bit more comfortable before heading downstairs to get some tea. But on her way back up the stairs, she had to stop when she heard Sophie giggling and Pierre telling her to be quiet before giggling himself. Realising that they must have came up through the back stairs as not to be caught, Clarisse decided to wait until it had gone quiet before returning to her suite. When she reached the door she put her hand out onto the handle and stopped, turning slightly she looked towards Pierre's door which was opposite hers and smirked.

Continuing on into the suite a moment later, she sat and read a little while drinking her tea before calling it a day. Climbing into bed beside Rupert, trying to not to wake him she lay staring up at the ceiling when he pushed himself up on his elbow and looked at her.

"What's the matter?" He asked and watched as she turned her head to look at him.

"Nothing, just thinking," she smiled as he lay back down. Turning, she looked at him "I think Sophie said yes,"

"Really?" He smiled and looked at her as she moved closer "how do you know?" He asked, putting his arm along her pillow as she snuggled up to him.

"Because when I was coming back upstairs after getting some tea I heard them in the hallway Sophie was giggling and Pierre was telling her to be quiet, nicely of course." She said and rested her head on his chest while wrapping her arm around his waist "which means,

"He was being naughty and snuck her in behind our backs?" He said and smiled as Clarisse lifted her head "and I thought you banned that sort of thing before marriage?" He smirked.

"Oh sure, we can talk considering we were the same." She smirked and moved her hand from his side to his chest.

"That's true," he smirked, moving his hand from her back to the back of her head "as long as he doesn't get her pregnant until after they are married then I don't care." He said and kissed her.

"Neither do I," said Clarisse as she rested her head back down on his chest "I know it's not the first time she's stayed over, and I'm sure it won't be the last."

"It most definitely won't be the last," Rupert said softly as he closed his eyes "but if they are happy, that's all that matters."

"That's true," Clarisse smiled, feeling him relax she let out a contented sigh as she closed her eyes "good night, my love." She whispered.

"Good night," Rupert whispered softly.

 ** _Italy._**

Sitting out on his balcony, Joseph watched as the sunset before him. It was one of his favourite things to do, there was something quite peaceful about it. Sipping his drink, he thought back over the last month. After leaving Genovia he travelled a bit before returning home, where upon his return he put his home up for sale. Sure it was the one he had shared with his soon to be ex wife, Liliana, but it also held memories of his time with Clarisse and now that she never wanted to see him again he knew it was time to let go, and so this morning he signed the papers on a new house.

A fresh start to move on and get on with his life.

Shortly after the sun had disappeared he stood to his feet and made his way back inside, and standing by the mantle he picked up a photo of himself and Clarisse from his nieces christening, staring at it momentarily before turning and moving to stand by the coffee table. Wrapping it in a sheet of old newspaper he slowly placed it inside a box that sat on the coffee table, a box that was filled with bits that will be put in the loft, soon to be forgotten about.


	37. Chapter 37

**Sunday 14th September 1980.**

After having a restless night and as not to wake Rupert, Clarisse decided to just get up and go for an early morning walk with the dogs around the palace. After watching the sunrise she began making her way back when she saw Pierre stood outside the main entrance with Sophie. She watched a moment as they stood kissing and talking to each other before she continued around to the back entrance and after leaving the dogs with the maid, she made her way up to her suite.

Looking up as the door opened, Rupert smiled when he saw who it was. "Ahh good morning," he said as she closed the door and looked over at him "I was wondering where you had got too."

"I couldn't sleep so I took the dogs for a walk," she smiled and walked over to him "I didn't want to wake you with my tossing and turning." She said and kissed him.

"Ok," he smiled and watched as she made her way over to the bedroom door before looking down at his letter that he had been reading.

"I have just seen Pierre and Sophie out the front, they didn't see me though," she said as Rupert looked back over at her "I think they were saying their goodbyes." She smiled.

"Oh so he definitely broke the rules then," he smirked.

"He did," she smiled with a small nod "I'm just going to have a quick shower and get changed, see you in a bit."

"Yes, alright, shall I order us some breakfast?" He asked.

"Oh, yes please." She answered, making her way through the door.

Smiling, he stood to his feet and called down to the kitchens, ordering them breakfast before returning to his letter. Shortly after Clarisse returned and they both sat down to enjoy breakfast together before the both of them sat reading the papers when a knock came to the door.

"Come in," called Clarisse as she looked up at the door as it opened.

"It's just me, can I come in?" Asked Pierre as he stepped in and smiled over at them.

"Of course," said Rupert while folding his paper as Clarisse looked at him, and he looked over at Pierre.

"Thank you," said Pierre as he closed the door and made his way over to them.

"Oh Clarisse, would you look at that smile." Teased Rupert as he looked across at his wife "I take it, because you are grinning from ear to ear that she said yes then?" He smiled up at his son as he stood beside his mother.

"Yes, actually she did say yes." Pierre nodded and kissed his mothers cheek "good morning, mom," he smiled and moved to sit down.

"Good morning and congratulations, darling," she smiled while putting her hands up, tucking them under her chin as she rested her elbows on the table and watched as he helped himself to a pancake.

"Well that is good news, congratulations," said Rupert as Clarisse looked across at him, giving each other a knowing smile before they both looked back at Pierre "and where is she, we must congratulate her too."

"She's gone, she left last night." He answered, smiling nervously before taking another bite of his pancake.

"Oh she did, did she?" Said Rupert as Pierre nodded and Clarisse took a sip of her tea.

"Oh, but I saw you both out the front looking cozy this morning?" Said Clarisse as she placed her cup back down and looked up at him while tucking her hand back up under her chin.

"Oh," Pierre said as he began to sweat a little. "You both know that she stayed last night, don't you?" He asked and first looked at his father before looking at his mother, both of them nodding.

"We do," smirked Clarisse as she averted her gaze across to her husband while lowering her hands, folding her arms on the table in front of her.

"How did you find out?" Asked Pierre as Rupert sipped his tea, leaving Clarisse to answer.

"I heard you last night,"

"What?" Exclaimed Pierre, his eyes wide as Rupert laughed.

"And before you think that your mother was up to no good, she heard you both giggling by your door on her way back up the stairs," smirked Rupert as Pierre laughed nervously.

"Oh, okay," nodded Pierre.

"I figured you used the back entrance, as not to get caught?" She said as Rupert placed his cup back down and looked up at his son.

"Yes, we did." He nodded and watched as his mother stood to her feet, taking her cup of tea with her. "Alright, give it to me, tell me off, ground me or whatever it is you're going to do."

"What do you mean?" Asked Rupert as Clarisse moved to sit on the sofa "we aren't going to tell you off, and we certainly aren't going to ground you," he said and looked over at Clarisse as she laughed.

"I think you are a little too old to ground, don't you?" She asked and smiled over at him while crossing her legs and resting her cup down on her thigh.

"So," he began and turned to look back at his father "no telling off for having a girl in my room?" He smirked.

"No, because we trust you, Pierre." Said Rupert as Clarisse sipped some more of her tea.

"We most certainly do," smiled Clarisse as she looked over at them while resting her cup back down on her thigh.

"Oh this is great, so she can stay over whenever then?" Asked Pierre.

"Yes, as long as you don't get her pregnant until after you are married." Said Rupert as Pierre put his hands up, covering his ears as both Clarisse and Rupert laughed.

"Dad, please, you just said that you trusted me," exclaimed Pierre as Clarisse stood back up and moved around to stand beside Rupert.

"Yes, I did," smiled Rupert as Clarisse put her arm around his shoulders.

"So give me some credit, please," he said, looking over at his parents as Rupert put his hand on Clarisse's hand.

"We do, Pierre, we do," said Clarisse "now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and meet your aunt for our morning walk." She said and kissed Rupert's cheek.

"Are you going to ask her about what we talked about last night?" Asked Rupert as she leant over, placing her cup down on the table.

"I will," she smiled and kissed Pierre's cheek "see you guys later."

"You will," said Rupert as he watched her walk over to the door and walked out.

"What was that about asking aunt Isabella?" Asked Pierre.

"Oh, your mother is going to speak to her about her becoming your mothers assistant. With her taking over some of my duties, she will need one and Clarisse thought that having Charles as her driver and bodyguard already makes sense if she was her assistant." Said Rupert as Pierre nodded.

"Well yeah, it does," said Pierre "so tell me, how was your romantic night?" He said, smirking as he leant closer to the table and took another bite of his pancake.

"It was lovely, but I was tired after our walk yesterday afternoon so I ended up going to bed earlier than planned." Answered Rupert before sipping some more tea.

"Oh that was a shame, maybe when you are fit enough you could take mom away somewhere?" Said Pierre as Rupert looked across at him "I know she will like that, and the break will do you good, I'm sure."

"Yeah, maybe," answered Rupert. "The truth is though, Pierre," he said staring at his son, hesitating.

"What is it, what's the matter?" Asked Pierre.

"Well I had every intention on being, well trying to be intimate last night but I don't feel very romantic anymore, the spark in me has gone." Said Rupert as he watched his son staring at his plate a moment before looking up at him "I know you don't like talking about this stuff with me, but I can't talk to anyone else."

"It's okay," said Pierre.

"No no, maybe I should find someone else, my doctor maybe." Said Rupert.

"No father, you can talk to me," Pierre said, giving him an reassuring nod.

 ** _In The Gardens._**

"So what do you say, will you be my assistant?" Asked Clarisse as they made their way slowly through Clarisse's rose garden.

"Honestly Clarisse I don't know, I know it's a lovely offer and yes I would love to be if I'm honest but me and Charles are trying for a baby, and if I take this job then I will have to put having a family on hold,"

"You won't have to put having a family on hold, if you take this job and you fall pregnant we will deal with it." Said Clarisse as she turned her head to look at her sister.

"Alright, so if I take this job and then find out next month that I'm pregnant, eight months down the line I will have to go on maternity leave, or quit, after you have just completed training and I've got used to doing everything you will then have to find someone else and start from the beginning." Said Isabella as she watched her sister look ahead.

"I see your point and understand what you are saying," said Clarisse as she nodded.

"Please don't get me wrong though, I would love to take it but it's just not the right time."

"I know," nodded Clarisse as she put her arm around Isabella's shoulders and kissed the side of her head "and thank you for being honest."

"It's fine," smiled Isabella "It's nice to be thought off though, so thank you." She said as she watched her sister bend over to smell her roses "Clarisse?"

"Yes?" She said and closed her eyes, smelling the next rose.

"I was honest with you, and now can you be honest with me?" Said Isabella.

Opening her eyes, Clarisse stared ahead a moment before standing back up straight "it depends what it's about?" She asked, glancing over at her before looking back down at her roses.

"Joseph?" She said and watched as her sister froze "what happened between you last month?"

"Why?" Clarisse said and turned to her "why do you want to know what happened between us?"

"Because he's selling his house, you know the one that he said he would never get rid off? That's why." Said Isabella as she watched Clarisse look away a moment before looking back at her sister.


	38. Chapter 38

**Sunday 14th September 1980.**

Closing her eyes Clarisse thought back to the first time she saw his house, the first time she saw his bedroom and the first time they made love in his beautiful hand carved oak king size four poster bed, and the many times after, as well as in the hotel. She remembered how adventurous he was, she remembered how the way he made love to her was completely different to Rupert. She remembered how Joseph's body pressed her into the mattress, she remembered how amazing he made her feel and how he drove her over the edge each and every time. She remembered how delicious his body tasted and how amazing his body felt against hers, and how his lips felt as he kissed her body.

And knowing she had to stop these thoughts she opened her eyes and looked at her sister. "I think I made a mistake?" Clarisse said, tears filling her eyes.

"Hey come on, it's okay." Said Isabella as she stepped closer and hugged her.

"How is it going to be okay? I told him to stay away, I told him I never wanted to see him again." She said, letting her tears fall "when what I really wanted was for him to make love to me."

"Oh Clarisse," whispered Isabella as she stepped closer and hugged her once again "you still love him don't you?"

Nodding, she pulled back and looked up into her sisters eyes "the night of Charles party we kissed, then we found out that Rupert had a heart attack I felt so guilty, but over the next few days the more I thought about it the more I wanted him. I went to his hotel with every intention of sleeping with him but when I got there I couldn't do it, so instead I told him that I never wanted to see him again and to stay away," she cried while looking away "I told him to stay away." She cried as Isabella pulled her back into her embrace.

After a few moments they moved to sit down on the bench. "Seeing him again that night of the party made me realise how I had let us down, how I was stupid to fall back in love with Rupert. How I was stupid to stay with him when I should have left all those years ago. And don't get me wrong these last ten years have been fun and I love that Rupert changed for me," she said sadly while looking down at her hands.

"But he's not Joseph," Isabella said quietly and watched as Clarisse looked up at her and nodded before looking back down at her hands "so what are you going to do?"

"Nothing, there isn't anything I can do." Clarisse said while slumping back "I have a duty, my loyalty has to be to my family and my country."

"But your heart isn't in it?" Said Isabella as Clarisse shook her head.

"I'm too old now to play games and sneak around, Rupert is my husband, he's become my best friend and though I wanted to be with Joseph last month I just can't leave him I realise that now. He's had a heart attack, he needs me."

"Oh my beautiful sister, always putting others before herself." Said Isabella as she wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"I have too, it's my job." She said with a small laugh as a couple tears escaped her eyes and rolled down over her cheeks.

 ** _Later._**

After having a long chat out in the rose gardens they made their way back and walking into the palace, both Isabella and Clarisse was surprised when Pierre appeared from her office.

"Here you are, I was about to come looking for you." Pierre said as they both looked over at him and seeing his mothers eyes were red and puffy he stepped forward "is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yes," she nodded "everything's okay."

"Are you sure?" He asked and watched as she nodded once again.

"Of course," she said and looked at Isabella as she put her hand on Clarisse's arm.

"I will catch you later, okay," she said softly while stepping closer and kissed the side of her head.

"Thank you, Isabella," said Clarisse as Isabella smiled at her then up at Pierre before walking away. "Was you waiting for me?" Clarisse asked, looking up at her son as he looked back at her.

"Yes, I needed to talk to you about something but it can wait." He said, watching her as she began walking over to her office "are you sure that you are okay?"

Nodding, she led the way into her office as Pierre followed "I am sure, and I know telling you not to worry is pointless." She said and sat down on the sofa while looking over at him stood in the doorway "now come and tell me what you wanted to talk to me about."

"Alright," he said and closed the door before walking over to sit down at the other end of the sofa.

 ** _That Afternoon._**

"Mother?" Called Philippe from the suite doorway.

"I'm in my closet," Clarisse called back while holding up a blouse to study it a moment.

Standing in her closet doorway, Philippe watched as his mother walked across the room and hung up the blouse. "What are you doing?" He asked as she walked back across the room while looking at him.

"Just sorting out my outfits that I'm taking to Rome with me at the end of the week." Said Clarisse as she started browsing through her other blouses.

"I see," Philippe nodded "anyway, I just came to say hello, to let you know I'm home and to ask if I can stay out again tonight?" He asked as Clarisse looked over at him.

"On a school night?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips as he nodded.

"Yes, we all had so much fun last night, we want to do it again tonight." Philippe smiled.

"At the same place as last night?" She asked as he nodded "so if I was to call George's mother, she will confirm this?" She asked and once again watched as he nodded, and without saying another word she walked through to the bedroom and called her friend, Pamela, to confirm the sleep over.

And after a few moments they hung up and Clarisse turned back to her son, who stood smiling at her. "See?"

"Very well you can stay over, and Pamela has said that she is going to make sure you all get up for school, so remember to take your school uniform and home work with you." She said, making her way back into her closet.

"I will, and thank you, mother," smiled Philippe as he hurried forward and kissed her cheek "see you after school."

"Yes, you will." Smiled Clarisse as she watched him walk out the door. Looking back at her blouses she let out a sigh and stepped forward to finish sorting out her outfits.

"Clarisse?" Called Rupert as he walked across the suite.

"I'm in the closet," Clarisse called back and looked towards the door as Rupert appeared "hello, did you enjoy your drive?" She asked.

"I did," he nodded as he walked over and kissed her cheek.

"Good," Clarisse smiled at him then looked back at her blouses before picking one out.

"Are you sorting out your outfits?' He asked and watched as she nodded before walking over to hang up her blouse with the other outfits she will be taking.

"I am, and I am nearly finished." She smiled and moved to her skirts.

"How long are you going for again?" He asked and moved to sit down at her dressing table.

"Five days," she said, holding up a skirt "I had a chat with Pierre earlier."

"You did?" He said, looking at her as she put the skirt back and pulled out a different one "I guess he told you what we talked about this morning."

"He did," she nodded and walked across to hang up the skirt with her going away pile. "Why couldn't you talk to me?" She asked, turning back to him as he shrugged and looked down.

"I don't know, I felt ashamed I guess." He answered and looked back up as she moved to kneel down beside him "never having a problem before, and now since having that silly heart attack I just, I don't feel romantic anymore."

"I know, but having a heart attack is a big thing remember, your body has had a shock and like the doctor said before you left the hospital it will take time," Clarisse said while reaching her arm across his lap as she looked up into his eyes.

"But I didn't want to let you down, I didn't want you to think I wasn't interested anymore," he said sadly.

"You wouldn't be letting me down, Rupert, its just going to take time, that's all," she said softly while reaching up to cup his face "so let's just focus on getting you better first, shall we?"

Looking down at her, he watched as she rested her head against his arm "I love you, you know?" He whispered and watched as she looked up into his eyes.

"I know," she nodded "I love you too," she whispered and raised herself up, kissing him a moment before standing up. "And everything will be fine soon, you'll see." She smiled.

"I hope so," he said and watched her pull another skirt from the rail "well I best let you get on," he said while standing to his feet.

"Thank you," she said, watching as he walked over to the door "I'll see you when I'm finished."

"That you will." He said and looked over at her, giving her a small smile before walking out.

Letting out a sigh, Clarisse moved and sat down at her dressing table for a moment before finishing sorting out her outfits.

 ** _That Night._**

Coming into the bedroom, Rupert couldn't help but smile. It had been a sight he saw most nights, but one he couldn't help but smile at. "Reading again?" He said, walking around to his side of the bed as Clarisse glanced over the top of her glasses at him.

"Of course," she smiled, slipping the bookmark in the page and closed the book as Rupert sat on the edge of the bed, slipping off his slippers "I forgot to tell you earlier, Philippe's staying at George's again tonight."

"Alright, I did wonder where he was," said Rupert as he turned, slipping his legs under the covers as he pulled them up over him. "Now," he began while taking hold of her hand "I was thinking that when you come back from Rome, why don't we go and spend a couple days at the beach house?"

"That will be nice," smiled Clarisse as she looked at him "just us?"

"Just us," he nodded and looked at her.

"Okay, why not," she smiled and leant closer, kissing him.

"I'll make the arrangements while you are away," he said, letting go off her hand and moved to lay down beside her.

"Perfect," she said while placing her book on the bedside table and flicked off her lamp before snuggling under the covers next to him. "Good night," she whispered and kissed his cheek.

"Good night," he smiled.

But as Rupert fell straight to sleep, Clarisse couldn't. She just laid there, staring up at the ceiling.


	39. Chapter 39

**Tuesday 21st June 1983.**

Standing in her closet doorway, Rupert watched as his wife pulled on her skirt and slowly zipped up the back zipper before smoothing her hands down over her hips and thighs as she turned from side to side, checking herself in the floor to ceiling mirror.

"Nope, still nothing." He said and watched as Clarisse laughed while looking over at him.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked, looking back at herself in the mirror.

"Well before my heart attack, watching you get dressed used to do something to me." He said, slowly walking over to stand to her side as she looked at him in the mirror.

"I know, but it's okay," she said and turned to him.

"How is it okay?" He asked while stepping closer and wrapped his arms around her waist as she put her arms up around his shoulders "it's been nearly three years, I thought it would have returned by now." He said sadly.

"I know, but you just have to be patient Rupert. It will take time, remember."

"I know, I just thought it would have returned by now, that's all. I wanted us to have another baby, didn't I?" He said, looking into her eyes a moment before she looked away.

"I know, but we were kidding ourselves. Yes another baby would have been nice, if we had it years ago. I want to be able to enjoy my days with you now that the boys are old enough to look after themselves." She said, looking back up into his eyes "honestly though if I had fallen pregnant, because of my age and past miscarriages there was a good chance it could have happened again and I didn't want to go through that again.

"I know," he nodded while putting his hand up to cup her face "you do still love me don't you?" He asked.

"What kind of question is that?" She asked, putting her hand up onto his wrist as she studied his face "of course I love you, you're my husband and my best friend."

"I don't know, I guess I'm just worried because I can't satisfy your needs you might," hesitating, he looked away.

"I might what? Leave, find someone else?" She asked, watching his face as he continued to look away "a simple kiss and a hug is enough for me, and so what if we are one of those couples that don't make love, marriage doesn't have to be all about sex you know." She said, getting a small smile from him.

"I love you," he whispered as he looked back into her eyes.

"That's good, because I love you too," she whispered back while moving her head closer and kissed him a long moment before looking back into each other's eyes. "Right, we better finish getting ready or we will be late for meeting Pierre and the others down for breakfast for his birthday."

"Oh of course, I had forgotten about that." He said as they stepped apart "is his gift ready?" He asked, watching her slip on her shoes.

"Yes, I wrapped it last night." She smiled and looked back up at him "I just need to pick it up when we walk through the suite."

"Ok, well after you," he smiled and extended his arm towards the door for her to lead the way.

Thank you," she smiled, starting to lead the way as Rupert took a moment to watch her before shaking his head and following her into the suite. "I was just thinking,"

"Oh yes, what about?" She asked, walking over to the coffee table in their suite and picked up Pierre's present before turning back to him as he opened the door for her.

"Well you are going away tomorrow for a week, and I was wondering if you would like to join me here tonight for a romantic meal?" He said and watched as she walked over to him and out the door.

"That sounds lovely, I would love too." She smiled at him as he closed the door and started walking beside her while taking her free hand.

"Great," he smiled and brought her hand up to his mouth, kissing the back of it as they began making their way down the stairs "I will miss you, you know."

"I know, and I will miss you too." She smiled, looking down at the steps.

Walking through the breakfast rooms door a moment later, both surprised that everyone was there already.

"Good morning," smiled Pierre as he watched them walk over to him "it's nice of you to join us." He teased.

"Blame your mother, she's changed her outfit at least three times this morning."

"Hey," exclaimed Clarisse as she passed Pierre his gift.

"Three, that's a new record mom," teased Pierre as Clarisse looked up at him.

"Enough of that, you," she smirked and kissed his cheek "happy birthday, my darling," she said while putting her hands up to cup his face "how are you twenty four already?"

"Oh Clarisse, you're not going to get all emotional now are you?" Teased Isabella as Clarisse stepped closer to her son and wrapped her arms around him.

"No," she said, shaking her head as Pierre wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh leave her alone," smirked Pierre "it's not everyday she realises she's going to also be a year older too." He teased and watched as Clarisse stepped back with a gasp.

"Hey," she exclaimed, unable to keep from laughing with everyone else.

"Sorry mom, I love you really."

"Hmm, I'm not so sure now." She said, as everyone started taking their seats.

"I do, honestly." He smiled as she put her hand up to cup his face with a small nod.

"I know, I love you too." She smiled and lowered her arm "now let's eat."

Smiling, he placed his gift down on the sideboard with the others before taking his seat to enjoy breakfast with his family. After everyone had eaten they all remained seated to talk and catch up with everyone before getting on with their duties.

"Are you all ready for Rome, mom?" Asked Philippe as she looked over at him.

"I am, nearly," she nodded while picking up her glass "I just need to pack, then I'm all set." She smiled and sipped her juice.

"What about you aunt Isabella?" Philippe asked.

"Yep, I'm packed and ready to go." Isabella smiled and looked towards her sister as she placed her glass back down.

"Do you fancy packing my case for me too?" Smirked Clarisse as she lowered her hand, placing it down on Rupert's thigh.

"I knew you were going to ask me that," smiled Isabella "I have some free time this afternoon I'll pop up and do it then." She said.

"Oh I do love you, dear sister of mine." Smiled Clarisse then looked towards Pierre as he cleared his throat.

"Whilst you are all here, I wanted to talk to you about something important." Said Pierre as he looked at his mother first, then his father before looking around the table at everyone else. "It's something that I have been putting off over and over again but now my times running out, and with you going away tomorrow, mother, it must be done today."

"What is it?" Asked Clarisse "what's the matter?"

"Well as you know since I returned from traveling last year, and with my breakup from Sophie I have changed." He said, looking at his parents as they, as well as all the others stared at him. "I saw things on that trip that I never thought I would see, some magical moments as well as some heartbreaking ones and it made me realise what I want to do, what I want to be in life." He said, looking around everyone before looking back at his father "I want to help people, father, I want to become a priest." He said as everyone gasped.

"A priest?" Rupert exclaimed "you are future King of Genovia, you can't just abdicate the throne to become a priest."

"It's my calling, father, it's what I want to do. I don't want to be King, I wouldn't be happy doing that."

"Pierre darling, this isn't the day to talk about this. Can we talk about it when I return from Rome?" Asked Clarisse as she felt her husband becoming tense beside her.

"No mother, it can't wait for you to return. I need to call them this week to accept my position." Said Pierre while looking at her "I'm sorry, I know I should have told you before but this is something I really want to do, something I'm very passionate about."

Silence filled the room a moment before Rupert threw his napkin on the table and stood to his feet as everyone looked at him. "No son of mine is joining the church." He snapped and walked out.

"Father please," exclaimed Pierre as everyone watched Rupert continue to leave before looking back at Pierre "I'm so sorry."

"Does this mean I'm next in line?" Asked Philippe as everyone looked at him before looking at Clarisse as she stood to her feet, also throwing her napkin on the table before hurrying after Rupert.

"Philippe," said Isabella.

"What?" He shrugged "if Pierre is abdicating it falls to me, doesn't it?" Philippe asked.

"Shh Philippe," exclaimed Pierre as he looked at his brother "should I go after them?" He asked, looking at his aunt as she shook her head.

"No, I think we should just give them both some space, they've just had a big shock," said Isabella as everyone looked at her.

"Okay." Pierre said and slumped back in his chair.

"I'm sure it will be ok soon, you just need to give them some time." Said Isabella while looking across the table at her nephew and watched as he slowly nodded.


	40. Chapter 40

**Tuesday 21st June 1983.**

Hurrying into the suite after Rupert, Clarisse slammed the door behind her and walked through to the bedroom where she found her husband. He was stood by the French doors, with one of his arms resting on the frame above his head. After watching him for a moment she turned and closed the bedroom door, only then was he fully aware that she was there and as she turned back to him he spoke.

"I have nothing against the church, I just don't think it's right for our son." He said sadly and turned his head to the side as she slowly made her way around to stand beside him.

"I know," she nodded, staring out the windows "and I know that this is a huge shock to us,"

"It's a phase, it will pass." He said, interrupting her as he looked at her "he has to be King, he has to be."

"I don't think this is a phase, our son wants to be a priest Rupert." She said while moving to stand in front of him, while putting her hands up to cup his face "I suppose if you think about it, the signs were there and it must be something important to him, something close to his heart like he said or he wouldn't have told us. He would have continued on to be King." She said softly, looking into his eyes.

After a moments silence Rupert nodded and moved across the room "I suppose you are right, there were signs but a priest of all things?" He said, looking over at her.

"I don't think it should matter what it is, because at the end of the day he's our son and we should support him no matter what he wants to be." She said and watched him pace the room for a moment as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed "unfortunately we are going to have to accept this Rupert, or I fear we will lose him."

"I know," he nodded and moved to sit down on the bed beside her "and I do, I do support him," he suddenly exclaimed and turned to look at her "I went about it the wrong way, didn't I?" He asked.

"That would be the shock, we will go and find him in a moment and speak with him, get a bit more information and let him know that we support him in his decision," Clarisse nodded, watching her husband as he stared at her "what's the matter, you do support him don't you?"

"Yes yes, I do and yes we will go and speak to him shortly," he nodded "I was just thinking that no matter what mood I am in, you always manage to calm me down." He said softly and put his hand up to cup her cheek "I love that about you." He whispered and moved his head closer, kissing her a moment as she closed her eyes. And slowly he pushed her back on the bed, kissing and sucking on the sensitive spot on her neck, just below her ear whilst slipping his knee between her thighs and ripping open her blouse, sending tiny buttons flying all over the place as she brought her leg up, resting it on his hip.

Biting her lip, she grasped at the hair on the back of his head, her heart pounding in her chest. Feeling his lips on the tops of her breasts and his hand grasping her thigh, causing her to moan he suddenly he rolled off and sat up.

"Rupert?" She said, quickly sitting up as he made his way over to the bedroom door.

"I can't, I'm sorry," he said before walking out, leaving her frustrated as she fell back on the bed a moment.

Hurrying into her closet, she removed her damaged blouse and grabbed another. Slipping it on, she done up the buttons and quickly checked herself in the mirror, only then as she was about to hurry back out to go and find her husband did she notice that he had left two small marks on her neck. Letting out a frustrated sigh she grabbed one of her scarfs and draped it around her neck as she made her way downstairs.

"Clarisse?" Said Isabella as she watched her sister hurrying down the stairs "what's the matter?"

"I'm looking for Rupert, have you seen him?" She asked, walking briskly over to her stood by the table as she watched, turning her head slightly to the side as she eyed up her sisters change of top and scarf.

"Did you change?" She asked.

"What?" Clarisse exclaimed, and glanced down at herself before looking back up at her "yes, I uh.. I had an accident with the other one and had to change it."

"I see," she said, nodding suspiciously.

"So, have you seen Rupert or not?" She asked as Charles came through the main doors.

"No I haven't seen him, I thought he was with you?" Said Isabella.

"He was, we were talking and um, never mind." Clarisse said with a shake of her head.

"Are you on about Rupert?" Asked Charles as they both looked at him.

"Yes, have you seen him?" Asked Clarisse.

"Yes, he and Pierre have gone for a walk." He answered as Clarisse closed her eyes and tipped her head back a bit.

"Ok, ok that's fine," she exclaimed and opened her eyes to look back at them "thank you, Charles."

"It's fine," he smiled and looked at Isabella as Clarisse made her way over to stand by the door "I'll be in the office if you need me." He said, walking down the hall.

"Clarisse, is everything okay?" Isabella asked as she moved to stand beside her sister.

"Yes," she nodded while folding her arms "I was just worried because Rupert was upset when he left." She said, looking at her sister "he had just had a shock."

"I see," Isabella nodded as Clarisse looked back out the window "they will be alright, they just need to talk." She said softly as Clarisse looked back at her.

"I know," she nodded, studying her sisters face.

"Why don't we go and get some tea while we wait for them to come back?" Suggested Isabella as Clarisse looked back out the window.

Nodding, Clarisse looked back at her sister while turning to her "okay."

 ** _Later._**

Seeing her husband and son walk through the door of the dining room, Clarisse put her cup back down and stood to her feet. They had been gone for over an hour, and through that time she had hoped they'd had a good chat and got through their differences.

"Oh my darling son," she whispered as he made his way over to stand in front of her.

"It's okay mom, dad explained that he was shocked." He said, hugging her.

"Yes, we had a good long chat." Said Rupert as his wife and son pulled apart to look over at him. "Told him he has our support."

"Oh you do, and you always will," Clarisse said, tears filling her eyes as she looked up at her son and cupped his face with both her hands "I'm so proud of you, Pierre."

"Thanks mom," he said, hugging her once again as tears filled his eyes.

"When does your training start?" Clarisse asked as they pulled apart.

"Two days after you return from Rome, but that's the problem," he said and looked across at his father as he looked back at him.

And that's when she knew, the way they looked at each other before looking back at her. "It's not in Genovia, is it?" She asked, trying not to cry.

"No," Pierre said, shaking his head "I will be posted in England for training, and then from there I could be sent anywhere." He said and watched as his mother closed her eyes, shaking her head a little while trying to keep herself composed.

"Alright, that's alright," she nodded and looked back up at him "we can deal with that, and we can always visit."

"Oh of course, I would love that." Said Pierre and gave her another hug as Rupert and Isabella watched.

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _Hi everyone, I just wanted to say a massive thank you for all the support in keeping up with this story. I really do appreciate it, and love all the reviews you lovely people leave for me to read. Let's me know that you are still reading, and I really can't thank you enough for that I really can't._

 _Please do let me know your thoughts on the last few chapters, thank you in advance :)_


	41. Chapter 41

_Hi everyone, Im on a roll today ha ha but I just wanted to let you know that the conversation in this chapter might not be to everyone's liking but I thought it was needed, and fitted in with where the story is going. Also this chapter and at least the next one too some truths will be talked about, hopefully giving some answers to some questions :)_

 _Thank you and enjoy, if you decide to read it :)_

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Monday 27th June 1983.**

It had been a long few days for Clarisse in Rome, but after getting through everything at the meetings that she needed to she managed to have a free day today and because it was the last day, her and Isabella done a bit of sightseeing together with Isabella suggesting that they go for drinks at the hotel bar. Although Clarisse was reluctant at first, Isabella managed to talk her around. And now as she waited for her sister to answer her suite door, Isabella couldn't wait to spend the evening with her sister.

Opening the door, Clarisse let out a sigh. "I'm not so sure about this," she said, walking back across the room as Isabella came in the door, closing it behind her.

"It will be fine, security have done their job and we have been given the go ahead, also the manager has set up a private booth for us." Isabella smiled, checking out her sisters attire. "And this red dress is beautiful," she smiled "it's very sexy."

Glancing down at her dress, Clarisse sighed and looked back up at her sister "I'm changing," she said, starting to make her way across to the bedroom when Isabella grabbed her arm.

"Don't be silly, you don't need to change," said Isabella as Clarisse looked back at her "so what if it makes you look sexy, it suits you." She smiled "it's different and I like it."

"Thanks," she said, reaching for her purse before giving her a twirl.

"Beautiful, now let's go." Isabella smiled, making her way over to the door "I need a drink."

Reaching the bar, Charles showed them to the private booth the manager had set up for them, before going to the bar to get their drinks, returning a few moments later.

"One vodka gimlet for you, my darling wife," smiled Charles as he looked at Isabella while placing her drink down in front of her then looked at Clarisse. "And one gin gimlet for you, Clarisse." He smiled, placing her drink down in front of her.

"Thank you, Charles," Clarisse said before taking a sip of her drink as Charles kissed his wife.

"I'll be at the bar with the others, so let us know when you want another." He said, smiling as he began walking away.

"Thank you," smiled Isabella before taking a sip of her drink and watching her sister as she sat slightly slumped, her arms resting on the table as she stirred the ice around her glass with her cocktail stirrer. "What's wrong?" She asked, placing her drink down.

"Oh nothing, just wishing we could have gone home today." Answered Clarisse while looking up at her sister.

"What, spending the day sightseeing with your sister wasn't fun?" Teased Isabella.

"No no, it was, and of course I had lots of fun it's just it would have been a few extra hours with Pierre before he leaves for England, that's all." Answered Clarisse.

"I know, but it will be alright. You've already made plans to go and see him there in a couple weeks and I know he would want you to have fun while you are here."

"I know," Clarisse nodded "you're right."

"So, let's have fun and have a catch up. It feels like forever since we have had a proper catch up." Isabella smiled before sipping some more of her drink.

"Alright," Clarisse nodded and smiled at her sister.

"So, because you haven't mentioned Rupert much whilst we have been here, how are things between you? Have you managed to sleep together yet?" She asked, coming straight out with it causing Clarisse to laugh.

Shaking her head, she looked down at her glass "no, we haven't." She said and looked back up at her "we have tried, loads of times but he's still struggling."

"Oh,"

"We actually had a chat about it before coming down to breakfast on Pierre's birthday, he's worried that because he can't satisfy my needs I will find someone else."

"What? Why would he say that?" Isabella asked, watching her sister as she shrugged.

"I guess because it happened before," she said, looking across the table at her sister as she raised her eyebrow at her "the night with Joseph the week before he got married wasn't all just a drunken mistake, I was only slightly tipsy and we both knew what we were doing, why else do you think he was there in my hotel room?"

"Well I had wondered, but still, go on." Said Isabella as she continued to stare at her sister.

"Even though me and Rupert had been back together just over three years at that point, we hadn't actually slept together for months leading up to it. And yes we did have the heated discussion about everything that happened between us, which fuelled it and we ended up in bed together, and it happened the following morning too."

"What is this you are telling me, why have you never told me before?" Isabella gasped "well I knew you slept together that night, obviously, but not the morning after bit. Oh my god, we talked about this on my wedding day and you still didn't tell me!"

"I couldn't tell you, and now this is happening with Rupert I guess he is scared it's going to happen again." Said Clarisse as she looked down at her glass "if I'm honest, I'm worried that he's cheating again."

"He wouldn't, would he?" Isabella asked as Clarisse looked back up at her.

"I don't know, the signs are all there like they were before. Isabella we haven't slept together since the day of Charles's party. Yes we have tried, unsuccessfully but that happened a few times when he was seeing Sofia."

"I think you need to talk to him," said Isabella while picking up her glass "I hope to god though he isn't, not after you giving him another chance and sticking by him through his heart attack and recovery." She said and took a sip of her drink.

"Me too," said Clarisse as she too took a sip of her drink.

"Wait a minute," Isabella suddenly said as Clarisse looked back at her "he said that he's worried you will find someone else the morning of Pierre's birthday?" She asked.

"Yes," answered Clarisse "why?"

"Well that would make sense, I take it, because of that thing you had on your neck for most of this trip, which I am so glad has gone now, was given at another attempt when you hurried after him? After Pierre told you that he wanted to be a priest?"

"Yes," she blushed and nodded.

"Clarisse, do you know what people say about them?"

"What?" Clarisse said, looking at her "a love bite you mean?"

"Yes, some people say that a partner only gives them to show other men, or women of course, that, that person is taken." She said as Clarisse started laughing "I'm being serious."

"Surely everyone knows that I am married, well I would have thought so by now." Smirked Clarisse.

"No no, I don't think you are following me. You said that he's worried that you are going to find someone else, because he can't satisfy your needs, he then had a failed attempt and left that love bite on your neck, conveniently the day before you leave for Rome, where you were travelling without him. It's like a procession thing in some relationships, Clarisse." She said "are you following me yet?"

"Yes, I'm with you." Clarisse nodded as she looked away "and get that, I'm glad it's gone now too to be honest as I'm not a fan, well I am if they are left somewhere else where people can not see them." She smiled.

"And has he left them anywhere else?" Isabella asked.

"No that was his first one, but Joseph has." Clarisse smirked as Isabella gasped.

"Ok, so talking off Joseph I have a question," began Isabella as she placed her glass back down "you said that you slept with Joseph that night, because you loved him still, that's obvious but you also suggested it was because you and Rupert hadn't slept together for months?"

"Right," Clarisse nodded, looking at her sister as she placed her glass down.

"But you told me that you thought about sleeping with him on the night of Charles's party but you can't say it was because you and Rupert hadn't slept together this time because you had just now said that you and Rupert had slept together that day, and that morning when we were talking on your balcony you said that he had wanted to try for another baby, so what's the deal there?" She asked and watched as her sister sat back and crossed her legs under the table. "Oh and then you went to his hotel a couple days after Rupert's heart attack with every intention of sleeping with Joseph, but you couldn't go through with it?"

"I know," Clarisse nodded and stared at her glass a long moment before looking up at her sister "I don't know, there's just something about that man that excites me, I can't help it. I think that's why I told him to stay away, because like I told you three years ago my loyalty has to be with my family, I couldn't go messing around not at that time."

"Ahh, so Joseph excites you?" Isabella smirked as Clarisse looked back down at her drink while blushing. "So, if you were to see Joseph now, tonight,"

"No!" Clarisse exclaimed and rested her elbow on the table while covering her forehead with her hand "maybe," she finally admitted.

"I see," smirked Isabella as she took another sip of her drink while watching her sister as she shook her head a little and looked up at her.

"That wouldn't happen anyway, I told him I never wanted to see him again remember." Clarisse finally after a moments silence.

"You never know Clarisse, he has told Charles many times that he misses you and would love the chance to speak with you again."

"Really?" Clarisse exclaimed as Isabella nodded.

"Yes, and he's always asking how you are." Isabella said as Clarisse looked down at her glass.

"Do you know I'm the reason that he and Liliana divorced?" Clarisse asked, looking back up at her sister.

"I do, he told Charles," Isabella nodded "I know that before Rupert's heart attack he made you happy, you were both happy together but when you were with Joseph, although it was short you were happy in a different way. I can't explain it, but it was just different." Said Isabella as she moved around to her sister "it's like with Rupert, he was your husband first, then he became your best friend, but it's like you are trapped because of who you both are. But with Joseph, he was, has been your best friend ever since you were little and then you became lovers. Do you understand what I'm saying?" She asked, and watched as Clarisse nodded.

"I think so," Clarisse said, thinking about it for a moment. "With Rupert I have to follow rules, yes we are best friends and I'm trapped in a marriage because of who we are, but with Joseph I got to live my life differently. I was free," shaking her head "why did I ever give Rupert another chance, Isabella?"

"For your sons, that's why, unfortunately we can't control who we fall in love with. Sadly though, we all wanted you to leave and be with Joseph but you let Rupert back in and you fell back in love, because of the rules." Isabella said, putting her arm around her sisters shoulders.

"Because of duty," Clarisse said and they both nodded before picking up their glasses and taking a sip.

"Right, come on," Isabella exclaimed suddenly and quickly finished her drink. "Let me go and get us another drink, then we can start having fun." She smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Alright," Clarisse laughed as she watched her shuffle around the booth while grabbing her purse and headed to the bar.

 ** _Later._**

After a couple more drinks, and a few good laughs with the night going well Clarisse grabbed her purse.

"What are you doing?" Asked Isabella.

"I'm going to pop to the loo, then I'm going to get us another drink on my way back." Said Clarisse, as she shuffled around to stand up.

"Uh uh, no you're not." Isabella said, quickly standing up "you go to the loo, then when you come back I will go to the bar to get us the drinks. This is your night, so let me run around after you." Isabella smiled, taking the purse from her sister "now, go to the loo then come straight back here."

"Oh very well," smirked Clarisse as she made her way to the loo.

Returning a few moments later, she sat down opposite her sister and smiled "I know I've had a few drinks tonight, and I'm only just becoming tipsy but I counted five people at the bar with Charles," she said as Isabella leant over the table to have a look. "And I'm sure there should only be four."

"Oh the guy with the beard?" She asked and looked back at her sister as she nodded and took a sip of her drink "yeah that's a friend," she smiled and stood up "I'll be right back, I'll just go and get us our drinks."

"Alright," Clarisse smiled and shuffled around the booth to sit at the back.

A few moments later, Isabella returned and placed Clarisse's drink on the table before kneeling on the seat to lean closer to her sister, whispering in her hear. "Please don't hate us," she said looking into her sisters eyes as she shuffled back and stood up.

"Why would I," she began to say, but then see why she said it. "I should have guessed."

"Hello Clarisse," said Joseph as Clarisse looked at him.

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _Thoughts? Let me know as I work on the next chapter :) appreciate it!_


	42. Chapter 42

_Just wanted to say thank you to everyone taking the time to read and leave me a review, I appreciate the support :) and I'm sorry for leaving it where I did, here is the next chapter for you and again, and like in the previous chapter the conversations in this chapter might not be to everyone's liking._

 _Thank you :)_

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Monday 27th June 1983.**

She'd had no idea that it was Joseph walking around to stand beside her sister, she'd had no idea that it was him stood over at the bar with Charles and the rest of the security team, until he spoke her name. His voice, oh how she had missed his voice and the way he said her name. Her and her sister had joked about seeing him earlier on in the night, but now that he was stood in front of her, she didn't know what to do or say. And as she sat staring at him, full of shock, she suddenly realised her heart was pounding in her chest.

"Joseph, hello," she suddenly exclaimed and shuffled around the booth to stand, where Joseph took hold of her hand and helped her to her feet.

 _'wow'_ he thought to himself as she stood in front of him in her red dress, how he had missed her. How he had missed that smile, and the way she said his name. "How are you?" He asked, giving her a smile as he let go of her hand. "You look amazing, by the way."

"Thank you, and I'm good, what about you? You're looking great," she smiled and realising she rambled a bit, she shook her head "I'm sorry, you look great and completely different." She said, more slowly before smiling.

"Thank you, I am good too," he said, with a little laugh while looking across into her eyes when Isabella suddenly cleared her throat, causing them to look at her.

"I'm going to leave you both to talk, I'll be at the bar if you need me." She smiled and walked away as Clarisse and Joseph looked back at each other.

"Join me for a drink?" Clarisse said, motioning to her table.

"I would love to," Joseph nodded and smiled at her as he placed her glass down on the table.

"Great," she smiled and sat back down at her table before watching him take a seat opposite her. "So, how have you been?" She asked, wrapping her hands around her glass while resting her arms down on the table and looked up at him.

"I've been good, busy with work but good." He said, giving her a smile "what about you?" He asked.

"Busy as well," she nodded and looked down at her glass "listen Joseph, I'm glad that you are here tonight because it will give me a chance to speak to you, to apologise for telling you that night that I never wanted to see you again." She said, looking up at him as he lent forward, resting his arms on the table in front of him.

"It's fine, yes it hurt but I dealt with it." He answered, watching her as she looked back down at her glass.

"I'm so sorry," she said, looking back up at him "I do that a lot, don't I?"

"It's fine," he said and shook his head "you know that this will never do," he suddenly exclaimed while standing to his feet, taking her by surprise. "Slide along, I will sit next to you so we don't have to talk so loudly." He said and watched as she grabbed her purse, and shuffled along for him to sit beside her. "There, much better." He smiled, taking a seat while reaching across the table for his drink.

"Much," she smiled, reaching out for her drink and took a couple sips as he watched her. "Can I be honest?' She asked after a moment while putting her glass back down.

"Of course," he nodded and turned slightly to face her better while putting his arm along the back of the seat behind her.

"That night I came to your hotel," she began while looking up into his eyes "I had every intention of sleeping with you."

"You did?" He asked, surprised at what she just said and watched as she looked back down at her glass while nodding.

"I did," she answered and felt him leaning closer, whispering in her ear.

"Why didn't you?" Pulling back, he watched as she turned her head to look at him while biting her bottom lip.

"I had, I still have a duty to my country, my loyalty had to be with my family at that time. Rupert had just had a heart attack, he needed me and I had to be there for him. I knew what would have happened if I had allowed myself that night with you." She said, looking into his eyes "and I didn't want you to think I was using you."

Nodding, he averted his gaze to his arm resting on the back of the seat behind her "I understand," he said softly, looking back at her "but Clarisse, I would never ever have thought for one moment that you were using me." He said and watched as she looked back at him.

"Joseph, I," Clarisse said, trying to find words as she looked away.

"We have that history together, we were each other's firsts. Sure it was only that one night that we spent together when we were eighteen, well I was eighteen, you were nineteen but that was one of the best nights of my life. It broke me when we decided that it would be better if we just remained friends, and you went on to fall in love with Rupert." He said sadly.

"I was your first? I thought Elizabeth was your first?" Asked Clarisse as she studied his face.

"No," he said, laughing. "Sure we went out for a few months when we were seventeen but nothing happened between us, like I told you at your mothers funeral, she isn't my type." He said and smiled while leaning closer "you on the other hand, are my type." He said as she smirked at him.

"Oh, I already know that," she said and sipped her drink as he watched her.

"I love you, Clarisse, and with all our history together that's why I find it hard to let go." he whispered in her ear as she closed her eyes, listening to him. "But I will always be yours, even when you don't want me."

"You need to know Joseph, that I do want you, I just can't have you." She whispered her reply and opened her eyes to look into his while putting her hands up to cup his face. "And I love you too."

Moving his head closer, he rested his cheek against hers as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders while moving her other hand onto his chest. "And I always will, until the day I die." He said as she closed her eyes, holding onto him.

 ** _Later._**

Shortly after Isabella and Charles joined them for dinner, and when they we finished eating Charles and Joseph headed to the bar to get another round of drinks.

"I'm so glad that you and Joseph have made up, and are friends again," said Isabella as she watched her sister drink the last bit of her gimlet.

"Me too," Clarisse nodded as she looked at her sister.

"I can tell," Isabella smirked as her "you've both done some serious flirting tonight."

"I know, I can't help it," said Clarisse as she shrugged and lent forward, rested her arms on the table in front of her. "There's just something about him."

"I know," nodded Isabella "but you know, true love has a habit of coming back, right?" She said as Clarisse looked back at her.

And before she had a chance to answer, the men returned with their drinks. And sitting back down beside Clarisse, Joseph took a sip of his drink before looking at her to find she was smiling at him.

"What's the matter?" He asked, putting his arm along the back of the seat while putting his glass back down.

Shaking her head, she glanced away a moment "I just can't believe how different you look with a beard."

"Is that good different, or bad different?" He asked as she smiled back at him.

"Oh definitely good different," she said while putting her hand up, playfully tugging on his beard "it makes you look even more sexier." She whispered, looking into his eyes while lowering her hand, placing it on his thigh.

"Well thank you," he smirked, averting his gaze to their drinks on the table "I'm glad I grew it now." He nodded and looked back at her.

"Me too," she smiled and looked back at her glass as she picked it up to take another sip of her drink as he watched.

"So tell me Isabella, how are you getting on being your sisters assistant." Asked Joseph as Clarisse looked back at him, then at her sister as she placed her glass back down.

"Answer wisely," Clarisse smiled.

"It's great, the boss is a bit bossy though." Isabella teased as the men laughed and Clarisse gasped.

"Hey," Clarisse exclaimed.

"I'm only messing," said Isabella as she lent closer to her sister, wrapping her arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head "she's a wonderful boss, very understanding."

"Of course," nodding Joseph as he averted his gaze to Clarisse.

"That's better," Clarisse smiled as she sat up straight. "I'm so thankful not many people here knows who I am."

"Why?" Asked Isabella before sipping her drink.

"Because I can let my hair down, relax and be myself a bit more without worrying about being criticised for wanting to enjoy myself." Clarisse answered.

"That's good, and are you enjoying yourself?" Isabella asked.

"Of course I am, I'm in great company," she smiled at her sister whilst leaning a little into Joseph "just like old times when we used to double date."

"Oh it is," smiled Isabella as she nodded and looked at Joseph "are you having a great night too?"

"Of course," he nodded "tonight is definitely a blessing, and Charles I'm so thankful for you inviting me, because it's put me back in touch with someone amazing." He said and smiled as he looked at Clarisse.

"You're welcome," smiled Charles.

"Aww that was lovely, and so true," Clarisse nodded "this time, we won't ever lose touch." She smiled and bit her lip as she looked at him sitting beside her.

"I hope not," he said, smiling as she lent closer and put her hand up to cup his face as she kissed the corner of his mouth.

 ** _Later Still._**

Closing her hotel suite door, Clarisse smiled and made her way over to the drinks cabinet. "Would you like a glass of wine, or scotch maybe?" She asked, looking back over at Joseph as she slipped off her shoes and kicked them to the side.

"I would love a wine, thank you." He nodded and watched her a moment as she turned to pour them both a glass of wine. And seeing the case stood by the bedroom door, obviously full, and several other bags beside it he couldn't help but smile. "You're all packed ready to leave tomorrow then?" He said, turning back to her.

"Well, nearly," she smiled while picking up both of the glasses and made her way over to him stood by the sofa "I just need to put in a few last minute things in the morning, here you go."

"I see," he said while taking his glass from her and watched as she sat down on one end of the sofa "thank you."

"You're welcome, and please make yourself at home," she smiled and took a sip of her wine before looking back at him as he sat the other end of the sofa "thank you for walking me back to my room."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled, looking at her as she turned to face him, bending one of her legs up on the couch between them "thank you for inviting me in, and for the wine." He smiled, copying her as she rested her elbow on the back of the sofa and smiled back at him.

"You're welcome," she said and looked down at her glass as she rested it on her thigh.

"So have you enjoyed Rome?" He asked, watching her as she looked back up at him.

"I have, its so beautiful though admittedly today was the first day out of all the times I have visited that I have done some sightseeing and that was only because Isabella came with me on this trip." She said and took another sip of wine.

"Oh if you come back again, add a few extra days and I'll give you a proper Italian tour." He said, smiling at her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course," he nodded and smiled at her.

"I would like that, and I will be returning in a couple months."

"Great, let me know when and what days you have and I'll set it up." He smiled.

"Thank you, I will definitely let you know." She smiled and stared down at her glass a moment "Joseph," she said, looking back up at him.

"Yes?" He said, looking back at her.

"Did you mean what you said earlier, about this being a blessing tonight?" She asked and watched as he lent to the side, placing his glass down on the coffee table and moved closer to her.

"I meant every word I've said tonight," he smiled and put his hand up to put a bit of her hair behind her ear before cupping her face as she closed her eyes.

And a moment later, without saying a word she opened her eyes and placed her glass down beside his before leaning closer to kiss him. But pulling back a moment later, she shook her head and looked down. "I don't think I can do this," she said softly and looked up into his eyes "I'm sorry."

Nodding, he looked away "that's fine, we can just talk instead." He said while grabbing their glasses and past her, hers.

"Thank you," she said and gave him a smile while taking her glass.

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _Thoughts? Let me know what you think happens, it will be very much appreciated :) thank you x_


	43. Chapter 43

_A/N: sorry it's taken me a little while to post this chapter, I've been super busy and have had trouble with this part, making sure it's right and fits in with everything, God knows how many times I've rewritten it. But it's all done now, and I hope you enjoy it._

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Tuesday 28th June 1983.**

Awaking the following morning, Clarisse climbed out of bed and had a quick shower before getting dressed and once she had done her makeup she finished her packing and moved the bags by the door, ready to go. But just as she was about to sit down to have a rest a knock came to her door.

Opening it, she smiled when she saw her sister stood there smiling back at her.

"Good morning, you'll be pleased to know that I have just finished my _own_ packing." Said Clarisse as she turned and walked over to sit down on the sofa.

"Well that is a surprise, I came here earlier expecting to have to do it for you." Smirked Isabella as she closed the door and walked over to sit down at the other end of the sofa. "Anyway, good morning, how did it go last night?"

"You don't waste any time do you?" Laughed Clarisse.

"No, I like to get straight to the point." Smiled Isabella as she watched her sister look away, staring across the room. "So? How did it go?" She asked again.

"It went well," Clarisse nodded, looking back at her "he didn't actually leave until about five,"

"Oh really?" Isabella teased, causing her sister to blush "you had a good night then?"

"Oh Isabella, really?" Exclaimed Clarisse as she looked at her sister "it wasn't like that at all, we simply sat up talking, catching up and all that."

"I know, I was only messing with you. But that's good though, that you managed to control yourself." Said Isabella.

"I nearly didn't, it nearly happened but I couldn't go through with it and he understood, it was still fun catching up though." She said and looked down at her hands, fiddling with her wedding ring "I had told him earlier on in the night that I do want him, but I can't have him."

"You did?" Asked Isabella as Clarisse nodded and looked back up at her "what did he say?"

"He said that he loved me, and that he always will until the day he dies." She answered sadly.

"Oh," Isabella said softly.

"But, we are friends again and when we come back here in a couple months he's going to show me around properly. So when we return can we add a couple extra days?" Said Clarisse as Isabella smiled.

"Of course, I will see to it that we do." Said Isabella.

"Thank you." Clarisse smiled and looked over at her bags before looking down at her watch "we will have to leave soon."

"I know," nodded Isabella as she stood up "I will go and let Charles know that you are ready."

"Thank you." Smiled Clarisse as Isabella walked across to the door.

"Be right back." Said Isabella as she walked out the door.

 ** _Earlier Afternoon._**

Arriving home and finding out that Pierre and Philippe had gone into town and Rupert was in a meeting, Clarisse grabbed some lunch and headed up to her suite to unpack. And after getting changed she made her way back down to the kitchen to get herself some tea, coming into the foyer a short time later just as Pierre and Philippe returned.

"Good afternoon," Clarisse smiled as they stopped and looked over at her.

"Mom, when did you get back?" Exclaimed Pierre as he hurried over and hugged her.

"Just a short time ago," Clarisse said as they stepped back.

"Welcome back, mother," said Philippe as he stepped closer and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you," smiled Clarisse as she looked at him then at Pierre.

"Have you seen father? He's really missed you." Said Pierre.

"No I haven't yet, he's in a meeting with the prime minister and I didn't want to disturb them." Said Clarisse as she looked up at her son before sipping some more of her tea. "Did you get everything you needed from town?"

"Yes I did," nodded Pierre as he looked down at the bags in his hand "I can finish packing now." He smiled and looked back up at his mother as she smiled back.

"That's good," she smiled "well I will let you go and do that, and will see you later?"

"Yes you will," smiled Pierre as he stepped closer and kissed her cheek "what are you going to do now?" He asked.

"I am going to go and sort out some of my post while I'm waiting for your father to finish his meeting." She smiled, making her way over to her office.

"Ok, we'll see you later then." Pierre said as he turned to walk off with Philippe.

"Yes, you will." Clarisse smiled and walked into her office.

And just a short time later, Rupert appeared in her office doorway.

"Hello," she smiled while standing to her feet as he closed the door and made his way over to her desk.

"Welcome home," he said, kissing her cheek before sharing a hug "how was the trip?" He asked as they stepped apart.

"It was alright, busy of course and the weather was lovely." She smiled, looking up at him as she stood in front of him.

"That's good," he nodded, looking into her eyes "is it true?"

"Is what true?" She asked and watched as he looked down at the floor for a moment before looking back up into her eyes.

"Did you spend the night with Joseph?" He asked and watched as her face fell "I will take that as a yes then."

"Rupert, it's really not what you think,"

"Did you sleep with him?" He asked and watched as she shook her head.

"No, I didn't sleep with him." She said and watched as he walked around her office to stand by the window "I swear to you nothing happened Rupert."

"What was he doing there then?" He asked.

"He was there to see Charles, remember they are good friends? And when I realised that it was him we had a chat."

"But he spent the night in your room," he said, looking across at her "and don't deny it because he was seen leaving early this morning."

Taking a deep breath she looked down a moment as he looked back out of the window "alright, we did kiss,"

"What?" Rupert interrupted as Clarisse looked back up at him "you kissed?"

"Yes, but that was it nothing else happened, we just sat up talking, I promise."

"How can I believe that nothing else happened when it's happened before? I mean why wouldn't you, I can't satisfy your needs after all so why not go elsewhere?" He said harshly and turned to look at her "I'm sure he doesn't have a problem."

"Rupert, it really wasn't like that." She exclaimed and moved around to stand in front of him "sure it happened before, and yes even though we did kiss I couldn't go through with it, I couldn't sleep with him because I,"

"It's him or me Clarisse?" He said, interrupting her "because it's obvious you still have feelings for him, and the boys are older now so I'm sure they will understand."

"Rupert," Clarisse said softly while putting her hands up to cup his face "I don't want him, I want you and like I said before I went to Rome marriage doesn't have to be all about sex, it doesn't even bother me if we never make love again the fact is that you are my husband and my best friend, yes I strayed before but I'm too old for that now. My loyalty is with you, a simple kiss and hug from you is all I need."

"But you kissed him," he said, looking into her eyes as she slowly lowered her hands.

"Yes we kissed, but that was it, nothing else happened and if you choose not to believe me then that's your problem." She said and folded her arms.

"Oh I do, I'm sorry," he said while shaking his head "I guess it's the thought of him being near you, and knowing that I can't please you it does scare me that it's going to happen again."

"Of course he's going to be near me, he's my friend and has been since we were at school, Rupert." Said Clarisse as she watched him looking back at her.

"I don't want you seeing him anymore,"

"I beg your pardon, he's my friend Rupert I'm not going to stop seeing him just because you tell me too. You don't control who I can see and who I can't." Clarisse snapped and watched as he walked out of her office. Sighing, she moved and sat on the sofa a while before moving up to her suite.

 ** _That Night._**

After dinner and spending time with the boys, Clarisse sat reading in her suite. And as she was about to start another chapter, the door slowly opened and Rupert appeared. "Hello,"

Looking up from her book, "hello," said Clarisse as she watched him close the door behind himself.

"Can we talk?" He asked, turning back to her.

"Alright," she said with a sigh as she slipped the bookmark into her page before closing the book and placing it on the bedside table.

"I have had a long chat with Charles and Isabella, who reminded me of a couple things," he said while moving to sit at the other end of the sofa "and I'm sorry."

"Okay," she said, watching him.

"This afternoon I was just angry, because if finding out that he had spent the night in your suite wasn't hard enough you then went on to tell me that you had kissed. And yes I was scared that it had happened again, or might happen again," he said, looking into her eyes "Clarisse I'm so sorry, I do believe that nothing happened I just got scared."

"I know, and I understand that." She said with a nod as he watched "and I'm sorry that we kissed, it shouldn't have happened."

"I'm not going to lose you, am I?" He asked softly.

Shaking her head, she put her hand up and cupped his face "you're not going to lose me, I promise."

"I love you Clarisse, and I promise that I will try not to get jealous of him in the future. And though I hate the thought of him being anywhere near you, I won't stop you from seeing him, you are friends after all."

"Thank you," she whispered and kissed him before pulling back to look into his eyes. "I love you too." She said and gave him a hug.

After a moment they pulled apart and Rupert stood to his feet before extending his hand out to her. "What's the matter?" She asked, looking up at him while taking his hand and stood to her feet. "Rupert?" She said as he began leading her over to their bedroom door.

But he didn't say anything, he simply led her into the bedroom and kicked the door closed behind them.

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _Please leave me your thoughts, it'll be much appreciated :) thank you x_


	44. Chapter 44

_Thank you everyone for reading, and to those leaving me reviews. I really do appreciate your support and can't thank you enough._

 _Here's the next part..._

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Monday 25th July 1983.**

Hearing the buzzing of her alarm, Clarisse quickly reached out to turn it off before climbing from the bed and leaving Rupert to sleep she slipped on her robe and headed into the suite. After having breakfast, she had a quick shower and as she stood in front of the mirror brushing her wet hair through a knock came to the door.

"It's open," she said, placing her hairbrush down and looked towards the door as Rupert appeared. "Good morning," she smiled and reached for her toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Good morning," he said, watching her "you are up early."

"I am, I told you yesterday I needed to be. Today is going to be another busy day, and because I still have a stack of paperwork sitting on my desk from a couple days ago I needed to be up earlier than normal to get that done before I start my duties for today." She said and gave him a smile before starting to brush her teeth.

"I see," he said, nodding slightly as he watched her looking at herself in the mirror. "You look beautiful today," he said, smiling as he moved to stand behind her as she finished off brushing her teeth.

"Thank you," she smiled and quickly rinsed her mouth out before dabbing her face dry with a towel.

"Why don't you skip the paperwork and come back to bed with me, we still have some catching up to do," Rupert whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist, looking at her in the mirror.

"Rupert, I can't, I've already put it off until today because I have been so busy I can't do it again." She answered, looking at him in the mirror while placing her hands on his arms wrapped around her.

"I finally get my drive back, and for the last two weeks we haven't been able to have any 'us' time because if I'm busy then you are free, or if you are busy I'm free, or because we are both too tired after being busy all day." He said.

"I know, but you know that it's busier for us in summer months." She said and turned to face him. "And I know that I'm super busy with meetings and audiences today, but we can have lunch together if you are free?"

"I would like that," he nodded as she put her arms up, wrapping them around his shoulders "what time, and where should we meet?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"Well I have a meeting with parliament at eleven, which should be over by noon. So meet me in our suite about half twelve?"

"That should be okay," he nodded and kissed her before letting her go "I will see you then."

"Yes you will," she smiled and reached up to kiss him once again before walking out of the bathroom and into her closet.

And once she was ready she made her way downstairs to make a start on her paperwork, managing to work her way through it all before a quick meeting with Charles to discuss security for an upcoming trip.

 ** _Early Afternoon._**

At a little before one, and after waiting for Clarisse since half twelve Rupert made his way down to see where she had got too. But as he come to stand in her office doorway he was surprised to find her sitting on the edge of her desk, her hands down on the desk either side of her and her legs stretched out in front of her, crossed at the ankle while laughing with a member of the security team.

Clearing his throat, he knocked on the door and watched as she stood to her feet and looked over at him. "Forgetting something?" He asked, watching her as she looked down at her watch.

"Oh Rupert," she exclaimed while looking up at him "I completely lost track of time."

"Yes, you did." Rupert said and looked at the security guard "don't you have work to be doing?" He asked and watched as he bowed before hurrying from her office.

"Don't take it out on him Rupert, it's not his fault the meeting ran over. He was simply helping me back here with all the paperwork." Said Clarisse as she moved to stand behind her desk "I am going to have to cancel lunch plans though, because I still need to sort through all of this and be in the throne room for one thirty."

"So again we don't get to spend any time together?" He asked, watching as she looked up at him "but yet you had time to flirt with the security guard, who was quite happy lapping up all the attention." He said as she laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous Rupert, I was not flirting with him, actually for that matter he's young enough to be our son. And like I already told you, he was helping me with all the paperwork. I'm sorry that the meeting ran over, it couldn't be helped and wasn't my fault, you should know and understand that these things happen Rupert, heck they happened to you enough times." Said Clarisse as she watched her husband stare back at her "what's got into you?"

"Not spending time with you, that's what!" He snapped, looking over at her "I feel like I need to request an audience with you just so we can spend sometime together."

"I beg your pardon," she said slowly, unable to believe what he had just said "how dare you! All this," she began, waving her arms about while looking around her office before looking back at him "all this I'm doing is because of you, I took over most of your duties after your heart attack to make it easier on you and that's the thanks I get? First you accuse me of flirting with someone who's just a year older than Pierre, then you moan at me because the meeting made me late, which you know happens and then you criticise me for never having time for you because I'm doing your damn job." She said and shook her head while sitting at her desk. "I just can't win."

"I'm sorry," he finally said after a moment and watched as Clarisse slowly looked back up at him "I do appreciate that you took over most of my duties, and I'll be forever thankful and I know that these things happen, I guess it just got to me seeing him and the way he was being with you when we should have been having lunch together. I'm sorry I accused you of flirting, I just miss you, that's all."

"I miss you too, but accusing me of flirting hurt Rupert. That was out of order, and after everything I have done for you I didn't deserve that at all, or to be moaned at because the meeting ran late." She said and watched as he walked around to kneel down beside her. Turning in her chair, he took her hands as they came face to face "it hurts me too that we haven't spent hardly any time together over this last couple weeks but it is our busy time."

"I know, I know," he said, nodding while looking up into her eyes "and I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." He whispered as tears filled his eyes "I really am." He added as she lent closer, giving him a hug.

"Let me talk to Isabella, see if we can free up a couple days sometime in the next couple of weeks so we can spend some time together. Maybe go to the lake or something?" She said, pulling back.

"I would like that," he nodded as she put her hand up to brush away his tears.

"I'll sort it out today, alright?" She asked and watched as he nodded "are you going to be okay, because I need to get this paperwork sorted."

"I know you do and I'll leave you too it," he said while standing to his feet.

"Why don't you take Pierre's dog for a walk, since he left she's been moping around all lost." She said, slipping on her glasses.

"Yeah, I'll go do that," he said and bent over to kiss her "I'm sorry again."

"Honestly, it's fine Rupert, but you need to realise that I'm not doing it on purpose." She said and watched as he made his way over to the door.

"I know," he nodded and looked back over at her "see you later."

"You will." She nodded, giving him a small smile before watching him walk out.

 ** _That Evening._**

Flicking through the television channels while waiting for Clarisse to come up, Rupert let out a sigh when he couldn't find anything to watch. But being distracted by someone knocking on the door a moment later, he let out another sigh and stood to his feet. Walking over, he opened the door and was surprised to find Isabella stood with Charles and Philippe behind her.

"What's all this?" He asked, watching them hurry into the suite.

"A romantic meal for two," Isabella answered, placing an ice bucket with a bottle of wine inside and two glasses down on the coffee table before turning to him "she's had a real rubbish day today, and yes she explained what happened earlier. She felt bad missing lunch so she wanted to do something special for you tonight." She said and looked over at Charles and Philippe as they hurried to set the table. "She will be finished in about twenty minutes, so why don't you run her a nice hot bubble bath ready for when she comes up, then when she's finished and you're both ready for dinner call down to the kitchens and it will be sent up."

"Wow," Rupert said, shocked at what was happening "thank you."

"Anything for my sister," Isabella smiled as Charles and Philippe made their way over to the door "and by the way, the bath idea was mine not hers, but I will let you take full credit for that." She winked and walked over to the door. "Have a good night," she smiled back at him then closed the door behind them.

Turning, Rupert looked at the beautifully set table then at the bottle of wine before suddenly remembering about the bath. Hurrying into her bathroom, he put in the plug and turned on the taps, even putting a couple drops of her lavender bath oil in for her as he smiled.

Shortly after Clarisse came in, she had a soak in the bath then enjoyed dinner with Rupert. Once they had finished they moved to sit on the sofa, simply talking and spending time together.

"So," she began while resting her elbow on the back of the sofa as she tucked her legs up under her "was the bubble bath your idea, or was that Isabella's?" She asked and watched as Rupert smirked at her.

"It was mine, of course," he said, looking away.

"Sure it was," she smirked and watched him a moment before placing her glass down on the coffee table "well it was lovely, so thank you." She said and lent closer, kissing him before resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arm around his stomach.

"You're welcome," he said, resting his head on hers while placing his hand on her arm, rubbing it gently as they sat in silence.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Clarisse suddenly said while tipping her head back to look up at him "Isabella and Carol have cleared our diaries so we can go to the lake house on Friday and return on Monday, it was this weekend or having to wait seven weeks so I said just to do it this weekend. I hope that was alright?"

Thinking about it a moment before he nodded and smiled down at her "yes, that's perfect," he said and kissed her forehead "thank you."

"It's okay," she smiled and rested her head back on his shoulder "the Hamiltons will also be there at their lake house this weekend, remember they invited us to their party. Maybe if we are feeling up to it we could pop along for a couple drinks, would be lovely to see them again."

"Yes, maybe," he nodded "we will see how we are."

"Ok," she nodded "I know that I have been very busy lately, but today made me realise that I do need to take a break."

"That's right, you do," he nodded, resting his head on hers as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, smiling.


	45. Chapter 45

**Friday 29th July 1983.**

Standing by the bed, Clarisse put the last few bits into the case and began zipping it up as Rupert appeared from the bathroom.

"Is that everything packed now?" He asked, moving to stand at the foot of the bed.

"It is now," smiled Clarisse as she glanced up at him, doing a double take as she stood back up straight "you look really pale, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes, well, I feel a bit snuffly I'm probably just coming down with a cold or something." He said as she moved around to stand in front of him and put her hand up, pressing the back of her fingers against his forehead.

"Hmm, well you are not hot." She said, lowering her hand "did you still want to go? Because we can cancel if you're not feeling up to it."

"Of course I still want to go," he said, stepping closer as he wrapped his arms around her waist as she put her arms up, wrapping them around his shoulders "it's just a cold, this trip will do me some good, it will do is both some good."

"Ok, well as long as you are sure." She said, looking up into his eyes "but the moment you start to feel worse, you tell me, alright?"

"I will, now please stop worrying. I will be fine," he said, giving her a smile before stepping back "is this case ready to go down?" He asked, finishing of the zip for her.

"Yes it is, but I will get Charles to take it down." She said and watched as he lifted it off the bed.

"No need, I can do it." He smiled and kissed her cheek as he passed her by as she stood watching him walk out.

Grabbing her coat and purse she followed him down and placed them down on the table in the foyer as Charles took the case from Rupert, heading out the door to put it in the car.

"I've been thinking," Rupert began as he looked down at Pierre's dog, Trixy, stood beside him looking up at him "because she's been fussy lately, and hardly left my side for the last few days why don't we take Trixy with us?" He said, looking back up at Clarisse as she looked down at Trixy "the trip might do her some good too." He smiled.

"Alright, why not," Clarisse smiled and looked over at Rupert's driver, Peter "can we grab her bed and some food to take with us, please?" She asked.

"Of course, Your Majesty." He said, bowing his head before walking away to fetch the items for them.

"Thank you," she said, and looked back at Rupert.

After saying goodbye to Philippe and Isabella, they left for the lake with Charles and Peter. When they arrived later that morning they had a spot of lunch before Clarisse took the case to their room to unpack. And when she returned she found Rupert fast asleep on the couch with Trixy sleeping beside him, smiling she made her way into the kitchen to make some tea, leaving him to rest.

 ** _That Evening._**

After dinner, and after cleaning up they moved to sit in the sitting room together, with both of them reading when Rupert raised his head and looked across at Clarisse.

Looking up, Clarisse smiled across at him "what's the matter?" She asked.

"I think I would like to go and sit on the dock with you tonight to watch the sunset." He said, laughing at her surprised look.

"Really? You haven't watched the sunset with me since we were first married." She said, shocked.

"I know, but I would like too tonight," he said and closed his book, placing it on the coffee table before standing to his feet "if you would like to join me?"

"Of course," she nodded and placed her book down beside his, also standing to her feet. "Would you like a drink to take out with you?" She asked.

"A scotch on the rocks, please," he smiled, walking over to the door as Trixy jumped to her feet.

"You go on out with Trixy," she said, smiling as she watched her hurrying over to Rupert "and I'll get the drinks."

"Alright, see you in a moment," he said, walking out with Trixy following.

And as he and Trixy made their way out to sit on the dock, Clarisse poured their drinks, following him a few moments later where they watched the sunset together.

"Clarisse,"

"Hmm," she answered, looking at him sitting in the chair beside her.

"I know you said about going to the Hamiltons party tomorrow, but if I'm honest I would much prefer to stay here with you, just the two of us," he said as Trixy stood to her feet and nudged his hand with her head "and Trixy too, of course," he laughed.

Laughing, Clarisse reached her hand out stroking Trixy's head "oh of course, we can't forget about Trixy, can we," she smiled and looked back up at Rupert "and if you would prefer that then that's what we will do."

"Thank you," he smiled at her before looking out at the darkening sky.

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _Thoughts, please? All reads and reviews are very much appreciated, thank you :)_


	46. Chapter 46

_I wasn't going to post this part yet, I was going to wait a while but it was ready so I thought why wait?_

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Saturday 30th July 1983.**

Standing in the foyer, Isabella listened to the eery silence of the palace. Although it was still fairly early, most of the palace had been awake for hours rushing around doing one thing or another, but still it remained silent.

Hearing footsteps, Isabella turned to find the head housekeeper, Mrs Hughes walking towards her. "Morning, Mrs Hughes."

"Morning, Isabella," she said and looked down as she took the papers in her hand, from under her arm "they have just dropped off the papers, and I wasn't sure what to do with them." She said, looking back up at her "or where they are meant to be this morning."

"Thank you, Mrs Hughes, I will take them." Said Isabella as she put her hands out.

"Thank you," said Mrs Hughes, passing the papers to her "I will be in the kitchens if you need me."

"Thank you, I'll be sure to ring for you if we need anything." Said Isabella before watching the housekeeper walk away.

Sighing, she made her way to the sitting room, where she stood by the table simply staring down at the paper she held in her hands. On the front was a photo of her sister and brother in law, taken just a few weeks ago. He had his arm around his wife's shoulders while kissing the side of her head, and she had her arms around his waist, holding him close. They were happy, anybody could see that just by looking at that photo. They had been through a lot since they married almost twenty five years ago but they had finally found peace together, was finally able to be happy together and now? Averting her gaze to the title, her heart broke and tears filled her eyes.

 _King Rupert Dies. 1934 - 1983._

Folding up the paper, she placed it down on the table before wiping away her tears and feeling a pair of hands on her sides, she turned her head to find her husband stood behind her. Stepping closer, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as they stood in silence for several moments.

"How is she?" He finally asked as they slowly stepped apart.

Turning, Isabella put her hands up to wipe away her tears once again. "She's with Philippe, they are waiting for Pierre to arrive. He has cried most of the night, but she..." Shaking her head a little, she folded her arms and looked back up at her husband "I don't think it's hit her yet."

"I can understand that, it is a huge shock after all," he said, watching his wife "have you told her yet?"

Averting her gaze to her husband a moment before shaking her head and looking down "how can I tell her when she's just lost her husband," she said softly, looking back up at him "I want to shout it from the rooftops, but it's just not the right time."

"I know," he said softly and stepped closer, putting his arms around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head as she closed her eyes.

"I will though, I will have too at some point but just not right now." She whispered as he nodded and looked towards the door as someone approached.

Walking through the door, Mrs Hughes suddenly stopped when she saw them stood looking at her. "I am so sorry, I didn't realise that you were in here."

"It's alright," said Isabella as she wiped away another tear before looking at the vase of flowers in the housekeepers hands "more flowers?"

"Yes," Mrs Hughes nodded, continuing on walking over to the table "and I'm afraid there's going to be plenty more of them during the coming days, I won't know what to do with them all."

"Am I right in thinking that when Rupert's parents died they donated most of the flowers to local charity's and hospitals?" She asked, watching as the housekeeper placed the vase down in the center of the table.

Thinking a moment, Mrs Hughes stepped back and nodded while looking over at Isabella "yes, I do believe they did and if memory serves me correctly, it was Her Majesty's idea too."

"Well, I know Clarisse loves flowers but there's only so much that we can have and I know that she would want it this way now so could we arrange for that to happen again, donate them to the charity's and hospitals?" Asked Isabella.

"I'll see to it right away, Isabella," said Mrs Hughes.

"Thank you, Mrs Hughes." Said Isabella before watching the housekeeper walk out, closing the door behind her.

"I best get back to work," said Charles as Isabella looked up at him.

"Thank you," she said, looking into his eyes.

"What for?" He asked, putting his arm around her shoulders as she stepped closer, resting her head on his chest.

"For being there for her at the lake house last night, I know it couldn't have been easy but I'm glad that you were one of the guards that went with them." Isabella said quietly.

"I am too," he said and kissed the side of her head.

"I better go up and check on her, make sure her and Philippe are okay and see if they need anything." Said Isabella as they stepped apart.

"Okay, if you need anything just call alright, and that goes for Clarisse too." Said Charles as he stepped closer and kissed her.

"Thank you," said Isabella as they made their way out into the hallway as a maid appeared with a tray, heading for the stairs.

"Is that for Clarisse?" Asked Isabella as the maid stopped and looked over at her.

"Yes it is," nodded the maid as Charles headed down the hallway.

"I'm just heading up to see her, if you would like me to take it up with me?" Asked Isabella as she made her way over to her.

"I really don't mind," said the maid.

"I will take it, it will save us both going up there." Said Isabella as she took the tray from the maid.

"Thank you," said the maid before she made her way back to the kitchen.

Heading up to her sisters suite with the tray, she knocked on the door twice and entered. Closing the door behind her, she turned to find Clarisse sat in the armchair by the window, simply staring out of it. Walking over, she placed the tray down on the table and began pouring her a cup of tea.

"Here you go," Isabella said softly as she placed the cup and saucer down on the small table beside Clarisse's chair.

"Thank you," Clarisse answered, her gaze remaining fixed out of the window. "Have you heard anything from Pierre?' She asked and looked at her sister as she moved to sit down in one of the chairs at the table.

"Yes, he managed to get a flight, Charles is going to meet him at the airport soon." Said Isabella as she watched her sister nod while looking down.

"Okay," Clarisse said simply and looked back out of the window.

"Where's Philippe?" Asked Isabella.

"He's gone to his room, he wanted some time alone." Clarisse said and looked back over at her sister "I know we have had our ups and downs, and that I kissed Joseph last month but we were finally happy together," she said, her voice trembling "he was my best friend and I'm going to miss him terribly." Shaking her head, she looked back out of the window and covered her mouth with her fingers as she rested her elbow on the armrest of the chair, trying to stop herself from crying.

"Hey come on, it's okay to cry Clarisse," said Isabella as she moved to kneel before her sister.

Choking back her tears she looked back up at her sister, staring into her eyes for a long moment before finally speaking. "If I lose myself, I'll lose it all." She said softly and looked away as Isabella grabbed hold of her hands.

"You're allowed to lose it Clarisse, you've just lost your husband so please cry, scream, lash out do anything you want, just please don't keep it bottled up, you'll make yourself worse."

"I can't," Clarisse answered and looked back at her sister, a couple tears escaping her eyes "I need to be strong, I have Pierre and Philippe to look after. They need me more then ever, so losing it really isn't an option." Just then a knock came to the door, causing Clarisse to glance over at it before shaking her head "whoever it is, tell them... Tell them to leave me alone." Clarisse whispered and looked back out of the window.

"Alright," said Isabella as she stood to her feet and made her way over to the door. Opening it to see Charles stood waiting "she doesn't want to see anyone."

"I just wanted to let you know I'm about to leave for the airport to meet Pierre, and this was just left." He said, passing her a note.

Looking down at it, she read it and looked back up at her husband. "He's here?" She asked.

"No, he called. He thought it would be better that way, unless she says otherwise." Said Charles "I'll be back soon."

"Ok, send Pierre straight up when you get back."

"I will," said Charles before walking away.

Closing the door, Isabella slowly walked back over towards her sister "that was Charles, he's just leaving for the airport to pick up Pierre." She said as Clarisse looked over at her "I told him to send Pierre straight up when they get back."

"Ok, thank you." Said Clarisse as she looked back out of the window.

"And Joseph called," she began and watched as her sister tensed up "he left a message with Charles."

"What did he say?" asked Clarisse as she looked at her.

"I'll let you read it." Said Isabella as she passed her the note.

Taking the note, she looked at it, reading it over and over again before ripping it up and standing to her feet.

"Clarisse? Why did you do that for?" Asked Isabella as she watched her throw it in the bin before disappearing into the bedroom, closing the door behind her where she stayed a moment before coming back out.

"Why? Because we want each other, sure we found a way in the past but now that Rupert's gone, no no no," she suddenly exclaimed "I can't," shaking her head she turned and walked back into the bedroom "I just can't!"

Hurrying over to the door, Isabella watched as Clarisse stood by the window "he's a friend Clarisse, he wants to be there for you." She said softly while walking over to stand beside her.

"It's hard to explain," Clarisse said, shaking her head "last month, after Rupert found out about the kiss you could see the hurt in his eyes. It changed him, I think the trust had gone and he told me to choose."

"I remember, as he spent hours with me and Charles, just talking." Said Isabella as Clarisse nodded.

"When he returned that evening, he told me that he wasn't going to stop me from seeing him because he knew that we was friends, and that night we made love for the first time since his heart attack but he wasn't the same, it felt like he was trying to claim me, like he was trying to control me." She said and looked at her sister "on Monday he even accused me of flirting with Stephen."

"What? He's just a little older than Pierre?" Said Isabella as Clarisse nodded and looked back out of the window. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't, we had finally found a place that we were happy with, we finally understood each other and I messed it up. Since that day he hasn't been himself and now he's gone," she said, broken as she looked at her sister "I've lost my best friend."

"I know," Isabella said as she gave her sister a hug.

"He died of a broken heart," Clarisse said tearfully.

"No, no he didn't," said Isabella as she gave her another hug.

Moments later the door opened and Philippe appeared.

"Mother?" He said and watched as they pulled apart.

"Philippe, did you manage to rest?" Clarisse asked as she walked over to her son, brushing away her stray tears.

"Not really," he answered and looked over at Isabella "when's Pierre getting here."

"Soon, Charles has just gone to pick him up." Said Isabella.

"Oh good," said Philippe as he looked back at his mother "it will be alright soon mother, you'll see."

"I hope so," Clarisse said and rested her forehead against the side of her sons head while wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _Thoughts? Please leave me a review letting me know, the support is and always will be appreciated :) thank you x_


	47. Chapter 47

**Thursday 4th August 1983.**

Hearing a knock on his front door, Joseph put his cup down and stood to his feet. Making his way through to answer it, he wondered who it might be and never would he have guessed when he opened the door to find Pierre stood looking back at him.

"Joseph?" Asked the younger man as he stood staring at him, studying his features.

"Yes, it's me your highness," nodded Joseph, realising that he would look different to the last time they met.

"You look so different with a beard."

"Yes, I fancied a change," shrugged Joseph "anyway, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I wondered... Can we talk, please?" Asked Pierre.

Staring momentarily before nodding and stepping back to let him past into the foyer "you better come in then, your highness," he said and watched as the prince walked through the door.

"Please call me, Pierre," Pierre said and turned to watch him as he closed the door and turned back to him.

"I've been following the news, my condolences to you at this sad time." Said Joseph as he put his hands in his trouser pockets.

"Thank you, it was a huge shock, it still is actually and one that we must learn to accept," he said sadly and looked down at his hands as he held them together in front of him.

"Oh of course, it's never easy when you lose a loved one." Joseph said sadly "the funeral is tomorrow isn't it?" Asked Joseph as Pierre nodded "well know that I will be thinking of you all."

"Thank you," nodded Pierre

"Oh you're welcome," he said and watched the broken man stand nervously before him "how is your mother?" Asked Joseph and watched as he looked back up at him.

"She's the reason why I'm here," said Pierre and watched as he nodded slowly a moment as silence fell between them.

"Would you like a coffee?" He asked, motioning towards the kitchen doorway.

"Alright," said Pierre and followed him into the kitchen, taking a seat as Joseph poured the coffee.

"So," began Joseph as he placed a cup of coffee on the table in front of Pierre a moment later and took a seat opposite him "what do you want to talk to me about?"

"I know the last time that we spoke I told you to stay away from my mother, and as much as I want that to continue I can't be selfish, she needs you Joseph. She's being so strong for Philippe and I, and even though we are trying to be there for her she needs a friend and I know that she would love to see you, especially now." Said Pierre as he watched Joseph looking down at his cup.

"I don't know Pierre, I'm not sure that's a good idea, especially at this time." Said Joseph as he looked back up at Pierre.

"She's not coping well at all Joseph, she's hardly slept since, well since Saturday and she's taken up baking."

"Baking?" Joseph asked in surprise.

"Baking," nodded Pierre "I mean, she knows how to bake, has done for years but she never had time to do it before, and I guess there isn't anything wrong with that but she isn't eating anything that she bakes, or anything else for that matter. She's just making cakes, biscuits, scones etc and leaving them for everyone else to eat." He said, glancing down at his cup for a moment before looking back up at Joseph.

"Oh," Joseph said, looking the younger man in the eyes _eyes, just like his mothers he thought._

"And so I wondered if you would please consider coming back with me? For mother, please?"

"But how would that work? My coming back with you, being there for her, a stranger suddenly appearing in her hour of need. Surely people would talk?" Asked Joseph as Pierre nodded in agreement before grabbing some papers from the bag he brought with him.

"You're right, people probably would talk but I have already thought about that." He said and placed some forms on the table "as a prince I can hire staff at the palace, so I thought if you did come back with me we can hire you for say six months? You'll be added on the payroll and will be rewarded nicely of course, and that way if people do question your sudden appearance. We will confirm that you are an old friend, who just so happens to own a security company and who is hired simply to help with the security over this period of time." He said and watched as Joseph lifted the papers to take a look. "And if people do talk, we all know the truth, well except for Philippe, but he doesn't need to know yet." He said as Joseph glanced over at him before looking back at the papers.

"And what position would I take, if I were to return with you?" Joseph asked.

"You will become mothers bodyguard, along with Charles." Answered Pierre as he watched Joseph looking at the papers "and as I said, you will be rewarded kindly for your help."

"And what does Charles say about that? Having me there to help?" Asked Joseph.

"It was actually his idea on what position would be better for you, in fact it was with his help that I'm here now. I went to him asking how I can get in contact with you to ask you over the phone, and knowing it was for mother and that you wouldn't mind, because of that fact he gave me your address."

"I did wonder if he had something to do with you being here, but knowing its for Clarisse I will let him off." Said Joseph, studying Pierre "and your mother, what does she say about this?"

"She doesn't actually know that I'm here, she has no idea about any of this." Answered Pierre.

"I see," Joseph answered, still studying the younger man.

"Do you know how hard it is to sit everyday and watch her trying to be brave for my brother and I, and I'm not going to lie it is very hard, she's forcing herself to cope and sure aunt Isabella is there, trying to be there for her but it's not the same. That's her sister, and she needs a friend. Someone who isn't connected to the family, you know?"

"I know," nodded Joseph before looking back at the papers a moment "and I know that you have just lost your father, Pierre, but you know how I feel about your mother so I'm really not sure about this to be honest."

"I know, and I'm sorry I put this on you Joseph, but I'm just thinking of mother. You have been friends since you were kids, and I thought if anyone could help her it would be you?" Said Pierre as tears filled his eyes.

Looking back down at the papers, Joseph thought a moment and shook his head while placing the papers back on the table in front of them. "I know that you would need to add me on the system but if I were to come back with you, I will do it for her. I don't want to be paid, or rewarded."

"Does this mean that you'll do it?" Pierre asked, looking Joseph in the eyes where they just stared for a long moment.

 ** _That Afternoon._**

Walking through the security office door, Pierre watched as Charles and Stephen looked up at him. "I need you to do this for me, Charles." He said, handing him the forms.

Looking down at them, Charles smirked when he saw the name and looked back up at the prince. "You got him to come back with you?" He said as Stephen looked at the name on the form.

"Joseph Elizondo?" Said Stephen as he looked at Charles then at Pierre "who's that?"

"A new member of staff, and one who don't take any crap." Said Charles as he looked at Stephen "so best behaviour from now on." He said and looked at Pierre who really couldn't keep the smirk of his face.

"Thank you, Charles, I owe you." Said Pierre before walking out of the office, only to come back in a few seconds later "where's mother?" He asked.

"Kitchens, of course, and you owe me nothing." Answered Charles.

"Thank you," he said and headed back up to the foyer where Joseph was waiting.

"Sorted?" Asked Joseph when he saw Pierre heading back towards him.

"Yes, all sorted and mothers in the kitchens, come on." Said Pierre as he started leading the way to the kitchens.

"Pierre wait," Joseph said as Pierre stopped and looked back at him "considering the circumstances shouldn't we perhaps get her somewhere else before she finds out that I am here?" Said Joseph as Pierre looked back at him "just thinking of her reactions when she sees me, and who might see?" He said in a hushed tone.

Thinking, Pierre looked away a moment and nodded before looking back at Joseph "you're right, maybe I can get her to her suite? It is a bit more private."

"I think that would be better," nodded Joseph.

"Alright, you go on up and wait there. I will bring her up, somehow." Said Pierre, before he suddenly exclaimed "wait, do you know where her suite is?"

"Uh," Joseph said, looking away momentarily before looking back at him "has she changed suites at all since..." Hesitating, he looked away a moment.

"No," Pierre answered, standing tall and knowing exactly when he was talking about he shook his head as Joseph looked back at him "no, she hasn't."

"Alright," Joseph said, bowing his head before making his way up the stairs as Pierre watched him a moment.

"Joseph," Pierre said and watched as Joseph stopped, looking over the banister at him.

"What's the matter?" Asked Joseph, placing his hands on the banister.

"I never really realised, or even thought about it before but you're a good man, and you really do have my mothers best interests at heart, don't you?" He asked.

"Always," nodded Joseph "now go, before we get caught."

"Right," nodded Pierre as he made his way to the kitchens and Joseph up to his mothers suite. Walking through the kitchen door a moment later, Pierre watched as his mother fussed over another cake as Philippe watched. "Mother?"

Looking up, Clarisse was surprised to see him stood looking over at her. "There you are, where have you been all morning?" She asked as he slowly walked over to her.

"Oh I had a couple things I needed to do," he said, giving her a small smile "I wonder if we can go and talk up in the suite a moment?" Asked Pierre.

"What's wrong with here?" She asked, looking up at her son before looking at Philippe as he shrugged.

"Here is good, but I'd prefer it to be in private." Said Pierre as Clarisse looked back up at him.

"Alright, upstairs it is then." She said, wiping her hands on the table cloth before picking up her cup of tea.

"Thank you," said Pierre as they made their way out into the hallway and slowly up the stairs.

"So, where did you go this morning?" She asked once they reached the top.

"Just," Pierre said, looking at her unsure what to say so shook his head instead.

Opening the door, Pierre took the cup from her and watched as his mother froze in the doorway when she saw Joseph stood by the sofa. After a moment they both began to move towards each other whilst putting her fingers up on her mouth as she began crying. And watching as Joseph wrapped his arms around his mother, he had to bite his lip to stop himself from crying. Looking down at the floor, a million emotions running through his mind he stepped back and closed the door behind him.

"Pierre?" Isabella said softly as she placed her hand on the back of his shoulder. "What is it?" She asked as Pierre looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"Joseph came back with me," he said as she stepped closer, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, giving him a hug.

"I see," she said softly, rubbing his back with one of his hands "and that's why you're upset? He's in there with her now?" She asked as they pulled apart.

"Yes," he nodded, brushing his tears away. "That's the first time I have seen her crying since I arrived on Saturday."

"She will, and she will probably cry a lot tomorrow too." Said Isabella "but it's what she needed, and I know that she will appreciate it, Pierre."

"I know, it just felt weird, seeing him put his arms around her, knowing what I know."

"I know, and it will." Isabella said and gave him another hug "come on, let's go for a walk and give them some time." She said as she stepped back before they moved away from the door to make their way downstairs for their walk.

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _Anyone? Please let me know your thoughts as I'm starting to think this story is rubbish now lol._

 _But like always your support is and always will be appreciated, thank you x_


	48. Chapter 48

_Wow, thank you all so much for the amazing reviews, and for reading it too of course. I really can't thank you enough, and really do appreciate all the support._

 _:)_

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Friday 5th August 1983.**

Walking into her suite, Clarisse stopped when she saw Joseph pouring a cup of tea. "Is that for me?" She asked, continuing on her way over to the table.

Looking up, Joseph nodded. "Yes, I heard you moving around so I thought I would get the tea ready for you." He said, watching as she sat at the table still in her robe.

"Thank you," she said, looking up at him as he lent closer, placing her teacup down on the table in front of her.

"And as you will see, I have also brought you up some breakfast." He said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Thank you for that also, however I am not hungry." She answered while placing her cup back down on the table in front of her.

"Clarisse, it's going to be a long, draining day you need to eat something," Joseph said, watching her as she stared down at her cup for a long moment before looking back up at him. But before she had a chance to answer, Philippe and Pierre came through the door causing Joseph and Clarisse to look over at them.

"Who are you?" Philippe exclaimed while staring at Joseph before looking at his mother as she turned in her seat, leaving one hand on the table beside her teacup while putting her other hand on the back of her chair "and what is he doing in your suite while you are still in your robe?"

"This is Joseph, Philippe," said Pierre as they all looked at him "remember I talked to you about him last night? He's an old friends of mothers and has just been hired to help with security for the next six months?" He said while looking over at his mother to find her looking at Joseph.

"Oh yeah, I remember now you were friends at school?" Nodded Philippe as he made his way over to his mother and kissed her cheek before sitting down at the table. "And you own your own security business, right?" He asked, looking up at Joseph.

"Yes, that's correct." Nodded Joseph.

"Morning mother," said Pierre as he stood beside her and bent over to kiss her cheek as she looked up at him.

"Morning darling," she said and watched as he moved to sit down beside his brother.

"Please do help yourself to breakfast, there's plenty for everyone." Said Joseph as Clarisse looked down at her cup once again.

Looking up after a moment, Clarisse let out a sigh and stood to her feet. "Excuse me," she said and made her way back into her bedroom.

"Mother?" Said Philippe as he watched her disappear through the door, closing it behind her "what did we do?" He asked, looking at his brother as he just stared back at him.

"Let me go and make sure she's alright," Pierre finally said while standing to his feet and made his way over to the door as Philippe and Joseph watched. Knocking, he opened the door to see his mother stood by the French doors. "Mother?" He said softly as he stepped inside the room and closed the door behind himself before walking over to her.

"I'm sorry, I just," she said, trying to find the words before turning to face him, showing him that she was crying "it's just Joseph talking about breakfast, that should be your father out there saying that, not him." She exclaimed through her tears as Pierre stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her.

"I know," Pierre said sadly and closed his eyes as his mother cried on his chest.

 ** _Later That Morning._**

Coming into her suite after getting ready, Clarisse stopped nervously and looked at the silk scarf she held in both of her hands, preparing to put it around her neck as Joseph stood to his feet, looking over at her.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked, finally looking up at him as he nodded.

"Of course, you can ask me anything." He said and watched as she once again looked down at her scarf. "Clarisse? What is it?" He asked a moment later and moved over to stand in front of her.

Looking up, she looked directly into his eyes and tilted her head ever so slightly. "Earlier at breakfast, when Pierre had to remind Philippe who you are he mentioned that you had been hired to help with security for the next six months?" She asked and watched as he nodded "I just wondered why you never told me that last night when we were talking." She asked as Joseph looked away.

"Because last night it wasn't important, it was something that could have waited. To explain at a different time, and not now." He said, looking back at her as she looked down at her scarf a long moment.

"So, you have been hired then?" She asked, unable to look up at him in fear of breaking down.

"Yes, and no," he began as Clarisse finally looked up at him "I am here for you, but to stop the questions of my sudden appearance Pierre thought it better if I were added onto the system as a new guard, simply here to help Charles over the next six months. I'm not getting paid, I'm doing it for you." He said softly.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you're my friend and you needed me." He said and watched as she finally put her scarf around her neck, letting it drape down the front as she let out a sigh.

"I need to tell you something," she said, moving over to one of the armchairs where her jacket lay.

"What's that?" He asked, watching as she slipped on her jacket, matching the same length as her black pencil dress she wore.

"Your note you left for me on Saturday, I tore it up and threw it in the bin." She began as she stood with her back to him, unable to look at him "not because I didn't want you here, because I did, but because of how we feel about each other and because every time I see you I fall a little bit more in love with you." She said and slowly turned to face him "and it's just not the right time."

"Did you want me to leave? Because I can go if you want me too?" He asked and watched as she looked away while shaking her head.

"No no, I don't want you to go." She exclaimed while looking back over at him "you know that night in Italy was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do, saying no and controlling myself especially with you and I was scared what might happen if I saw you, because it really isn't the right time. And I'm not saying that because I don't want you, because I do, I do want to be with you it's just not the right time right now."

"I know it's not the right time now," he said softly and moved closer "but one day it might be, and just know that whenever you are ready I will be there." He whispered while putting his hand up to cup her face as tears filled her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered while looking into his eyes a moment when someone knocked on the door. Quickly stepping back, she turned away and brushed away her tears as Joseph made his way over to get the door.

Opening the door to find Charles stood there, he turned back to Clarisse "it's Charles,"

Taking a deep breath she turned and looked across at Charles "I just wanted to let you know that the cars are here and we are ready to leave when you are." He said and watched as she looked at Joseph.

"Alright, thank you. We will be down in a minute," said Joseph as Clarisse turned her back to them.

"Of course, take your time," nodded Charles "I'll go back down." He said as Joseph nodded.

Closing the door, he turned to Clarisse as she let out a long sad sigh before turning back to him. "Ready?" He asked.

"I don't know, I don't think so," she said and looked at him "can you give me a minute?" She asked.

"Of course," he nodded and opened the door "I'll meet you downstairs?"

"Thank you," she nodded and watched as he closed the door behind him.

 ** _Early Afternoon._**

Standing on the pathway a few feet from the grave, Joseph watched as Clarisse looked down at the whole in the ground. Amongst scattered dirt lay two roses that the Prince's had thrown on top of the Kings coffin, there should be a third but Clarisse just stood staring down in the grave, unable to let it go just yet. It had been a beautiful service, with Pierre doing an eulogy and an old friend of Rupert's doing a reading of one of Rupert's favourite poems before moving outside into the graveyard.

And shortly after, with Joseph stood guard, Clarisse stepped one step closer to the grave and dropped the rose in with the others while letting out a sad sigh. "I guess this is it, you really aren't coming back." She said sadly and closed her tear filled eyes, saying a silent prayer to herself before opening her eyes and turning to Joseph, brushing her tears away.

Reaching his hand out, Joseph watched as Clarisse carefully took his it and stepped back towards him. "Are you ready?" He asked as she stepped onto the path beside him.

"I think so," she said while looking up at him then towards the grave "where has everyone gone?" She asked, looking around the yard before looking back at the grave.

"They have all gone back to the palace, I told them to go on ahead and that I will bring you back once you were ready." Answered Joseph as he turned his head to look at her.

"Okay," she nodded and looked up at him "thank you, Joseph, for waiting with me."

"It's no trouble, really," he said as they began walking down the path.

"I wonder, if you could do something for me?" She asked, linking her arm with his to steady her walking on the gravelled pathway.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Can you take me to the lake house, please?" She asked as they came to a stop and turned to face each other.

"What, now?" He asked as she nodded "everyone's waiting for you at the palace, Clarisse."

"I would like to go now, from here and I would appreciate it if you would take me?" She said, looking up at him as he studied her face.

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _Thoughts?_


	49. Chapter 49

**Friday 5th August 1983.**

 ** _At The Palace._**

"Thank you for coming all this way, Mr and Mrs Hamilton." Said Pierre as he moved to stand in front of them.

"Oh of course, we had to be here to pay our respects." Said Mr Hamilton.

"You gave a beautiful eulogy Pierre, I know your father would have been proud." Said Mrs Hamilton.

"Thank you," said Pierre as he looked up and caught the eye of his aunt before looking back at the Hamiltons "excuse me a moment, please?"

"Of course," nodded Mrs Hamilton and watched as he walked away.

"Anything?" He asked, reaching his aunt and watched as she shook her head.

"No, nothing." Said Isabella as they made their way into the hallway and across to Clarisse's office "Charles even drove around the village to see if he could spot them."

"Oh where are they then?" Said Pierre as he made his way over to stand by the window as Isabella closed the door behind them. "I didn't think they was going to be this long."

"Pierre, please stop worrying." Isabella said as she watched her nephew fold his arms "she's with Joseph, so I know she will be fine."

"That's the problem, she's with him," he said and finally looked over at his aunt "we don't even know him, do we? Not really," shaking his head he looked back out the window "oh, why did I bring him back here for?" He exclaimed.

"You are right, we don't know him," Isabella said as he looked back at her "but your mother does, has done for years and so does Charles so surely that tells you something?"

"You're right, I'm sorry I'm just worried about her, that's all. I mean what if they've gone off somewhere?" He said and looked back over at his aunt as her eyes grew wide, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Do you really think your mother would do that? Today?" Isabella exclaimed while moving to stand beside him "she may have made a few mistakes in the past Pierre but give her some credit," she said as he looked at her.

"Oh I do, I really didn't mean to say it that way, it just came out." He said, looking back out of the window.

"You didn't mean to say it but you obviously thought it." Said Isabella as Pierre looked back at her "your mother loved your father very much, she still does Pierre. They may not have got on sometimes but they were the best of friends and when he passed away it broke her heart."

"I know, I just wish I never brought that man back into her life," said Pierre.

"What you did by bringing Joseph here has helped her so much, it was something she needed, having her friend here and I know that you are worried about her being with him but they have probably just gone for a drive because she isn't ready to come back here yet, but whatever the reason I know that Joseph will be taking damn good care of your mother!" She said and watched her nephew as he looked back out the window.

"Do you think they will get back together?" He asked and turned to her.

"I think they will eventually, yeah." Nodded Isabella as she looked back at him "but you know Pierre, your mother isn't stupid. If they do end up back together she will do it when she's ready, when she feels you and your brother are ready to accept it and not a moment before."

"I know," he nodded "it will just feel strange, seeing her with someone other than father, that's all."

"I know, and it will for a while but you need to know that when they were together years ago he made your mother very very happy, and I'm not saying that your father didn't make your mother happy because he did, in his own way, well for the last ten years or so he did. Just remember that when the time comes please?"

"I will," he nodded and looked back out the window.

"Now, I think we should get back to the wake before they send a search party for us too and as for your mother, she will return when she's ready." She said as he turned back to her "it'll be alright though Pierre, I promise." She said and gave him a hug.

"Thank you,"

 ** _At The Lake House._**

Standing by the counter in the kitchen, Joseph watched as Clarisse stood by the doors leading out to the gardens. She was stood staring out at the dock with her arms folded, thinking back to last Friday. Turning her head to the side, she began to speak as Joseph slowly made his way over to stand beside her.

"I should have realised earlier in the evening that something was wrong when he asked to watch the sunset with me, it was something he hated and hadn't done since a few days after we married." She said and looked back out the door "perhaps if I had realised he might still be here now."

"We won't know that for sure," Joseph said, watching her a moment before looking out the door.

"You know I was stood in this exact spot last week when I realised that something was wrong, that something wasn't right. I had fetched a blanket for Rupert and when I returned and stood here to look out at him his arm was draped over the side of his armrest. I don't know how I knew that there was something wrong, I just did and in that moment I dropped the blanket and ran out to him." She said and closed her eyes for a long moment as she remembered that moment.

"Where were Charles and Peter?" Joseph asked as Clarisse opened her eyes, looking back out the door.

"They were there, they must have seen me running, sensed the panic I don't know. I don't even remember when they got there, they was just there." She said, looking at him as tears escaped her eyes "I begged him over and over to wake up, I asked him not to leave me as they worked on him but it was no good." She cried, looking back out the door "he was gone." She whispered and broke down.

Quickly moving forward, Joseph wrapped his arms around her, stopping her from falling to her knees before helping her to a seat. "I knew bringing you here was a bad idea," he said as she sat down and shook her head.

"No I needed to do it, I need closure." She cried as he gave her a tissue "thank you."

"It's okay," he said softly while crouching down beside her "but maybe we should go?"

"Not yet, I'm not ready." She said, dabbing her eyes with the tissue.

"Okay, well just let me know when you are ready to go," he said as she lowered her hands and looked at him, a couple tears escaping her eyes and rolling down over her cheeks.

"I will," she nodded and looked back up at the doors. "What am I going to do? How am I going to carry on with being a Queen without him here?" She finally said after a moment and looked back down at the tissue she held in both of her hands.

"It'll be alright, you will find a way." Joseph said as Clarisse slowly shook her head.

"I don't think I can," she said and looked up at him "Pierre abdicated to become a priest, Philippe is to young and I'm not strong enough, I'm not powerful enough."

"You are strong Clarisse, you are one of the strongest women I know you just need a little support and some faith and you'll be surprised at what you can do." He said, putting his hand on hers as she looked down at them a moment before looking back up at him "and you are powerful, just think back to how many times you have made an impact on something without Rupert's help? You done all your charity work without his help and you managed that, so please don't think you are not powerful enough because you are."

"But I don't think I can do it alone," she said sadly.

"You won't be alone, I'm sure Pierre and Philippe will support you, and so will your sister and Charles." He said as she looked away "and I'm here for the next six months, or more if you want me to be?" He asked as she looked back in to his eyes.

"No," she said while shaking her head "I don't know," she shrugged and looked back up at him "I really don't know."

 ** _That Evening._**

Walking through the main doors of the palace, Clarisse was surprised to find Pierre stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for her.

"Where have you been?" He asked and averted his gaze to Joseph as he came in behind her.

"I have been to the lake house," she said, slowly walking over to him and gave him a hug as Joseph closed the door.

"I was worried, you should have told us." Said Pierre as he watched her step back "we could have come with you."

"I know and I'm sorry I worried you but I wanted to go alone, I needed some time to try to find some closure." She said, looking up at her son.

"But you weren't alone, were you?" He said and looked across the room at Joseph as Clarisse followed his gaze.

"No, Joseph was there," she nodded, looking at Joseph "but then so would had Charles if I had asked him." She said, looking back at her son as he looked back at her before averting his gaze away. "Anyway, I'm sorry I wasn't here. How did the wake go?"

Nodding, he looked back at his mother as she slipped off her jacket "it was okay, everyone was asking for you. But I sent them your apologies."

"Thank you," she said, putting her jacket over her arm "where's Philippe?"

"He's asleep, he didn't sleep last night so went to bed early."

"Alright, well I will see him in the morning then." Clarisse said and stepped closer, reaching up to kiss his cheek "I'm going to call it a day now too, it's been a long tiring day and one that I can't wait to be over."

"Alright, call if you need anything." He said and watched as she started walking up the stairs.

"I will, goodnight darling," she said, continuing up the steps.

"Goodnight, mother," said Pierre as he watched her a moment before looking at Joseph as he stood guard by her office door. And without saying anything he turned and made his way up to his own suite.


	50. Chapter 50

**Saturday 20th August 1983.**

This last couple weeks had been hard on everyone, two days after his fathers funeral Pierre returned to England to continue with his training and Philippe completely changed, becoming someone his mother hardly recognised and today wasn't going to be any easier. For today would have been Rupert's forty ninth birthday.

And now as she sat at the breakfast table, holding her teacup up close to her mouth in both her hands she looked across the table at her sister. There was something different about her, but with everything that had been going on lately Clarisse was unable to put her finger on what it might be. Shrugging slightly she looked across at her youngest son as he sat slumped in his chair, just staring at his breakfast and suffering from yet another hangover.

"Do I have to come with you?" Philippe asked, averting his gaze to her.

"Yes," Clarisse said with a sigh, before taking a sip of her tea and lowering her teacup to place on the table in front of her.

"But why? All we are doing is placing flowers on his grave." He answered, looking back at his untouched breakfast.

"Because it's your fathers birthday, that's why." Clarisse answered.

"But it's not like he's going to appreciate them, is it?" He said as Clarisse gasped.

"Philippe!" Isabella exclaimed.

"What, its the truth?" Philippe said, looking over at his aunt as Clarisse looked down while leaning forward, resting her arms on the table in front of her.

"Yes, you are right Philippe, he won't appreciate them. But it's still his birthday and I would like to go and put flowers on his grave, and your support today will be appreciated." Said Clarisse as she looked up at her son.

"Why isn't Pierre here then, supporting you?" Philippe asked.

"Because he couldn't get away from his training, that's why." Answered Clarisse as she watched him slump back in his chair before looking back across the table.

"May I be excused?" He asked a moment later as Clarisse looked back over at him.

"But you haven't eaten anything."

"I'm not hungry," he said with a shrug.

"More like hungover, again. How many times is that this week?" Asked Clarisse as he stood to his feet.

"Oh get of my case will you!" He said and stormed out.

"Philippe, don't talk to your mother like that." Exclaimed Isabella.

"Don't Isabella, let him go." Said Clarisse as she shook her head "and if he doesn't want to come, that's fine I will just go on my own."

"You can't let him talk to you like that, Clarisse," said Isabella "and you should make him go with you to the grave."

"It's fine, he's grieving his father."

"And you're not grieving your husband?" Exclaimed Isabella as she stood to her feet, when suddenly it clicked.

"Oh my goodness," Clarisse gasped as Isabella stopped and looked at her sister.

"What is it?" Asked Isabella as Clarisse stared at her.

"For the last couple weeks there's been something different about you and just now when you stood up, I realised what it was." She said as Isabella just stared at her "you're pregnant, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes," Isabella nodded as she moved to sit in the chair beside Clarisse "I have been trying to find a way to tell you for ages, because I knew how much you would have loved another one yourself and was going to bite the bullet and tell you when you returned from your trip with Rupert, but then," stopping, she watched as her sister looked away "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

"No no, it's fine," she said, looking back at her while taking hold of her hand. "I understand why you waited. But this is excellent news, I'm so so happy for you." She said and hugged her sister "congratulations."

"Thank you," said Isabella as they pulled apart.

"This really is the best news, I'm really happy and oh so very excited for you." She said as tears filled her eyes "you are going to make a wonderful mommy." She said softly while cupping her sisters cheek.

"Thank you," nodded Isabella as tears filled her own eyes "it's been something I have wanted for so so long, I still can't get my head around it."

"That's understandable," said Clarisse as she watched her sister looking down at their hands "how far along are you?" She asked.

"I'm fourteen weeks." Answered Isabella as she looked back up at her "so I'm over the safe period, at last," she said happily through her tears.

"Oh, that's so wonderful," Clarisse said excitedly and hugged her sister once again as tears escaped her eyes.

"I know, we're gonna have a baby." Cried Isabella.

"Yes, you are," nodded Clarisse as they pulled apart and she cupped her sisters face in her hands.

"And you're gonna be an aunt, at last," smiled Isabella as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh I love you so much," cried Clarisse as she hugged her sister lovingly.

 ** _Later That Morning._**

Crouching down beside Rupert's grave, Clarisse placed the flowers down and wished him a happy birthday before standing back up straight and moving back to stand beside her son on the pathway. Slipping her hands in her coat pockets, they both stood in silence for a long moment before Clarisse finally spoke.

"Thank you for coming, it really means a lot." Said Clarisse as her eyes remained fixed on the grave.

"It's fine, you don't have to say thank you." Said Philippe as Clarisse looked at him momentarily before looking back at the grave "actually, I wanted to ask you something while we are here."

"Alright, what's that?" She asked and looked up across the graveyard.

"Well you know that cousin Han said that we were welcome to go and stay with him in France anytime we liked?" He said.

"Yes, he told me the day after the funeral."

"Well I wondered if you would mind if I went and stayed with him for a while?" He said, finally looking down at his fathers grave "I am finding it hard being here at the moment and I need to get away."

"Well I, uh," Clarisse said, not really sure what to say as her mind raced back to after her parents died and Isabella done the same thing. Closing her eyes, she spoke without even thinking as Philippe looked at her "I wish I could just go away."

"I'm sorry mother that was inconsiderate of me," shaking his head he looked away "please forget I said anything, I will stay here."

"No no, I didn't mean it like that." She said and turned to him "I know that you are not interested in an explanation so I'll just get straight to the point." She said and looked her son in the eyes as he turned to face her "yes, you can go and stay with Han, I know he will take care of you and hopefully he will straighten you out because you need it."

"Are you sure?" He asked and watched as she looked down at the badge that his father had given him on his jacket a moment before slowly nodding.

"Yes, I'm sure," she said and looked back up at him as he stepped closer and hugged her.

"Thank you, mother," he said, giving her a small squeeze before stepping back "and I'm sorry about how I spoke to you this morning."

"Oh that's fine, don't worry about it." She said as they began to slowly walk back to the car. "When will you be leaving?"

"Today, this afternoon if I can." He said, looking at her.

"Okay, well I know we haven't really seen eye to eye this last few weeks but I will miss you." She said, looking up at her son.

"I know," he nodded.

 ** _That Afternoon._**

Clarisse stood on the driveway, watching as her younger son hugged her sister before looking away in a daydream. He had managed to book a flight and pack for his trip to leave this afternoon, and even though it hurt her she really didn't want to hold him back. And now as she focused back on her son, she realised he was shaking Joseph's hand.

"Make sure you look after mother, Joseph," he said as Joseph nodded.

"Always," answered Joseph before bowing his head and watching him move to stand in front of his mother.

"Take care of yourself alright, and you make sure you call me when you arrive." She said as they stepped closer to one another, giving each other a hug.

"I will, and you look after yourself too," he whispered, hugging her tightly. "I know I've been a pain but I do love you, you know." He added and kissed her cheek before stepping back.

"I know," Clarisse nodded as she fought back tears "I love you too."

"I'll be home before you know it," he said and moved to climb in the car "I promise."

"You better be," said Clarisse as he got in the car and closed the door.

And as they began to drive away, Clarisse broke down as Isabella wrapped her arms around her, giving her a hug.

"Are you okay?" Isabella asked once the car was out of sight.

"Not really, but I will have to be, won't I?" Shrugged Clarisse as they stepped apart and she dabbed her eyes with a tissue "I'm having to face this alone." She said while looking at her sister before walking back up to the palace, heartbroken that she's alone, as Joseph and Isabella looked at each other.

 ** _That Evening._**

Curled up on the sofa with Trixy, Clarisse let out a sigh when a knock came to her door. Standing to her feet, she made her way over to get it with Pierre's loyal dog at her side.

"Joseph?" She said, opening the door to find him stood looking back at her.

"I wondered if you had a moment?" He asked and watched as she slowly nodded while stepping aside for him to enter her suite. "Thank you."

"It's fine," she said, watching him close the door before turning back to her.

"I heard what you said to Isabella earlier, about having to face it all alone," he began as she nodded once again "I know that the boys will support when they can, and I know Isabella will be around, but with a baby on the way she can only do so much, but I am here too you know?"

"Yes, for now, but in six months you will be leaving to go back to Italy."

"I don't have to, I can stay remember. If you need me then I will stay."

"How can you stay, you have a business to take care off so staying here really isn't an option for you." Answered Clarisse as she folded her arms.

"For you, I will make it work Clarisse," he said as they stared at each other a long moment.

"It won't work, I am returning back to royal duties on Monday. I have to focus on the crown until Philippe is old enough and ready to take over, I have a duty so getting into a relationship really isn't an option for me, I thought it was but not now. Not tomorrow, nor next week, month or even next year. Before it was easier for me, but one false move now and I'll lose it all and I really can't do that to my sons. I'm sorry."

"That's fine, and I understand that but I wouldn't be doing it for a relationship. I'm doing it so you don't have to face it alone."

Lowering her arms, she studied the man before her a long moment "are you serious?" She asked as he moved closer to stand in front of her.

"I am very serious, you should know that." He said, looking into her eyes.

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _Any thoughts, please? Know that for those reading this story, and those leaving me amazing reviews is very much appreciated and can't thank you enough._

 _Please let me know, dying to know what your thoughts are ;) thank you x_


	51. Chapter 51

**Tuesday 13th September 1983.**

Standing at the table in her office, a bunch of flowers laid out in front of her as she arranged them nicely in the vase while listening to a bit of soft music as it played in the background. The flowers had been given to her this morning by Isabella but had been sent by Philippe, who was still in France, along with a card that lay unopened on her desk. Today would have been her and Rupert's twenty fifth wedding anniversary, the first without him and neither of her sons could make it home.

Slipping another rose into the bunch already arranged, Clarisse sensed Joseph entering her office quietly. He had only been at the palace a little over five weeks and she had already picked up when he was present without her actually looking, or seeing him, no matter how quiet he was. Continuing, she waited a moment before finally speaking.

"Do you realise that you have caused quite a stir with my maids?" She asked, her focus remaining on her flowers.

"I have?" He replied, surprised that she knew he was there.

"You have," she nodded, slipping a bit of foliage between some flowers "they all have crushes on you. Even Mrs Hughes has taken a liking to you."

"Mrs Hughes? Really?" He answered and watched as she nodded.

"I know, I was surprised too." She nodded as he made his way over to her "now, what do I owe this early visit from you this morning?"

"I just came to make sure you were alright, and to see if there was anything you needed?" He said, watching her study the bunch of flowers a moment before slipping yet another flower into the vase.

"I'm alright, thank you, and no I don't think I need anything at the moment." She answered and finally looked at him as he stood looking at the flowers. "I won't be going out anywhere today either, actually I won't be doing very much at all today so you can have a relaxing day off."

Looking back at her, he bowed his head "as you wish, but I will be on hand just in case."

Giving him a small smile, she nodded and looked back at the flowers "thank you."

"You're welcome," he said, watching her a moment longer before walking out, leaving her to finish her flowers.

And once she was finished arranging her flowers she moved over to sit at her desk, finally opening the card Philippe had sent her.

 _"Dear Mother, this is just a little note to let you know that I am thinking of you today and to say sorry that I couldn't be there. France is beautiful but I'm sure you knew that already, Han took me to Paris for a few days last week and I have fallen in love with the place, definitely will be visiting there again soon. I am really sorry that I'm not there with you but I'm not ready to come home yet. Oh, which reminds me I saw this amazing quote the other day and I wanted to tell you, because it's really helped me I'm hoping it will help you too._

 _Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgment that something is more important than fear. The brave may not live forever, but the cautious do not live at all._

 _I love you, mother, and I will see you very soon. xx"_

Once she had finished reading she stared at the card a long moment before putting it back in the envelope and looking across at the window, replaying the quote over and over in her mind.

 ** _Early Afternoon._**

Walking into the kitchen, Clarisse stopped when she saw one of the maids talking to Joseph, who sat at the kitchen table. Clearing her throat she watched as the maid quickly stood up straight, bowed and left the room as her Queen watched. Turning her head, she looked back at Joseph as he sipped his coffee.

"See I told you," she smirked, walking around to the teapot and poured herself a cup of tea as he lowered his cup, placing it back down on the table in front of him.

"Yes, you did," he nodded and turned in his seat to look at her as she stood with her back to him, sipping her tea "but you do know that I'm not interested, right?" He asked as she slowly lowered her arms before turning to look at him.

"I know," she nodded and looked down at her cup as she held it in both of her hands a moment before looking back up at him. "I wonder if you could do something for me?" She asked, changing the subject as she moved to sit opposite him at the table.

"Anything?" He said, watching her as she placed her cup down in front of her.

"Well every year on my, on our anniversary Rupert and I always had a fancy dinner with the boys and today, with him not being here and with Pierre and Philippe unable to make it I fancy a change. I want something completely different, nothing fancy, just something easy." She said, studying him "can you help?"

Nodding, he thought a moment "of course, leave it with me." He answered, giving her a small smile "if you trust me, of course?"

"Always," she smiled and watched as he nodded.

"Then I'm on it," he said and gave her a small smile "is seven alright, or is that too late?"

"Thank you, and yes that time is perfect." She nodded, giving him another small smile before sipping some more of her tea.

Shortly after, Isabella made her way towards the kitchen but stopped when she heard her sisters and Joseph's voice. Stepping closer to the door, she slowly pushed it open just enough to peer inside where she watched them talking, and she soon found herself smiling as she watched the scene before her. Her sister was actually laughing, for the first time since Rupert passed and not wanting to disturb her Isabella decided to leave them too it. So stepping back, she turned and walked away from the door heading to find Charles.

 ** _That Evening._**

After having a soak in the bath Clarisse slipped into her pyjamas and robe and made her way into her suite to find Joseph standing by her coffee table. Averting her gaze down, she saw pizza boxes on the coffee table and a bottle of wine chilling in an ice bucket.

"It's different," he smiled as she looked back up at him "like you requested?"

"Yes it is different, isn't it?" she said, walking over to him as he held out a glass of wine to her "and different is what I wanted so it's perfect, thank you."

"You're welcome," he said as she took the glass from him and took a sip "now that my job here is done I'll leave you to relax, enjoy your pizza and wine." He said, making his way over to the door.

"Stay, please?" She said and watched as he turned to her "I don't really want to be on my own, not this evening," she said and looked down at the pizzas on the coffee table beside her a moment before looking back up at him "and there's plenty of pizza here to share."

"Alright," he said, finding himself nodding as she smiled.

"Thank you," she smiled and passed him her glass as he made his way back back over to her "have this one and I will get another glass."

"Thank you," he said as he took it from her before watching her as she walked around to get another glass from the drinks cabinet.

Sitting down, she poured herself another drink and they both tucked into the 'different' meal that she requested as they talked, catching up for the first proper time since Joseph arrived at the palace.

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _Sorry it's a bit rubbish, am working on them being better._


	52. Chapter 52

_Thank you to those taking time to read this story, the support is very much appreciated. Thank you :)_

 _Now, I'm not sure how this chapter will come across to some people, but to others it's a little step closer ;) remember your thoughts are much appreciated._

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Wednesday 22nd February 1984.**

It was a cold, frosty morning in Genovia and as Clarisse sat looking at the frozen water feature in her flower garden she thought back over the last six months. First she lost her husband, then Joseph arrived to help and support her. She found out that her sister was having a baby, then her youngest son, her baby, told her that he wanted to go away because he couldn't cope being there after the loss of his father and so went to stay with a cousin in Paris. She had to face Rupert's birthday without him, then their anniversary followed by her birthday, Christmas and New Year. All firsts without him while wondering if she would cope, if she would manage ruling without him by her side. But with the help of her oldest friend, who returned at the request of her eldest son she overcome it. And now that the six months were up, and with so much going on in such a short amount of time she was having a hard time getting her head around it all.

Turning in her seat, Clarisse crossed her legs at the ankle and looked at the man sitting beside her "I know that we probably should have talked about this before, but once you have sorted your business will you consider returning and continue being my bodyguard?" She asked as he looked at her.

"If I do, I must make you aware that I will have to travel back and forth occasionally?" He said, watching her as she looked back at the frozen water feature.

"That's fine, and understandable," she nodded and looked back at him "Its just I have gotten used to you being around, I don't think it will be the same if you're not here."

"We will also need to think about Charles, remember at the beginning it was only meant to be for six months?" He asked and watched as she looked away, thinking a moment before looking back at him.

"He will still be a guard too, this last six months you have both worked perfectly together and I want it too continue that way so I'm sure we can all work something out." She said, studying his face "besides, he's just about to have a baby I'm sure he would welcome the help." She smiled.

"That is true," he said and looked away a moment before looking back at her "can I think about it for a while?"

"Of course," she nodded and stood to her feet, slowly walking over to stand by her water feature.

"Are you going to be alright when I leave?" He asked as he also stood to his feet and moved to stand beside her.

"Of course," she nodded "I just wish you didn't have to go," she said, her eyes fixed on the feature a moment before looking at him standing beside her.

"I know, I wish I didn't have to go either but I must go and check my business." He said, watching her as she looked back at the water feature "besides, I'm sure you won't even notice that I'm gone once Isabella has her baby."

"Oh I will," she answered as she nodded and looked back at him "I'm used to you being around now, so I will definitely notice."

"You know that if I don't take the job offer I will be back to visit you soon, don't you?"

"I know," she said as she glanced back at the feature before turning, slowly walking back into the gardens together "how long will it take for you to get back on track with your business?"

"It's hard to say really, it could take a week, maybe two or even a month." He answered as she looked down at the floor, letting out a sigh.

"I'm sorry to have kept you away from it for so long," she said, looking up as Joseph quickly moved to stand in front of her, stopping her from walking.

"You have no reason to be sorry, you needed me and I was here for you."

"But I didn't ask you, I wasn't going to ask you it was Pierre,"

"I know it was Pierre, but it doesn't matter who asked me. Clarisse you are my oldest friend, who needed me, it doesn't matter if you didn't ask me, because I knew you wouldn't. I know you and I know that you would have fought on by yourself, you would have struggled on and forced a brave face everyday so I'm glad Pierre did come to me and that I was able to help you." He said softly and put his hand up to cup her face as she closed her eyes "I hate that I have to return to Italy but it must be done, but as soon as I have everything back on track I will return."

Opening her eyes she studied his face a moment before asking softly "You promise?"

"I promise," he nodded and stepped closer, giving her a hug.

After a moment they stepped apart and continued on their walk "what time do you have to leave?" Clarisse asked and watched him as he checked his watch for the time.

"In about an hour," he said and looked back up at her as she looked back at the palace.

"Call me when you get home so I know that you got there safely."

"I will, of course," he nodded and smiled as she looked back at him.

"Thank you." She said, giving him a small smile back.

 ** _Early Afternoon._**

Knocking on the door of her sisters cottage on the grounds, Clarisse waited a moment and opened the door. "Hello?" She called out and stepped inside, closing the door as Isabella answered.

"In the living room," looking up at the door, Isabella waited and smiled when Clarisse appeared "good afternoon."

"And good afternoon to you too," Clarisse said as she made her way around and kissed her sisters cheek before sitting down beside her "still no sign of this one then?" She smiled and patted her bump.

"No," shaking her head, she looked down at her bump and let out a sigh "if it doesn't snow later, Charles and I are going to go, well try to go for a walk to see if that helps kick start things."

"I hope so, they are four days late now so I wish it would hurry up and start already, I'm really excited to meet my brand new niece or nephew," smiled Clarisse as she patted her sisters bump once again "oh, talking of Charles he told me to tell you that he's just helping Peter with a couple things then he will be right here."

"Alright, thank you." Said Isabella as she watched her sister a moment.

"You're welcome," smiled Clarisse as she looked away.

"Charles told me that Joseph left this morning?"

Looking back up at her, Clarisse nodded. "Yes he did, he called a little while ago actually to let me know that he had got home safely."

"That's good," Isabella smiled.

"I just can't believe it's been six months already," said Clarisse as Isabella nodded.

"I know, it's gone really fast." Said Isabella as she watched her sister "it's definitely going to be different without him around."

"I said the same," nodded Clarisse as she looked back at her.

"You're going to miss him being around, aren't you?" Asked Isabella as Clarisse nodded and looked down a moment before looking back up at her.

"I am, but he had to go home," said Clarisse.

"It's a shame he couldn't stay, but he does have his business too."

"I know," she nodded "so tell me have you both thought of a name yet?" Asked Clarisse, wanting to change the subject.

"We have, for a boy and a girl," answered Isabella.

"Oh you have? That's exciting, what are they?" Clarisse asked excitedly.

Laughing, Isabella shook her head while placing her hands down on her bump "not until he or she arrives, only then will you find out."

"Oh you spoilsport," Clarisse smirked as Isabella laughed again.

"I'm sorry, but hopefully you won't have to wait long," smiled Isabella.

"Hopefully not," smiled Clarisse as the front door opened and quickly closed again.

"Brr that's getting colder out there," exclaimed Charles as he came into the room, rubbing his hands together as both Clarisse and Isabella looked up at him "wouldn't surprise me if it snowed later."

"Oh don't say that, I want to go for our walk first." Exclaimed Isabella as he moved over to her, kissing her as Clarisse smiled and stood to her feet.

"I best make my way back, I still have a fair bit of paperwork to go through today." She said and lent over, kissing her sisters cheek "call me if you need me, okay?"

"I will, oh, before you go I wanted to ask if it would be alright if Charles' father stays at the palace for a few days when he comes to meet his new grandchild? We would have him here but I don't think there will be room,"

"That's absolutely fine, of course," smiled Clarisse "when is he coming?" She asked and looked at Charles.

"Whenever the baby decides to put in an appearance," smirked Charles as he looked at Isabella.

"Hey, don't look at me," she exclaimed as he chuckled "it's not my fault that our child doesn't want to come out yet." She smiled.

"I don't blame them actually, it's quite cold out there today so they have the right idea," he smiled while sitting down beside his wife, placing his hand on her bump "staying where it's warm and cozy."

"I know, but I'm getting tired now," said Isabella as she looked back up at her sister "so is that alright?" She asked.

"Of course, just let me know what day, when you know and I'll have the maids set up one of the guest rooms." Smiled Clarisse.

"Thank you," smiled Isabella.

"Oh you're welcome," smiled Clarisse "I will see you later." She added as she made her way into the hall.

"Wrap up warm," called Charles.

"I will, thank you," Clarisse called back as she grabbed her coat and hurried out the front door. Leaving her hand on the handle, she looked up at the sky a moment before stepping forward and slipped on her coat, making her way back across to the palace.

 ** _Italy._**

After having a spot of lunch, and letting his parents know that he was home safe he set about unpacking his bags. However, removing several items from his bag he paused when he found an envelope between two of his tops. Quickly putting down what he had in his hands he reached for it whilst trying to remember if he had put it in while packing, but when he saw his name wrote on the front he soon realised that he hadn't put it there. It had been left by someone else, and from the handwriting he knew exactly who it was and his heart skipped a beat at the thought.

Opening the card, he sat on the edge of the bed and read it quietly to himself.

 _"Dear Joseph,_

 _This is just a small note to say thank you for being here for me the last six months, each day has been tough but with your help I got through it. You even managed to put the smile back on my face, and bring laughter back into my heart and I can't thank you enough for that. Can you believe how quickly the time flew by though, I'm heartbroken that you had to leave today but on the other hand I'm really looking forward to seeing you again once your business is sorted. It's still early days for us, but I haven't given up. Remember, every time I see you I fall a little bit more in love with you and I can't believe how much my love for you has flourished again over the last few months._

 _Until we see each other again, which can't come quick enough, take care and remember to keep in touch. Write or call, I don't care._

 _All my love,_

 _Clarisse x"_

Looking up across the room at the balcony doors in his bedroom he knew exactly what he had to do.

 ** _Late That Night - Genovia._**

When a knock came to her door, Clarisse called out for them to enter but when they didn't come in and they knocked again Clarisse reluctantly stood to her feet from the cozy position she had been comfortable in for the last hour or two while reading her book to get the door. Placing her book down on the sideboard, she opened the door to find Joseph stood looking at her. And as she stood, open mouthed at him he couldn't help but laugh.

"I do believe we have some business to discuss?" He said and watched as she slowly nodded, closing her mouth as he stepped forward, closing the door behind him.

But before she had a chance to say anything, the phone started to ring. Hurrying over, she picked up the receiver and looked over at Joseph, unable to believe he was back so soon. "Hello?"

"Clarisse it's me, I just wanted to let you know that it's time and I'm taking Isabella to the hospital."

"Alright, I will meet you there." Clarisse said calmly.

"See you soon," said Charles and hung up.

Putting the phone down, Clarisse hurried into her bedroom, only to hurry back out a moment later as Joseph watched. "What are you doing here?" She asked as he smirked over at her "wait, I don't have time for this now I need to go to the hospital."

"Isabella?" He asked and watched as she nodded "do you want me to take you?" He asked as she just stared at him blankly for a long moment before finally nodding.

"Yes, please," she said and looked down at her attire "I'm just going to get changed, then I will be ready." She nodded and made her way back into her bedroom.

Coming back into her suite a short while later, Joseph watched as she put her arms up and wrapped one of her silk scarfs around her neck before grabbing her coat, slipping it on as she looked over at him. "Ready?" He asked.

Nodding, she made her way over to the door as he went to open it. "Wait a minute," she exclaimed, putting her hand on the door to keep it closed as they looked at each other "what are you doing back here so soon?"

"I got your note, which by the way when did you manage to sneak that in my bag?" He asked as she looked away nervously and lowered her hand from the door.

"Um... While you were taking a shower this morning," she said and slowly looked back up at him.

"I see," he said as they simply looked into each other's eyes a moment. That was until Clarisse got lost in the moment and hurried forward, flinging her arms around his shoulders as they kissed.

A kiss that started fiery, soon turning slow and lusty as Joseph slipped his arms under her coat, wrapping them around her waist to hold her close. After a moment, Clarisse slid one of her hands down over his neck, coming to rest on his chest as she pulled her head back to look into his eyes.

"We should probably go to the hospital?" He said softly while resting his forehead against hers and watched as she closed her eyes.

Nodding, she let out a sigh and looked back up at him. "Yes we should."


	53. Chapter 53

**Thursday 23rd February 1984.**

Late the following morning Isabella sat in her hospital bed watching her sister as she stood beside her, holding her baby niece, who had been born two hours earlier with her husband by her side.

"Right, I'm going to go and call father to let him know she's arrived." Smiled Charles as he lent closer to his wife and kissed her. "Do you want me to bring you anything back?"

"No thank you," Isabella said, shaking her head as she watched him walk around to Clarisse.

"What about you Clarisse?" He asked and kissed his daughters head as Clarisse looked up at him.

"I'll have a tea please," she said and smiled back down at her niece.

"Alright, I won't be long." He smiled and walked out as Clarisse kissed the top of the baby's head.

"Oh yes, what's her name going to be?" Asked Clarisse as she looked back up at her sister.

"Well she will have your name as her middle name, if that's alright?"

"Of course," Clarisse nodded "it will be an honour," she smiled and looked back down at her niece "and what about her first name?"

"Beatrice," Isabella finally said after a moment and watched as Clarisse looked back up at her.

"After mother?" She said softly as Isabella nodded "well I know that she would be very honoured too, her first granddaughter having her name," she smiled and moved closer, putting her free arm around her sisters shoulders and kissed the side of her head before looking back at her niece "Beatrice Clarisse such beautiful names."

"They suit her so well, don't you think?" Isabella asked and watched as Clarisse stepped back, looking down at baby Beatrice.

"Yes, they do," she nodded and moved around to the window while looking back down at her niece, talking quietly to her.

Shortly after Charles returned with Joseph, and after placing the tea down on the small table in the room he moved around to his wife, kissing the side of her head as she watched Joseph make his way over to Clarisse standing by the window. Turning to him she smiled and looked up at him, studying his face as he looked down at Beatrice sleeping in her arms.

"She's beautiful," said Joseph as he looked over at Charles and Isabella and smiled. "Does she have a name yet?" He asked.

"Yes she does," nodded Charles as Clarisse looked over at them "it's Beatrice Clarisse," he smiled and watched as Joseph looked straight at Clarisse before looking down at Beatrice.

"They are beautiful names," said Joseph as Isabella and Charles glanced at each other before looking back at them.

"Would you like to hold her?" Asked Clarisse as Joseph nodded.

"Of course," he smiled and held his arms out as Clarisse turned slightly, placing Beatrice carefully in them.

"Well we may as well ask you both while you are here together," began Charles as he put his arm around Isabella's shoulders and watched as they both looked over at them "we was wondering if you would both be Beatrice's godparents?" He smiled.

"It would be an absolute honour," beamed Joseph as he looked down at Beatrice nestled comfortably in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"For me too," nodded Clarisse as she moved around the bed to hug her sister then her brother in law "I would love to be." She smiled "thank you for asking."

"Well you are both a big part of both our lives so we couldn't think of anyone better, could we?" Said Charles as he looked down at Isabella.

"No we couldn't," said Isabella as she watched Joseph and Charles shake hands.

"Well thanks for asking me, I'm truly honoured." Smiled Joseph as Clarisse moved around to him and baby Beatrice.

"You're welcome," said Charles, watching Joseph as he looked down and watched Clarisse as she kissed the top of Beatrice's head.

"Now, as much as I would love to stay here all day," said Clarisse as she carefully took Beatrice from Joseph and rested her on her chest, having a little snuggle as she moved back around to Isabella on the bed "I think it's time we left them to it, to bond and get some rest."

"Thank you," smiled Isabella as Clarisse passed her, her daughter.

"You're welcome," smiled Clarisse as she kissed Beatrice's head once again and then her sisters head before stepping back, grabbing her coat from the back of the chair. "Call me if you need anything, if not I will see you tomorrow?"

"That'll be great, thank you." Said Charles as he moved around to them, giving Clarisse a hug before kissing her cheek and stepping back to shake Joseph's hand.

"Bye," smiled Clarisse as she led the way out the door.

"See you soon," smiled Joseph as he followed Clarisse out of the room.

Leaving the hospital they both got into Joseph's car and sat in silence a long moment before Joseph started the engine and buckled his seatbelt. "Let's go home, well your home," he said as Clarisse buckled her seatbelt and they began to leave the hospital car park.

"Thank you for bringing me to the hospital last night and for staying with me," Clarisse said as she looked out the front window.

"It's no trouble, honestly,"

"And I'm sorry that I snuck into your suite yesterday morning, I wanted to give you the note so that you would find it when you got home. I just didn't expect to see you back here so soon." She said softly.

"I know, and that's fine I didn't expect to return so soon either but reading your note, I knew what I had to do."

"But what about your business? Surely you couldn't have sorted it out already." She asked while watching him as he focused on the road.

"I have, and I haven't," he said with hesitation in his voice "I had a meeting with all the staff yesterday afternoon and talked to my lawyer, and it's now officially for sale." He said, taking her by surprise.

"What?" She gasped "you can't do that."

"Yes I can," he answered and looked at her a moment before looking back at the road.

"But it was your dream, you have come so far with it you just can't throw it away, not now." She said softly while looking back out the front window.

"If it means that I get to be here, spending everyday with you, then yes I can." He said as he nodded.

Tilting her head, she couldn't believe what he was saying, what he was doing just so he got to spend everyday with her. And as tears filled her eyes she put her hands up and covered her face.

"Clarisse?" He said softly and looked at her before looking back at the road.

Shaking her head, she lowered her hands and reached forward for her purse "I can't believe that you would do that for me, for us... after everything I done to you." She said quietly while looking for a tissue. "It's your life."

"You're my life, Clarisse, not some business." He said while reaching his hand out for hers and pulled it up to his face, kissing the back of it as she slumped a little in her chair and rested her head back against the headrest of her seat, breaking down.

"I can't, not yet I'm not ready," she said tearfully several moments later.

"I know," he said and looked across at her as she looked across at him "I just want to be here to look after you, be there for you and protect you." He said softly as she turned her head back to look out the front window before closing her eyes. "I have wanted to protect you ever since we were kids."

"Thank you," she said softly and opened her eyes to look back at him as they continued on their way back to the palace.

Pulling up outside the palace a short time later, Joseph turned off his engine and turned to Clarisse as she wiped her face with her hands.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked and watched as she nodded.

"I have to be," she said and looked at him "I haven't given up, I do want us to be together but I'm not ready yet."

"I know, and I understand that," he said, nodding slightly while reaching his hand out to brush a bit of her hair back behind her ear "if you want me to stay then I will, if not I will return to Italy." He said and watched as she looked out the front window at the palace before looking down at her purse resting on her lap.

And finally, after what felt like a lifetime to the both of them she answered him. "I want you to stay," she said softly while looking back up into his eyes.

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _Where is everyone? Hello, anyone here?_


	54. Chapter 54

_Thank you for the reviews, it's nice to know that there are still people around and still following this story. Having posted so many chapters with no feedback I was starting to worry, but I do appreciate it all so thank you all so much._

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Sunday 20th May 1984.**

Placing the paper down on her desk, Clarisse looked up across at her sister sitting opposite her, feeding Beatrice.

"Well that's just ludicrous," exclaimed Clarisse as she looked across her office at the windows with a small shake of her head. "I know he's your father in law Isabella, and he's a great man and all but he's really not my type." She said while looking back at her sister before looking back at the Sunday paper on her desk.

On the front page was a photo from the previous night of herself, leaving a restaurant with Charles's father, Tristan. His hand was resting on her hip as they walked out the door together. And the headline read _Queen finds Love?_

"I mean they didn't even mention you or the rest of the party that was there also, just me and him..." Exclaimed Clarisse before resting her elbows on her desk, holding her head in her hands.

"They are trying to destroy you Clarisse, I told you that something like this would happen. They are trying to bring you down, because you are a Queen ruling without a husband by your side. You stood up for what was right and took over after Rupert passed away, they are watching you like a hawk to try and get any little story that they can. That picture was obviously taken on a whim, and to make money they will twist it, claim you have found love and make a news story of it. It's what they do, you should know that." She said and watched as her sister growled angrily before lifting her head, sliding her hands down onto her neck.

"It wouldn't be so bad if something was going on, but it's not." Shaking her head she looked back down at the paper. "I don't even remember his hand being on my hip, I just remember trying to get out of that door and to the car because the paparazzi was there."

"I know, and in my personal opinion it just looks like that he's guiding you, protecting you in some way." Said Isabella as she looked down at Beatrice who had fallen to sleep in her arms.

"Exactly, he's simply guiding me to the car. That's all it is!" Clarisse exclaimed.

"Now can you see why I told you before that's why you need to be careful." Asked Isabella as she looked back up at her.

"Yes, I can." Nodded Clarisse as she looked away.

"And that's why I need to now talk to you about Joseph." She said as Clarisse looked back across at her and raised her eyebrow.

"What about Joseph?" Asked Clarisse as she folded her arms on the desk in front of her.

"I know that you are both good friends again, but given your history together are you sure that him being here is such a good idea?" Asked Isabella "I mean, I know that you are a sensible woman but one false move Clarisse and they will be on it like a pack of crazed dogs, that story proves it."

"I know, you're right but he's here as a friend, that's all." Said Clarisse as she looked down at the paper a moment before looking back up at her "yes, we have that history together and I still feel something for him but I'm not ready for that yet, I'm not saying it won't ever happen but at the moment I can't," she said sadly and looked back down at the paper.

"Alright, but when it does just please be careful as I really don't want to see you hurt again or for what you have worked so hard for to be destroyed all for love." Said Isabella as she watched her sister look back up at her.

"I will," nodded Clarisse.

"Now, call your lawyer and see if you can do some damage control before it spirals more out of proportion." Said Isabella as she stood to her feet and turned to walk out of her office "and I'll see you later."

"Isabella?"

Stopping, Isabella turned and looked over at her sister. "Yes?"

"Thank you," said Clarisse softly and watched as her sister bowed her head before walking out, leaving her to call her lawyer. Sighing, Clarisse picked up the phone and made that call.

 ** _Early Afternoon._**

After lunch, Clarisse returned to her office to try and catch up with some more paperwork when Isabella knocked and opened her door before she hand a chance to answer.

"What's the matter?" Asked Clarisse as she slipped of her glasses and looked over at her sister.

"I'm sorry to disturb you its just there's a call for you on line one. I tried to tell him that you were busy but he insisted it was important."

"Who is it?" Asked Clarisse, placing her glasses down on top of her paperwork.

"He said he's Victoria's husband and that he needs to talk to you straight away."

"Alright, thank you," she said and watched as she disappeared back out the door, closing it behind her. Putting the receiver up to her ear, she pressed the button to take the call and spoke.

Hastening down the hallway to the security office, trying to move as quickly as her legs would take her knowing she had to find Joseph, and fast. Reaching the door moments later she put one hand up onto the door frame, knocking with her other before quickly opening and entering the door.

"Your Majesty," exclaimed Peter as he jumped to his feet. "What can I do for you?"

"Where's Joseph?" She asked, still holding onto the door handle.

"He's popped out, but should be back soon," answered Peter "is everything alright, Your Majesty?"

"As soon as he returns can you send him straight to my office, please?" She asked.

"Of course, Your Majesty," he nodded and watched as she stepped back.

"Thank you," closing the door she made her way back to her office.

 ** _Shortly After._**

When a knock came to her door, Clarisse called for them to enter and stood to her feet.

Stepping in the door, Joseph looked over at her and watched as she made her way around her desk. "You sent for me?" He asked as she stopped.

"Yes, yes I did," she nodded and clasped her hands together in front of her "please close the door." She said and watched as he closed the door and turned back to her.

"What's the matter? Peter said it seemed important." He said, walking over to stand in front of her.

"It is," she nodded and looked into his eyes "Joseph I had a call from Marco earlier, he had been trying to get hold of you but when he couldn't he called me instead." She said softly and watched as he looked away "it's about your mother."

Looking back at her, and seeing the tears pooling in her eyes he knew what was coming next. "She's gone, hasn't she?" He asked and watched as she slowly nodded. Shaking his head he looked away before looking down at the floor and closing his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I really am," she said, putting her arm up around his shoulder and placing her hand on his back as he looked back up at her "here, come and sit down." She said, urging him to sit down in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

Sitting down, he looked up at her "I have to go, be with my family."

"Of course," Clarisse nodded "take Genovia One, I'll have Isabella call ahead and arrange it for you."

"I can't do that, I will just go to the airport and book a flight from there." He said and looked at her desk for a long moment before leaning forward, holding his head in his hands as he broke down.

Watching him, Clarisse's heart broke and as tears escaped her eyes she moved and knelt on the floor beside him. "Yes you can," she said softly while taking his hands "and I'm coming with you."

Taken aback, he looked up into her eyes "you can't, what about this place and all your duties?"

"I can," she nodded, rubbing his hands before putting one of her hands up to cup his face, wiping his tears away with her thumb as she softly said "you have been there for me so many times over the years, when my parents died, when Rupert passed away and now that you need me I'm going to be there for you."

"Thank you," he said softly and lent closer as she hugged him.

 ** _Early Evening._**

After landing in Italy, Joseph drove them straight to his family home. Pulling up outside he simply stared at the house a long moment before feeling a hand on his arm, pulling him from his daydream.

"Are you okay?" Clarisse asked as he turned his head, looking at her sitting in the car beside him.

"Yes, just thinking," he nodded and looked back at the house "let's go, I'll get the bags in a little bit." He said while opening his door.

"Alright," said Clarisse as she climbed from the car, closed the door and walked around to him standing at the front of the car. "Did you tell them that we were coming?"

"No," he said and shook his head as he put his hand on her back "I couldn't, I just wanted to come."

"Alright," said Clarisse as they started walking towards the porch steps "hope they won't mind me being here then?"

"They won't, you're a part of the family after all," he answered without thinking as Clarisse stopped and looked at him "I mean," he stopped and looked at her "Victoria sees you as a sister, and both my parents saw you as another daughter. They all thought of you as family." He said as they continued walking "they even have the photo of us together with Jasmine on their wall."

"They do?" Clarisse asked and looked back at him as he nodded.

"Even when I married Liliana it stayed on the wall, and she hated that." He said, reaching the door. "Well here we are," taking a deep breath he reached out for the door handle, only to pull his arm back in hesitation.

"It'll be okay, I'm here for you remember." Clarisse said softly and watched as he took another deep breath before reaching his hand back out, this time opening the door.

Slowly he entered the door as Clarisse followed when suddenly a figure appeared in the lounge doorway. "My boy, my son has returned home." Cried Joseph's father, George.

"Yes father, I'm here," said Joseph as he made his way over and hugged his father.

Closing the front door, Clarisse put her purse down and turned back to them just as Victoria appeared in the doorway, where upon seeing her and her brother hugging their father she broke down too. "Oh Victoria," Clarisse said softly as she walked over, hugging her.


	55. Chapter 55

_Hi readers, I just wanted to apologise for posting this chapter yesterday then removing it. See I wasn't happy about how I had ended it when I posted it and after a while it was still bugging me so I removed it to work on it some more, and here it is. I've changed a fair bit, and added a few extra bits in so I hope you will all enjoy it._

 _Thank you all for your patience, for reading and leaving me wonderful reviews. I appreciate it all, and really can't thank you enough. I just hope you like this chapter, and remember please do let me know your thoughts :)_

 _Thanks again, and enjoy!_

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Friday 25th May 1984.**

Walking into the lounge, Clarisse stopped and looked across the room at Joseph as he stood in front of the the mirror above the fireplace trying to sort his tie. Slowly she walked over and stood to his side, putting her hand up onto the back of his arm to draw his attention to her.

"Would you like me to do that for you?" She asked as he turned his head to look at her a long moment before turning to face her.

"If you wouldn't mind?" He said and watched as she offered him a small smile while putting her hands up, starting to do his tie. "I don't know what's wrong with me today, I can normally do it without any problem."

"It's because of what day it is today," she said, averting her gaze up to him momentarily before looking back down at his tie.

"You're probably right," he nodded and looked down at her hands "thank you for doing this, and for everything else you have done this week but most of all, thank you for being here for me."

"It's what friends are for," she said giving him a small smile once again while finishing his tie "there, all done." She said, brushing her hand over the front of his jacket before watching him put his hand up, gently taking hold of her hand and bringing it up to his lips. "Joseph?" She whispered and watched as he slowly placed a kiss on the back of her hand, causing her to pull her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Are you two dating?" Came the voice of Victoria's youngest daughter, nine year old Aida from the doorway, making them both jump as Clarisse quickly pulled her hand from his.

Laughing in surprise, Joseph slowly made his way over to her. "No Aida, we are not dating." He said and stood beside his niece, putting his arm around her shoulders as they both stood looking over at Clarisse.

"But why not? I like her more than Liliana," said Aida as she looked up at her uncle.

"Well, that's nice to know. I like her more than Liliana too, but I'm sorry she's just a really good friend." He said and looked across at Clarisse as she stood looking over at them.

"Ahh okay," Aida said and turned to walk away.

"See even my niece prefers you." He said and looked at Clarisse as she made her way over to him.

"So it would seem," Clarisse nodded and stopped beside him as Victoria appeared in the doorway.

"The cars are here."

"Alright," nodded Joseph "we will be right there." He said and watched as Victoria walked away.

"Are you ready?" Clarisse asked while putting her hand on Joseph's back as he looked at her.

"Not really," he said and looked towards the door once again "but guess I have to be." He said and walked out the room as Clarisse followed.

Arriving at the church a short while later, everyone took their seats and the service began. Joseph's aunt gave an eulogy followed by his father, then he got up to say a few words about his mother. When he sat back down the service continued, where it all got to much and he broke down. Quickly grabbing a tissue from her purse, Clarisse past it to him and without thinking placed her hand on his hand, giving it a small, yet reassuring squeeze.

Once the burial was over they all made their way back to Joseph's home for the wake, and as Joseph and Victoria spent time talking, and thanking people for coming Clarisse sat with their father in the lounge.

"I'm sorry, with everything that's been going on this week I haven't had a chance to ask you what all that was about in the papers on Sunday with you and Tristan?" Asked George as Clarisse paused a moment before looking back at him.

"Oh it's the same old thing, now that Rupert isn't here they will come up with these stories to try and ruin me." She answered and looked down at her glass of lemonade as she rested it down on her leg "they simply snapped a picture, caught his hand on my hip as he guided me out of the restaurant and decided to twist it, claiming I had found love." She said and looked back up at him as he nodded slightly.

"So there's nothing between you and Tristan?" George asked and watched as Clarisse shook her head.

"No, it's all lies," she answered as she rested her elbow on the armrest and her chin down on her hand, looking at him sitting in the chair beside her "they seem to think there's more to his visits to see his granddaughter."

"You?" He asked.

"Yes," she nodded and continued "don't get me wrong, he is a handsome man but he isn't my type." She said and took a sip of her drink before resting her glass back on her leg as she looked back at him "besides he's twenty years older than I am."

"Oh yes, that's true," nodded George as he looked away a moment before looking back at her as she looked down at her glass "but age is just a number."

"That's true," nodded Clarisse as she looked back up at him.

"I know it's still early days, but do you think that you will find love again?" George asked.

Looking up at him, Clarisse thought about how to answer. "I would like to think so yes, maybe one day," she nodded.

"You know, me and Maria had always hoped that you and Joseph would end up together when you were younger." George said as he looked down a moment before looking back up at her.

"You did?" Clarisse asked as George nodded.

"We did," he nodded "she loved you, we both did and we saw you as part of the family too when you were all younger, even now you are still apart of the family."

"That's so lovely of you to say, thank you, George." Said Clarisse "I see you all as my second family too."

Nodding, George looked away for a moment before looking back at her "I'm not going to lie, we were a bit disappointed when you married that Prince."

"I know, and you weren't the only ones there was a lot of people that was disappointed," she answered and sipped some more of her lemonade.

"I know he treated you badly for most of your marriage, and that things between you improved but did he honestly treat you right towards the end?"

"He did and he didn't, we had good days and we had bad days." Clarisse answered honestly "the last few weeks before he passed we had a lot of those days, most days he accused me of having an affair or we would have a row over something silly but then the other days I realised I still loved him."

"Did you really?" He asked as she looked up into his eyes "did you really love him, or did you love him because he was your friend and father to your sons?"

Averting her gaze away Clarisse thought, and shaking her head she looked down at her glass as she answered him. "As the weeks pass since he died I often wonder if I did truly love him. As you know there was a lot of affairs, but towards the end we had become best friends, I was thankful to him for giving me our boys and I sometimes think that's who we were together for, Pierre and Philippe."

"And now you are trapped, you took over from him for your sons futures when he passed away, so that they will have what is rightly theirs but in the meantime you have to sacrifice yourself?" He asked and watched as she nodded while looking back down at her glass. Reaching his hand over he took hold of her hand and watched as she looked back up at him "Clarisse, you need to start thinking of yourself. Yes, you may have to follow certain rules because you are a Queen without a King, and you have to watch what you are doing now, last weeks news report shows that but you need to stop holding back, if the opportunity comes up take it, or you will regret it."

But before she had a chance to answer, Joseph appeared in the doorway with a plate of food for his father as they both looked over at him. "Is everything alright?' He asked, making his way over to them.

"Of course," nodded his father "me and Clarisse were just talking, having a heart to heart, weren't we?" He said and looked at Clarisse as she nodded.

"We was indeed," said Clarisse as she looked up at Joseph.

"So you're alright?" He asked and watched as she nodded.

"Of course," she said and looked back at his father "I've missed our chats, so it was nice to actually sit down and talk."

"Me too," nodded George.

"That's alright then, anyway father I have brought you some food," said Joseph as looked down at the plate of food in his hand before passing it to him. "Did you want me to get you something to eat too before I sit with father, Clarisse?"

"No it's okay, I will go and find myself something," she said and stood to her feet for him to have the chair. "I'll see you both in a bit."

Joseph nodded and watched her walk out of the room before he moved to sit in her chair. "It's lovely to be able to sit down and talk to her like we used to when she used to visit, she's such a lovely lady." Said George.

"Yes she is," Joseph agreed, looking back at his father as he tucked into his food.

"When are you going to ask her out then?" He asked, taking Joseph by surprise.

"Father!" He gasped.

"I'm not silly you know, I've known for some time how you feel about her, so did your mother." Said George as Joseph sat opened mouthed.

"But how?"

"It's written all over your face."

 ** _Later That Evening._**

Walking into the kitchen, Joseph stopped when he saw Clarisse stood by the dishwasher with two cups in her hand. "What are you doing?" He asked, walking over to her.

"Cleaning up and loading the dishwasher," she said while leaning over, placing the cups in the tray before turning to grab two more cups from the counter.

"Oh you shouldn't be doing this," he said, coming to stand behind her "I'll do all the cleaning when I get back."

"It's fine, honestly," she said, turning to face him with two cups in her hands "I want to help."

"But you are the guest in my home, I'll do it when I return," he said, taking the cups from her and placed them back on the counter behind her as she turned slightly, watching him before looking back up at him "now leave them, I will do it when I return." He smiled and closed the dishwasher door.

"Are you leaving now?" She asked, looking up at him as he remained standing in front of her.

"Yeah," nodded Joseph "I won't be gone too long."

"Alright," nodded Clarisse "let me just say goodbye." She said and made her way across the kitchen and into the foyer as Joseph followed.

Turning, George watched as Clarisse made her way over to him and gave him a hug "Its been so lovely seeing you again Clarisse, thank you for coming this week and being here for us all, not just for Joseph." George said sadly as they stepped apart.

"You're welcome, it's been lovely seeing you too, it's just a shame it's under these circumstances." She said, taking his hand and giving it a little squeeze "but please remember you are welcome to come and stay at the palace anytime."

"That would be lovely," he nodded as Victoria appeared in the doorway "I may take you up on that one day."

"You make sure you do, and by the way thank you for our chat earlier."

"You're welcome," he said and bowed his head as Victoria moved around to hug her best friend.

"It's been lovely seeing you again,"

"Yes it has," said Clarisse as she hung onto the hug a long moment before they stepped apart "you and your family will have to come visit too."

"Oh you can count on it," smiled Victoria as Joseph opened the front door "have a safe flight tomorrow and let us know when you get home safely."

"I will," nodded Clarisse.

"Will you be alright while I'm gone?" Asked Joseph as Victoria and George made their way out the door.

"Of course," said Clarisse as she followed them and folded her arms.

"I won't be long then," he said, looking back at her as she took hold of the front door handle.

"Alright," she said and gave him a small smile "see you when you get back."

After waving them off Clarisse shut the door and made her way back into the kitchen to finish loading the dishwasher before grabbing her shawl and wrapping it around her shoulders. Pouring herself and Joseph a glass of wine she made her way out onto the back porch, where she sat on the steps waiting for Joseph's return.

Returning a short while later, Joseph walked into the kitchen to find the back door ajar and that Clarisse had finished cleaning, smirking to himself he made his way out on the back porch to find her sitting on the top step with two glasses of wine beside her and upon hearing his footsteps behind her she turned and looked up at him.

"You finished cleaning?" He said and slowly stepped down a couple steps and turned to look at her as she picked up the glasses.

"I did, I'm sorry," she said, giving him a smile before passing him a glass "and I hope you didn't mind that I got us a drink ready?"

"Of course not," he said, taking the glass from her and took a sip before sitting down on the top step beside her "it's much needed, so thank you."

"You're welcome," she said, watching him put his glass back down before looking out into his garden.

"You really didn't have to clean up you know," he said and looked at her smiling beside him.

"I know, but I wanted too," she said, studying his face.

"Alright, well thank you then," said Joseph and watched as she smiled and looked back out into the gardens.

"Was your father alright when you dropped him off?" She asked and sipped some of her drink as he nodded.

"Yeah he's alright, Victoria is staying over there with him tonight." He said and looked at her.

"That's alright then," she said and looked down at her glass as she rested it down on her thigh.

"He told me about the talk you both had earlier, and I'm so sorry he brought all that up."

"No, don't be sorry it was absolutely fine," said Clarisse as she looked at him "it was something I actually needed, so please don't be sorry."

"As long as you're sure," he said and turned slightly on the step while looking at her as she nodded.

"I'm positive," she said, giving him a small smile before looking away "it actually made me realise a couple things, so I'm glad he brought it up."

"That's alright then," he said and watched her a moment before looking out into the gardens.

"What are you going to do with this place now that you're moving back to Genovia?" She asked after a moments silence and looked at him as he placed his hand down on the step between them, leaning closer to her.

"I'm going to keep it, it's always good to have a home to come back to when I'm visiting." He said and looked at her as she looked back out at the gardens "because to me, having a home to stay in is much better and much more private than staying in a hotel."

Looking at him, she nodded in agreement "oh I agree," she smiled and took a sip of her drink and placed it down on the other side as he watched.

"I have to tell you something," said Joseph as Clarisse looked back at him while moving her feet to the step below the one she was sitting on and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"What's that?" She asked, watching as he looked down at the glass in his hand, resting it on his thigh.

"My father knows how I feel about you, so did my mother," he said as she gasped, sitting up straight.

"You told them?" She asked and watched as he shook his head, looking back at her.

"No I swear I didn't tell them a thing," he exclaimed "I wouldn't do that, not to you."

"Then how did they know," she said and quickly stood to feet, stepping up the step onto the porch as she folded her arms.

Placing his glass down, he quickly jumped to his feet and moved to stand behind her as she stood looking out into the gardens. "Apparently," he began as she slowly turned to face him and looked up into his eyes "it's written all over my face." He said softly and watched as she looked away. "He told me I should ask you out, that we will be suited together."

"He did?" She asked, looking back up into his eyes as he nodded and took her hands in his.

Looking down at her wedding ring, he gently ran his thumb over it and looked up into her eyes "but I'm not going to do that, not until you are ready."

Nodding, Clarisse looked down at their hands a moment before looking back up into his eyes "that's what I realised when talking to your father, I'm ready to move on."

"You are?" He asked, studying her face.

"Joseph I love you," she began as she let go of his hands and put hers up, cupping his face "and I want to be with you, even if it has to be a secret for the time being."

"Are you sure that you are ready for this?" He asked as she lowered her hands, sliding them down onto his chest.

"Oh I'm very sure, if you are sure that you are ready too?" she asked.

"Oh I'm definitely ready," he answered and smiled as she slid her hands back up around his neck while reaching up to kiss him. Closing his eyes, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close as they stood kissing on his back porch.


	56. Chapter 56

_Thank you everyone for reading and for leaving me wonderful reviews, I appreciate the support and can't thank you enough._

 _Here's the next chapter for you, enjoy and remember to let me know what you thought about it :) thank you xx_

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Sunday 27th May 1984.**

It had been a busy morning at the palace, it was a hive of activity with everyone helping prepare for the christening celebrations taking place there after the service. And now that the maids had finished setting out the place settings for the dinner taking place later on today, Isabella walked around the table laying a especially made napkin keepsake on everyone's plate with Clarisse following behind placing a chocolate on top. Ever since her return from Italy yesterday morning she had been acting differently and now that the two sisters were alone, Isabella was finally able to ask her about it.

Placing a napkin down on one of the plates, Isabella looked back at her sister as she placed a chocolate down on the previous plate. "Clarisse?" She said, taking another napkin from the pack she held in her arms.

"Hmm?" Clarisse answered happily as she placed another chocolate down before looking up at her sister "what's the matter?"

"Did something happen in Italy?" Asked Isabella as she continued placing napkins down on the plates.

Shaking her head, Clarisse looked down at the box of chocolates while picking out another one "I don't know what,"

"You no exactly what I mean," interrupted Isabella as she stopped and turned to her "did something happen between you and Joseph?" She asked, in a hushed tone.

"No," answered Clarisse as they continued with what they were doing "what makes you think something happened?"

"Clarisse! Stop lying to me, its written all over your face."

"Isabella, I'm not lying nothing happened." Answered Clarisse as they stopped and looked at each other. And after a moment, she broke "alright fine,"

"I knew it," exclaimed Isabella, interrupting her sister once again "you slept with him didn't you?"

"No," gasped Clarisse as she shook her head "we didn't sleep together, we just kissed and talked, a lot. Whilst we were there I realised that I'm ready to move on," she said but stopped when a maid came through the door. Looking down at a plate she placed a chocolate down as Isabella continued laying napkins down.

And once the maid had gone back out a few moments later, Isabella hurried over to her sister. "Go on?"

"There isn't much else to say except that we talked about it, and decided to give it another go to see where it takes us." Clarisse said, looking into her sisters eyes "this is a huge thing for me Isabella I don't want to mess it up this time, I love him very much and we both want to be together and now that I'm finally at that stage where I'm accepting what happened, I'm finally ready to love again, albeit in secret I want this to work so please, I beg you don't make a big thing out of it."

Putting the pack of napkins down on the table, and taking the chocolate from her sister to put beside it, she turned back and took hold of her hands. "I'm not going too, I just wanted to make sure that you knew what you was doing and that you were ready for this but I can see in your eyes that you are." She said softly and stepped closer, hugging her sister "I'm so proud of you."

"Does this mean we have your support?" Clarisse asked as Isabella pulled back to look in her eyes.

"Yes, it does," nodded Isabella as they stepped apart.

"Thank you," Clarisse said.

"What about Pierre and Philippe, do they know yet?" She asked.

"Not yet, we talked about that too and decided to wait a little while longer before telling them just to make sure it works out first, I mean when it comes down to it it might not work between us because I rushed into it, or for some other reason."

"I can understand that, hopefully it will work out and you both actually stay together this time," Isabella smiled "but you need to be careful, they aren't silly and will soon work it out."

"I know," nodded Clarisse.

"But don't worry, my lips are sealed."

"Thank you," she said and brushed her hands over her cheeks, wiping away her tears before picking up the box of chocolates "now let's get this finished so we can go and get ready for my nieces christening." She said and smiled at her sister as she picked up the pack of napkins.

 ** _Later That Afternoon._**

After the christening all the guests gathered back at the palace for photos and a special dinner before moving into the ballroom to celebrate.

"Clarisse, Joseph," exclaimed Tristan as he appeared in front of them "my granddaughters favourite godparents, you are both looking great today, especially you Clarisse," he said and smiled at her while leaning closer to whisper in her ear before kissing her cheek "you're looking beautiful as ever."

"Thank you, Tristan," she said and looked at him as he pulled back.

"I only speak the truth," he smiled and took a sip of his drink before looking back at her "by the way, I never got a chance to apologise to you yesterday when you returned from Italy."

"Apologise?" She asked and watched as he nodded "for what?"

"For," he began while leaning closer to whisper in her ear "putting my hand on your hip last Saturday, I was simply doing it to guide you to the car if I had any idea they were going to get a picture of it I wouldn't have done it."

"Oh please don't worry," said Clarisse as she turned her head to look at him "it's just one of those things, they just caught it at the wrong time. It isn't the first time it's happened, and I'm almost certain it won't be the last."

"But I feel terrible that they published it along with that story," he said, watching her as she looked down at her glass.

"It's just something that I need to get used too," she answered and looked back up at him "anyway, are you enjoying your visit?"

"Oh I am, and I can't thank you enough for letting me stay here in your home so I can spend time with my son, his wife and my granddaughter."

"You're welcome," she smiled "and you are welcome to stay anytime."

"Thank you," he said and lent in to kiss her cheek once again as Clarisse averted her gaze to Joseph, who was stood sipping his drink next to them, watching him closely.

"Is everything alright here?" Asked Isabella as she come to stand between her father in law and Joseph.

"Of course," nodded Tristan as he put his arm around Clarisse's back "I was just apologising for last Saturday."

"I see," nodded Isabella as she averted her gaze to her sister "you know," she began whilst looking back at Tristan "I think Charles was looking for you earlier."

"He was?" Asked Tristan as Isabella nodded "well I best go look for him and see what he wants then," he smiled and looked back at Clarisse "will catch you later." He winked and walked away as Clarisse quickly stepped closer to her sister.

"Thank you," she whispered as Isabella smiled.

"It's fine," said Isabella "if you need me again, just let me know."

"Thank you," smiled Clarisse and watched as her sister walked away. Placing her glass down, she looked up at Joseph "I'm going to take a walk, walk with me?"

"Of course," he said, placing his glass down and following her out into the foyer.

A few moments later Clarisse wrapped her shawl around her shoulders and they began walking away from the palace towards her rose garden to have a bit of privacy.

"You know," Joseph began as Clarisse looked at him and watched as he looked down at the floor "I think someone has a major crush on you."

Laughing, Clarisse shook her head and looked ahead "don't be so silly, he's old enough to be my father."

"I'm not being silly, Clarisse," he said, looking at her as she looked back at him realising he was being serious "you can see it, the way he is around you."

"Are you jealous?" She asked and watched as he looked ahead "you are, aren't you?"

"Yes," he admitted finally as they continued walking "but that's only because he gets to kiss your cheek and put his arm around you in front of everyone."

"I would rather he didn't, but because he's Isabella's father in law I let it pass."

"I can understand that, but imagine if I done that? Even though we have been friends for years, because I'm apart of your security team I would be set upon."

"I know and I'm sorry, if it's any consolation though I would prefer it if it was you and that we was able to do that in front of people." She said sadly and looked down at the floor as edged closer to her garden.

"I'm sorry, I'm making it sound like I'm ungrateful,"

"You're not," Clarisse exclaimed as she looked back up at him "I can understand how you feel, because I feel the same. I told you a few months ago that the maids and Mrs Hughes took a liking to you, everyday they had something to say about you and hearing them talking about you like that makes me jealous."

"Really?"

"I know things are different now, because we are giving us another go and I thought it would be fine but I overheard my ladies maids gushing over you this morning and wham I felt jealous, jealous because they get to talk about you like that and I can't. I finally have you and I can't even gush over you to anyone."

"You want to gush over me?" He asked and watched as she smirked while looking back down at the floor "are you blushing?"

"I am, because I do, I would give anything to be able to gush about you and to tell the world that you are mine and that we are together." She said and looked at him as they finally entered her gardens "but for now it has to remain secret."

"You could always talk to Isabella, she knew about us before and kept it to herself."

"I know I could, and she already knows she figured it out and questioned me about it this morning while we were laying the napkins and chocolates. She's given us her support but I feel I can't gush to her about it, not like before." She said, coming to a stop and turned to face him "we just need to give it some time, until I know that the boys are ready then it might feel different."

"Yes, that's true," he nodded as she looked up into his eyes.

"Hold me?" She whispered as he smiled.

"Here?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes here, it's private here," she said and her heart skipped a beat as he stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her as she snaked her arms around his shoulders.

"You know, you could always gush about me to me you know," he smirked, looking into her eyes.

"Yes I could," she nodded "but then you will know what I daydream about." She smirked.

Laughing, he nodded and looked into her eyes "I love you so much."

Moving one of her hands to cup his face, she looked deep into his eyes and smiled "I love you too," she whispered and closed her eyes as she reached up to kiss him slowly, her hand slipping down onto his neck before smiling against his lips a moment later as he held her tighter. Pulling her head back, she looked into his eyes "but I can gush to you that I think you are a very handsome man," she whispered and moved her hand back up to cup his face, gently rubbing her thumb over his lips to wipe away her lipstick.

Taking her hand, he turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand as she bit her bottom lip. And leaning closer, he whispered in her ear "and I can gush to you, that I think you are a very beautiful lady and I'm so blessed that you are mine."

Smiling, she slipped her arm around his back while sliding her down over his chest as she reached up and kissed up before looking ahead "we should carry on with our walk." She smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, giving them a little squeeze.

"Yes, I think we should," he nodded in agreement and kissed the side of her head before she looked up into his eyes, continuing on with their walk.

 ** _Back at the Palace._**

"Pierre, can I ask you something?" Philippe asked as he sat beside his brother.

"Of course," nodded Pierre as he turned slightly and looked at him.

"Have you noticed anything different about mother?"

"How do you mean?" Asked Pierre.

"I know I haven't been here for a long time so I don't know if it happened before but since she arrived home yesterday she seems different, and then this morning I was walking into the dining room to see if she and aunt Isabella needed any help when I overheard them talking. Mom was telling aunt Isabella that she was ready to move on, that she loved someone but I didn't catch who and I just wondered if you knew?"

"Oh, that's probably Joseph," Pierre answered without thinking, but instantly regretted it as he looked back at his brother.

"What?" Gasped Philippe as he stared at his brother in surprise.


	57. Chapter 57

**Sunday 27th May 1984.**

 ** _...Continued._**

Making their way back across the lawn towards the palace, Clarisse smiled back at Joseph a moment before turning back to find Philippe walking over to them.

"Philippe?" Clarisse said and watched as he swung for Joseph, punching him in his face as Clarisse's hands flew up to her mouth in surprise "oh my god Philippe, what's got into you?" She asked, quickly coming between them and faced Joseph to make sure he was okay before turning to her son.

"Him, that's what!" Philippe snapped as Clarisse put her hands up on his chest, stopping him from swinging for Joseph again. Looking in his mothers eyes "how could you?" He asked.

"How could I what, darling?" Clarisse asked while studying her sons face.

"I know about you two," he said, looking into her eyes.

"Ah,"

"So you don't deny it then?"

"How did you find out?"

"I heard you and aunt Isabella talking this morning, I heard you tell her that you loved someone and that you didn't want to mess it up this time, so I asked Pierre about it." He said and looked across at Joseph "dad hasn't been dead a year and you're already jumping into bed with another man, or is it something that never stopped? Have you been carrying on with him all this time?" He asked and looked back into her eyes.

"I beg your pardon," gasped Clarisse as she stared at her son in shock.

"That was harsh Philippe, apologise to your mother now," said Joseph as Clarisse turned her head, looking at him over her shoulder while putting her hand up to him.

"Don't tell me what to do, you are not my dad," Philippe snapped and watched as Clarisse folded her arms while looking away.

"I'm not trying to be your dad, I just want us to be friends, that's all," said Joseph.

"By sleeping with my mother?"

"Alright, that's enough of that Philippe," Clarisse snapped "he isn't trying to replace your father, yes we are an item but we aren't sleeping together, and even if we was that part of the relationship has nothing to do with you."

"Philippe, believe it or not I love your mother very much, I have done for years and I want to spend the rest of my life with her,"

"You do?" Philippe interrupted and looked back at his mother a long moment "that's great, because you're welcome to her!" He said and started hurrying up the stairs of the palace and through the front doors, leaving his mother and Joseph stood in shock.

Putting her hands up, Clarisse covered her face and stamped her foot on the floor as Joseph moved beside her and put his hand on her back. "Are you okay" He asked.

Turning, Clarisse looked up into his eyes "I'm sorry but I need to go to my son," she said softly and put her hand up, cupping his face as tears filled her eyes "you should get some ice for that eye," she said as she let her hand fall from his face.

"I will," he nodded and watched as she turned, making her way up the stairs after Philippe.

Walking through the door just a moment later to find Isabella stood with Tristan, Clarisse shook her head "not now," she said, not giving them chance to speak before hurrying past them and up the stairs as Isabella and Tristan looked at each other, with the both of them wondering what on earth had happened.

Reaching her sons room a few moments later, Clarisse went to knock but hesitated. Instead deciding to just walk in, stopping she looked across at him a moment before closing the door behind her as he stood by the window.

"Philippe, that was out of order what you just did," she said, slowly walking over to him as he turned to her.

"Pierre told me everything, but I want to hear it from you." He said, looking her in the eyes before she clasped her hands together between them and looked down.

Looking back up at him, she found herself nodding. "Alright, if that's what you want."

Meanwhile, Joseph stood outside a few moments before shaking his head and slowly making his way around the palace to the kitchens where he got an ice pack for his face before sitting at the table and thinking about what had happened.

 ** _Later._**

Walking through her suite door, Clarisse stopped when she saw Pierre and Isabella sat waiting for her.

"Well that's that, he knows everything and is now currently packing to go back to France." She said and closed the door.

"Oh Clarisse, I'm so sorry," said Isabella as she stood to her feet and watched as she slowly turned back to them.

"Don't be sorry, it's my own fault," she said and walked over to her drinks cabinet "I should have been more careful, I should have been honest." She said sadly and poured herself a glass of wine.

"What happened?" Asked Pierre.

"You weren't meant to find out about us this way," Clarisse finally said and shook her head a little as she looked up at her son "I'm so sorry."

"Us? You mean you and Joseph?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm not sure how you are going to take this but I feel ready to move on, I feel ready to love again so me and Joseph are giving it another go to see where it takes us. We was waiting to see if it worked first before telling you and your brother, but he heard me and your aunt talking this morning, and now he knows absolutely everything and hates me. You probably do too, because in the words of your brother your father hasn't been dead a year and I'm already jumping into bed with another man." She said as tears escaped her eyes and Isabella gasped.

"I'm so sorry mother, I really am it's just when he asked me about something he heard you talking about I couldn't keep it from him anymore." He said and watched as she moved around to sit on the sofa.

"It's my own fault, I should have told him when I told you." She said and looked up at him as Isabella gave her the box of tissues while sitting down beside her and wrapping her arm around her shoulders. "I just wanted to be happy, and now I've hurt my sons for wanting to love again."

"I knew this was going to happen sooner or later, that's why I brought him here," he said as Clarisse and Isabella looked up at him.

"Excuse me?" Clarisse said as tears escaped her eyes.

"I knew things between you and father weren't that great, heck I heard the arguments you had in the last few months before I left for England, I heard the making up as well, but that doesn't matter the fact is he didn't really love you, to accuse you of cheating almost everyday, to pick a fight with you he didn't love you and I knew one day that you and Joseph would end up together again, and because I knew you were good friends I brought him here in the hope that you would fall in love with him again."

"You did?" Asked Clarisse as she looked up at him.

"I did, yes. At first I hated the thought of you too together after father, but seeing how happy he has made you I knew I made the right choice and I'm sure Philippe will come around too, he just needs sometime. It is a huge shock after all."

"Pierre's right, once he sees it he will soon realise," said Isabella as Clarisse dabbed her eyes with a tissue.

"Let me go and talk to him, see if I can talk some sense into him." He said and walked over to the door. "It'll soon be all okay, you'll see."

"Thank you, Pierre," said Clarisse as she looked over at her son and watched as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

"I knew that he accused you of flirting with Stephen that day but I didn't know about all the other times." Said Isabella as she looked at her sister and rubbed her back "why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't, I felt ashamed." Answered Clarisse as she looked at her "it was at the end of the day, everything was fine by morning,"

"Until nighttime?" Asked Isabella as Clarisse nodded "you shouldn't have felt ashamed, you could have talked to me about it."

"I felt ashamed because I gave him reason too accuse me, I mean I did sleep with Joseph a few years back and even though he was accusing me I did kiss him when we were in Italy."

"But what about all those times he cheated on you over the years? You even told me that you suspected he was cheating again while we were in Italy, or have you forgotten all about it?" Asked Isabella as Clarisse shook her head "no, you haven't so don't you ever feel ashamed, you hear me?" She said, giving her sister a hug.

 ** _That Night._**

Walking into his mothers suite, Pierre looked around the empty room before making his way over to the balcony doors to look out the window to see if his mother was on her balcony. And seeing her stood looking out at the gardens, he opened the door and stepped out into the cool night air as Clarisse turned to him.

"Did you speak to him?" She asked and watched as he walked over to stand next to her.

"I did, its just going to take time because he looked up to father." He said and watched as his mother nodded a little before turning to look back out into the gardens.

"I know, it is a lot to take in," said Clarisse as she folded her arms and rested her hip against the balustrade while looking up at her son. "Is he okay though?"

Nodding, he looked back at her "he's going to go and stay at George's tonight."

"Okay," she nodded while looking down for a moment "about what you said earlier," she began and looked back up at him "did you really hear all the arguments?"

"I did, my suite is next to yours remember." He said, looking out at the gardens as she watched him.

"I'm sorry you had to hear all that," she finally said and looked back out into the gardens as he looked back at her.

"Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault," he said, watching her a moment before looking out into the gardens "but you should know that when I laid there listening to you arguing I wished you had never got back with him, especially knowing what you and Joseph had just before because I don't think father ever loved you as a wife, just a friend, mother to his sons never his soul mate, or lover." He said and looked back at his mother as she stood watching him "I often wondered what our life would have been like if you and father had divorced and you had stayed with Joseph."

"I often wondered too what it would have been like if I had stayed with him, but I had to think of you and your brother, you both had to come first and if that meant staying with your father then so be it."

"Well that and duty to your country?" He asked.

"It was for a short time, when I agreed to stay at the palace for you boys I never expected to fall back in love with your father, but overtime I found that I had and decided to give it another go. We was happy for a couple years, even at Isabella's wedding we were happy. But then there was an incident that evening, when your father went to the wrong suite and thought I was inside with someone else. After that everything changed between us," she said sadly and closed her eyes.

"Then he suffered his heart attack?" He said as his mother opened her eyes and looked back at him, nodding as a couple tears escaped her eyes.

"Things were never the same between us, even though he was accusing me of cheating, when he recovered from his heart attack I actually thought he was the one who was cheating. But we will never no now," she said and looked down at the floor.

Looking back at his mother and seeing the tears rolling down over her cheeks, he put his arm up and wrapped it around her shoulders as he stepped closer. "It'll be alright soon mom, you'll see." He whispered and kissed the side of her head.

"Thank you Pierre, for being so understanding."

After a few moments they stepped apart, and as Clarisse wiped the tears from her cheeks Pierre looked out into the gardens. "How is Joseph? I heard Philippe may have given him a black eye."

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since this afternoon." She answered and looked back up at her son as he turned to face her.

"You should go to him, make sure he's alright." He said "Philippe will come around, but for now at least you have my blessing."

"Thank you, Pierre,"

"I just want you to be happy mom, and if he makes you happy then alright," he said and gave her a smile while stepping closer, giving her another hug "and as I said, Philippe will come around in time."

A short time later Clarisse made her way to Joseph's suite and knocked on his door, but when he opened it her heart sank when she saw a suitcase just inside the door. Looking back up at him, he stepped back and let her pass as she put her hands together in front of her.

"Are you leaving?" She asked, studying his face.

"I figured it would be for the best if I go back to Italy,"

"What? You can't leave, not now," she said and hurried over to him, putting her hand up to cup his face whilst studying his black eye a moment before looking into his eyes "I'm sorry Philippe done this to you, and I'm sorry I didn't come to check on you before but I have been with Pierre and Isabella talking and trying to sort this out." She said, lowering her hand.

"What about Philippe? Did you talk to him?" He asked and watched as she shook her head.

"He won't talk to me, Pierre tried talking some sense into him but he needs some space so has gone to stay at George's place tonight."

"Okay," he said and watched as Clarisse nodded while looking down at her hands.

"I messed everything up by not telling Philippe when I told Pierre," she began and looked back up at him "I shouldn't have kept it from him, I should have been honest I know that but please I can't lose you, not now,"

"But what about your sons? They probably both hate me, I know Philippe does," he said while putting his hand up to his black eye.

"I know it will take Philippe a little time, but after having a chat with Pierre he has given us his blessing."

"He did?" Joseph asked in surprise as Clarisse stepped closer and put her hands up to cup his face.

"He did, and I know that once Philippe comes around to the idea he will too." She said and looked into his eyes "so please don't go?"

"And what if he doesn't come around to the idea? What then?" He asked, putting his hands on her sides.

"Then we will deal with that when we come to it, but I'm sure he will," she said, snaking her arms around his neck "we just need to give him some time." She said and kissed him as the desire became to strong to put up a fight, they both gave in to their feelings and they spent the night making love.


	58. Chapter 58

**Monday 28th May 1984.**

Sitting at her desk in her office, Clarisse picked up her paper knife and opened another envelope before placing it back down. Only, as she started to read the letter a thought crossed her mind. Averting her gaze back to the paper knife, she placed the letter down and took hold of the knife in both of her hands in front of her, staring down at it. She had been given several of them as gifts over the years, but this one in particular had been given to her as a gift from the King shortly after their coronation. But why, out of all of them she chose to use this one she didn't know. There wasn't anything special about it, just that it had been given to her by her husband and over time she never thought about changing it for one of the others. It was simply there on her desk, ready to use each morning without any thought.

But now after a moment she averted her gaze up to a flower paperweight sitting on her desk when she suddenly remembered that there was several items in her office that the King had given to her since their marriage. Placing the paper knife back down she slowly stood to her feet and made her way out of her office, closing the door behind her as she left.

Shortly after Pierre stood in his fathers office doorway and watched his mother as she stood in the middle of the room with her arms folded. He had no idea how long she had been in there for, or why she was in there and he hesitated on whether to walk away to leave her be or to speak and make his presence known. He went with the latter of the two and slowly stepped forward.

"Mother?" He said softly and watched as she turned her head to the side slightly before slowly turning to him "is everything alright?"

"Yes," she nodded and turned back to the desk. "It just occurred to me today that I haven't been in here since your father..." Stopping, she hesitated a moment before continuing while moving to stand behind the desk "I thought it was time."

"If I'm honest, I thought you had already sorted through this room." He said and watched as she looked up at him.

"I couldn't bring myself to before, just like I can't bring myself to sort through his wardrobe," she said softly and looked back down at the desk. Sitting in front of her was a pile of unopened letters beside a stack of unfinished paperwork.

"That's understandable," he said, watching as she lifted up several letters and studied each one before putting them back onto the pile.

"Have you seen, or spoken to your brother since last night?" She asked, slowly walking back around to him standing in the middle of the room.

"No I haven't," he said, shaking his head and watched as she come to a stop in front of him "have you?"

"No, I haven't either," she answered with a shake of her head. "I just hope he will be okay, that he will accept everything that's going on."

"I'm sure he will, he just needs time." He said, trying to sound as reassuring as he could be.

"I hope that you are right," she said and turned back to the desk. "Whens your flight?" She asked, turning her head to look at him standing beside her as she crossed her arms.

"Not until this evening," he answered and looked at her as she nodded slightly while looking back at the desk "have you seen Joseph?"

"Yes," she nodded "I've seen him, he walked me to my office this morning."

"How is he?"

"He's alright, he has a black eye but that was to be expected." She said and stared momentarily across the room before looking back up at her son. "He wanted to leave last night, Joseph I mean." She said as Pierre looked back at her and watched as she looked across at the desk "he had packed a couple bags when I went to check on him, but I managed to convince him to stay, for now."

"Because of Philippe?" He asked and watched as she nodded, still staring at the desk.

"Yes," she said and looked back up at him "he's worried Philippe won't come around."

"Oh mother, I'm sorry," Pierre said and watched as she looked back across the room "I will talk to him when he gets back, try and talk some sense into him again."

"Thank you," she said and unfolded her arms while walking back over to the desk, grabbed the waste paper bin and put it on the desk as Pierre watched.

"What are you doing?" He asked, surprised as she picked up several sheets of paperwork and tore them into pieces before putting them into the bin.

"Doing something I should have done a long time ago," she said, looking up at her son.

"Would you like a hand?" He asked, moving to stand in front of the desk as she looked up into his eyes momentarily before nodding.

"Thank you." She said and passed him some of the paperwork.

Meanwhile over at Charles and Isabella's cottage, they had received a worrying call and had sent for Joseph to help.

"You know Clarisse is going to hit the roof when she finds out," exclaimed Isabella as she bounced up and down, trying to sooth a restless Beatrice.

"I know, that's why I called for Joseph."

"What? You do realise that Philippe hates him at the moment, right?" She asked as a knock came to the front door before it opened "it's too late now."

"Hello?" Called Joseph from the hallway as he closed the front door.

"In the living room," called Charles as he looked back at Isabella "it'll be fine, we need his help."

"Alright, on your head be it." She warned and kissed the top of Beatrice's head as Joseph walked through the door.

"You wanted to see me?" He said, sensing something was wrong when he and Isabella glanced at each other nervously "what's going on?"

"We had a call from your old pal Norris at the station," began Charles as Isabella moved and sat on the sofa with Beatrice.

"Right," said Joseph, looking between the two.

"You're not gonna like it," Charles said nervously.

"Neither is Clarisse," Isabella said while looking up at her husband before looking back at Joseph "she's going to hit the roof, Joe."

"What is it, what's happened?" Joseph said and watched as Isabella looked down at Beatrice. Looking back up at Charles, he asked again "what is going on?"

"It's Philippe," Charles began "he spent the night in a cell."

"What?" Joseph exclaimed and looked between the two of them.

"He hasn't been charged with anything, they just locked him up for his own safety after getting a bit drunk in town last night." Said Charles as Joseph looked at him "George too."

"What do we do Joe? Do we tell Clarisse?" Asked Isabella as Joseph looked at her a moment before looking away.

"No," he said and shook his head while looking back at her then up at Charles "did he call you to go and get him?" He asked and watched as Charles nodded "right, I will go and get him, we need a chat anyway."

"Oh Joseph, I'm not so sure that's a good idea?" Isabella said as Joseph looked back at her.

"I take it she told you this morning then?" Joseph asked.

"Yes," Isabella nodded.

"Then surely you'll understand why I need to go and get him?" He asked and watched as she slowly nodded her head "please, not a word to Clarisse, not yet?" He asked and looked at Charles.

"I won't say a word," he said and watched as Joseph looked back at Isabella.

Hesitating, she agreed. "Alright, I won't say anything either. But I just hope you know what you are doing?"

"I do," he nodded.

 ** _Later._**

After signing the papers Joseph looked up at his old pal and passed him his pen back.

"Oh, just a little warning," Joseph smirked.

"Go on," Officer Norris nodded.

"As soon as Philippe walks through the door, you may want to shut it quick because chances are when he sees me stood here he will want back in."

"Things ain't all that good between you then?" Asked Officer Norris and watched as Joseph pointed to his black eye "ahh, fair point." He smirked "thanks for the tip," he said, looking down at the forms to make sure they were all correct "alright, I won't be long."

"Thank you," said Joseph, and moved to sit down.

After a few moments George came out first, followed by Philippe and as soon as he saw Joseph, he did exactly what he said he would do.

"Ah ah, back that way. Thank you." Said Officer Norris and pointed towards Joseph.

Slowly Philippe turned and looked across at Joseph a moment before walking out the doors with George, followed by Joseph. After dropping George off at his home they headed back to the palace, only before they pulled into the gates Joseph pulled into the lay-by and turned off the engine.

"Talk to me, please?" Joseph said as he studied the Prince a moment.

"Did mother send you?" He finally asked after a moment and looked at him.

"No, she has no idea what's going on." Joseph said and watched as he looked back out the window "what do you think she's going to say when she finds out where you were last night?"

"I don't care," Philippe shrugged "she doesn't care so why should I?"

"Is that what you think? That she doesn't care?" He asked and watched as he looked back at him a moment before looking back out the window "I think it's time we had a little chat, don't you?"

 ** _Early Afternoon._**

"How could you have been so stupid, Philippe? You are the future King, you can't just go out getting that drunk that the police feel it would be safer to lock you in a cell for the night." Clarisse exclaimed and stood to her feet "I'm very disappointed." She said and began to pace the room.

"Well how do you think I feel after what you told me yesterday?" He snapped back, taking her by surprise "so what if I made a mistake, we all make them! Besides if you hadn't of told me all that you did then I wouldn't have gone out and got drunk."

"Philippe," Pierre exclaimed.

"No no, it's fine, if he wants to blame me then he can. I know I should have told you everything when I told your brother Philippe, but I was just looking out for you because you were still young at the time and you were the closest to your father. I didn't want to ruin that image you had of him, I didn't want you knowing what he was really like when you idolised him." She said and watched her son look away.

"May I be excused?" He asked and watched as his mother just stared at him a long moment before finally nodding.

"Very well," she said softly and watched as he stood to his feet and walked out. Sighing, she folded her arms and looked at Pierre as he walked over to her.

"I'll go and talk to him," he said and kissed her cheek.

"What's the point," she said sadly while looking up into his eyes.

"It'll be okay mother," Pierre said and walked out.

Sighing once again, Clarisse moved around and sat behind her desk where she simply held her head in her hands.


	59. Chapter 59

**Monday 24th December 1984.**

It had been a long busy few months, and everyone at the palace was looking forward to the Christmas break, especially Clarisse. It will be the first time in months that she will have both of her sons home together at the same time, Pierre had returned to England the day after Beatrice's christening to complete some more of his training and has visited several times since. Philippe had given her and Joseph his blessing back in May but then left to see a bit of the world. Although he had given his blessing, he couldn't stay, he couldn't see them together, he wasn't ready for that yet so he left.

And now as Clarisse walked around the palace grounds with Joseph and the dogs, she couldn't wait to see him.

"Well the dogs certainly seem to be enjoying the snow," Joseph smiled and looked at her to notice she was in a world of her own as she stared across the grounds towards the palace. "Clarisse?"

Hearing her name, she looked at him and half smiled "I'm sorry, what did you say?" She asked and looked down at the ground as they continued walking.

"I said that the dogs certainly are enjoying the snow," he said, watching her as she looked up at them darting around in the snow "yes they certainly are."

"Are you alright, you keep slipping a million miles away," he said and looked at her as she nodded.

"I'm alright, just worried about how Philippe will be," she said as she looked at him and put her hands together behind her back.

"When does he arrive?" He asked, watching her.

"Sometime this morning," she answered and looked across the grounds once again "I'm sorry I had to make the arrangements I have whilst he's here."

"Don't be sorry, I completely understand. He's not ready for that and that's alright, besides I still get to see you tonight when we go to midnight mass and tomorrow evening."

"I know, but it shouldn't be like that," she said, looking at him "I'm sorry."

"Maybe next Christmas?" He said, trying to sound positive.

"Maybe," she nodded and gave him a smile. "So tell me, has all the security arrangements been set for tonight?" She asked.

"Of course, they were officially completed early this morning." He nodded, I have Stephen and Peter driving you and the Prince's, with Andrew and Graham following behind."

"What about you? Aren't you going to be in the car with us?" She asked, concerned.

"Considering the circumstances I thought it best that I go on ahead with Alex to prepare for your arrival," he said and looked across the grounds as she looked at him.

"I hate this, I hate that we have to rearrange everything," she said sadly and looked down at the ground as he looked at her.

"I know, but hopefully one day soon he will be alright with it."

"Here's hoping," she said and looked at him a moment while coming to a stop before looking towards the driveway to see a car pulling up outside the palace "well here we go," she said and took a deep breath while looking back at Joseph.

Seeing the Prince stepping from the car, Joseph looked back at her and smiled "see you tonight."

"Yes," she nodded "you will." Giving him a smile she watched as he turned and started walking across the lawn towards the stables. Looking back she took a deep breath and started walking towards her younger son as Pierre greeted him. "You're here?" She called from several feet away and smiled as they both turned to look at her.

Extending his arms out, Philippe smiled and hugged her tightly. "Yes, I'm here," he said and noticed Joseph walking away. Sighing they pulled apart and he looked into her eyes "and I'm very tired," he said and looked up at his brother as he flung one of Philippe's bags over his shoulder "it was a long flight, and I couldn't sleep a wink."

"Why ever not?" Clarisse asked.

"Was too excited about coming home for Christmas," he smiled as Clarisse put her hand up and cupped his cheek.

"Well let's get you in the warm then so you can go and get some rest," she smiled while lowering her hand and whistled for the dogs to follow as she started leading the way.

Feeling an hand on his arm, Pierre stopped and looked back at his brother "what's wrong?" He asked.

"Just now, I saw Joseph walking away, what's going on?" He asked and watched as his older brother moved to stand in front of him.

"They have made arrangements to not be around each other whilst you are here, because they know that you're not comfortable with them being together. Mother won't see Joseph now until tonight when we go to midnight mass, then will go to see him for a short time tomorrow evening."

"Oh," Philippe said and looked towards Joseph just as he disappeared around the corner.

"She just wants to keep you happy, so be grateful whilst you're here and don't ruin it for her." Pierre said softly and watched as Philippe looked back at him.

"Is she happy?" He asked.

"Very." Answered Pierre before walking up to the palace.

Philippe watched him a moment before looking back towards where Joseph had disappeared and let out a sigh, shaking his head he followed his brother into the palace.

 ** _Early Evening._**

"So tell me, what else has been going on around here?" Philippe asked, while looking at his brother as they sat in their mothers suite waiting for her to finish getting ready so they can have dinner together.

"Not much, uncle Charles and Aunt Isabella have gone to England for a while, his fathers sick so they've gone to look after him, and to spend Christmas with him." Pierre said.

"Oh yes, I remember mother telling me now," Philippe said and looked across into the fireplace a long moment before looking over at the bedroom door as it opened and his mother emerged.

"Sorry it took me so long," she said and looked over at her sons as they stood to their feet. Smiling she looked towards the dining table to see it was set and the food trays were there already. "You could have started without me."

"Oh no mother, we wanted to do it right." Pierre smiled and kissed her cheek as she came to stand beside him.

"We had to wait for you, it wouldn't have been fair otherwise," smiled Philippe and watched as Pierre pulled out their mothers seat for her before pushing it back in as she sat down.

"Thank you darling," smiled Clarisse whilst looking up at Pierre as he moved and sat down opposite her. Looking down at the table, she grabbed her napkin and placed it on her lap before looking up at Philippe as he stood staring at her. "What's the matter, darling?" She asked.

Coming out of his daydream, he shook his head and took a step back "I just remembered something, excuse me a moment won't you?" He asked and started making his way out the room "don't wait for me, you both carry on." He called back as Clarisse and Pierre looked at each other.

"What was that all about?" Clarisse asked while reaching out for her glass of water and took several sips.

"I have no idea," shrugged Pierre.

Several moments later Philippe returned and he wasn't alone, as they slowly entered the room he watched as his mother looked at them in shock while grabbing the napkin from her lap and placed it down on the table as she slowly stood to her feet.

"What's going on?" She asked, looking at her son as he walked over to the table and began setting another place opposite his.

"He's joining us for dinner," Philippe answered and looked up at her as Joseph come to stand beside her.

"Really?" Asked Clarisse as she looked at Joseph to find him looking at her.

Giving them a moment, Pierre leant in closer to his brother as he finished setting the place for Joseph at the table. "Good job," he smiled and held out his hand for him to take.

Standing up straight, Philippe took his brothers hand and shook it. "Thanks," he nodded and looked back at his mother and Joseph as they stood looking at him "take a seat, Joseph," he finally said and moved around the table to sit opposite him.

Grabbing her sons arm as he past by behind her, she turned and looked into his eyes "what's changed?" She asked quietly as Joseph and Pierre both remained on their feet, watching them.

"I just want you to be happy, mother," he began and averted his gaze away as she remained looking up at her son, studying his face as he continued "I know I haven't made it easy for you this last few months, and Pierre explained what you arranged while I'm here and I don't want that." He said, looking back into his mothers eyes "yes I miss father, and still wish he was here but you can't remain alone for the rest of your life."

Giving him half a smile as she put her hand up and cupped his face, she nodded slightly and whispered "thank you," before wrapping her arms around him, giving him a hug. Stepping back, she nodded happily and looked across at her son and Joseph "let's sit." She smiled and took a seat, followed by everyone else.

"So Joseph, tell me," Philippe began while grabbing his napkin and placed it down on his lap "what's the arrangements for tonight?" He asked and looked across at him.

As Joseph began to explain the arrangements, Clarisse watched on and listened to every word, smiling at the interaction between them, sighing happily that her son had finally accepted Joseph. But all too soon dinner was over and she and Joseph were taking their evening walk with the dogs, unaware that Pierre and Philippe was watching them from his balcony.

 ** _Later That Night._**

Midnight mass had just finished, and as the Queen and her sons mingled with the community Joseph watched on as he stood guard by the doors with Alex. He hadn't been able to take his eyes from her all evening, she had worn, like always her Christmas themed outfit but her hair had been done differently. It was styled into a vintage heidi roll style and she'd had small red flowers to match her outfit tucked into the curve at the back, it suited her and he couldn't quite get over how different it made her look.

A little before one in the morning they finally arrived back at the palace, and as the Prince's went off to bed Joseph walked Clarisse back to her suite. When they reached the door, Clarisse turned to him and smiled.

"Would you like to join me for a Christmas drink?" She asked, slowly opening her door.

"I'd love too," he said, smiling as he followed her inside and closed the door behind them. "You go and sit down, I'll get the drinks." He smiled.

"Thank you," she smiled over at him and moved to sit down on the couch, slipping off her shoes she tucked her feet up under her and watched Joseph. "So that was a surprise earlier, I didn't expect Philippe to do that."

"No, I didn't either," said Joseph as he turned and made his way over to her "it was nice though," he added while passing her, her drink.

"Thank you, and yes it was," she said, taking her glass of wine from him and took a sip as Joseph sat down beside her. "However, unless he says otherwise I think we should keep the arrangements as they are for tomorrow, well today," she said, resting her glass down on her thigh and looked up at him.

"I agree," he nodded and looked at her a moment before sipping his scotch.

"What are you going to do in the day?" She asked, watching him lowering his hand.

"Work probably," he answered, nodding slightly "I have to work in the morning anyway, when we go to church so it doesn't make any difference if I catch up with a couple things in the afternoon."

"You workaholic you," she smirked "just teasing, but why don't you relax or something other than work?" She asked.

"Honestly, have you ever known me to just relax?" He asked and watched as she looked away a moment before shaking her head and looked back at him.

"No actually, I haven't," she smiled "you are always working."

"And that's how I like it," he smiled and looked across at the fireplace "it's good actually because it's a quiet period, not many staff around I can finally catch up with a few bits, and sort Charles's bits out too."

"That's true," she agreed and took another sip of her wine.

"But you can't really talk, you are just the same," he smiled and watched as she looked back at him "working all hours everyday."

"I know, I know," she smiled and lent forward, placing her glass down on the coffee table as she stood to her feet. "Do you think it will snow?" She asked, making her way over to the French doors to look out the window.

"I don't know, I haven't even checked the weather report to see if its forecast," he said and stood to his feet while placing his glass down beside hers on the coffee table "it would be wonderful if it did though, wouldn't it?"

"Oh definitely," she nodded and looked over at him as he walked over to stand next to her and put his hand on her back. "You know, even though we have my sons blessing and Philippe has finally accepted us as being together, it's still going to be a long road, don't you?" She asked, turning to face him as he nodded, his hand slipping to her side as she turned.

"I do, and I'm going to be there every step of the way," he said softly while putting his other hand on her side and gently pulled her closer to him.

"Thank you," she smiled and looked up into his eyes a moment before reaching up to kiss him as she put her arms up, wrapping them around his neck. But as things became a little heated between them, Clarisse quickly pulled her head back when she suddenly remembered that Pierre was home and that his suite was next to hers. Putting her hand up to cup his face, she sighed sadly. "We can't," she whispered.

"I know," he nodded and rested his forehead against hers as she wrapped her arm back around his shoulders, placing her hand on the back of his head "and I understand."

"Thank you," she said and kissed him before watching him step back "besides this time next week we will be alone in your cabin." She smiled.

"And I can't wait," he smiled back and put his hand up to cup her cheek.

"Neither can I," she smiled up into his eyes and closed hers as he lent closer, kissing her "I'll see you in the morning for church?" she asked as they stepped apart.

"Indeed you will," he nodded and made his way over to the door "Merry Christmas," he smiled.

"Merry Christmas," she smiled and watched as he walked out before turning to the tree momentarily before calling it a day.


	60. Chapter 60

**Tuesday 9th April 1985.**

"Are you ready?" Asked Joseph as he looked up the stairs and watched as Clarisse made her way down towards him. They were going out for a ride together around the palace grounds, and he had been waiting for what felt like forever for her to get ready.

"Yes, I am indeed." Smiled Clarisse as she reached the bottom step.

"Finally," smiled Joseph as they started walking towards the door just as it opened and Philippe appeared, surprising them both.

"Philippe," Clarisse exclaimed and hurried over to hug her son "you're here early!"

"Yes," he laughed as they stepped apart "I thought it best to arrive the day before my birthday instead of actually on the day." He smiled and looked up at Joseph "hey Joe," he said while putting his hand up to him.

"Hello Philippe," he smiled, putting his hand up in return.

"So, are you surprised," he smiled and looked back at his mother.

"Yes, very," she exclaimed and hugged him once again when she noticed someone stood behind him. "Who's this?" She asked as she stepped back and looked up at her son as he turned to the woman stood in the doorway.

"Oh mother, this is Helen," he smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she stood beside him.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," smiled Helen as she looked at her then up at Philippe as he looked down at her.

"She's my wife," he smiled and kissed her as Clarisse and Joseph's mouths fell open in shock.

"She's your..." Clarisse began but couldn't find the words as her son and Helen looked back up at her "she's your wife?" She said with a small laugh, shocked at what her son had just told her. "She's your wife!" She said once again, more seriously and slightly raised with a hint of anger in her voice this time.

"Yes, we married several days ago."

"But how? When? Why?" Clarisse claimed as she stared at her son "wait,"

"Maybe we should go into your office and talk about this," interrupted Philippe "so the whole of Genovia doesn't hear."

"Oh I think we should, yes," she said angrily and looked up at Joseph as Philippe and Helen walked over to her office "I'm sorry, the ride will have to wait."

"That's alright," he said, moving to stand in front of her "I know it's a shock but remember deep breaths and please try to remain calm."

"Thank you," she whispered and made her way into her office, closing the door behind her as Joseph remained standing in the hallway a moment before wondering off to the kitchens, praying she will be alright.

 ** _Later That Morning._**

"Knock knock," came the soft voice of Joseph as he stood in her office doorway watching her as she slowly lifted her head from her hands and looked up at him.

"Oh Joseph, I'm so sorry I completely forgot about our plans." She said, putting her arms out on the desk in front of her "I still have time, if you still want to go?" She asked.

"Yes we could, or we could talk about what happened this morning?" He said, walking over to stand in front of her desk "how did it go?"

"I can't, I'm still in shock," she answered and stood to her feet.

"Alright, but are you sure that you are up for riding?" He asked as she walked around to him.

"I am, I need to go and clear my head a bit," she said as they both turned, walking over to the door "try and make some sense of it all."

"Alright," he said, putting his hand on her back as they walked out of her office.

The ride was a quiet one and once they reached the highest point of the grounds they dismounted their horses and as Clarisse stood overlooking the palace and the village Joseph stood back watching her for several moments before moving to stand beside her.

"It's a beautiful view from up here," he said, turning his head to look at her as she nodded slowly before finally speaking.

"You know, I would understand if you wouldn't want to be with me anymore." She said.

"I'm sorry," Joseph answered, confused as he watched her stare out into the distance.

"Philippe and Helen, they are going to have a baby." She said after a moment and finally looked at him "so I would completely understand,"

"Do you really think just because you are going to be a grandmother that I wouldn't want to be with you anymore?" He said, interrupting her "far from it, Clarisse,"

Turning to face him, she looked up into his eyes "so you don't mind that I'm going to be a grandmother?"

"No," he laughed and shook his head "why would I mind?"

"Well I don't know, I just thought," she said, trying to explain but couldn't find the words so shook her head instead as he stepped closer to her and put his hand up to her cheek before resting it on her shoulder.

"I love you Clarisse, and just because Philippe's going to have a baby doesn't make me love you any less, heck you could be a great grandmother and I would still want to be with you." He said and watched as she looked up at him.

"Great grandmother? Now that's pushing it," she said, looking into his eyes as he put his hand back up and brushed a bit of her hair back behind her ear.

"I'm sorry, it was just an example to let you know that it doesn't matter to me because I will still love you for you." He smiled, wanting to hold her close but couldn't as they looked into each other's eyes before leaning closer to whisper in her ear "you're still incredible, and still sexy," pulling back he couldn't help but smirk when he saw her blushing.

"Thank you," she said, and turned her head to the side a little.

"So I take it that's why they got married then?" He asked and lowered his hand onto her arm before sliding it down to her hand, giving it a squeeze as she turned to look back out at the view.

"Yes it is," she nodded, holding onto his hand.

"And how do you feel about that?" He asked as she looked back at him "them getting married I mean?"

Averting her gaze to their horses before looking back out at the view, she let out a sigh. "I don't know, if I'm honest I don't know how to handle this. If Rupert was still here I'm sure he would have known what to say, they were close, Rupert always had the right words when it came to Philippe. But then I'm almost certain that if Rupert was still here then none of this would have happened."

"Did you want me to talk with him?" He asked and watched as she looked back at him.

"There isn't much point, they are married and are going to have a baby together. There isn't much anyone can do about it, except to simply get on with it." She said and looked back out at the view "yes, I'm angry about the whole thing, for him being irresponsible and careless when it came to using protection after everything we taught him and then getting married without informing us but what can I do?"

"Well at least he's owning up to his responsibilities now, and married her."

"I suppose you are right," she said and looked at him as he looked out at the view.

"How long have they known each other?" He asked, looking back at her.

"I'm not sure how long exactly they have known each other for, but they have been dating officially for a little over a year, so he says. However, I've not heard him mention her name once in this time, and when I asked him why he has never told me, or talked about her he said that he didn't tell me because of everything going on with losing father and you." She said sadly while looking back out at the view "I've never felt so guilty over something in my whole life."

"Why are you feeling guilty?" Joseph asked, giving her hand a little squeeze "it was his choice to keep it from you."

"I know, but he kept it from me because I was consumed with grief, I was overtaken with duties and struggling with my feelings for you that I never even noticed he had changed, that my baby was in love and I should have, I should have noticed all these things." She said, looking back at him "I feel like I have let him down." She said sadly.

"Oh no, now that isn't true so please don't think that." He said, surprised at her words.

"I don't know Joseph," she said and let out a sigh "I really don't think he's ready for this sort of responsibility yet."

"I know it's hard to get your head around it, finding out that your son is married and is going to be a father all in one morning is a lot to take in but you never know, he might surprise us all." He said, looking back at her.

"I hope you're right," she said, looking at him and smiled as he lifted her hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of it.

 ** _Early Afternoon._**

After returning from her ride Clarisse made her way up to her suite to get changed, coming back into the living room once she was finished she stood looking in the mirror on the wall, fiddling with her hair when a knock came to the door.

"Come," she called and averted her eyes to the door in the mirror to see Philippe enter "good afternoon darling, I won't be a minute."

"That's alright, there isn't any rush." He said and moved to sit on the arm of the sofa as he watched her.

Smiling, she turned to her son and smoothed her hands down over her outfit. "Now what can I do for you?"

"I just came to make sure that you were alright, after my news this morning?" He asked and watched as she clasped her hands together in front of her.

"Well I'm not going to lie, Philippe, it was a huge shock. One I didn't expect, but one I must accept." She answered "I mean finding out that my son, my baby is married and is going to have a baby of his own all in one go is a big shock."

"I know, and I'm sorry it all happened that way and I know that you don't know Helen but I would love it if you would get to know her, she is your daughter in law now," he said and smiled as Clarisse moved closer to stand in front of him "she's a lovely person and I know that you will love her too once you get to know her."

Looking into her sons eyes, she found herself nodding "I'm sure I will," she said and nodded "and you are right, she is my daughter in law."

"Thank you," Philippe said and kissed her cheek "right, I better get on I have several things I need to do before tonight."

"Why, what's going on tonight?" She asked as she watched her son move over to the door.

"I'm going out for drinks with a couple friends for my birthday," he said, looking back over to her as she nodded.

"Ahh, I see, well have fun." She smiled.

"I will," he smiled and turned to walk out.

"Philippe?" Clarisse exclaimed and watched as he stopped, looking back over at her.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Are you really ready for all this, being a father I mean?" She asked.

"Yes," he nodded and looked down a moment before looking back up at her "at first I wasn't, I was so scared when Helen first told me that she was pregnant and I wondered could I really be a father and a King at the same time but then one morning I woke up and I knew what I had to do."

"And you asked her to marry you?"

"Yes, because the more I thought about it the more I loved the idea of becoming a father and I knew I had to do the right thing by asking Helen to be my wife." He said and moved over to stand back in front of her as tears filled his eyes "I'm sorry it all happened without telling you, but I would really appreciate your support."

Putting her hand up, she cupped her sons cheek and slowly nodded as tears filled her eyes "of course you have my support, you always will." She said softly and hugged her son tightly.

 ** _That Evening._**

Hearing a knock on her suite door, Clarisse quickly stood to her feet and scanned the coffee table to make sure she had everything, making a mental note to herself before hurrying over to answer the door. Smoothing her hands over her tummy as she grew nervous, she took a deep breath and reached out for the handle opening the door to see Helen stood looking back at her.

"Helen, please come in," Clarisse smiled and stepped to one side for her to enter.

"Thank you," Helen said, entering the room before stopping and looked back at her as she closed the door "you sent for me?"

"Yes I did," Clarisse said as she turned back to her new daughter in law "Philippe's out for the evening so I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to spend some time together, getting to know each other?" She said, clasping her hands together.

"I'd like that very much, Your Majesty," Helen said and smiled.

"Oh please, call me Clarisse," Clarisse smiled and motioned for her to take a seat "please make yourself at home, and help yourself to any of the snacks I have laid out for us."

"Thank you, that's very kind of you," Helen said and moved to sit on the couch as Clarisse began to pour herself some tea.

"Would you like some tea?" Clarisse asked, looking up at her.

"I would love some, thank you, Your... Clarisse," she said and saw Clarisse smile at her "sorry, that may take a little getting used too."

"That's perfectly fine," Clarisse smiled and poured her a cup of tea "milk, sugar?"

"Milk, no sugar," she said and watched her mother in law, the Queen of Genovia making her a cup of tea. "I must be honest now, I am feeling very nervous."

Looking up at her, Clarisse smiled and nodded "if I'm honest, I am nervous too," she said and passed her, her cup of tea. "Now," she said and moved to sit at the other end of the sofa "tell me how did you and Philippe meet?" She asked, snuggling back into the cushion and sipped her tea before looking across at Helen as she stared down at her teacup momentarily.

Looking back up at her, Helen smiled and instantly felt at ease and continued to answer the question, spending the rest of the evening in her suite talking, laughing together and simply getting to know one another.


	61. Chapter 61

**Wednesday 10th April 1985.**

Sipping her tea, Clarisse looked out of the French doors in her suite a moment and let out a contented sigh before turning back to Joseph sitting in one of the armchairs, going over some paperwork. They had made an early start this morning and now as she stood watching him she couldn't help but smile. "Which part are you reading now?" She asked and sipped some more of her tea while walking back over to stand beside his chair, looking down at the paperwork in his hands as he looked up at her.

But just as he was about to answer, her door suddenly opened, causing both her and Joseph to look over to find Philippe stood in his robe, smiling at his mother.

"Philippe?" Clarisse said and watched as he hurried over to her, flinging his arms around her "ahh," she exclaimed and quickly put her arm out to the side, trying hard not to spill her tea everywhere as Joseph chuckled. "Philippe, what's got into you?"

"Thank you so much mother," he said and kissed her cheek before stepping back.

"Whatever for?" She asked, placing her cup down on the coffee table before looking back up at her son.

"For what you did last night, Helen just told me." He said.

"Ahh, well it was no trouble, it was actually quite nice getting to know her."

"And? What do you think?" Philippe asked "isn't she lovely?"

"Yes, she is a lovely lady, I do believe we are going to get along just fine." Clarisse smiled and gasped as Philippe hugged her again.

"Thank you so much, you really have no idea how happy that makes me," Philippe exclaimed and stepped back as Clarisse nodded.

"Oh I think I have some idea," she smiled "oh and, happy birthday, darling. Your present and card are on the coffee table."

"Aww thanks," Philippe said and turned to the coffee table as Joseph lent forward, placing the paperwork on the coffee table. "Oh hey Joe, didn't see you there."

"Good morning, and happy twenty first birthday to you." He said.

"Thanks Joe," Philippe smiled "would it be alright if I take your gift with me and open it in my room? That way you can both get back to whatever it was you were doing before I so rudely interrupted." He said, smirking at his mother.

"Of course you can, and we were only going over some paperwork." She said and moved to sit down on the armrest of the chair Joseph was sat in, tucking her foot under her leg as she clasped her hands together and rested them on her thigh.

"Thanks, and that sounds like a lot of fun," he smiled, teasing them as he walked over to the door before turning back to them "I will leave you both too it."

"Thank you, will see you later?" Clarisse said, looking over at her son.

"You definitely will," he smiled and walked out, closing the door behind him as Clarisse looked at Joseph sitting beside her.

"So tell me, what else do we need to go over this morning?" She asked while checking her watch for the time before looking back up at him.

"Nothing, that's it," he said looking at the stack of paperwork on her coffee table "it's all done."

"Really?" She asked in surprise as he turned slightly and looked back up at her.

"Yes, really," he smiled "and by my calculations I have just enough time to do this before I have to be downstairs for a meeting with Stephen." He said, reaching his hand up gently placing it onto the side of her neck, resting his thumb on her jaw as he kissed her slowly.

Closing her eyes, she put her hand up onto his wrist and tilted her head slightly. With the both of them getting caught up in the moment, neither of them heard the click of the door opening. It was only when they heard the gasp that they realised they were no longer alone. Quickly pulling apart they both turned to find Charles and Mrs Hughes stood with a tea tray in her hands, looking over at them in shock.

"Mrs Hughes," Clarisse gasped and stood to her feet, followed by Joseph "it's not,"

"I am so sorry, Your Majesty, forgive me I was only bringing your request for more tea." She said, interrupting her while trying to find a place to put the tray. "I'm so sorry," she exclaimed, passing the tray to Charles before hurrying out of the room in a panic.

"Mrs Hughes," Clarisse called after her, but she just carried on.

"I am so sorry, I had no idea that you would be doing that when I opened the door," panicked Charles.

"It's fine Charles, it isn't your fault we should have been more careful," Clarisse said, folding her arms as she looked at him "but maybe next time knock?"

"Of course," Charles said and bowed his head before walking over to place the tray down on the table as Clarisse turned to Joseph.

"I best go and find her, make sure she's alright."

"Do you want me to go? I mean if you go it might panic her more, and even alert the other staff," he said, putting his hand on her back as she shook her head "are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she said, watching Charles leave the room before looking back up at Joseph "I think it would be better coming from me."

"Alright, and I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't be, it was bound to happen sooner or later." She said, walking over to the door "I'm just surprised it took this long."

"Call me if you need me, okay?" Joseph said as Clarisse opened the door.

"I will," she answered and walked out.

Walking into the staff kitchen shortly after, Clarisse stopped and watched as everyone stood to their feet and curtsied before looking at each other, wondering why the Queen was down in their kitchen.

"Is there something wrong, Your Majesty," asked one of the maids.

"No," Clarisse said, shaking her head "I'm just looking for Mrs Hughes, does anyone know where she is?"

"She was bringing up some tea to you just a short while ago, Your Majesty." Answered another of the maids.

"Yes, she brought the tea but... I just need to speak to her now."

"I'll take you to her office, maybe she's there, Your Majesty,"

"Thank you, that's most kind of you," smiled Clarisse as she followed the young maid.

"It's no trouble, Your Majesty," said the maid as she looked back at her and continued leading her to Mrs Hughes' office. "Here you go, Your Majesty." She said while coming to a stop before turning to her Queen.

"Ahh," smiled Clarisse as she looked at the door before looking back at the maid "that'll be all, thank you very much."

"You're welcome, Your Majesty." Smiled the maid before walking away as Clarisse knocked on the door.

"Come in." Mrs Hughes sniffed, looking over at the door as it opened and seeing who it was coming in, she quickly jumped to her feet "oh Your Majesty, I'm so sorry." She exclaimed and put her hand up onto her mouth as Clarisse closed the door and turned back to her.

"You don't need to be sorry, I just wanted to come down and make sure that you were ok after what you just saw?" Said Clarisse as she watched Mrs Hughes as she nodded and looked down at her hands as she put them together in front of her.

"I'm so sorry about that," she said tearfully "I should have knocked, Your Majesty."

"You have no reason to be sorry, Mrs Hughes. You were simply bringing up the tea as I requested, you had your hands full and Charles was simply helping you by opening the door for you. It's us who should be apologising to you, we should have been more careful and we both hope that you accept our apologies, Mrs Hughes."

"Of course, Your Majesty." Nodded Mrs Hughes.

"Also not many people know about us, for reasons I'm sure that you know and will understand we haven't made it public knowledge and don't plan too yet so we will both appreciate it if you kept what you saw to yourself?"

"So you are not here to dismiss me, Your Majesty?" Asked Mrs Hughes.

"Heavens no, I have no reason to dismiss you. You have been here a long time, longer than I have and you are a hard worker Mrs Hughes, one I definitely don't want to lose."

"Thank you," Mrs Hughes said softly while nodding slightly "I do understand and rest assured your secret is safe with me Your Majesty."

"Thank you, Mrs Hughes." Smiled Clarisse.

"I must tell you though, when you are ready to tell the country there is going to be a lot of broken hearts here at the palace, Your Majesty."

"Oh I know, that's why I'm thankful that it was you who caught us because I know how the other maids like to talk. I hate to think what might have happened if it was one of them who had walked in on us." Said Clarisse.

"Me too, Your Majesty," nodded Mrs Hughes "but maybe next time..."

"I know, we definitely need to be a bit more careful in the future." Nodded Clarisse.

"May I be so bold as to say that I am happy for you, Your Majesty?"

"Thank you, Mrs Hughes," smiled Clarisse.

 ** _Later That Day._**

Slumping beside his mother on the sofa in her office, Philippe smiled and took hold of her hand in his. "I have been talking with Joseph, mom."

"Oh really?" She said, looking at him as he nodded.

"Yes, and I'm sorry again that I done all this without telling you, I really am. I know you feel like that you have let me down, but you really shouldn't feel like that because you could never let me down, ever. I acted irresponsibly, I don't deny that, but it wasn't because of anything you did. I done it because I love her, and as for not telling you about Helen before I'm sorry about that too. I know how hard you found things after father passed away, I just didn't want to add to it and so kept it to myself." He said and kissed the back of her hand "I hope that you can forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you, I just hope that you can forgive me for not noticing that you were in love," Clarisse said as Philippe gave her hand a small squeeze "I should have and I didn't."

"There isn't anything to forgive there, I was hardly here remember so you aren't to blame for that." He said and sat up beside her, turning to face her.

"Thank you, darling," Clarisse said as she looked up at him.

"Now what's this I hear also that you thought because you are about to become a grandmother that Joseph wouldn't want you anymore?" He asked "are you crazy? I know it took me a while to realise it myself but that man is madly in love with you."

"I know he is, but he's reassured me that wouldn't be the case." She said.

"Good, and what's this about Mrs Hughes walking in on you having a moment earlier?" He smirked as his mother nodded while looking away.

"Yes she did," she said and looked back up at her son "I'm just glad it was her and not one of the maids."

"Tell me about it, it would be all around the village by now." He said as his mother nodded "well that's what you get for both getting carried away." He smirked.

"I know it is, and I have been thinking about that since." She said, looking her son in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked and watched as she looked away "mother?"

But before she had a chance to answer, her office door opened and Pierre walked in surprising his brother.

"Pierre?" Philippe exclaimed, jumping to his feet and hurried around to him, hugging him.

"Happy birthday, brother," smiled Pierre as they pulled apart.

"What are you doing here?" Philippe asked as Clarisse stood to her feet and folded her arms, watching her sons together.

"What, do you really think that I would miss your birthday? No chance!" Pierre smiled and kissed their mothers cheek as she stood beside them "hello mom."

"Hello darling," smiled Clarisse as she looked at her younger son "surprised?"

"Very," nodded Philippe as he looked at his brother "and here's a surprise for you, I'm married and I'm going to be a father."

"What!" Exclaimed Pierre.


	62. Chapter 62

**Thursday 30th May 1985.**

Walking into her office, Clarisse sipped her tea and looked across at her desk to find a huge bouquet of red roses waiting for her. Slowly, she walked around behind her desk and placed her cup down before leaning over to smell them. Smiling, she opened the card and read it quietly to herself.

 _"Happy first anniversary, my love. I'm so sorry that I can't be there with you, but I will be home soon and I promise to make it up to you when I return. All my love, J x."_

Just as she finished reading her phone started to ring. "Hello, Queen Clarisse speaking." She said automatically.

"Hello, it's me," smiled Joseph.

"Hello, I wondered if it was you. Are you okay? How's your father?" She asked, taking a seat at her desk.

"I'm okay, fathers doing a lot better today. I will be leaving for the hospital to see him in a few minutes actually but I just wanted to call and make sure that you are okay and to see if you got the flowers?" He asked.

"I did, I'm looking at them right now." She smiled, tilting her head slightly "they are beautiful, thank you."

"You're welcome, I thought you would like them." He said.

"I do, I love them," she smiled to herself "do you know how much longer you will be there for?"

"It's hard to say, I have a meeting with fathers doctor today so hopefully we can get some more answers to when he will be able to come home."

"Alright, well if it's okay with you I may come and visit today because I miss you. Two weeks without seeing you is a long time you know." She said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I know it is, and I miss you too. But you are welcome to come visit anytime, I would love that and I know father would love to see you too." He said, smiling to himself.

"Alright, well let me talk with Isabella. If I can't get there today, I will definitely be there tomorrow." She smiled, her tummy filling with butterflies.

"I can't wait to see you, I will cook us something special for our anniversary."

"That sounds lovely, I can't wait to see you either." She said, biting her lip as a knock came to her door "Joseph there's someone at the door, I have to go."

"Okay, see you soon I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled and hung up, looking up at her door she let out a sigh and called out "come."

Opening the door, Isabella smiled across at her sister "good morning, I wondered if you have a moment?"

"Of course," nodded Clarisse as she motioned for her to enter "you are just the person I needed to see."

"I am?" Said Isabella as she closed the door behind her and walked over to her sisters desk.

"You are, I wonder if it's possible to clear my diary for a couple days so I can go out to see Joseph and visit his father in hospital." Clarisse asked as she stood to her feet, picking up the vase to move it to the table by the window.

"Of course, that shouldn't be a problem." Said Isabella as she opened the diary to have a look "you don't have much planned anyway, just lunch with the prime ministers wife today that was planned a couple months ago." She said, looking up at her sister as she fussed with the roses.

"Okay, and what about tomorrow?" She asked, turning to her while placing her hand down on the table.

"Well you had asked me to keep tomorrow and the weekend clear anyway, because you wasn't sure if you and Joseph was going away or not."

"Perfect, I will go to lunch but can you please call and arrange the flight for afterwards." She smiled and turned back to her flowers.

"Of course," smiled Isabella as she made a note in the diary.

"Thank you," said Clarisse as Isabella stood to her feet and walked over to stand beside her.

"Clarisse?"

"Hmm," answered Clarisse when she suddenly remembered that her sister wanted to speak with her "oh Isabella, I'm so sorry I forgot you wanted to talk to me didn't you?"

"I did," nodded Isabella as Clarisse turned to her. Placing the diary down on the table, she took a deep breath and looked up into her sisters eyes.

"Wait," she said, studying her face a moment before taking hold of her hands "are you?" She asked and watched as Isabella nodded, laughing as Clarisse squealed with delight and hugged her. "How far along are you?" She asked as they pulled apart.

"Three months," smiled Isabella.

"Well that explains why Charles has been in such a good mood lately," she said and Isabella laughed "oh I'm so happy for you both, Beatrice is going to have a little brother or sister." She beamed and hugged her once again.

"I know, and I can't wait." Smiled Isabella.

"And with Philippe and Helens baby due in November, it's going to be pretty manic around here." Clarisse said and smiled "and I can't wait."

 ** _Late Afternoon._**

Landing in Italy, Charles took Clarisse's case down to Josephs car whilst she gathered up her things and prepared to leave the plane. Putting her handbag over her shoulder she made her way towards the door when Charles appeared.

"Your case is in the car, Joseph didn't get out because there are a couple people hanging around he thought it better they didn't see him waiting for you."

"Alright, thank you Charles." Smiled Clarisse "are you walking me down?"

"Of course," he nodded and watched as she slipped on her sunglasses "front or back?" He asked, turning back towards the door.

"Front of course," she smiled, following him out the door as he laughed.

"I should have known that," he smirked as she laughed, following him down the stairs.

"Yes, you should have," she said, reaching the car a moment later. "Thank you Charles, see you here on Sunday?" She said as he opened the door.

"Yes you will, have a good weekend." He smiled and watched as she climbed in the car, closing the door he stepped back and watched as they slowly began to drive away from him.

"Hello," Joseph smiled and lent closer to kiss her before watching her sit back and buckle her belt "good flight?"

"Hello, and yes it was," she nodded, getting comfortable as they picked up a little more speed now she was safely buckled.

"So glad you are here, I have missed you a lot," said Joseph as he took hold of Clarisse's hand.

"I am too, it's definitely been a long two weeks." She said, placing her other hand down on top of his.

"Yes it has," he nodded and looked at her a moment before looking back at where he was going. "If it's okay with you, we will pop to the hospital to see father for a bit before going home. Vicky is visiting him this evening, so I can spend the evening with you."

"That's fine, but does she know that you are spending the evening with me?" She asked, watching him.

"She does, she knows that you are here and that you are visiting father. But she thinks that you are also here to discuss business with me, she doesn't know the real reason you are here." He said and smirked across at her as she bit her bottom lip.

"Alright," she finally said, giving his hand a squeeze before watching him lift it, bringing her hand up to his mouth kissing the back of it.

Leaving the airport they made their way to the hospital and up to George's room, where he was surprised to see Clarisse walk through the door but was also happy to see her.

 ** _Early Evening._**

Pulling up in his drive, Joseph turned off the engine and turned to Clarisse as she undone her seatbelt. "Thank you for making Father's Day, he was over the moon when he saw you walk through the door."

"That's alright, it was nice to visit him." She said, looking at him. "Actually, I have been thinking about him and want to talk to you about something."

"What's that?" He asked, watching as she turned in her seat to look at him a bit better.

"When he does come home, and the doctor gives him the OK to travel how would you feel if he came to stay at the palace for a bit? Or we could speak with the doctors to find out if they can help in getting him there now, that way you can take care of him there and I can help too."

"You would allow that?" He asked.

"Of course I would, I have been thinking about it for a while but just didn't know how to bring it up. How would you and Victoria feel about that?" She asked.

"I'll be very grateful, and I'm sure Vicky would be too." He said, looking at her just as the heavens opened. Looking out the window, Joseph smirked "I think we should have gone inside to talk about this instead of here, as it now looks like we have to wait a bit longer." He said, looking at her as she looked out the window.

"Oh well," she shrugged, looking back at him "I don't mind a little bit of rain, if you don't."

"No I don't either," he smirked "shall we make a dash for it?"

"Yeah, why not," she nodded "we can get my case later."

And with that they both climbed from the car and hurried up to the house, getting soaked in the process. Reaching the porch, they both laughed when they saw how wet they actually were.

"That was fun," laughed Clarisse as Joseph slipped his arm around her waist.

"Yes it was," he smiled, unlocking the door "but we should probably get out of these wet cloths before we both end up sick."

"That's true," Clarisse said, slipping off her cardigan as she walked through the door and turned to Joseph "there is just one problem with that, my case is out in the car."

"It's alright, you still have a couple bits here from the last time we came together." He said, turning to find the rain had soaked through her top, revealing more than it should "and I, uh..." Looking back up into her eyes, he smiled and said a silent prayer to himself before taking her in his arms and kissing her.

Walking her backwards, he smiled when her body came into contact with the wall, eliciting a moan from her. Placing his hands on her sides, he slipped his fingers under the bottom of her top and slowly slipped it off over her head and tossed it to the floor as their eyes met once again. "Not here," she whispered with a small shake of her head. Biting her lip, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her up to the master bedroom.

 _ **Later.**_

Lifting his head from her tummy, Joseph watched as she lay still with her eyes closed "are you hungry?" He asked softly.

"Very," she answered and opened her eyes as Joseph moved up the bed, laying on his side beside her as he placed his hand on her side.

"Let me go and see what I can find downstairs," he said, kissing her "I'm sorry we didn't get our romantic dinner I had planned for us, I will do it tomorrow I promise." He said, smiling as she placed her hand on his cheek "I'll be back in a minute." He said between kisses.

"Okay," she whispered as he climbed from the bed and slipped on his robe, making his way over to the door.

After a few moments she slipped on his spare robe and made her way downstairs to find him stood staring in the fridge. "Anything?" She asked, walking over to stand behind him.

"Just fruit," he said, smiling as she slipped her arms around his waist "I'm sorry with father being in hospital I never had chance to stock up on food."

"It's okay," she said and looked up at him as he turned his head "we could always get a takeout?"

"Are you sure?" He asked, turning to face her as she nodded.

"Of course," she smiled up at him as he put his hands up onto her shoulders, slipping one onto the side of her neck.

"Alright, let me go and get dressed and I'll go get us a takeout." He said and kissed her a couple times before stepping back.

"Is it okay if I have a shower while you are gone?" She asked as he walked over to the door.

"Of course, you don't have to ask," he smirked "this is our place remember."

"Thank you." She said, walking over to him and they walked up the stairs together.

After her shower, Clarisse stood in the bedroom brushing her hair through when the phone started ringing. Looking over at it she wondered if she should answer it, being a private line but when it kept ringing she felt she had too. Something inside told her to answer it, and she's glad she did.

"Clarisse?" Joseph called as he came through the door shortly after. Walking into the kitchen he placed the bag of takeout on the counter and moved to grab some plates when Clarisse came hurrying through the door. "What's the matter? Why are you dressed?"

"Victoria called, we have to get to the hospital now." She exclaimed as his face fell.

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _Please let me know what you are all thinking, I'm desperate to know people's thoughts on everything that's been going on in this story lately. And like always thank you for reading, and to those leaving reviews on previous chapters I appreciate the support._


	63. Chapter 63

_Thank you to everyone for reading this story, and to those who have left me a review on the last chapter and all those before. I really do appreciate the support and can't thank you enough, I still am curious to know what y'all think about what's going on lately so please, if you have time leave me a review letting me know._

 _Also, gostephtaylor they aren't married, it's just their first official anniversary of being together as a couple. Sorry for the confusion._

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Thursday 30th May 1985.**

 _Continued._

Stepping of the lift, they hurried down the corridor to his fathers room to find Marco, Victoria's husband stood outside. "How is he?" Asked Joseph as he and Clarisse stopped, standing side by side looking at him.

"He's okay at the moment, Victoria and his doctor are in waiting for you." Said Marco as he looked at Joseph then at Clarisse a moment before looking back at Joseph.

"Thank you," Joseph said, walking towards the door.

"I will wait right out here for you," said Clarisse as Joseph stopped and looked back at her.

"No come in with me," he said, extending his hand out to her as Marco watched them "please?" He whispered as she stepped closer, taking his hand she looked up into his eyes "I can't do this without you."

Nodding, she gave his hand a small squeeze and they both entered George's room and watched as the doctor and Victoria looked over at them "I got here as quickly as I could," said Joseph and walked over to his sister as she stood to her feet.

"It's okay, you are here now." Victoria said softly as they hugged a moment before stepping back "thank you for coming too, Clarisse."

"You're welcome," Clarisse said, hugging her friend as Joseph moved to stand beside his fathers bed.

"How's he doing?" Joseph asked the doctor as everyone looked at him then at the doctor.

After the doctor talked with them he left them to spend sometime with their father, with Marco joining them for a short time when George opened his eyes and looked around the room at everyone.

"Victoria, Marco, could you leave us please? I need to talk with Joseph and Clarisse for a minute." George said softly.

"Of course father," Victoria said and moved to kiss his forehead "I will wait outside."

"Thank you, sweetheart," said George and watched as she and her husband left.

"What is it father, what's the matter?" Asked Joseph as he watched his father look up at him then at Clarisse as she sat in one of the chairs.

"Are you two together, because you sure seem to be spending a lot of time together lately?" He asked, looking up into his sons eyes.

"No father," Joseph answered with a nervous laugh "we are just friends."

"Oh," George said, closing his eyes as Clarisse watched him then looked up at Joseph.

"George," she said, standing to her feet as Joseph looked back at her and George opened his eyes to look at her. Moving to stand beside Joseph, she reached out for George's hand "we are together." She nodded.

"Clarisse?" Joseph whispered as he looked at her in surprise.

"You are?" George asked, also surprised as Clarisse nodded.

"Yes, we apologise that we never told you before but,"

"Clarisse, what are you doing?" Interrupted Joseph as she and George looked at him.

"Telling him the truth, it's about time we did," she said and nodded before looking back at George "I hope you can understand why we never told you, it's just with who I am," she said softly and watched as George nodded.

"I know, and I understand," he said softly, giving her hand a small squeeze "how long?"

"Today is our first anniversary," Clarisse said and watched as George smiled, closing his eyes as he did.

"This makes me so happy to hear," he said a moment later and looked back up at her, kissing the back of her hand "thank you." He whispered.

"You're welcome," she smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Can you leave us, please?" He asked, looking up into her eyes once again.

"Of course I can," she nodded and turned to Joseph "I will be right outside if you need me." She said softly and kissed his cheek before walking out.

Waiting outside, she sat talking to Victoria as Marco stood back watching them and shortly after Joseph came out as they both stood to their feet and looked at him. "He would like to see you and Marco now," said Joseph as he looked at his sister.

"Okay," nodded Victoria and moved to stand by the door with her husband "thank you."

Nodding, Joseph watched as they walked through the door before turning to Clarisse. "What happened? I didn't think we was going to tell anyone else?" He asked as she moved to stand in front of him.

"I wasn't, but I knew that's what he wanted to hear," she said softly and looked up into his eyes "did you not see that smile on his face when I told him?"

"I did," he nodded, looking into her eyes "and he's very happy, he's wanted us to be together for a long time."

"I know he has," she said softly, nodding slightly "what did he say after I left?" She asked.

"He told me that I needed to look after you, when I told him that I already do he smiled." Said Joseph before averting his gaze away as tears filled his eyes "we talked about mother a bit too." He said sadly and looked back at her "I know this is it, but what am I going to do without him here? I was close to mother, and when she passed away it broke me but he's my best friend, how am I going to cope when he goes?"

"I know, and I know it will be hard for you, it was for me when I lost my father but please remember that I am here for you," she said softly and reached her arms up, wrapping them around his shoulders to give him a hug as he kissed her shoulder and buried his face in the crook of her neck a moment before they stepped apart.

"I know, and I can't thank you enough." He said softly, looking in her eyes.

In the early hours of the following morning, with both Joseph and Victoria sitting by their fathers bedside George passed away. After sitting with him a little while longer, Joseph came out of his room to find Clarisse stood waiting for him and without thinking he stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and buried his face in the crook of her neck as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, closing her eyes as they just stood in the corridor.

Looking up, Marco had to do a double take at the two of them when suddenly it clicked, everything fell into place. The secret looks between them when they thought no one was looking, the holding each other's hand as they walked into the room together earlier that night and their fathers request that they both stayed in the room together to talk to the both of them. Wrapping his arms around his wife, he comforted her as she cried on his shoulder but kept a close eye on Joseph and Clarisse as they pulled apart and she looked up into his eyes, reaching her hand up to brush away his tears as he nodded slowly.

 ** _Later That Morning._**

Coming down the stairs, Clarisse stood in the doorway to the lounge and folded her arms as she lent against the door frame. Watching Joseph as he sat talking on the phone she could tell that he was close to tears, and it broke her heart. She wanted to go to him, wrap her arms around him and hold him close but decided to wait until the call had finished before moving over to sit beside him.

Walking over a few moments later, she watched as he slowly sat back and stared down at the coffee table. "That's the last number in the phone book," he said as she moved and sat down beside him, wrapping her arm around his back.

"At least that part is done and you can grieve now." She said softly and watched as he nodded "would you like some tea, or perhaps something to eat?"

"Some tea, please?" He said and looked at her "thank you."

"It's no trouble," she said, studying his face a moment "I'll be right back."

"Okay," he said, watching as she stood to her feet and walked out the room. Sighing, he slumped back and looked across at the photo of his parents on his mantel, staring momentarily when his emotions got the better of him.

Coming back in several moments later, Clarisse placed the tray on the coffee table and looked up at Joseph to find him crying. Suddenly, before she had chance to say anything he sat forward and reached his hands out. Placing them on her hips he gently pulled her towards him sitting on the edge of the sofa, standing between his legs she looked down at him and watched as he turned his head, resting it against her stomach while wrapping his arms around her waist.

Placing her hands on his shoulders, she slowly slid one hand to the side of his head and her other down onto his back as he cried against her. "It's okay, I'm here." She whispered softly and closed her eyes.

But after a few moments he suddenly looked up at her and stood to his feet, taking Clarisse by surprise. "I just remembered something," he said, looking at her "I need to pop out for a bit, will you be alright here until I get back?" He asked while moving over to stand by the door.

"Of course I will be, but are you okay? Do you want me to come with you?" She asked, watching him as he shook his head and turned slightly.

"No it's okay, I won't be long." He said and looked back at her.

"Alright, I'll be here when you get back," she nodded and watched as he walked out.

Moving over to the window, Clarisse watched as he sped out of his drive. Turning, she walked back over to the sofa and sat down, pouring herself a cup of tea. Shortly after Joseph returned and moved to sit on the sofa beside Clarisse.

"This is what else me and father talked about," he said holding out a small box and opened it to reveal his mothers wedding ring as Clarisse gasped "he kept it and left it to me in his will, he had hoped that one day I would give it to a special someone." He said and looked up at Clarisse as she remained looking down at the ring, her heart pounding in her chest "and knowing that we are together, he told me where it was so I could have it now."

Averting her gaze away, Clarisse looked at him "Joseph," she began but hesitated.

"I know we wouldn't be able to get married right away, but I can still ask you," he said, looking up into her eyes "will you marry me?"

"Joseph, this isn't the right time," she said and watched as he stood to his feet and moved around to stand by the fireplace "you have just lost your father, your emotions are running high,"

"Clarisse I know what I am doing, I know that I'm in love with you that much I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he said, turning to her still sitting on the sofa "I know I have just lost my father, but that doesn't stop me from loving you any less and as I just said I know we can't get married right away, but Clarisse please I love you."

"I know," she nodded and stood to her feet "and I love you too," she said softly and moved around to stand in front of him. Putting her hands up, she cupped his face and looked into his eyes "I want to spend the rest of my life with you too, but getting engaged now? I can't do it, not yet I'm sorry."

"Let me guess, because of the duty you have to your country?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"That yes, but mainly because of my sons. We have only been together a year Joseph, Rupert hasn't been gone two years it's all to much too soon."

"Then why did we get together last year if it was too soon?" He asked as she slipped her hands down onto his chest.

"Being together and being engaged is completely different Joseph, besides I never said no I just said its not the right time." She said softly and watched as he stepped back.

"Excuse me," he said, making his way over to the door.

"Joseph, please don't walk away." She exclaimed and watched as he stopped, looking down at the floor a moment before looking up at her.

"I just want to be alone for a bit," he said and walked out.

Sighing, Clarisse folded her arms and turned to sit down in one of the armchairs, trying to get her head around what had just happened.

 ** _Later That Evening._**

Sitting on the sofa, Clarisse checked her watch once again and wondered where Joseph had got too. Looking back at the book she tried to focus on the page she had been on since picking it up an hour ago, but try as she might she just could not focus so gave up and closed the book. Sighing, she lent forward and placed it on the coffee table just as the front door closed. Quickly standing to her feet she walked over to the doorway to find the hallway empty and hearing a noise coming from the kitchen she turned her head towards the door a moment before slowly walking towards it.

"Joseph?" She said, standing in the doorway and watched as he took a sip of wine that he had just poured "I was worried about you, are you okay?"

Nodding, he slowly placed the glass back down and put his hand down on the counter beside it "yes I'm okay, sorry I worried you," he said and looked over at her before looking down at his glass "I just needed some time alone, so went to mothers grave."

"Okay," she nodded and crossed her arms as silence fell between them "Do you want me to go?"

"No," he exclaimed and raised his hands, putting them up on his face "no I don't want you to go," he said and shook his head while looking back over at her as he lowered his hands.

"I'm sorry about earlier," she said, walking over to him "I want to spend the rest of my life with you but it's just not the right time to get engaged, you have to understand that?"

"I do," he nodded and took hold of her hands, pulling her closer to him where he wrapped his arms around her waist "I'm sorry too, I know it's too soon I should have been more considerate, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he buried his face in the crook of her neck "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he said and raised his head, looking into her eyes a moment before kissing her.


	64. Chapter 64

_Hi everyone, I just wanted to thank you for reading and to those leaving reviews, you are the best and I can't thank you enough. Also, there's a little twist in this chapter so it's a little different to what the rest of the story is like so I apologise in advance but hope you stick with it._

 _Thank you!_

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Wednesday 5th June 1985.**

Walking into the lounge and over to the table, Clarisse placed another tray of food down and smoothed her hands down the bottom of her jacket before clasping her hands together in front of her while studying the table.

"Clarisse," Victoria said as she placed a tray down on the table and turned to her friend "I know this probably isn't the best time to do this with it being fathers funeral today, but whilst we are alone, can I ask you something?"

"Of course," nodded Clarisse as she turned and looked at her.

"Marco seems to think that there is something going on between you and Joseph, and I just wondered if there was." Said Victoria.

"No, why would he think that?" Asked Clarisse as she turned away, rearranging a couple of the plates on the table.

"Oh it's just something he saw at the hospital," she said just as Marco came in, looking over at him she watched as he moved to stand beside her "here you are, what was it you saw at the hospital that made you think Clarisse and Joseph are together?" She said and looked back at Clarisse.

"It was just the way you were acting together, like you are a couple." He said, looking at her "how you was with one another the night George died."

"Well he's a really good friend, of course I am going to be there for him." Said Clarisse as she folded her arms.

"That's what I said," said Victoria as she looked up at her husband as he remained looking at Clarisse "I told you there wasn't anything going on, as I'm sure I would have been told by now if there was," she said and looked back at Clarisse "wouldn't I?"

"Of course you would have," nodded Clarisse as she watched Victoria look back up at her husband.

"See," said Victoria before walking out.

Giving him a small smile, Clarisse turned and finished setting the table when feeling Marco right behind her she paused and turned her head to the side as he whispered in her ear. "You could have had anyone, why did you pick him?" He asked as her heart began pounding in her chest.

"I don't know what you," she started to say but gasped when he grabbed hold of her waist.

"I'm not stupid, I wasn't born yesterday." Marco said, stepping closer to her as she froze "Victoria is grieving so she wouldn't see it, but I do. I see everything, and I know something is going on between you and Joseph." He whispered and put his hand up to brush her hair away from her neck before gently brushing the tips of his fingers over the side of her neck.

"Marco, I don't know what you see but it certainly isn't me and Joseph together." Clarisse said calmly, trying not to panic.

"Tell me, why him? When you could have had me." He said.

"I'm sorry, you're not my type."

"I'm Italian too and I'm good in bed," he whispered while wrapping one of his arms around her and smirked against her hair as she struggled.

"I'm sure you are, but,"

Interrupting, he whispered in her ear as she tried to remain calm and stopped struggling "So what do you say, I know a good woman loves an Italian."

"You're married to my best friend," she said, suddenly pulling from his embrace and turned to face him "so if you think I'm going to sleep with you and ruin my best friends marriage, then you have another thing coming Marco!"

"That doesn't matter, we aren't together really, only pretending to be." He said, stepping closer to pin her back against the table while putting his hands on her sides. "Our marriage ended a long time ago," he smirked and looked into her eyes as she put her hands on his chest, trying to push him back "so what do you say?"

Gasping, she put her hand up and slapped him across his face "Victoria is my best friend and you are her husband, together or not you are the father to her children so how dare you even suggest such a thing!" She exclaimed, staring up at him in shock as he just laughed and stepped back slightly.

"You claim she's your best friend, but yet you keep the fact that you're sleeping with her brother from her." He smirked and lent closer to her as she turned her head away from him "can't be much of a friend, can she?"

"I have my reasons why I never told her."

"Oh so it is true? You are sleeping with her brother?" He said watching her, studying her a moment as she turned away, cursing herself before turning back to him as he continued "I suspect that your sister and your sons know, but does your country or the members of parliament? Do they know what's going on? Do they know that you cheated on your own husband with your now bodyguard a week before he married Liliana?" He smirked.

"How did you know?" She asked calmly.

"I must say I was shocked when I first found out but the more I thought about all those times you were together, how you acted around one another it all made sense and I soon realised that you really aren't the decent woman everyone thinks you are, are you?" He said as she continued to stare at him.

"How did you find out?" She asked as he laughed.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he said, watching her "but I do wonder what they would say if they were to find out, now wouldn't that make headlines?"

"You wouldn't dare?" She said, panicked.

"Wouldn't I?" He asked and smirked while stepping closer to her once again "I'm sure they would really love to know your dirty little secret." He said and placed his hands back on her sides, slowly sliding them down over her hips, resting them on her thighs a moment before stepping back.

Smirking, he walked out as Clarisse moved to sit down a moment as her heart thudded in her chest. Folding her arms she tried to get her head around what had just happened but as the moments ticked by she knew she had to compose herself before Joseph saw her. Standing to her feet, her back to the door, she smoothed her hands down over her jacket and skirt while taking a deep breath, not realising Joseph had entered the room and was stood watching her.

"Clarisse?" He said softly and upon hearing his voice she spun around and looked at him in surprise "are you okay? What's the matter?" He asked, moving over to stand in front of her as she just stared at him "Clarisse?"

"I need to, I uh," she began but couldn't find the right words, so shook her head and looked down while closing her eyes.

"Clarisse, please what is it, tell me?" He asked softly while putting his hands up to cup her face as she looked back up at him.

But before she could say anything, a knock came to the door and looking over they found Victoria stood watching them.

"Victoria," Joseph said as he lowered his hands and turned to her "is everything alright?"

"I just wanted to let you know that the cars are here." She said, looking at Clarisse then back at her brother.

"Thank you, we will be right there." He said and watched as she disappeared before looking back at Clarisse.

"I'm okay, honestly," she said before he could say anything, brushing away a stray tear.

"Oh really? Then what's with the tears?" He asked, cupping her face once again.

"It can wait until later," she nodded and put her hand up, cupping his face as she reached up to kiss him not caring if anyone saw them. Stepping back a moment later, she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and looked down as she brushed her hand down over his chest, resting on his torso.

"Are you sure?" He asked and watched as she looked back up at him, nodding as their eyes locked, remaining close to one another.

"I'm sure," she nodded and put her hands up, averting her gaze to his tie as she began to rearrange it for him.

"Alright," he said and looked down at her hands "thank you."

Smiling, she looked up into his eyes "you're welcome."

Moments later they left for the church, and after a moving service they all made their way back to George's house for the wake. And as Joseph and Victoria stood talking with mourners Clarisse disappeared into one of the other quieter rooms where Aida, Victoria's ten year old daughter sat playing the piano.

Moving, Clarisse sat and listened to her play, clapping her hands when she finished "bravo, Aida."

"Thank you," Aida smiled and turned to her "grandpa loved hearing me play."

"I know he did," nodded Clarisse.

"I wish he was still here to hear me play," Aida said sadly.

"I know darling," said Clarisse as Aida looked up at her "but you know he can hear you play, don't you?" Clarisse asked as the little girl moved over to sit beside her.

"He can?" Aida asked.

"Of course he can, we can't see him but he is here and he will always be here watching over you." Said Clarisse as she put her arm around the young girls back.

"Do you know he taught me to play the piano?" Aida said sadly.

"I know he did, he taught me too many years ago." Said Clarisse, as she studied the young girls face.

"He did?" She asked in surprise as her father appeared in the doorway "daddy." She exclaimed and hurried over to him as Clarisse watched, her heart racing.

"Hello you, your mummy's looking for you." Marco said, looking down at his daughter.

"Okay," she said and looked over at Clarisse "see you in a bit auntie Clarisse."

"Yes, you will." Clarisse said as she watched Aida walk out, before averting her gaze to Marco "I should be getting back, Joseph will be wondering where I am." She said as she began to walk past him towards the door.

Grabbing her wrist, he smirked as she turned to look at him "he's busy talking to family, he won't notice for a while yet." He said and reached over to close the door as Clarisse watched, her heart thudding in her chest once again.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you were a friend?" She asked as he turned back to her.

"I told you earlier why," he said, looking into her eyes.

"You have some nerve doing this," she snapped and yanked her arm free from his grasp "and as for threatening to tell everyone about my dirty little secret, you wouldn't dare or you would have done it by now. You wouldn't have waited until now."

"Watch me, I will go right out there and tell Victoria, and I'm sure you wouldn't want me to do that today of all days." He said, watching her.

"You are nothing but a jealous man," she began but stopped when Marco took her by surprise when he suddenly stepped forward, pinning her back against the wall "if you had any decency in you you wouldn't tell her today, you wouldn't do that to her."

"You're a fine one to talk, talking about decency when you slept with Joseph the week before he married Liliana." He snapped and stepped back, staring at her as she stood in shock. Stepping closer, he put his hands on her sides and smirked "there is a way to stop me from telling everyone." He said, suddenly feeling her hand slap him hard across the face for the second time that day "oh feisty, I like that in a woman."

"I wouldn't sleep with you if you was the last man on earth!" She snapped and watched as he stepped back.

"Very well," he said and turned to walk out the door.

"No," she gasped as he opened the door "please don't."

But her pleas fell on deaf ears, moving to the doorway she watched as he made his way over to Victoria, as her heart sunk she hurried back in the room and shut the door. Moving across the room she stood and covered her face with her hands when suddenly the door opened, looking up she saw her best friend and Marco stood behind her.

"Please tell me it's not true, please tell me you haven't been lying to me." Victoria said and moved to stand in front of her.

"I,"

"What's going on?" Joseph said from the doorway, interrupting her as they all looked over at him.

 _To Be Continued..._

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _Thoughts, anyone? Please let me know, it'll be much appreciated._

 _Thank you x_


	65. Chapter 65

**Wednesday 5th June 1985.**

 _...Continued._

"Well, it depends on what he's told you?"

"That you and Joseph are together," said Victoria as Joseph moved closer to Clarisse.

"Alright, it's time you knew the truth," Clarisse said and slipped her hand into Joseph's as he stood beside her "it's true, we are together."

But before Victoria had chance to reply, her daughter Aida appeared in the doorway "mummy?" She said as everyone looked at her.

"What's the matter sweetheart," Victoria asked as she walked over to her.

"Jasmine and Marco junior are fighting out in the garden," Aida said.

"Again?" Victoria exclaimed and looked back over at them "I have to go and sort this out, but I'm not done with you both yet." She said and looked at Marco "can you help me with them?"

"But," he said and looked at Clarisse and Joseph a moment before looking back at Victoria.

"Please?" Victoria said and watched as Marco nodded before leading them out of the room.

"What was that? I thought we weren't going to tell her yet, or anyone else for that matter?" Joseph said as he watched Clarisse walk over to the door, closing it before turning back to him.

"We weren't, and I'm sorry but I had no choice." She said, walking back over to him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, watching her as she shook her head "what is it? What's going on?"

"It can wait until later," she said looking up into his eyes.

"That's the second time you have done that today, please tell me what's going on?" He said, taking hold of her hands as she looked up into his eyes a long moment.

"Not here, later, okay," she said and watched as he reluctantly nodded.

"If you are sure?" He said as she let go of one of his hands and put her hand up to cup his cheek.

"I'm sure," she nodded.

 ** _Later That Afternoon._**

Carrying a tray of cups, Clarisse made her way into the kitchen only to find Marco stood drinking a glass of water. Stopping, she froze a moment before taking a deep breath and moving over to the counter, placing the tray down on top of it.

"You had a lucky escape earlier," smirked Marco as he placed his glass down and turned back to her.

"Yes I did," Clarisse nodded, wiping her hands on a tea towel before looking back at him "and just so you know, me and Victoria have had a nice long chat and she knows everything about me and Joseph now, including the night we spent together before he married Liliana, so if you think you can get one over me then you have another thing coming."

"Ah, but there's still parliament, they still don't know and like I said earlier I'm sure they would love to know the dirty little secret of their not so innocent Queen." He said, slowly moving around to her.

"And like I said earlier," she began and turned her head to the side to look up at him towering over her a moment before fully turning to face him "you are nothing but a jealous man, someone who uses blackmail to get what they want. Well, just so you know it won't work, not with me."

"You sound pretty sure of yourself, but I'm sure you won't be once they all find out." He smirked "oh I can see the headlines now, what a laugh that would be."

"Do you really think that they would believe you?"

"I think they would yes, I'm sure once the press get wind of it it'll be printed in every newspaper going so they will see it and knowing how close you are with your bodyguard questions will be raised."

"Go on then, it will be the biggest mistake of your life but you go right ahead and tell the press."

"Come now Clarisse, you're a smart woman, are you really going to allow me to do that?" He said, smirking once again as she looked away "are you really willing to risk everything?"

Looking back up at him, she studied his face a moment before finally speaking. "The person you really wanted to know my dirty little secret and hurt out of all this was Victoria, and now that she knows and obviously didn't give you the reaction you were hoping for you still try to blackmail me?" She said and stepped closer to him, turning her head ever so slightly as he looked down between them "so why don't you just be honest, and tell me exactly what it is that you want?" She said and watched as he raised his head, looking at her as she smirked at him "go on, tell me."

"You, I want you! I love you, have done for years and I hate that you and Joseph are together. He's no good for you, he will cheat on you just like Rupert did all those times. Talking of Rupert, did you know that he slept with Liliana the night he suffered his heart attack?" He asked, watching her face as it fell "ah, you didn't know that did you? Mm, something else I have over you." He smirked and stepped closer to her while reaching his hands out, placing them on her sides "so give it time and Joseph will do the exact same thing to you."

"Don't touch me," she snapped, stepping away from him and studied him a moment "Joseph will never cheat on me, so don't you ever compare him to Rupert like that again. He cares about me and will never hurt me, and no matter what happens, he will always stand by my side and won't ever let anyone ever harm me. He's caring, wonderful, amazing, loving and just like you so thoughtfully pointed out to me about yourself earlier, he's great in bed and I wouldn't trade him for anything."

"Hmm, you pointed out there that he would never cheat on you, but would you cheat on him?"

"Never!"

"Oh come on, it will be our secret." He said, smirking at her as a figure appeared in the doorway. Looking up, his face fell when he found Victoria stood there staring at them.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Babe it's not what it looks like, she was coming,"

"Save it," Victoria snapped, interrupting him as she moved to stand beside Clarisse "you think that you can do that and get away with it?"

"But I haven't done anything wrong," he exclaimed as Victoria stared up at him.

"The children are staying at friends tonight, and I won't be home either so it's the perfect time for you to move your stuff out of my house."

"Babe, you can't be serious? Come on, I love you."

"Well just like you told Clarisse earlier, there is nothing between us and hasn't been for a long time. I was stupid to even think about giving you another chance, but not now, I want you gone." She said, folding her arms.

"You're going to believe her, over me?" He said as she nodded "your husband, father of our children."

"At first I didn't want to, but hearing everything that you just said to her made me realise the truth. Now go, before I tell Joseph about everything you have done today and believe me, you wouldn't want to be here when he finds out." She said and watched as he looked at her a moment before turning on his heels and hurried out the room.

"Victoria, I'm so sorry you had to hear all that." Said Clarisse as she turned to her friend.

"It should be me saying sorry to you for what he's done, and for what he said about Rupert and Liliana," she said and looked up at her as a couple tears escaped her eyes "I'm so sorry, I had no idea." She whispered.

"Hey, come on," Clarisse said softly as she stepped closer, hugging her friend "it's probably lies anyway."

"But what if it's not? What if it did happen?" Asked Victoria as they pulled apart.

"Then it happened, there isn't anything I can do about it now he's not here but I often wondered if he was cheating again before he passed away, so hearing him say that was a shock." She said and looked at her friend "are you okay though, I mean hearing all that must have been a shock for you too?"

"Yeah, it was," she nodded "but I haven't been happy with him for a long time," she said and moved over to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of wine "so let's celebrate that I'm finally free off him."

"Are you sure?" Clarisse asked as she watched her get two glasses out of the cupboard and nodded.

"Yes, truth is there hasn't been anything there between us since I caught him cheating a couple years ago. We only stayed together because of the children, but now this has all happened I feel like a weight has been lifted." She said and poured them each a glass of wine.

"What are you going to do now?" Clarisse asked.

"I'm going to celebrate," she answered with a smile as she picked up the two glasses and passed one to Clarisse "then I'm going to focus on sorting mine and the kids life out."

"Well, you know where I am if you ever need to get away." Clarisse said as they both raised their glasses.

"Thank you," smiled Victoria as they clinked their glasses together before taking a sip of their drinks as Joseph came in "to our future."

"What's going on?" He asked, watching them as they both looked over at him "I just saw Marco leave in a hurry."

"What's going on is, I've sent him packing,"

"What, why?" He asked as he moved over to stand beside Clarisse.

"Because our marriage is over, has been for a long time and I've had enough of pretending." She said, looking at Clarisse and smiled "but bro, she's amazing, don't you ever let her go," she smiled and looked back at her brother as he and Clarisse looked at each other "or there will be trouble."

"Don't worry, I don't plan on ever letting her go again," smiled Joseph as he wrapped his arm around Clarisse's shoulders and kissed her.

"Aww get married already, please," Victoria exclaimed as Clarisse and Joseph laughed while looking at her "you are suited for one another."

"One day," Clarisse said as Joseph rested his head against hers.

"One day indeed," nodded Joseph in agreement "but what about you, are you going to be alright?" He asked, looking at his sister as she nodded.

"Oh I'll be fine, us Elizondo's are fighters remember." Victoria smirked "just you focus on each other, and don't worry I won't tell anyone and neither will Marco." She said and looked at Clarisse "I will make sure of it."

"Thank you," said Clarisse.

"What's that about?" Joseph asked as they both looked at him.

"It doesn't matter." Said Clarisse as she shook her head.

 ** _Later That Night._**

Standing in the doorway leading onto the balcony, Clarisse watched Joseph as he sat in one of the chairs looking out at the view, a scotch in one hand and a cigar in the other. Wrapping her cardigan tight around her, she crossed her arms and slowly walked out to him as he looked up and smiled.

"Hello you," she smiled, standing in front of him.

"Hello beautiful, are you all packed?" He asked, putting his cigar down in the ashtray before reaching his hand out for hers.

"I am," she nodded and watched as he kissed the back of her hand before gently pulling her down onto his lap.

"I hate that you have to leave in the morning, but I hate it even more that I have to stay here." He said, wrapping his arm around her, resting his hand on her hip.

"I hate it too, but you have a lot to sort out and besides it won't be for long." She said and took the glass from his hand, taking a sip as he smirked at her.

"It definitely won't be for long that's for sure," he said putting his now free hand up to brush a bit of her hair back behind her ear "are you going to tell me what was going on earlier now?" He asked as she shook her head and turned slightly, placing the glass down on the table behind her before looking back at him.

"No,"

"Why?"

"Because it's all sorted,"

"It's all sorted?"

"Yes, Victoria and I dealt with it,"

"You and Victoria?"

"Yes, us women are a lot smarter than you think you know."

"Oh I know, and I'm not questioning it," he smiled.

"Good," she said and studied his face a moment as he looked out at the view

"you know that I love you, don't you?' She asked and watched as he slowly looked back at her.

"Of course I do," he nodded and put his hand up, cupping her face while gently caressing under her chin with his thumb "and I love you too."

"And that because of who I am, and that we once cheated together on our partners I would never do anything like that to jeopardise what we have?"

"I know, neither would I." He whispered and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as she wrapped one arm around his shoulders, placing her hand on the back of his neck as she placed her other hand on his chest "but now you are starting to worry me."

"Don't be worried, everything's fine," she said, looking into his eyes before watching him look down at her hand as he took it in his. Looking down, she watched as he ran his thumb over her wedding finger before whispering "you know that one day I would love to be your wife, don't you?"

Looking up, he looked into her eyes and smiled "is that your way for saying yes?"

"It might be," she said and laughed as he placed his hand on her thigh while burying his face in the crook of her neck, nuzzling her soft skin.

Wrapping his arms around her a moment later, he kissed her shoulder and whispered against her jaw "God I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered.

After a moments silence, Joseph looked up into her eyes "I need to be honest."

"Okay, about what?" She asked.

"I know what happened earlier, I heard everything,"

"What?" She said, laughing slightly with a small shake of her head.

"We don't have to talk about it, but I want you to know how proud I am of you and Victoria. If I had of been there, he wouldn't have been so lucky that's for sure."

"I'm so sorry,"

"Don't be, I can understand why you didn't want to tell me, that's why I said we don't have to talk about it. And as for Rupert and Liliana, I have no idea if it's true or not but it was in the past. We have each other now, and to me that's all that matters."

"You're right," she said, nodding her head as she looked away a moment before looking up at him "that is all that matters, is us and the love that we have for one another and I know that we can't go public yet and it has to stay between us but I want you to know that my answer is yes. One day I will be your wife." She smiled and closed her eyes as he lent closer, kissing her.

Looking into her eyes a long moment later, he couldn't help but smile as she took her bottom lip between her teeth. "Come on, let's go to bed and make the most of our last night together for a while." He said as she stood to her feet, taking his hand as he stood to his and lent closer to kiss her before leading her into the bedroom.

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _Please please let me know your thoughts and what you think, I will very much appreciate it._

 _Thank thank you all so much x_


	66. Chapter 66

_Hi, sorry it's taken a while to post an update. Things haven't been great here lately and my heart hasn't been in writing/checking what I've written. But I have managed to check this part for you though, if anyone is still following/reading this story. I have no idea, but if you are I hope you enjoy the update and please let me know what you think/thought of it, it will be much appreciated._

 _Thank you x_

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Tuesday 1st October 1985.**

Jolting awake, Joseph sat bolt up right and turned to find Clarisse missing from beside him. Looking around the dark room, he slipped from the bed and grabbed his robe, slipping it on as he made his way over to the bedroom door. Opening it, he found Clarisse curled up in one of the armchairs, her elbow resting on the arm rest and her hand up supporting her head.

"Here you are, are you okay?" He asked, walking over to her as she looked up at him.

"Yes I just couldn't sleep, I have a lot on my mind." She nodded as he stood beside her chair, bending over to kiss her before moving to sit on the coffee table in front of her.

"Birthday blues?" He asked, placing one of his hands on her knee.

"Yes," she nodded "well that and a few other things, but mainly birthday blues."

"It'll be fine, we will have a good day today, I promise." He smiled, leaning closer and kissed her "happy birthday, my love." He whispered and passed her a neatly wrapped box.

"Thank you," she said, watching him sit back before looking down at her present "you didn't have to get me anything though."

"Of course I did," he smiled, watching her as she unwrapped it "I just hope you like it."

Lifting the lid a moment later to see a beautiful flower brooch inside she smiled and looked back up at him "I do, I love it," she nodded and sat forward, kissing him "thank you so much."

"You're welcome," he smiled and watched as she looked back down at it.

"I will wear it today," she smiled, looking back up at him as she closed the box and put it down on the sofa beside her before reaching out to take his hands. "What are you doing up at this hour anyway?"

"Oh I had a bad dream," he said, checking the time "but it's not that early, I needed to get up soon anyway to be gone before the maids come to wake you remember," he smiled.

"That's true," she nodded "but you had another dream? You have been having them a lot lately and I wish you would talk to me about them."

"It's fine, honestly," he said and looked up into her eyes "I will be fine."

"Okay," she said and checked the time on her watch "right, I have enough time to watch the sunrise before getting ready to start my day." She smiled, standing to her feet "join me?"

"I would love too," he smiled and stood to his feet as she turned and began leading the way over to the balcony doors.

Shortly after, after having breakfast together and getting ready Joseph headed downstairs and into Clarisse's office. Looking around the room at the balloons and decorations, he smiled and looked at the people responsible "good job, however I don't think your mother is going to enjoy seeing the banner with fiftieth on it," he smiled.

"I thought that too, but hopefully the surprise of seeing me, Philippe and Victoria here will distract her." Smiled Pierre.

"Hopefully," nodded Joseph.

"Where is she anyway?" Victoria asked, standing beside her brother as he looked at her.

"Oh, she's just doing her makeup then she will be down." He smiled and put his arm around her shoulders "thank you for coming too, I know she will be pleased to see you."

"Of course, I couldn't miss my best friends birthday now could I?" Smiled Victoria.

"No you couldn't," smiled Joseph.

"Just one thing?" Pierre said as they all looked at him "how are we going to get mother in here without it being to obvious?"

"Easy," Joseph began to answer "when she comes down I will tell her that you are calling her from England."

"Ahh," Pierre smirked.

"Right, I best make my way out into the hall before she comes down and catches us," Joseph said and made his way over to the door "good job once again, I know she will be surprised." He smiled back at them all then walked out the door to wait for Clarisse.

Moments later, Clarisse appeared at the top of the stairs where she found Joseph waiting for her at the bottom. Smiling, she began making her way down to him. "What are you doing here, I thought you were meant to be on duty?"

"I am on duty, I was just waiting for you to come down to let you know that there's a call waiting for you in your office," he said as she let out a sigh and began to make her way over to the door "it's Pierre, he wanted to wish you a happy birthday." He added, following her when she stopped and looked back at him.

"Okay, thank you," she said, smirking at him a long moment before turning and walking through the door.

"SURPRISE!" Exclaimed Pierre, Philippe and Victoria as Clarisse jumped and clasped her hands over her mouth.

"Happy birthday, mother," Pierre smiled and stepped closer as she lowered one of her hands onto her chest.

"What are you doing here?" She exclaimed and looked up at him as he lent closer and kissed her cheek "what are you all doing here?" She asked, looking at Philippe then Victoria.

"We all wanted to surprise you for your birthday," Philippe smiled and kissed her cheek "happy birthday, mother."

"And Helen? Is she here too?" She whispered and watched as Philippe shook his head slowly before pulling back to look into her eyes.

"Not this time," he whispered and stepped back as Clarisse's eyes fixed on her son a moment before looking at Victoria as she stepped closer.

"Are you surprised?" Victoria asked and hugged her friend.

"Yes, very," nodded Clarisse as they stepped apart.

"Good, happy birthday." Victoria smiled.

"Thank you," Clarisse said and looked around at all the decorations in her office as Joseph moved to stand beside her while placing his hand on her back. "Is this your doing?" She asked and turned her head to look at him as he smirked and shrugged.

"It might be," he said, smiling at her.

"It's all our doing, and tonight is our doing too," Philippe began as everyone looked at him "we are all going out to dinner at your favourite restaurant tonight, and that includes Joseph."

"Yep, he's officially off duty tonight and will be dining with us all." Pierre said and smiled at his mother as she looked at him then at Joseph.

"How is that going to work?" She asked and looked back at her sons "everyone thinks, and I would like very much to keep it that way, that he's simply my employee?"

"And that's what everyone will still believe, well that and the fact you are celebrating your birthday with your family and your two oldest friends." Joseph said as everyone looked back at him.

"A Queen is allowed to do that you know, have dinner with her oldest friends," smirked Victoria as they all looked at her.

"Please don't worry about it," Pierre smiled.

"And relax, open your presents and enjoy your birthday, it's not every year you turn fifty after all," smirked Philippe as Clarisse gasped and playfully slapped his arm as he laughed.

"Cheeky," she said smiling, giving him a side glance as the others laughed.

 ** _That Evening._**

Looking at her brother as he paced the hallway, Victoria couldn't help but smirk. "Will you relax, she will be down in a minute."

"I know, but we are already late," Joseph said, checking the time on his watch before turning back to his sister as she stood to her feet and made her way over to him.

"Oh dear brother, how easily you forget," Victoria said with a shake of her head as she stood in front of him "a Queen is never late,"

"Everyone else is simply early." Clarisse said, finishing the sentence from the top of the stairs and smiled as they both turned to look up at her.

"Exactly," smiled Victoria as she watched her friend momentarily as she began to make her way down the stairs, before turning her head to look at her brother.

"You look gor-,"

"Beautiful," Victoria interrupted as he looked at her in surprise "she looks beautiful," she said quietly and averted her gaze across the room.

Following her gaze to see a maid hurrying back out through a door, he nodded knowingly "ahh, thank you," he said and looked back at Clarisse as she stepped from the last step and made her way over to them.

"You're welcome," smiled Victoria as she looked up at them looking at each other "shall we go?" She asked and held up Clarisse's coat for her to slip on.

"Yes, I think we should," she nodded and turned her back to Victoria, slipping on her coat as Joseph made his way over to the door, opening it. "Where is everyone else?" She asked, slowly walking over to him standing, holding the door open for them.

"They have already left, meeting us there." Joseph answered as he watched them walk past him and out the door.

"Oh, there isn't going to be any more surprises is there?" She asked as they made their way down the palace steps and over to Joseph's car.

"If you call Tristan a surprise, then yes there will be," smirked Victoria as she opened the back door before looking back at her friend.

"Oh, he's not going to be there is he?" Clarisse asked, looking at Joseph as they walked around to the passenger side of the car.

"He is Charles's father, and he is in town visiting them," answered Joseph as he placed his hand on her side and opened the door for her.

"That's true," she sighed and looked at him as he lent closer to her.

"Now that we are out of sight, what I was going to say earlier is that you look gorgeous," he whispered in her ear before pulling his head back to look into her eyes "breathtakingly gorgeous."

"Thank you," she whispered and smiled as she put her hand up to cup his face a moment before turning, climbing in the car as he watched.

Closing the door, Joseph let out a contented sigh and made his way around to get in the car. Starting the car, they left the grounds of the palace and made their way to the restaurant.

"Now Clarisse, the plan for tonight is I'm to sit between you and Joseph at the table." Victoria smirked from the back as Clarisse turned in the seat and looked back at her.

"Why?" Clarisse asked and looked at Joseph as he began to answer.

"Because she knows what we are like when we are together and have had a drink." He smirked as Clarisse gasped.

"And you both need to be on your best behaviour," Victoria smiled, suddenly remembering something "which reminds me, I was going through some old photos at home the other day and came across these." She said, getting the photos from her purse and passed them to Clarisse.

"Oh would you look at them," Clarisse smiled down at the photos of her and Joseph when they were teenagers.

Looking down at them, Joseph smiled and looked back at the road "where did you find them Victoria?"

"They were in the albums from fathers, there's still loads more to go through yet so there might be more of you both, but for now I thought you would like to see them," Victoria said, watching as Clarisse flicked through them before gasping and raising one up. Turning her hand around, she held the photo in front of her chest and looked at Joseph.

"Joseph, do you remember this one?" She asked and watched as he looked, glancing at the photo she held before looking back at the road "do you remember when it was taken?"

"I do, of course I do," he nodded as she turned the photo back around to look back down at it.

"Let me see," Victoria smiled and took the photo as Clarisse passed it back to her "wow," she said, studying the photo of them together. Her brothers arm wrapped around Clarisse's shoulders, holding her close as they smiled for the camera. "You can really tell from this photo the love he has for you, even then, you can clearly see it written all over his face and the weird thing is I never noticed it before."

"I know," Clarisse said, looking back at Joseph as his gaze remained on the road "I haven't seen this photo before, however I do remember it being taken, quite clearly actually but I didn't know he was staring at me instead of at the camera."

"When was it taken?" Victoria asked, looking back up at them as Clarisse continued to study Joseph.

"The day before she married Rupert," Joseph said quietly as Clarisse looked down at her hands, closing her eyes.

"Oh," Victoria said quietly and looked back at the photo.

 _To Be Continued..._


	67. Chapter 67

**Tuesday 1st October 1985.**

 _...Continued._

Arriving at the restaurant a short time later, Joseph parked the car and turned of the engine before looking at Clarisse a long moment.

"What's the matter?" She asked and watched as he looked back at his sister.

"Can you give us a minute, I just need to talk to Clarisse about something."

"Sure, of course," she nodded and opened the car door "I'll go on inside."

"Ok, tell them we will be right there." He said, looking back at Clarisse.

"Will do," Victoria said before closing the door.

"I'm sorry,"

"What for?" Clarisse asked and looked down as Joseph took her hand in his.

"For being quiet, for being a grump," he said and looked out the front window, watching Victoria walk through the door of the restaurant before looking back at Clarisse "it's just that photo brought back some memories of us back then, and how close we were."

"I know, it did me too," Clarisse said and watched as Joseph moved closer to her, resting his arm on the armrest between their seats.

"I wish I never opened my mouth that day, if I hadn't of we would have still been friends and not lost ten years,"

"And you wouldn't have left?" She asked, watching him turn his head away from her.

"No I would have still left at some point, knowing what I knew and seeing him with you, using you, being with you, I would have ended up killing him." He said, still looking away "but at least we would have still been friends."

"Joseph, you need to stop letting him get to you. Yes he cheated on me, yes he treated me badly but he isn't here anymore, he's gone, it's about us now. Sure we are going to be reminded of the past occasionally when old photos pop up here and there, but we need to think about us and not him when that happens." She said and watched as he looked back at her "I used to wish you never told me either, because it ruined our friendship for many years but then I look at us now and realise how lucky I am."

"I love you," he whispered, leaning closer to her.

"I love you too," she said softly, looking into his eyes "now you need to stop thinking about him, and think about us and our future, okay? Because if you can't get past that, then,"

"No no, I can," he interrupted, knowing exactly what she was about to say.

"Good, that's alright then," she said as he lent closer to her once again, placing his hand on her thigh.

Putting his other hand up, he cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes "you're everything to me and I can't get over how damn gorgeous you look tonight," he said as she laughed and looked down at his hand on her thigh.

"Thank you," she smiled, looking back up at him and into his eyes a long moment before he moved his hand down onto the side of her neck while leaning even closer and kissed her slowly as she closed her eyes.

Pulling back a moment later, Joseph smirked as Clarisse sat with her hand up near her mouth "I think we should go inside before I end up driving us somewhere else," he said and kissed her a couple quick times before opening his door and climbing from the car as she sat, thinking about what he had said.

Moments later they walked through the door where everyone started singing happy birthday to her as Pierre made his way over to them, passing Joseph a drink before putting his arm around his mothers back and kissing her cheek.

"Here you go, mother," he whispered in her ear before pulling his head back and passed her the other glass.

"Thank you," she said, looking up at him before smiling at everyone else gathered around, looking to see who was there "and thank you everyone for coming to help celebrate my birthday. It's such an honour to have you all here, especially my two sons who surprised me in my office this morning." She said and smiled up at Pierre before looking across at Philippe. "Now I know I arrived a little later than originally planned, so I won't keep you anymore," she smiled "let's sit and order our food, because I don't know about you but I'm starving." She said, laughing with the other guests.

"Did Victoria explain to you that she's sitting between you and Joseph?" Pierre asked as they began to slowly make their way towards the table.

"Yes, she did," Clarisse nodded and placed her glass down on the table before looking back up at her son and slipped off her jacket.

"That's alright then," he smiled, taking her coat from her "now you will sit at the head of the table, with Victoria and Joseph one side and me and Pierre the other followed by everyone else sitting wherever they want." He smiled.

"Alright," she nodded "there is just one thing though," Clarisse said, looking at some of the guests before looking back up at Pierre "who's the blond?"

Looking towards the guests, Pierre smiled and looked back at his mother "that's your cousin Bethany," he said and looked back towards the blond "Bethany," he called and motioned for her to come over as she turned and looked over at them.

"Clarisse, darling," Bethany exclaimed, embracing Clarisse into a hug as she stood shocked.

"Bethany," Clarisse said, still shocked as she stepped back. "You look," she began as Bethany stood smiling at her "different to the last time I saw you."

"Well yes darling, it has been what, twenty years."

"Wow, yes, I suppose it has been that long, hasn't it," Clarisse said and picked up her glass, taking a couple of sips.

"It sure has, but listen I just want to say how sorry I am about Rupert's passing. It must have been hard for you?"

"Yes, it was at the beginning but I'm learning to deal with it all now." Clarisse said, looking up at her cousin as she stood holding onto her glass in both of her hands "but what about you, what are you doing back here?"

"Oh well I'm newly divorced now and was in town anyway so I thought I would come and surprise you, see what's happening in my cousins life."

"That's right, because you never bothered with us when you were married." Clarisse said, tilting her head slightly.

"Clarisse, I,"

"Mother," Pierre said, coming back with a menu and a waiter "what would you like for dinner tonight?" He asked, handing her the menu as she placed her glass back down on the table.

"Thank you," Clarisse said, quickly scanning the menu before looking up at the waiter, giving her order in Italian before smiling and passing the menu to Bethany. "Excuse us a moment," she said, placing her hand on her sons arm and led him away.

"What's the matter?" He asked, puzzled as Clarisse stopped and turned to her son "mother, what's wrong?"

"I need you to do me a favour and make sure she stays away from Joseph," Clarisse whispered.

"Why?" He asked, confused.

"Because," she said, hesitating for several seconds before shaking her head "just keep her away from Joseph." She said and walked back over to the table.

 ** _Later That Evening._**

After dinner and dessert, everyone mingled a bit before the restaurant manager put on some light music for them to enjoy. But as Clarisse stood talking to her sister, Victoria and Charles she kept her eyes on her cousin as she stood talking to Joseph, Philippe and Tristan.

Stepping closer, Isabella whispered in her ear "will you relax, it will be fine."

"I'm trying," Clarisse whispered and watched as her sister stepped back.

"What's the matter?" Victoria asked, looking at Isabella a moment before looking back at Clarisse as she shook her head.

"It's alright, I'll tell you later," Clarisse said and sipped her drink as Pierre appeared beside her.

"How are things here?" He asked as they all looked at him.

"Fine Pierre, but I think your mother needs distracting," Isabella said as they all looked at her as she averted her gaze to Bethany laughing across the room.

"I don't, I'm fine," Clarisse said, shaking her head.

"Oh mother, you worry to much," Pierre smirked "but to distract you for a bit, even if it's just a little bit would you like to dance with me?" He asked, taking her by surprise.

"What a wonderful idea," Charles said, taking Isabella's hand and led her over to an open space as she smiled.

"Come on, it will be fun," he said taking his mothers hand as Victoria took the glass from her before watching Pierre lead his mother over to where Charles and Isabella danced.

But as they danced, Pierre couldn't help but notice she still felt unsettled. "What is it?" He asked and watched as she slowly looked up at him.

"This isn't the place, I will tell you tomorrow." She said, looking away.

"Alright," he nodded "you know though right, that if I had known things weren't alright between you and Bethany then I wouldn't have invited her." He whispered.

"I know darling," she nodded, looking back up at him "you weren't to know."

"I feel bad,"

"Oh no, don't feel bad," Clarisse interrupted and shook her head "honestly it's fine, I have had a lovely day and dinner was delicious too."

"But you would rather be alone with," he whispered and looked over towards Joseph as he laughed with Tristan and Philippe.

"I would, yes, and don't get me wrong I am having fun here with you all its just I haven't seen him much today, and would have loved to have spent a little of my birthday with him," she said and looked back up at her son "I wish we could share a dance together, I just wish we didn't have to keep things secret." She whispered and looked back across at Joseph with a small sigh.

Looking back at her, he smiled and whispered in her ear "it won't be long now until you can do all that."

Looking back up at him, she nodded in agreement "and it can't come quick enough." She said as the song finished.

"Excuse me, won't you," Pierre said as his mother nodded and took her drink back from Victoria before moving to sit down with Isabella.

Shortly after they brought the cake out, but before Clarisse had a chance to enjoy some Victoria grabbed her hand and was leading her outside to find Pierre and Joseph stood waiting for them.

"What's going on?" Clarisse asked, folding her arms as the cold night air hit her.

"You and Joseph are leaving now, that's what's going on," Pierre smiled and held up his mothers coat for her to slip on.

"We are?" She asked, puzzled as she turned and slipped her arms in the sleeves of her coat before turning back to them.

"Yes, I have put some cake in the car for you to enjoy," smiled Pierre as he hugged her "now go and enjoy sometime together before your birthday ends."

Pulling back, Clarisse put her hand up and cupped her sons cheek "thank you."

"It's okay," he whispered and slipped his hands in his pockets as she began walking away with Joseph.

Getting in the car, Joseph smiled and looked at Clarisse "so what do you want to do?" He asked and watched as she looked up at him and smiled. Knowing exactly what was on her mind, he started the car and they left the restaurant car park. And not long after they were enjoying the cake on the hill overlooking Genovia and her palace with the radio playing from the car.

"So," Joseph said, finishing off the last bit of cake on his plate "what's the deal between you and Bethany?" He asked and looked at her as she looked down at the bit of cake she had left on her plate.

"I know it was a long time ago, but do you not remember that she stole my boyfriend?" She said and looked up at him, leaning on the side of the car beside her.

"Oh yes, I remember now they ran off together and got married didn't they?" He asked and looked up at her sitting on the side bonnet of his car.

"Yes," she nodded and looked out at the view "had two girls together too."

"Well it was his loss," he said and watched as she looked back at him "anyone like that is worth losing in my opinion." He said, smiling as she laughed a little "besides she was telling me that they just got divorced."

"Oh no, she's just divorced her forth husband."

"What?" He exclaimed.

"Yes, her forth. The marriage to George didn't last more than five years, second one two years, third one five years and a son and her forth I think was the longest one out of them all."

"Wow," he said, the both of them looking out at the view "he was definitely worth losing then."

"Yeah," she said, placing the plate on the bonnet beside her before wiping her lips with her napkin.

"This is a lovely view from up here, isn't it? All the lights flickering in the town below," he smiled.

"And all the stars twinkling up above." She smiled, looking up into the night sky as silence fell between them.

"Clarisse?" He said, looking back at her as she looked at him.

"Hmm,"

"Are you worried that something might happen, that she might try to steal me away from you too?" He asked and watched as she looked out at the view a moment before looking down at her hands in her lap.

"I know it sounds silly, but yes I am," she said sadly.

"That will never happen," he began and turned slightly to look up at her better as she lifted her head to look at him. "There is only one woman for me and that is you."

"You don't know what she's like," she said as he took her hand and kissed the back of it "if she likes you, she will do everything she can to have you, and I mean everything."

Laughing, Joseph shook his head and looked back up into her eyes "let her try, I'm not a weak man like George, or her other husbands. Now she may look like you a little bit, because you are cousins but she really isn't my type. You are my type, you have my eye, my heart, my body no one else," he smirked and put his hand down on her thigh as she bit her bottom lip "now please stop worrying, okay?"

"Okay," she said and closed her eyes, laughing a little as he lent in, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

Standing up a moment later, Joseph took her hands in his and gently pulled her to stand to her feet. "Dance with me," he smiled, pulling her closer to him as one of their favourite songs began playing on the car radio.

Looking up into his eyes, Clarisse smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders "thank you for bringing me up here tonight," she whispered and closed her eyes as he tipped his head forward, kissing her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're welcome," he whispered and buried his face in the crook of her neck once again as they began swaying slowly to their song.

"Are you going to stay with me tonight?" She asked, sliding one of her hands up onto the back of his neck.

"If you want me too?" He whispered and watched as she lifted her head back to look up into his eyes.

"I would, yes," she nodded "we could make love all night," she whispered biting her bottom lip once again as he lowered his head to whisper in her ear.

"Shall we go home?" He asked, feeling her heart beating faster in her chest.

"Yes, let's go home," she nodded happily as he stepped back and took hold of her hand, leading her over to the car where he suddenly turned her around and pinned her back against the car. Putting one hand on her hip and the other up to cup her face as he gazed lovingly into her eyes a long moment before kissing her slowly.

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _Anyone still following this story? I'm desperate to know if you are, and what you thought? Please do let me know, it'll be very much appreciated :) thank you so so much._


	68. Chapter 68

**Wednesday 2nd October 1985.**

Walking through the kitchen door, Philippe was surprised to find Joseph stood pouring some juice.

"You're up early," Philippe said, walking over to pour himself some coffee.

"Yes, I have an early start today," Joseph said, looking up at him before looking down at the tray on the counter as he put the glass of juice down on it "and your mom mentioned that she fancied some pancakes for breakfast, so instead of getting the cook to do them I thought I would make them myself." He said and smiled up at Philippe as he sipped his coffee.

"That's sweet, I'm sure she'll enjoy them more knowing that you made them." He said and looked down at his cup before walking over to sit at the table.

"Hopefully," Joseph said, watching him a moment before putting the carton of juice back in the fridge "you are up early too, is everything alright?"

"I couldn't sleep," Philippe answered, staring down at his cup a long moment before looking up at him.

"Is there something bothering you?"

"You could say that, yes," he said and let out a sigh "it's Helen, she wants a divorce."

"Oh, I see," Joseph said, studying the Prince a moment "I take it that's why she wanted to return to San Francisco?"

"No, not originally, we returned because she wanted to have our baby there where her family are. It's just since she's been back there she realised how much she missed her parents and that her life married to a Royal isn't what she wanted after all." He said sadly, looking up at Joseph "I just don't know what to do, it's breaking my heart that this is happening. On one hand I want to be here to take over the roll from mother, become King and rule Genovia but on the other hand I need to be there where my child is going to be."

"It certainly is a tough decision to make, does your mother know?" Joseph asked.

"Not yet, I don't know how to tell her."

"That I can understand and I know it's a hard thing to bring up, to talk about but your mom is understanding, you just need to tell her sooner rather than later. Because if your divorce goes public, which it more than likely will she will not be happy with you if you haven't told her."

"I know," Philippe nodded and sipped some more of his coffee.

"Right, I best get these up to your mom before they get cold." Said Joseph as he picked up the tray and made his way over to the door.

"Please don't say anything to mother about what we just talked about, I will tell her soon I just need to figure things out first."

"I won't say anything, my lips are sealed." Joseph said.

"Thanks, and I hope mother enjoys her pancakes," Philippe said and turned back to his coffee.

"Thanks me too," Joseph smirked and turned to walk out the door "by the way, I have left some for you in the tray."

Gasping, Philippe turned and watched him disappear through the door before standing up to check "thank you!" He called after him.

Walking through Clarisse's bedroom door moments later, Joseph smiled and watched as she turned over and looked up at him "good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning," she smiled and pulled herself up against the pillows behind her as he placed the tray down on the bed "what's all this?" She asked, pulling the sheets up around her.

"Well last night you mentioned that you fancied pancakes for breakfast, so I thought I would make you some specially." He smiled as she looked around the tray at the pancakes, toppings, tea and juice before looking back up at him.

"It all looks delicious," she smiled as he lent closer and kissed her "thank you."

Sitting back, Joseph moved the tray onto her lap and smiled "now, I have to love you and leave you I'm afraid."

"How come?"

"Because I should have been on duty ten minutes ago."

"Oh I see, well thank you again for breakfast," she smiled and looked up at him as he stood to his feet beside the bed "and for last night," she said, still smiling up at him as he put his hand on the back of her shoulder.

"You're most welcome," he smiled and bent over, kissing her several times before walking over to the door "see you soon."

"Yes you will," she smiled and watched as he closed the door before tucking into her breakfast.

 ** _Later._**

"Clarisse?"

"In my closet," called Clarisse as she slipped one of her silk scarfs around her neck, tying a loose knot in the front just as Victoria appeared in the doorway. "Oh, that will do," she said and turned to look at her "good morning."

"Good morning," she smiled, noting the blouse, pencil skirt, heels and scarf "you look fancy today."

"I have to be, I have a very important meeting with the prime minister this morning." Clarisse said, sitting at her dressing table to quickly do her makeup.

"I see," nodded Victoria as she studied her friend a moment "then it may look better minus the scarf."

"Unfortunately that isn't an option today," she answered, applying her mascara.

"Oh... Oooh," smirked Victoria "well why didn't you stop him?" She asked, watching in the mirror as Clarisse's eyes shot up to her.

"Well, I uh... I couldn't," Clarisse blushed as she put her mascara down.

"I see," Victoria smiled as Clarisse applied her lipstick "well in that case then the scarf looks great."

"Thanks," Clarisse said and stood to her feet, moving over to the mirror as Victoria watched. "Was there something you needed?"

"Pardon?" Victoria asked, watching as Clarisse turned from side to side, checking herself in the mirror "oh, I just came to see if you had any free time today?"

"Um," Clarisse began as she turned to her "I should have some free time late afternoon." She said and slipped on her jacket "when do you leave?"

"In two days,"

"Ok, well if we don't get a chance later I definitely have some free time tomorrow. Maybe we can do lunch?" She asked, checking herself in the mirror once more before turning back to her friend "do I look okay?"

"Yes, you look beautiful," smiled Victoria "and lunch tomorrow sounds good."

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled as they walked out into the bedroom "are you going to walk down with me?" She asked.

"Of course," smiled Victoria as they walked into the suite and watched her grab a stack of papers of the table "so did you give him one back?" She asked.

"One what back?" Asked Clarisse as she walked out of her suite door and looked back at Victoria, watching as she followed her out.

"Well he marked his territory, did you mark yours?" Victoria smirked.

"Don't say it that way, Rupert used to say it that way and I hated it. It's degrading."

"Sorry,"

"Besides I don't see it as 'marking his territory' when no ones going to see it anyway." Clarisse said, putting her free hand on the railing as they started making their way down the stairs.

"Not for you, but it doesn't matter for him. No one will question his love life, being just an employee." Smirked Victoria "tell me something, if you weren't Queen and he done that would you show it off or hide it?"

"Well if I wasn't Queen it would be different, I would gladly show it off, but at the moment I have to much to throw away to let people see it."

"But you used to cover them up whenever Rupert gave you one, and he was your husband?"

"That's different," she said, leading them into her office and over to her desk, placing the stack of paperwork down before turning back to Victoria "he rarely gave me one, only towards the end and he only done it to show the world he owns me, to put a claim on me, to try and control me. With Joseph it is different, it feels different it's an act of love. Yes, it may show people that yes I have a lover, that I have a sex life but to me it shows love. And whenever Rupert done it I never felt loved, I just felt controlled."

"I see, that's a lovely feeling to have, to feel loved after all this time."

"Yes it is, and I guess that's why I let him do it," Clarisse nodded, smiling to herself before looking back at her friend "with Joseph I have the option to stop him if I choose too, with Rupert I never had that, he used to pin me down to do it."

"Oh Clarisse," Victoria said softly as she stepped closer, hugging her a long moment.

"It's alright, I got used to that way," she said as they stepped apart "and now I'm getting used to this way."

"Being loved?"

"Yes," Clarisse nodded, smiling as a knock came to her door "come." She called and watched as Isabella appeared, carrying some more paperwork and a cup of tea.

"Good morning," Isabella smiled as she walked over to her sister and Victoria "I just wanted to let you know that the prime minister is on his way." She said, passing her the cup of tea.

"Ok, thank you," smiled Clarisse before sipping her tea and looking at Victoria "I'm sorry but I must get on."

"Of course," Victoria smiled and stepped closer, kissing her cheek "I will see you later."

"Yes, you will," smiled Clarisse as she watched her disappear before looking at her sister.

"What happened to you and Joseph last night?" Isabella asked, moving over to the desk to place the paperwork down next to the other pile.

"Oh, we left so that I could spend sometime with him alone." Clarisse said and moved to sit at her desk. "Did Bethany say anything after we left?"

"Just that she had hoped to speak to you," Isabella said, watching her a moment "anyway, I will leave you to prepare for the meeting."

"Thank you," smiled Clarisse as she picked up her pen, watching as her sister walked out.

 ** _Early Afternoon._**

Walking into the hallway, Clarisse sipped her tea and looked back down at the letter in her hands. It had been a long morning and she was thankful for the break before making a start on all the paperwork in her office.

"Well hello there," smirked Joseph as he stood, watching her as she looked up at him and smiled.

"Hello," she smiled, meeting him in the middle of the hallway.

"Are you busy?" He asked, averting his gaze across the hallway "can you spare a few moments?" He whispered, averting his gaze back to her as she stood looking up at him.

"Of course I have a few spare minutes," she smiled "shall we go to my office?" She asked.

"Oh yes please," he nodded, putting his hand on her back as she turned and they started walking over to the door "I have missed you today." He whispered, smiling when he realised she had taken her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I have missed you too," she whispered back as they walked through the door. Placing her cup and the letter down on the sideboard, she turned to him as he closed the door behind them but before she had chance to say anything else he put his hands up on to the sides of her neck, his thumbs resting gently on her jaw as he kissed her back against the wall.

Breaking the kiss, Joseph looked into her eyes and slowly moved his hands down and untied her scarf. "I know that you have to wear this for good reasons today, but I think that they really suit you, you should wear them more often," he whispered, tossing the scarf to one side before stepping closer and placed his hands on her sides as a breath caught in her throat.

"What's got in to you today?" She asked, trying to calm her breathing as he just smiled and lowered his head, nuzzling the weak spot on her neck as she moaned, biting her lip.

Letting out a sigh, Isabella made her way across the hall and stood in front of Clarisse's office door. Hesitating, she put her hand up and knocked. Giving her a moment, she knocked again and slowly opened the door. "Clarisse, are you awake?" She asked softly, slowly entering the room to find her and Joseph stood looking at her, flushed "uh,"

"I best get back to work," Joseph said and kissed Clarisse's cheek as she straightened out her blouse.

"Yes, and I best get back to the paperwork," she nodded, blushing as Joseph hurried out of her office. Grabbing her scarf she slipped it back around her neck, tying a loose knot as she made her way over to her desk.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to disturb you, I had no idea that he was in here with you, if I had known I wouldn't of... Oh, I'm so sorry." Isabella said, flustered.

"Don't be sorry, we should have been more careful," she said, still blushing as she sat down at her desk "what can I do for you anyway?" She asked and watched as Isabella looked away a moment, hesitating "what is it?"

"You're not going to like it?" She said, looking back at her sister.

"What is it? What's happened?"

"It's Bethany, she's in the living room and wants to talk to you, but I can tell her that you are very busy if you wish me too?"

Shaking her head, Clarisse stood to her feet and slowly made her way around to her sister "no it's fine, if I don't speak to her now she will keep trying so it's best to get it over and done with."

"Okay, should I send tea?" Isabella asked.

"Yes, please," Clarisse nodded as they made their way over to the door.

"I'll have it done right away, and I'm really sorry for interrupting you."

"It's fine, honestly," Clarisse said as she stopped and looked at her sister "wish me luck."

"Good luck." Isabella smiled and watched as Clarisse made her way over to the door.

 ** _Later That Evening._**

Walking into Clarisse's suite, Joseph couldn't help but smile when he saw her resting on the sofa with her eyes closed, her arms folded and her feet up on the coffee table, crossed at the ankle. He was tempted to scoop her up in his arms to move her onto her bed but by the time he had reached her she had opened her eyes.

"Hello you," he smiled, lifting her feet to sit down on the edge of the coffee table and gently moved her feet back onto his lap.

"Hello," she said, half smiling as he began rubbing her feet for her "are you okay?"

"Yes I am, I'm more than okay," he smirked "are you?"

"Apart from being tired and feeling like I've made a mistake, I'm okay too," she smiled.

"What do you mean?" He asked, watching her as she hesitated "Clarisse, what have you done?"

"I've given Bethany a job," she said as he gasped "she's going to take over from Isabella when she goes on maternity leave next week."

"Uh, and how did this happen?" He asked and watched as she put her feet down and stood up "just last night you didn't want her around, now she's going to be your assistant?"

"I know, I know," she said, walking around to stand behind the sofa "she came to see me today, she's lost everything Joseph, her house, car, money, everything. I felt so bad for her, she's living back with her father in the village and yes it's true I didn't want her around, and yes it's true the thought of her being here does worry me but she's still my family, she's my cousin and I had to help her."

"Ok, I can understand you wanting to help her and I can understand that you are worried having her around but you really have no need to be," he said and walked around to her as she looked up into his eyes "like I told you last night, she isn't my type." He said softly and slipped his arms around her waist, kissing her as she put her arms up around his shoulders.

"Thank you," she smiled.

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _Thank you to Berenakiss2 for reading and leaving me a review, and thank you to everyone else for reading too. If anyone else is still following this story, I'll really appreciate it if you could let me know :) thank you._


	69. Chapter 69

**Tuesday 12th November 1985.**

Standing at the table in Clarisse's office, Bethany looked down at the cards in her hands a moment before looking back at the cards already placed on the table. Her job this morning was to rearrange the seating cards for the upcoming state dinner, so far she had been doing well until Clarisse started humming to herself, distracting her.

Looking over, she watched her cousin sitting at her desk, staring down at the stack of paperwork in front of her, humming to herself. It took her a moment to realise what tune she was humming, but once she realised she smiled and looked back down at the cards in her hand. "Are you?" Bethany asked while taking the top card from her hand and placed it down beside another card on the table.

Looking up, Clarisse looked at her momentarily before speaking "am I what?" She asked and looked back down, signing her name once again.

Standing up straight, Bethany smiled over at her "are you in love?" She asked and watched as Clarisse slowly looked back up at her "that song you were humming was 'woman in love' wasn't it?"

Looking away, Clarisse thought a moment to realise that she had been humming that song. "Oh, no," she said, thinking quick "I heard it on the radio this morning and it kind of stuck in my head," she smiled and looked back down at her paperwork.

"I see," nodded Bethany, smirking as she placed another card down on the table between two other cards "it's a good song."

Looking back up at her cousin, Clarisse smiled and nodded in agreement "yes it is, it's certainly catchy."

"It is," nodded Bethany as she turned to her sitting at the desk.

"How's the place settings coming along?" Clarisse asked and stood to her feet, making her way over to the table as Bethany watched her.

"I'm nearly done actually," smiled Bethany as she watched her cousin lean over the table, checking the names on the cards and who they were sitting next too "can I ask you something?"

"Of course," nodded Clarisse as she glanced up at her "what's the matter?"

"I'm just wondering if there was something going on between you and Tristan?" She asked, taking Clarisse by surprise.

Laughing, Clarisse stood up straight and looked at her cousin "what ever gave you the impression that somethings going on between us?"

"Well, it's just whenever you walk into a room that he's in the smile that crosses his face is enough to make anyone think that something is going on, and he has stayed in town since your birthday so just thought,"

"First of all he's not my type, second he's twenty years older than I am and thirdly, it's not me he's staying in town for."

"Oh, I just wondered as I heard he has a thing for you,"

"True, in the past he had a thing for me but anymore," Clarisse said, raising her eyebrow before turning to walk back over to her desk "but something, or someone has certainly caught his eye hence why he has stayed around and it's definitely not me."

"Okay," Bethany said, watching Clarisse stand behind her desk just as someone knocked on her office door.

"Come," Clarisse called out and slipped of her glasses as the door opened and Joseph appeared "good morning," she smiled.

"Good morning, I just wondered if you had a moment to go over the security list," he asked, walking over to her stand in front of her desk.

"Of course," she nodded and held out her hand above her desk to take the file from him while slipping her glasses back on. "Bethany, would you mind getting some tea, please?"

"Of course, I will be right back," she smiled and placed the cards down on the table before walking out and closing the door behind her.

Turning back to Clarisse as she stood looking at the file, he couldn't help but smile "I like your choice of scarf this morning," he smirked and moved around to her as she slowly looked up at him.

"And I like your choice of timing," she said, closing the file as she turned to him "she was questioning me on if there was anything going on between Tristan and I," she smiled and put her arms up around his shoulders, the file still in her hand.

"Tristan? Really?" He said wrapping his arms around her waist, smirking as she laughed. "I've missed you this morning,"

"I've missed you too," Clarisse said, gazing up into his eyes before reaching up to kiss him. "Right, now," she suddenly exclaimed while standing back and turning back to her desk "let me do this before she returns with the tea."

"Oh Clarisse, we have plenty of time before she comes back," he whispered and kissed her shoulder whilst slipping his arm around her back, placing his hand on her side as she raised her shoulders, giggling as he slipped his other hand onto her tummy.

"Mmm Joseph," she whispered, trying to turn "stop, she will be back in a minute."

"I can't help it, you know this," he whispered against her shoulder before kissing her neck as he held her against him when suddenly the door opened. Jumping back he looked up to see Bethany walking towards the desk while looking at the phone in her hands.

"Bethany, what's wrong?" Clarisse asked, placing her hand on her tummy and the file on her desk.

"It's Philippe," Bethany said, finally looking at Clarisse to find her blushing, shaking her head she passed the phone to her "he needs to talk to you," she said before whispering "I think he's crying."

"Okay," she said, taking the phone and put it to her ear while looking at Joseph as he moved to stand back in front of her desk "hello darling, what's the matter?" She asked, looking down at her desk.

"It's Helen, she's gone into labour, can you come out here?"

"Of course we can," she said and looked back up at Joseph "we will get it arranged here and will leave as soon as we can, okay."

"Thank you, mom," he said.

"It's okay darling, and please try not to worry everything will be okay,"

"I'm trying not too, but see you soon,"

"Yes, see you soon and darling, I love you,"

"I love you too, bye,"

"What's going on?" Joseph asked as she lowered her arm.

"Helens gone into labour, we have to go to San Francisco," she said, trying to think as she looked at Bethany "right, Bethany, you need to clear my diary for the next several days. Send my apologies and tell them that I will rearrange as soon as I arrive home,"

"I'll go and do that now," Bethany said, taking the phone from her before walking out.

"And I will go and arrange the plane," Joseph said as she walked around to him "and you go and pack."

"You will come with me, won't you?" She asked, looking up into his eyes.

"Of course," he nodded "now go and pack."

"Thank you," she said and made her way out of her office.

 ** _Later._**

Shortly after takeoff, Joseph unbuckled his belt and moved to sit beside Clarisse as she stared, daydreaming out of the window. Feeling movement beside her, she turned her head and smiled.

"Hello you," she whispered, as he slipped his hand in hers.

"Hello beautiful, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, just worried about Philippe, he seemed really upset on the phone," she said.

"I'm sure that's just nerves, he is about to become a father after all,"

"You are probably right," she nodded.

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right," he said, making her laugh "now we have a long flight ahead of us so why don't you try and get some rest because I'm sure once we arrive it'll be a long night at the hospital."

"That it will be," she said, agreeing with him as he kissed the back of her hand "will you stay here next to me."

"Of course," he nodded, smiling at her "now get some rest."

"Thank you," she said, returning his smile before trying to get comfortable.

"Anything for you," he whispered, smiling as he grabbed his book.

 ** _Later._**

Opening her eyes several hours later, Clarisse stretched and looked out the window to see a flurry of clouds. Turning her head, she looked at Joseph and noticed he still had his book in his hands.

"Are you still reading?" She said, moving closer to him as he looked at her.

"I am," he nodded "did you have a good sleep?"

"I think so, I dreamt that it was me having a baby though,"

"You did?" He asked, surprised as she nodded.

"Probably because I fell to sleep thinking about Helen having the baby," she said and reached out for his drink to take a sip as he watched.

"Yes, probably," he agreed and closed his book, placing it down on his lap "how do you feel now that you are about to become a grandmother? If you aren't already." He smiled.

"Excited," she said and smiled at him "I can't wait to meet him, or her and spoil them."

"I can imagine," he said, looking ahead as Clarisse stared at him momentarily before speaking.

"I know that we lost two babies together, but do you regret not having children with Liliana, or finding someone else to share that experience with?" She asked and watched as he slowly looked back at her.

"I used to sometimes," he said, placing his hand on top of hers "but then I think of my life with you and remember that you were all I ever wanted. Sure, it was hard when you suffered those miscarriages but I feel more connected to you because of that. We were so close to having a child together, and it would have been nice to have that with you, but it just wasn't meant to be. Besides, I have your sons who I treat like they were my own anyway."

"That's true, and once we are married they will be your official stepsons and Philippe's child will be your step grandchild." She smiled as he gave her hand a small squeeze.

"Exactly, you and them that's all I need in my life to make me happy." He said, smiling at her as she stared at him.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back and lent closer to kiss her.

 ** _That Evening._**

After landing in San Francisco they hurried down to the car that was waiting for them and made their way to the Genovian consulate. However, walking through the doors with Joseph, Clarisse was surprised to see one of the guards, Danny, stood waiting for her with the phone to his ear.

"Hold on Your Highness, Her Majesty has just walked through the door," he said and lowered his hand, covering the mouthpiece as Clarisse stood looking at him "forgive me Your Majesty, I know that you have just walked through the door after your long flight but Prince Philippe is on the phone, and wishes to talk to you."

"Oh that's fine, thank you," Clarisse said, smiling as she took the phone from him and put it up to her ear "hello darling that was lucky we have just got here, how is things at the hospital."

"She's here, mom, I have a beautiful baby girl," he said, gushing.

"Oh darling, congratulations to you and Helen,"

"Thank you, are you coming to the hospital?"

"Yes, I will just have a quick shower to freshen up and have a bite to eat and I will be there, did you need anything?"

"Just my wallet off the desk in my suite please, if you could?"

"Of course darling, how is Helen doing?"

"She's doing great, we both can't wait for you to meet your granddaughter."

"I can't wait either, so listen knowing everything is alright I'm going to say bye for now so I can get ready to come and meet her," she said, hearing him laughing down the phone "love to you all and I will see you soon."

"Alright mom, see you soon." He said and hung up.

Turning to Joseph and Danny, she smiled and passed the phone back to him. "I take from what you was saying, Philippe is now a father?" Joseph said, smiling.

"Yes, to a special little girl," Clarisse smiled and thought a moment "right, I better go and get sorted so I can get to the hospital."

 ** _Later That Evening._**

Arriving at the hospital with Joseph, they parked the car and made their way to Helens private room. And as Joseph stayed outside with Philippe's bodyguard, Clarisse went inside. Smiling, she put her purse and coat down on the chair before moving over to the bed where Helen was cradling the new Princess.

"Meet your granddaughter, mom," smiled Philippe from the opposite side of the bed.

"May I?" She asked, looking up at Helen as she nodded.

"Of course,"

Smiling, Clarisse gently took her granddaughter from Helen and cradled her in her arms. "She's beautiful," she beamed and looked up at Helen and Philippe "do we have a name yet?" She asked and looked back down at her granddaughter while taking hold of her tiny hand.

"Yes we do, it's Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi." Smiled Philippe as he looked down at Helen.

Looking up, Clarisse watched as her son kissed the top of Helens head before resting his chin on the top of her head, giving her a hug and her heart filled with pride. Smiling, she looked back down at her granddaughter and whispered "hello Amelia, that's such a lovely name," kissing her tiny fingers she continued "I'm your grandmother and I'm going to spoil you rotten."

"Mother," Philippe said, looking back up at her as she laughed.

"What?" Clarisse exclaimed, smirking at Helen as she laughed "I'm just telling her who I am."

"That bits fine, but there will be no spoiling." He said, watching her as she passed her granddaughter back to Helen.

"Of course there will be," she smiled, gently running her hand over the top of Amelia's head.

"I'm not going to win this am I?" He asked and watched as both Helen and Clarisse shook their heads "so I may as well give up then?"

"Yes," smiled Clarisse as she glanced up at him "you are outnumbered now, Philippe," she said and looked back down at Amelia "isn't that right, sweetheart."

"I suppose I am," he said, watching the three of them together.

Shortly after, as not to take up to much of their bonding time Clarisse said her goodbyes and left the hospital with Joseph. Arriving back at the Genovian consulate they headed to Clarisse's suite where she called Pierre and back home at the palace to let them all know about the new arrival as Joseph poured them both a drink to celebrate.

Putting the phone down, Clarisse looked across at Joseph as he sat on the sofa, sipping his drink. "Can I ask you something?" She asked, sipping her drink.

"Of course you can," he said, looking over at her.

"When you saw Helen and Philippe tonight, did they look like a couple about to get divorced?" She asked while standing to her feet to move around to sit beside him as he watched, staring up at her.

"Uh,"

"It's just tonight, when I grabbed his wallet for him it was on the desk beside divorce papers that were signed by the both of them." She said, about to sit down when Joseph started to answer.

"Did he never tell you?" He said, watching her stand back up straight and turn back to him.

"You know?" She asked, watching him stare momentarily before shaking his head.

"No,"

"You knew, and you never thought to tell me?" She asked in a stern voice while putting her free hand on her hip.

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _Just want to thank everyone who has been reading this story and to ALLBAD, Berenakiss2 and gostephtaylor for taking the time to leave me a review on the last chapter, letting me know that you are still following this story. I really can't thank you enough and appreciate the support. Just sometimes I worry that no ones following anymore and I start to think that I should stop writing it._


	70. Chapter 70

**Wednesday 13th November 1985.**

Walking through to the kitchen the following morning, Clarisse was surprised to find Philippe already up and ready.

"Good morning, you are up early today?" She said, walking over to the counter and poured herself a cup of tea before turning to her son sitting at the table.

"What do you mean up early? I've been up all night," he said, watching her sip her tea before walking over to sit down opposite him at the table.

"What's the matter, is something wrong?" She asked as he shook his head.

"No there isn't anything wrong, don't worry I just wanted to stay at the hospital to help with Amelia."

"Well that's good, how was it?" she asked, wrapping her hands around her cup as she watched him sip his coffee.

"Yeah it was an experience, but I loved every moment of it and I can't wait to bring her home," he said, smiling across the table at her.

"What about changing a nappy, did you manage that alright?" Clarisse asked.

"I did, and with a bit of help from the midwife I soon got the hang of it," he smiled.

"Well that's good," smiled Clarisse before looking down at her cup, hesitating a moment before looking back up at him "Philippe?"

"Yes?" He said, putting his cup back down and looked across at her.

"When I got your wallet for you last night I saw signed divorce papers on the desk,"

"Ah, I thought I had moved them," he said and looked down.

"Are you and Helen really getting divorced?" She asked as he looked back up at her.

"We were, but we talked about it last night and decided to give it another go," he said confidently.

"Oh that's brilliant news, but why didn't you tell me?" She asked, watching her son as he shrugged a little.

"I didn't no how, I could never find the right words to explain to you why, or how it got to that stage." He said "I'm sorry I never told you."

"I can understand that, not knowing what to say or how to explain it I mean, I went through the same thing when I was ready to divorce your father so I can relate to that."

"I am glad that we are giving it another go, but there is something I must tell you,"

"What's that?" She asked, looking into his eyes already knowing what he's going to say.

"In order to make our marriage work, and at this point I want to do everything that I can to do that, I have to move here." He said sadly, watching his mother as she slowly looked down at her cup.

"I thought that's what you was going to say," she said sadly.

"I'm so sorry," he said softly and watched as she looked back up at him "I want to take over from you so that you can be free to love Joseph and be free from father, but I also need to be here for my daughter and I can't reign from here."

"No you can't, and you have to do what's right for you and your family," she said sadly and looked up at her son "Helen and Amelia come first now."

"I will take over one day, mother, it's just right now I need to stay here to make my marriage work for our daughter,"

"I understand, I do," she nodded "me and you are so alike."

"You did the same, didn't you? That's why you stayed with father, for us boys?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"You gave up a happy life with Joseph and remained with father for me and Pierre, you put your kids needs before your own."

"It's called being a parent," Clarisse said, looking into his eyes "you are new at this, but over time you will learn and understand so much more. When they hurt, you hurt. When they cry, you cry. When they laugh, you laugh. They may hurt you over the years, over silly little things sometimes too, but they always always come first and if that means you staying here then so be it. I will continue being Queen for however long I need to be."

"You amaze me, you know that? You still put my needs before your own, even when I have my own family now."

"Of course, it's called being a parent," she said, giving him a smile.

"Thank you, mom," he said and reached his hand out to put onto hers "I really appreciate it."

"Anything for you," she said and sipped her tea as he sat back.

"Talking of Joseph, where is he this morning?"

"I don't actually know, he's probably still in his room sulking."

"Sulking? Why?" He asked and watched as she put her cup down.

"Because we had a little falling out last night," she said, looking down at her cup.

"What over?"

"Him knowing about your divorce since the day after my birthday," she said and looked back up at him "and not telling me."

"You shouldn't fall out with him over that, mother he never told you because I told him not too." Philippe said and watched as she slumped in her chair a little "you have come so far, don't let him not telling you ruin what you've got together."

"I know, I think it hurt more than anything because you could tell him but not me."

"Mother, if father was here I'm sure I would have gone to him about it before telling you but he's not, and Joseph was there and he listened. I thought you would appreciate him being there for me over this, instead of falling out with him."

"You're right," she nodded and looked back up at him "now I feel foolish."

"Why don't you take him up a cup of coffee, make sure he's alright and apologise." He said as they looked at each other momentarily.

Moments later she was stood knocking on his door but when he didn't answer she tried the handle and walked inside calling out his name. Realising that he wasn't there and that his bed hadn't been slept in she hurried back down to Philippe in the kitchen.

"That was quick," he said, looking up from the paper.

"He's not there, hasn't been all night," she exclaimed, panicked.

"What do you mean he's not been there?"

"He's bed hasn't been slept in,"

"Maybe he made it when he got up?"

"No, his bags haven't been opened, none of his stuff is in the bathroom," she exclaimed.

Slowly standing to his feet, he looked at his mother and seeing the worry in her eyes he moved closer to her. "I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation, maybe he fell to sleep on the sofa in the library? Or one of the other rooms."

"Yes, maybe you're right," she said, putting the cup down on the table as she tried to think when Danny came through the door.

"You're Majesty," he said and watched as they both looked over at him "I'm sorry to bother you but I've just had a call from the hospital."

Looking at her son, Clarisse's heart sunk as Philippe wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

 ** _Later._**

Hurrying into Joseph's hospital room, Clarisse suddenly stopped when she saw Joseph sitting on the edge of the bed with his arm in a sling and a black eye. "Oh thank god," she exclaimed, walking over to stand in front of him as Philippe came in and closed the door "you're okay? Well not okay, but you're alive." She said tearfully and looked down as she placed her hands on his thighs, only for him to wince in pain. Pulling her hands away, she looked up and studied his face "I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too," he said, putting his hand up to brush a bit of her hair back behind her ear before moving it around onto the back of her neck. Pulling her closer, he kissed her and buried his face in the crook of her neck while wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Did you break anything else other than your arm?" Clarisse asked as Joseph raised his head and looked into her eyes.

"No just my arm, and a few bruises and scratches that's all,"

"What happened Joe? Why are there police officers outside your door?" Philippe asked as Joseph and his mother pulled apart and looked at him.

"A car smashed into me when I went over a red light," he said and looked back at Clarisse "they have to investigate."

"That's unlike you Joe," Philippe said as his mother looked down at her hand intertwined with Joseph's.

"I know it is, but I was so tired when I was driving I could have, I must have for the accident to have happened."

"It's ok, we will deal with it," Clarisse said as they both looked at her "the main thing is that you are alive."

"She's right Joe, you are lucky to walk away from a car crash with just a few bruises and a broken arm."

"I know, but when I'm charged with running the light my licence will be taken from me for a year or two," he said sadly as Philippe and Clarisse looked at each other "that'll go down well back home, I'll lose everything I won't even be able to drive you around anymore."

"It don't make sense, even if you were tired you are still a sensible driver," Philippe said.

"It will be alright, we will appoint you our lawyer," Clarisse said as Joseph looked down.

"I appreciate it, but I'll just plead guilty and be charged." He said and let out a sigh as Clarisse looked across at her son once again "I shouldn't have been driving, so it's my own fault."

"Don't say that," Clarisse said and looked back at him sitting on the edge of the bed as he slowly looked up into her eyes.

"I could have killed somebody Clarisse," he said coldly and looked back down as once again Clarisse and Philippe looked at one another.

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _Thoughts please? It'll be much appreciated, thank you :)_


	71. Chapter 71

_Hi everyone, just want to thank you to those reading this story and to those who have reviewed on any of the past chapters. The support is, and always will be appreciated._

 _Thank you :)_

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Wednesday 13th November 1985.**

 _...Continued._

Sitting at the table in the kitchen, Clarisse sipped her tea and let out a sigh. It had been a long day and she'd been sat there for the last hour, thinking over everything when Philippe came through the door.

"Oh, you are home?" He said, making his way over to pour himself some coffee as his mother looked up at him "what about Joe? Is he home too?"

"He's home," she said as he turned around to her "he's upstairs resting."

"Well that's good that he's home, is he still going to be charged?" He asked and sipped his coffee.

"No, the other driver admitted to driving through a red light."

"He did?" He asked as she nodded "so it's not Joseph's fault?"

"No it's not, he's in the clear but he still feels bad though he says if he hadn't of been so tired he would have been more alert and would have seen him coming."

"He's bound to feel like that, but the main thing is it's not his fault," he said and moved to sit down opposite her at the table.

"No it's mine," she nodded and looked down at her cup.

"What?" He exclaimed as she looked back up at him.

"It's my fault, it's all my fault,"

"Rubbish," he exclaimed.

"If we hadn't of had the falling out last night, then he would never have gone out. He would have been safe here, but instead today he's up in bed with a broken arm, cuts and bruises." She said sadly.

"I have to disagree, mother, it's not your fault, it's not his fault the only person to blame is the man in the other car." Philippe said.

"Then why do I feel so terrible," she asked looking across at him "I see him suffering, I see him in pain and my heart breaks. I wish I could turn back time, I would never have fallen out with him last night, then none of this today would be happening." She exclaimed, tears filling her eyes.

"Oh mother," he said, moving around to comfort her completely unaware that Joseph was stood listening to the whole conversation from behind the door.

 ** _Later._**

Sitting in her suite, Clarisse had just finished watching the news when Philippe knocked and walked through the door.

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay before I left for the hospital," he said, closing the door behind him as she sat up.

"Yes I'm alright, thank you darling," she said and stood to her feet "give Amelia a big cuddle from me will you?"

"Of course, but why don't you come with me? I know Helen would love to see you." He said, watching her as she slowly walked over to him.

"As much as I would love to see my beautiful granddaughter, this time is meant to be yours and Helens bonding time with the baby, and I don't want to intrude on that."

"You wouldn't be intruding, mom,"

"I can't anyway, I have to check on Joseph in a little bit and give him his painkillers, but I will definitely visit tomorrow." She said as she stood beside him.

"Alright, well you know where we are if you change your mind," he said and kissed her cheek.

"I know, thank you,"

"Will you be alright?" He asked just as someone knocked on her door.

"I'll be fine," she nodded, walking over to the door "don't worry about me," she said and opened the door to find Danny stood with a huge bouquet of flowers.

"These just arrived for you, Your Majesty." He said and smiled.

"Oh," she exclaimed in surprise and took them from him "thank you."

"Your welcome, Your Majesty." Danny smiled "I have one of the maids bringing up a vase for you too."

"Oh thank you, yes I was going to ask." She said, and watched as he bowed before walking away. Closing the door she turned back to Philippe and smelt the flowers.

"They are beautiful and must have cost a fortune," he said watching her walk across the room "who are they from?" He asked as she took hold of the card and placed the flowers down on the table.

Opening it, she gasped and bit her bottom lip before looking up at her son "did you tell Joseph what we was talking about earlier?" She asked and looked back down at the card in her hands.

"No I would never do that, why?" He asked, walking over to her.

"Because the card reads _'it's not your fault okay, I would never blame you so please don't blame yourself.'_ So if you didn't tell him, how did he know what we were talking about?" She asked and looked back up at him standing beside her as he took the card from her hand.

"I don't know," he said, studying the card a moment when another knock came to her door.

"That'll be the maid with the vase," she said as Philippe handed her the card back before walking over to get the door.

Thanking the maid, he closed the door and turned to walk back over to his mother as she remained standing by the table. "He must have been listening, that's the only explanation."

"But he's been resting?" She said, watching Philippe place the vase down beside the flowers "well he should have been resting."

"I know, but he couldn't have been if he knows about this?" He said and looked at her as she looked down at the card once again "ask him about it when you check on him."

"I will," she nodded and looked back up at him.

"Alright, well I have to go," he said and kissed her cheek once again "I'll see you later."

"Yes you will, give my love to Helen and remember to give Amelia a big cuddle from me." She said as he walked over to the door and opened it.

"I will don't worry," he smiled, looking over at her "love you, mother."

"I love you too," she smiled and watched as he walked out, closing the door behind him. Turning back to the flowers, she opened up the wrapping and started arranging them in the vase as she thought about how Joseph could have known what they were talking about.

Shortly after Clarisse made her way to his room, where she stood at the foot of the bed watching him as he slept for several moments before moving around to sit on the edge of the bed beside him. Pouring him a glass of water, she prepared his painkillers and gently shook him awake.

"Joseph, it's time to wake up," she said softly as he opened his eyes "I'm sorry, but you need to take the next set of painkillers."

"Okay," he said and rubbed his free hand over his face as she lifted the glass and painkillers into her hand.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, watching him.

"Rough,"

"Do you want something to eat, I can call down for you?"

"Yeah in a bit," he said, taking the pills from the palm of her hand and popped them into his mouth before taking the glass of water from her.

"Okay," she said, watching him drink some of his drink, swallowing the tablets before taking another sip of his water. Taking the glass, she put it back on the bedside table as Joseph put his hand down on her thigh. "How did you know?" She asked, sitting back and looked across into his eyes.

"I heard you and Philippe talking in the kitchen,"

"You should have been resting,"

"I was, but I got bored I needed to walk around," he said and looked down at his hand resting on her thigh "I hate that you are blaming yourself."

"I am, because if we hadn't of fallen out then you wouldn't have gone out last night." She said sadly as he looked back up at her.

"I don't blame you Clarisse, and you shouldn't blame yourself either. You will make yourself sick," he said and watched as she looked away.

"I can't help it Joseph, I hate seeing you like this, I hate seeing you in pain," she said and looked back at him as he sat up and hooked his free hand around the back of her neck, gently pulling her closer where he kissed her.

Resting his forehead against hers a moment later, he whispered "as Philippe said earlier, it could have been a lot worse. If he hadn't of hit me, he would have hit someone else who might not have been as lucky as me." He said and slumped back against the pillows.

Looking down, she thought about his words a moment before shaking her head and looking away "I can't even imagine that, it hurts to think that today could have been a lot different." She said, looking back at him with tears in her eyes.

"Count our blessings," he said and took hold of her hand, kissing the back of it as she put her other hand up, brushing her tears away "I'm still here to look after you, to protect you, well once I'm better and out of this cast anyway, but I'm still here to love you and that's the main thing."

"I love you too," she said softly as he patted the space on the bed beside him.

"Come lay with me, please?" He said and watched as she walked around the bed, slipping off her shoes before climbing on the bed beside him. Putting his arm out, tears filled his eyes as she snuggled up to him as gently as she could.

"Thank you for the flowers though, they are beautiful," she said, feeling his arm wrap around her shoulders.

"You're welcome," he whispered and kissed the top of her head.

"And thank you for respecting Philippe's wishes and not telling me like he asked you not too," she said and tipped her head back to look up at him "he told me this morning."

"It's okay," he said, looking down at her.

"It's not okay, I shouldn't have got mad for him telling you first. I'm just thankful and so grateful that you were there for him and that he felt he could trust and talk to you with his father not being here."

"I was just happy to help, not that I could offer much advice. It's just sad that they are getting divorced."

"Oh they're not, he told me this morning that they talked about it last night and decided to give it another go for Amelia's sake." She said and rested her head back down gently on his chest.

"Oh that is good news," he said, rubbing her arm gently as he rested his head on hers "but does that mean..."

"It does," she nodded, knowing exactly what he meant.

"I see," he said sadly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be sorry, I can wait for as long as we need." He said and looked down at her as she tipped her head back to look back up at him "I love you to much to let go of what we have and that'll never change."

"Thank you," she whispered and put her hand up to cup his face as they shared a kiss. Resting her head back on his chest a moment later, she whispered "I love you too, always have and I always will."

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Joseph couldn't help but smile at her words. He felt truly blessed to have her and her sons in his life, and he wouldn't change it for anything.

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _I'm desperate for some feed back lol so please do let me know your thoughts ;) thank you._


	72. Chapter 72

_Hi all, I just want to thank you all for reading and to those who left me reviews on the latest chapter. I really appreciate it and can't thank you enough._

 _Here's the next chapter for you :)_

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Tuesday 31st December 1985.**

Standing in the middle of the ballroom with her arms folded, Clarisse watched as the band that they had booked to play at her Royal New Year's Eve party tonight set up their equipment. It had been a hectic morning and early afternoon at the palace and she still had loads to do before the party. She had been up at the crack of dawn for a meeting with the prime minister, followed by a meeting with parliament then she locked herself away in her office after lunch to try and clear her messages and paperwork. Now she stood a million miles away, she didn't even notice Pierre walking towards her.

Walking slowly across the room towards his mother, Pierre couldn't help but smile as he watched her stood daydreaming. "Have you packed yet?" He asked, standing beside her as she came from her daydream and looked at him.

"Sorry darling, I was a million miles away, what did you say?" She asked and looked back at the band.

"That's alright, I figured you were," he smirked, looking back at her as she lowered her arms and looked back at him "I asked if you had packed yet."

"Not yet, I haven't had time but I plan on getting that done after I've met with the party planner," she said, looking at the time on her watch "who is currently running ten minutes late."

"Alright," he smiled and looked at the band.

"But what about you, have you packed yet?" She asked.

"Oh yes, I finished it a little while ago," he said and smiled at her as she looked back at the band "is everything alright?" He asked and watched as she looked back at him.

"Yes, I'm just tired," she nodded as Bethany and the Royal party planner came through the door "ahh, here they are."

"Sorry I'm running late, Your Majesty, I was having a meeting with the security team." Anne said as she and Bethany made their way over to them.

"It's no trouble, Anne," smiled Clarisse as she clasped her hands together.

"I'll leave you three to it," said Pierre as he slipped his hands in his pants pockets.

"Thank you, darling," smiled Clarisse and looked back at Anne "shall we get on?" She asked.

"Yes, let's," Anne nodded and opened her notebook.

Smiling, Pierre watched them slowly wonder around one of the tables checking the table settings and seating plans before checking the cutlery. Shaking his head he smiled and turned, leaving them too it and headed back to his suite.

Shortly after Clarisse finished with the party planner and made her way up to her suite to find Joseph sat on her sofa, waiting for her "hello you," she smiled and closed the door before slipping off her shoes.

"Hello, I was wondering when you would be finished," he said, watching her walk slowly over to the sofa.

"I know, it's been a busy day so far but thankfully now I can take the rest of the day easy." She smiled, sitting down beside him and tucked her legs up under her. "Well sort off, I still have to pack for tomorrow."

"Have you not done that yet?" He asked, putting his good hand down on her knee.

"No, I've been too busy." She said, resting her elbow on the back of the sofa and her hand against her head "what about you, are you packed?"

"I am, yes," he nodded and looked back at her as she smiled at him "I had to be remember, I'll be leaving soon and won't be back until the morning."

"Oh yes of course, I forgot about that," she said and looked away.

"Are you sure that you don't mind me going for a drink with my old friend tonight instead of being here?" Joseph asked and watched as she looked back at him "because I can stay if you would prefer?"

"No no of course I don't mind, you have had a tough few weeks it'll do you good." She smiled, extending her arm out along the back of the sofa "besides its his birthday and you haven't seen him for a long time."

"I know, but he's one of the understanding ones, I can cancel you know."

"I know, but don't," she said, placing her hand on his shoulder "go and have a good time."

"Well I'm not gonna have much of a good time with a broken arm, am I?" He smirked.

"Well you never know they might take the cast off at your appointment," she said and smiled "or at least give you a date to when it will come off."

"Here's hoping, it's really driving me crazy now," he said, looking into her eyes as he ran his hand down her thigh "I want to get back to work, I want to drive again instead of being driven around, I want to get back to protecting you instead of Charles," he smirked and shook his head while looking away a moment.

"Well if they don't take it off today, hopefully it will only be a couple more weeks, then you can do all that again," she said, watching him look back at her.

"I know, and I can't wait," he smiled.

"Me too," she said, smiling at him "are you going over to Hectors after your appointment?" She asked.

"Yes, Stephen is going to drive me over and pick me up again in the morning," he nodded "so I won't see you until I get back."

"I know, but it will be fine," she smiled "we are going to San Francisco tomorrow so at least we will have a few days together before the craziness of the new year starts upon our return."

"That's true," he agreed and lent closer, kissing her

Hearing a knock on the door a moment later, they pulled apart "that will be Bethany with my dress for tonight," she said patting his shoulder before standing to her feet.

"And on that note, I better get going and get ready to leave," he said, standing to his feet as she made her way over to the door. "Hey," he said quietly hurrying over to her, grabbing her arm to stop her from opening the door.

"What's the matter?" She asked quietly, turning back to him as he stepped closer, putting his good hand on her side.

"I'm going to be leaving in a minute but I just wanted to tell you that I love you." He whispered and kissed her a couple times.

"I love you too," she whispered back "good luck at the hospital and I will see you in the morning."

"Thank you," he said and kissed her neck, making her laugh as Bethany knocked again.

"I better get that before she tries the door and ends up having a heart attack," she said, trying to compose herself as Joseph stepped back. Opening the door, Clarisse smiled as Bethany stood looking at her then at Joseph "sorry about that, come in."

"Thanks," Bethany said, walking in and over to a chair.

"Well I'm off," Joseph smirked over at Bethany then at Clarisse, winking at her "see you in the morning." He whispered as she smiled, blushing a little.

"Yes you will," she nodded and watched as he walked out. Closing the door, Clarisse turned back to her cousin as she gently placed the dress bag over the back of the chair before turning to her.

"Right, I have several messages for you," she said, getting the notes from her pocket and passing them to her as she looked up at her to find her blushing "are you okay? You look a bit flushed." She asked.

"Yes, I just feel a bit warm that's all," nodded Clarisse as she looked down at her messages.

"Alright, well I will leave you to enjoy your free time and I will see you later down at the party."

"Yes you will," Clarisse said, still looking down at her messages "thank you for bringing my dress up to me," she said a moment later and looked up at her.

"Oh you are welcome," Bethany smiled and made her way over to the door "see you later."

"Yes you will," Clarisse nodded and watched as she walked out, closing the door behind her. Letting out a sigh she turned to the dress laying over the back of the chair and carefully lifted it up. Carrying it through to her closet she hung it up before removing it from the bag and stepping back she stood admiring it a moment before making a start on her packing.

 ** _That Night._**

Standing in the ballroom doorway, Joseph scanned the crowds for the hostess and as soon as his eyes fell on her he knew that he had made the right decision in coming back. She was stood talking to the prime minister and members of parliament, and what she was wearing took his breath away. Watching them for several moments he saw a man he hadn't seen before approach them all before he and Clarisse walked away to sit at a nearby table together. As they laughed, Joseph's heart started beating faster. He loved it when she laughed, but hated the fact that she was sat with someone who he didn't know. Then spotting Pierre across the room he knew what he had to do.

"Sorry to interrupt," Pierre said, crouching down beside his mother a short time later.

"What's the matter?" Clarisse asked, looking down at her son as he raised himself a little to whisper in her ear.

"There's a problem in your suite, I need you to come with me," he said, crouching back down.

"What kind of problem?" She asked and watched as he stood to his feet.

"Can you just come with me, please?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"Very well," she said, placing her glass down on the table before looking at her guest "excuse me, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it's fine honestly," he smiled, watching her stand to her feet "come find me when you get back."

"Of course," she nodded and followed Pierre out of the ballroom. "Are you going to tell me now what's going on?" She asked.

"You'll see when we get there," Pierre said, looking back at her as they started making their way up the stairs. The rest of the walk to her suite was a quiet one, but when they reached the door he stopped and turned to her "before you go in, I don't want you to worry about downstairs, I have it all in hand." He said, tapping the side of his nose.

"What are you going on about?" She asked, confused as he put his hand on the door handle and opened the door.

"Go on, go in and see," he said and watched as she raised her eyebrow at him "trust me, you will love it."

Shaking her head, she walked into her suite to find the lights had been turned down low and there was light music playing. "Pierre?" She said, turning back to her son.

"Happy New Year, mother," he smiled and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Turning, she slowly made her way into the suite a little more where she saw a note resting against a poured glass of champagne. Walking over, she picked it up to find it was blank.

"Happy New Year," Joseph said softly from the bedroom doorway.

Turning, she was surprised to find Joseph stood looking back at her "what are you doing here?" She asked, watching him slowly walk over to her.

"I wanted to be here, see in the New Year with you," he said softly, coming to stand in front of her.

"But what about Hector?" She asked, looking up into his eyes.

"He's understanding," he said and put his hand up to cup her face "they took my cast off so you see I would much prefer being here, doing this." He whispered while putting his other hand up to cup her other cheek.

"They removed your cast?" She asked and watched as he nodded and stepped closer to her, kissing her a moment as she closed her eyes.

"They did," he whispered, looking into her eyes as she took her bottom lip between her teeth "which means I can also do this," he said and scooped her up in his arms as she laughed out and wrapped her arms around his shoulders "and this," he said, walking over to her bedroom doorway.

"Joseph we can't, I am hosting a party downstairs," she smiled, looking into his eyes as they stopped by the door.

"Clarisse, it's been a very long time and we have a lot of catching up to do," he said and watched as she studied his face "I plan on seeing in the new year making love to you, so please can we forget about the party and enjoy ourselves?" He smiled as she smiled.

"Well when you put it like that," she said and laughed as he hurried into her bedroom, kicking the door closed behind them where they spent the rest of the night together, making love.

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _Thoughts on what's happening in this chapter? Please let me know ;) it'll be much appreciated._

 _Thank you :)_


	73. Chapter 73

**Wednesday 1st January 1986.**

Early the next morning, Clarisse stirred awake at the feeling of Joseph's arm tightening slightly around her waist. Alarmed she opened her eyes and looked at him just as he sat up, panicked.

"Joseph?" She exclaimed, quickly sitting up as he spun around to look at her "what is it, what's the matter?" She asked as they looked into each other's eyes a long moment.

"I had another dream," he said letting out a sigh as he turned back to look at the bottom of the bed.

"I think it's time you talked to me about them, don't you?" She said firmly and watched as he turned back to look at her "and I want the truth."

Just minutes later they were in the suite and Clarisse was placing two cups of tea down on the coffee table in front of Joseph before sitting down beside him. Crossing her legs, she lent forward and placed one arm across her thigh as she took hold of his hand with her other hand.

"You are going to think that I'm being silly, that I've lost my marbles," he said, staring at the cup before looking at her.

"I'll be the judge of that," she said, watching him "come on tell me Joseph, what are you dreaming about?"

"Do you remember when we were in Italy for fathers funeral?" He asked, looking at her.

"Yes," she nodded, gently squeeze his hand as he simply stared at his cup.

"Oh this is silly," he exclaimed and stood up, moving around to stand behind the sofa.

"Tell me Joseph, please," Clarisse said, standing up and turned to look at him as he looked at her.

Shaking his head "alright, I'll tell you how silly it is... I keep dreaming that Marco managed to talk you around that day, and you... slept with him."

"Joseph," she said softly.

"Before that day I felt so blessed that you and I were together, I still am, but ever since I keep having the same dream over and over that you and him are together and that I lose you, and yes I know it's a dream but I am scared it's going to happen. That one day I will lose you to someone else, and seeing you with that man last night, didn't help."

"First of all, you aren't going to lose me to anyone," she said softly and walked around to him "secondly, it's just dreams Joseph, it will never happen. Marco really isn't my type, and as for that man last night," she said, looking up into his eyes as she put her hands up to cup his face "he's an old friend, his father was a member of Parliament many years ago. He's married with two children and one on the way, he's just an old friend that's all."

"I'm so sorry, I feel so stupid," he said as she moved her hands down onto his chest "can you forgive this jealous old fool?"

"There isn't anything to forgive, if I'm honest I've had dreams too and I get scared that I'm going to lose you also," she said and looked up into his eyes "especially more so since Bethany has been back."

"You have?" He asked, surprised as she nodded "well that isn't going to happen, like I told you the night of your birthday she really isn't my type." He said as she laughed a little and wrapped her arms around his waist while resting her head on his chest. "I love you so much Clarisse." He whispered while wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"I love you too," she said, tipping her head back to look up at him "so no more of this nonsense alright and less of this being old business, I'm older than you are remember."

"Only a year," he said, smiling down at her.

"And two and a half months," she smirked.

"Alright, less of the old," he smirked.

"Can I be honest?" She asked as he moved one of his hands onto the back of her neck.

"Of course," he nodded, playing with her hair as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I find you incredibly attractive when you get jealous," she said and kissed him before stepping back.

"You do?" He asked, watching her.

"I do," she nodded while stepping closer and looked back up into his eyes "it shows that you care." She whispered, and reached up to kiss him a moment as he put his hands up onto the sides of her neck "however, you really need to accept that I'm always going to be in the company of men, I have loads of male friends and it's part of the job I'm afraid," she said and glanced down at her hand resting on his chest as he moved his hands onto her shoulders.

"I know that and I do accept it, I think it's down to the dreams that I have been having," he said as she looked back up at him "they are making me more jealous, especially when these men are, in the eyes of women, fit and handsome."

Laughing, Clarisse shook her head "there is no one as fit and handsome as you are," she smiled cheekily, untying his robe "shall we go back to bed, do a bit more catching up?" She asked, looking back up into his eyes as he smiled.

"We don't have time," he said, checking the time "I have to leave soon."

"We have plenty of time," she whispered, and reached up to kiss the corner of his mouth before turning and walking over to the bedroom door.

"You are a tease, you know that?" He smirked, following her as she looked over her shoulder at him and giggled.

"Says the man with the worlds sexiest smile," she said, stepping back as he entered the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

 ** _Later._**

"Good morning everybody," Clarisse smiled walking into the breakfast room and over to get a plate of breakfast.

"Good morning," smirked Bethany, watching the sway of Clarisse's hips as she crossed the room "did you have a good night?"

"Of course," she smiled, looking back over at them all at the table "the party was such fun, wasn't it?"

"Yes it was," Bethany smirked and picked up her cup of tea as Clarisse looked back at all the food laid out for them "but what happened to you though?"

"What do you mean what happened to me?" Clarisse asked, placing some bacon on her plate "I was enjoying the party of course."

"Well I wanted to wish you a happy new year but couldn't find you anywhere," Bethany said watching her cousin.

"Oh," Clarisse said while placing some toast on her plate before turning to them.

"So I came to your suite to see if you were there," she said as Clarisse froze and Pierre, who was sitting next to her started choking on his tea. Looking at him, she placed her cup down and patted his back "are you okay?"

"I think so," he rasped, patting his chest and glanced at his mother a moment as she stood looking at them.

"Are you sure you're okay, Pierre?" Asked Clarisse as she placed her plate down on the table.

"Yeah yeah I'm alright now, sorry about that," Pierre said.

"Good morning," cheered Joseph, entering the breakfast room and walked over to the breakfast table as Clarisse sat down.

"Good morning," Clarisse smiled.

"You're cheery today." Smiled Pierre as he picked up his tea and took a sip.

"Of course, it's a new day and a brand new year and I got my cast off yesterday," he said, placing food on his plate before turning to them and smiling "so what better way to start the new year?" He said and moved to sit at the table beside Isabella "back doing the job I love." He beamed, pouring himself a hot drink.

"Are you looking forward to getting back to work?" Isabella asked.

"Oh you bet I am," Joseph smiled and sipped some of his coffee while looking across at Clarisse over the top of his cup.

"That's good," Clarisse smiled and looked down as she poured herself some tea "we are looking forward to you getting back to work too." She said and looked up at him as she placed the teapot back down.

"Thank you." He smiled, placing his cup back down.

"You know I have always wondered how come you get to sit in here to eat your breakfast." Bethany said as everyone looked at her.

"He gets to sit in here, Bethany, because he's a long time family friend," Clarisse said while leaning forward and absentmindedly rested her arms on the table in front of her while picking up her cup.

"Yes, but he's also staff," Bethany said as Clarisse sipped her tea before placing her cup back down, going to answer her when Pierre spoke.

"So are you," Pierre said as everyone looked at him.

"Yes, but I'm also family." Bethany said.

"Well so is Joseph, he's not just a long time family friend, he's family too and he gets to sit at our breakfast table with us." Pierre said, looking across at Joseph then his mother before looking back at Bethany "but if you yourself would rather stick to the no staff rule, then you know where the staff have their breakfast, lunch and dinner." He said and the room fell silent.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend anyone I was just curious." Bethany said.

"It's fine, but now you have your answer can we say no more about it?" Clarisse asked.

"Of course," nodded Bethany, as the room once again fell silent.

"So," Isabella began a moment later as Clarisse and Joseph tucked into their breakfast "are you looking forward to finally meeting your niece, Pierre?"

"Oh I am," he smiled and looked at her.

"That's good," Isabella smiled.

 ** _Later That Morning._**

Standing next to the table in her suite, Clarisse checked to make sure she had everything in her bag when a knock came to her door. "Come," she called and put her makeup bag back in her tote bag as Bethany appeared.

"You sent for me?" She asked, closing the door and walked over to her.

"Yes I did," Clarisse nodded while picking up a couple sealed envelopes from the table beside her handbag. "Can you make sure that these get to the prime ministers office tomorrow, please?" She asked, passing them to her.

"Of course, I will see to it personally." Nodded Bethany as she took the envelopes from her.

"Thank you," Clarisse said and turned back to her bags on the table.

"You know, after last night it all makes sense now," Bethany said as Clarisse looked over at her.

"What do you mean?" Clarisse asked.

"The constant smile on your face, the scarfs," she smirked pointing to the scarf around her cousins neck as she turned to her "so tell me who's the lucky man then?"

"Excuse me?" Clarisse asked, laughing nervously.

"Last night in your suite," said Bethany as Clarisse suddenly remembered what she was talking about.

"Of course, you came to my suite didn't you," she said, rubbing her hand over her forehead a moment trying to think what to say "right," she began and looked back at Bethany "whatever you think you saw,"

"Saw? I didn't see anything," Bethany smirked, interrupting her "heard on the other hand is a different story and now I suspect your sons know, with Pierre doing that little distraction at breakfast this morning," smirked Bethany as Clarisse looked back at her "so come on, spill the beans is it one of the security team?"

"What," Clarisse laughed, and shook her head slightly trying to remain calm "what gives you the idea that it's one of the security team?"

"Well you can never go far without one or two being there," Bethany said and watched as her cousin turned back to her handbag "is it Colin? What about Hank?" She asked as Clarisse took hold of her tote bag and lifted it from the table while grabbing her handbag with her other hand "oh please tell me it's not Stephen?"

"Stephen?" Laughed Clarisse as she shook her head and turned to her "I'm old enough to be his mother, so no it's not him, it's not Colin and it certainly isn't Hank. Even if it was any of them, I wouldn't tell you anyway." She said as a knock came to her door "come." She called and looked over to see Charles appear.

"I've just come to get your case," he said.

"Thank you Charles," Clarisse smiled "it's on the bed, go on through." She said and looked back at her cousin as Charles walked through to get her case "listen Bethany, whatever you heard last night needs to stay between us. You can't tell anyone, no one must ever know. Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Why? Why are you keeping it a secret?" She asked quietly as Charles walked back through the room and out the door.

"Because I will lose everything that I have worked so hard for, and I can't do that to my sons." She said and looked her dead in the eye "you can't open your mouth to anyone."

"I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"Thank you."

"I know if it was me I would want to shout it from the rooftops, especially if last night was anything to go by," she said as they began walking over to the door.

"Bethany," Clarisse exclaimed as she stopped and watched her cousin turn to look at her.

"Don't worry, I didn't hang around that long, as soon as I realised what the hell was going on in there I was out of here." She said as Clarisse studied her a moment.

"Alright," Clarisse nodded, continuing on their way out of the door and down the hallway towards the stairs "trust me though, I would be too if I could but unfortunately I can't." She said and looked back at her "now don't forget to get those papers to the prime ministers office tomorrow, or there will be trouble."

"Don't worry, I won't forget," Bethany said as they started making their way down the stairs. Reaching the bottom, she observed Hank step forward and take the tote bag from her cousin.

"That needs to go in the back with me, Hank, thank you." Smiled Clarisse.

"No problem, Your Majesty," he smirked, and turned to walk out to the car as Bethany looked at her cousin.

"Well I hope you have a lovely time with Philippe and his family," smiled Bethany as Clarisse looked back at her "and I will see you in a few days."

"Yes you will," smiled Clarisse as she slowly made her way over to the door before turning back to her cousin as she started walking away "and Bethany?"

Stopping, Bethany turned back to her and smiled "yes?"

"You can keep guessing," Clarisse smirked and walked out the door.

And shortly after they were on the plane heading to San Francisco, Pierre sat watching the inflight entertainment whilst Joseph sat reading beside Clarisse as she sat staring out the window. But after what felt like a lifetime of silence, Joseph closed his book and put it on the seat beside him before turning to look at Clarisse, who still sat looking out the window.

"Clarisse?" He said and watched as she turned her head to look at him "what's the matter?"

"Just Bethany," she said and looked down "she's on to us, well me at least."

"What do you mean?" He asked as she looked back at him.

"After she couldn't find me at the party last night she came to my suite, and heard us," she said quietly.

"She did?" He asked, surprised as Clarisse nodded.

"She knows I'm in a relationship after that, but doesn't know who with," she said, looking into his eyes.

"I see,"

"It's our own fault, we should have been more careful and locked the door," she said, looking at him.

"We just got caught up in the moment, these things happen,"

"I agree, but she believes it is one of the security team though, so we will have to be extra careful from now on," she said as Joseph nodded.

"It'll be alright," he said, smiling at her as one of the stewardesses appeared.

"I have your drink, Your Majesty," she smiled and lent forward, carefully placing the drinks on the tray in front of Clarisse.

"Thank you," she smiled and looked up at her, watching as she gave Joseph his drink.

"Would there be anything else, Your Majesty?" The stewardess asked.

"No that will be all, thank you," said Clarisse and watched as she glanced at Joseph before walking away. A moment later, after having a sip of her drink Clarisse looked at Joseph and smiled "Joseph?"

"Hmm," he said and looked at her.

"Do you know earlier, when we were talking and I said that there is no one as fit and handsome as you are."

"Yes," he said, smiling at her.

"It's not just me who thinks that, it's plenty of other women too."

"I don't believe that, not for one minute,"

"It's true," she nodded "I see it all the time, women of all ages drooling over you wherever you go."

"Well," he said and looked towards the front of the plane a moment before looking back at her and leaning closer "I've never seen that before, but even if I did I'll just ignore it."

"I hate that we have to keep things quiet, I hate seeing other women drooling over you believing that you are single. Seeing them undressing you with their eyes makes me feel uncomfortable, like I want to say something but have to stop myself." She said as he reached over, taking her hand.

"Soon we will be able to go public and when you see another women drooling over me you can say something to them," he said and kissed the back of her hand before leaning closer "and warn them off."

"I can't wait," she whispered and glanced down at his lips before stealing a kiss. Smiling she sat back in her chair as Joseph watched, smiling to himself.

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _Just want to thank everyone for reading the last chapter, and too Ashlee O for your review. I love getting reviews like that, pointing out certain things in the chapter so thank you so so much._

 _Now for this chapter, thanks for reading :) any thoughts on what's going on? Please do let me know it'll be much appreciated :) thank you._


	74. Chapter 74

_Hello everyone, it's just a quick note to say that I'm working very hard to get these chapters done and posted on this story, it's not over yet there are still a few chapters to go and I have lots of ideas for a sequel but I'm not sure if I will do that or not. But wanted to let you all know that I really do appreciate the support you've given, all the reads, follows, faves and reviews is amazing and really can't thank you enough._

 _Here's the next chapter for you :)_

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Friday 30th May 1986.**

After getting ready Clarisse made her way into her suite and over to one of the armchairs where, as she draped her jacket over the back she saw a box of chocolates on her coffee table with a note attached. Slipping on her heels she smiled and made her way around to pick up the note, reading it to herself as Joseph snuck in through her suite door.

Watching her, his heart melted. All night he had longed to hold her in his arms, and now they were alone after a long night apart his heart raced at the thought of finally being able too. Walking over, he carefully stepped behind her and kissed her shoulder while snaking his arms around his love.

"Finally I get to hold you," he whispered as she put one of her hands on his arm around her waist "good morning, my love,"

"Good morning," she smiled putting her other hand up to cup his face as he rested his chin on her shoulder "I missed you last night."

"I missed you too," he said and smiled as she turned around in his embrace "happy second anniversary."

"Happy second anniversary," she smiled and reached up to kiss him while wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Kissing her a couple times, he looked in her eyes and smiled "are you packed for our trip?" He asked.

"I am, and my bag is just inside the bedroom door ready, along with an outfit hanging up in my closet to quickly change in to once the meeting is over." She smiled "what about you?" She asked and stepped back.

"I am too, I packed before going on shift last night," he smiled and watched as she slipped on her jacket.

"That's good, so as soon as the meeting is over and I'm changed we can leave." She said, looking down as she adjusted her jacket.

"Yes, how long do you think the meeting will take?" He asked as she looked back up at him and moved over to the desk.

"Two, maybe two and a half hours, three max," she smiled, picking up a file from the desk before walking over to him "why don't you go and get some sleep then when I'm ready I will come and wake you."

"That was what I was going to do," he nodded as she stood beside him.

"That's good, it is going to be a busy weekend after all and you'll need your energy," she said, smiling at him before reaching up to kiss him as he put his hand on her back "thank you for the chocolates, I'm going to put them in my bag to take with us." She smiled.

"You're welcome," he smiled as she put her hand up to cup his face and gently run her thumb over his lips to wipe away the small trace of lipstick on his lips "would you like me to walk you down?" He asked.

"I thought you were off duty now, and going to bed?" She asked as they began making their way over to the door.

"I am off duty, and that's my plan to go to bed," he smiled, opening the door for her "after I have walked you down to your office."

"Oh well, in that case then," she smiled, walking past him and out the door "I would love for you to walk me down to my office." She said, turning to him as he closed the door and turned back to her.

"It'll be my pleasure." He smiled at her as they started making their way down the hall towards the stairs.

"Do you know what I would really like to do," she said a moment later as they began making their way down the stairs.

"What would you like to do?" He asked, smiling as he looked at her.

"I would like to go out to a place where no one knows us, somewhere we can have a drink together, let our hair down together and just relax together without the worry of being caught." She said, looking ahead "like we used too."

"I think that can be arranged," he smirked as she looked back at him and smiled.

"How?" She asked and stepped off the last step, walking over to her office.

"Leave it with me, I will sort it." He smiled, turning to her.

"Would be amazing if you can," she smiled looking up at him "I better go inside before Bethany catches us." She whispered, and blew him a kiss while turning to her door.

"See you later," he said, watching her walk into her office, closing the door behind her. Smirking, he turned and made his way back up the stairs.

Smiling, Clarisse made her way across the room to her desk "good morning, Bethany."

"Good morning," Bethany smiled and watched as she walked around behind her desk "I have left your messages on your desk for you, and as soon as I have finished sorting this paperwork I will go and get you some tea."

"Perfect, thank you," Clarisse smiled, putting the file down and picked up her messages. After going through them, she let out a sigh and placed them back down on her desk "they can all wait until Tuesday."

"Of course, you are going to Italy today," Bethany said, finishing what she was doing as Clarisse sat at her desk "with Joseph?"

"Yes, with Joseph," smiled Clarisse as she slipped on her glasses "and before you get any ideas, we are going together because it's his nieces, my best friends daughter and my goddaughters eighteenth birthday tomorrow and she's having a party."

"I wasn't going to say anything," Bethany smirked, with a small shake of her head "is your," she began, hesitating.

"Is my what?" Clarisse said, looking up at her?

"Is your fancy man going too?" Bethany asked as Clarisse shook her head slightly and laughed.

"No, he will not be going, he's busy working this weekend."

"That's a shame," Bethany said, making her way over to the door as Clarisse watched "I will be right back, just going to go and get your tea."

"Thank you, see you in a minute," Clarisse said, watching her walk out before smirking to herself once again and looking down at her paperwork.

 ** _Later That Morning._**

After her meeting and finishing some last minute paperwork, Clarisse finally slipped off her glasses and put them down on her desk whilst standing to her feet. It had been a long morning, one she was glad was over for now her weekend can officially get started. Letting out a contented sigh, she made her way across her office and opened the door to find Bethany and Tristan stood by the main doors. Watching them, she heard Bethany thank him for the flowers before sharing a kiss goodbye.

After Bethany closed the door, Clarisse stepped forward and folded her arms, leaning against her office door frame. "They are lovely flowers," she smiled as Bethany looked up at her.

"Yes, Tristan got them for me," she said and looked back down at them in her arms "we are going out for dinner again tonight."

"That's lovely," Clarisse said as Bethany looked back up at her "can I speak to you in my office for a moment?"

"Of course," Bethany said and walked over to the door as Clarisse disappeared back inside. Closing the door behind her she walked over to her cousin stood by the sofa and sat down, placing her flowers down on the coffee table as she did "what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Just about you and Tristan, things seem to be getting a bit serious between you," Clarisse said, sitting down and crossing her ankles while resting her hands down on her knees.

"Yes, they are," nodded Bethany as Clarisse watched her a moment before looking away.

"Listen Bethany," Clarisse began and looked back at her cousin "Tristan is a lovely man, a man who has fallen in love with you and I don't," she hesitated and shook her head slightly "just please don't hurt him, okay."

"Clarisse I'm not like that anymore, and yes I know that we have only been going out for a few months but I really think I have fallen in love with him too." Bethany said as Clarisse watched her a moment.

"Alright," nodded Clarisse as she stood to her feet and turned back to her cousin as she also stood to her feet "but if I find out that you have hurt him, you will have me to deal with, okay?" She said and watched as Bethany nodded.

"I'm not going to hurt him, Clarisse,"

"That's good then," she said and looked at the flowers on her coffee table "you better get them in some water," she smiled and made her way over to the door "see you on Monday."

"Yes, have a great weekend and see you Monday," smiled Bethany as she watched Clarisse walk out the door before picking up her flowers.

Making her way up to Joseph's suite, Clarisse couldn't keep the smile from her face. Reaching his door moments later, she knocked and walked in to find him sleeping on the couch. Closing the door she walked around and knelt on the sofa beside him, leaning over she put her hand up and tickled his chin, smiling cheekily as he opened his eyes a moment later.

"Hello you," she smiled, sitting back as he yawned and had a stretch.

"Hello, are you finished?" He asked, lifting his arm up to check the time on his watch.

"I am, I know it's a little later then planned but the meeting ran over then I had to talk to Bethany," she said as he sat up and looked at her.

"That's alright, I figured the meeting would run over," he said, looking at the coffee table "what did you have to talk to Bethany about?" He asked.

"Oh things between her and Tristan are getting serious," she said "and I needed to make sure she isn't going to hurt him."

"I have noticed that too, I hope for her sake that she doesn't hurt him," he nodded and looked back at her as she lent closer.

"I told her that, if she hurt him she will have me to deal with," she said, looking into his eyes "but hey, the good news is, our weekend has officially started," she smiled and kissed him before standing to her feet "I'm going to go and have a quick shower and get changed, then I will be ready."

"Alright, I'm gonna freshen up too," he said, standing to his feet "once I'm done I will come to your suite."

"Alright, see you in a bit," she said and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before walking around to the door.

"Yes you will," he smiled, turning to watch her walk out.

Shortly after, once Joseph was ready he grabbed his bag and made his way to Clarisse's suite. Walking through the door to see her stood by her table doing her makeup, his heart skipped a beat. Pushing the door closed, he dropped his bag just inside the door and made his way over to her.

"I'm nearly finished," she said, looking at him as he walked towards her.

"That's alright, we have a little time yet," he said, standing watching her.

"That's alright then," she said, doing her lipstick before smiling at him "there, all done," she smiled and quickly put all her makeup back in the bag.

"Did you pack the chocolates?" Joseph asked, watching her as she put her makeup bag in her purse.

"I did, of course," she nodded and zipped up her purse before turning to him "are you ready?"

"Nearly, there is something I want to do first though," he smiled and stepped closer to her, slipping his arms around her waist.

"Oh yes, and what's that then?" She asked, putting her arms up around his shoulders as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I just wanted to tell you how much I love you," he smiled "and that I can't wait to spend the weekend with you, just the two of us in a whole house to ourself with absolutely no worries whatsoever about anyone walking in on us."

"I actually can't wait," Clarisse smiled "and I love you too," she whispered between kisses before kissing him slowly. Moving one of her hands onto the back of his neck and the other down his arm, both getting caught up in the moment neither of them heard the click of the door opening.

"Clarisse, before you go," Bethany said, walking through the door to see them in each other's arms, both red faced looking back at her.

 _To Be Continued..._

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _P.S. They aren't celebrating two years of marriage, just two years of officially being together._

 _Thanks for reading :)_


	75. Chapter 75

**Friday 30th May 1986.**

 _...Continued._

"I knew it," Bethany exclaimed and turned to close the door as Clarisse and Joseph stepped apart and glanced at each other before looking back at Bethany "I knew there was something more between you two."

"How did you figure it out?" Clarisse asked and moved around to sit on the sofa.

"Are you kidding?" Bethany exclaimed and moved to sit beside her as Joseph remained standing by the table "I had my suspicions long before but ever since new year I have been watching you both and the way you are around each other is a bit of a give away."

"Oh," Clarisse said and looked back at Joseph.

"Don't worry though, I haven't said a word to anyone and even now I won't say anything," Bethany said and glanced back at Joseph before looking back at her cousin.

"Thank you, Bethany," said Joseph.

"Yes, thank you," said Clarisse.

"Oh you are both welcome," she smiled "there is one thing I don't understand though, why didn't you tell me before? It's like you didn't trust me?" Said Bethany.

"I'm sorry, but I don't trust you."

"But yet you trusted me to not tell anyone, after I heard you guys?"

"There's a difference in trusting you with that, and you knowing who it was."

"But why?" Asked Bethany.

"I know it was a long time ago, but the last time I told you who I was going out with you ran off with him a week later." Said Clarisse as she looked at her cousin "although I trust Joseph, I don't trust you."

"Clarisse, dear cousin, I am not like that anymore. I'm sorry I ran off with George, but in all honesty if he was happy to run off with me then he wasn't worth staying with anyway, and besides look what happened to you, you married a Prince and became Queen."

"Yes, at a cost of suffering years of heartache," Clarisse said as Joseph moved around to sit on the armrest beside Clarisse and put his hand on her shoulder "the only good thing to come out of that marriage was my sons."

"I didn't know," said Bethany as she watched her cousin look down at her hands resting on her lap.

"Well it wasn't something that I could broadcast," Clarisse said and looked back up at her "I learnt to deal with it, for the boys."

"I can understand that," nodded Bethany "but listen Clarisse, I'm honestly not like that anymore," she said and looked up at Joseph "yes it's true Joseph is a very handsome man," she smiled at him then looked back down at her cousin "anyone would be lucky to have him."

"I am, I feel very blessed to have him in my life," said Clarisse as she looked up at Joseph sitting on the armrest behind her and smiled before looking back at Bethany.

"And anyone would be lucky to have you too of course, you are an amazing woman," Bethany smiled, looking back up at Joseph as he nodded.

"I couldn't agree more," he said and looked down at Clarisse as she looked up at him "it took us a long time to get here, and I feel truly blessed that I get to wake up next to you every morning, well most mornings anyway." He smiled.

"See," Bethany smiled as they both looked back at her "and I'm so very pleased for the both of you," she said "however, I'm not going to lie it does hurt a little that you didn't trust me but I'm still going to keep your secret for you."

"You are?" Clarisse asked in surprise.

"Of course I am," Bethany nodded "you have been good to me since I have been back in Genovia, and I've seen that he makes you happy," she said, smiling up at Joseph before looking back down at Clarisse "you deserve this, you deserve each other and you definitely deserve to be happy."

"Thank you," Clarisse said, nodding slightly.

"Oh you're welcome," smiled Bethany as she checked the time "now hadn't you better get going?" She asked, looking back up at her cousin and Joseph "don't you have a plane to catch?"

"Yes we do," nodded Clarisse as she and Joseph stood to their feet.

"I hope you have a lovely weekend," Bethany said, watching Clarisse as she slipped on her jacket and Joseph grab her bag from inside her bedroom door.

"Thank you," Joseph smiled, walking over to the door as Clarisse started following him but stopped.

"Bethany," Clarisse said, turning back to her cousin.

"Yes?" Bethany smiled, looking across at her and watched as she walked back over to her, giving her a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered in her ear as she clung to her.

"Anytime," Bethany whispered "you found a great man," she smiled as Clarisse pulled back and looked at her "now go."

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled and made her way over to Joseph waiting by the door and walked out with him.

Smiling to herself, Bethany glanced around the suite and walked out, closing the door behind her.

 ** _That Night._**

Placing their drinks down on the table, Joseph smiled and slipped in the booth beside Clarisse. "See, I told you I could arrange it, didn't I?"

"Yes you did," nodded Clarisse as she picked up her glass "it's a lovely place too." She said as she looked around before taking a sip of her wine.

"It is," Joseph nodded in agreement "my friend worked hard to get it this way."

"Well he's done a good job," she smiled, placing her glass back down while looking out the booth as Joseph took a sip of his drink "how do you know him?" She asked, looking back at him as he placed his glass back down.

"He used to work for me at my company, he was a good friend he was. I was actually his best man when he got married to his wife," he answered "haven't seen him since I moved back to Genovia though and hoped he was going to be here tonight to say hello but the barman told me he wouldn't be in."

"That's a shame," Clarisse said and watched as he nodded.

"Yeah, he's a good man, a laugh you would have liked him," he said, smiling at her.

"I'm sure I would, perhaps when we come next time we can arrange to meet for a drink," she said.

"I would like that," he smiled and looked back at her "anyway, how do you feel now that Bethany knows it's me you are seeing?" He asked as she looked back at him.

"Honestly I don't know, but she knows now and suspected it so there isn't anything we can do," she said, putting her hands either side of her glass while resting her arms on the table and leaning forward, arching her back slightly.

"Except for being more careful," he smiled, folding his arms on the table in front of him.

"Yes, except for that of course," she smiled and looked down at her glass "half of me wants to believe her when she says she isn't like that anymore, but the other half of me is still worried that she's going to try something." She said and looked up into his eyes.

"I don't think she will," he said and watched as she looked back down at her glass "but it'll be okay though, because even if she did nothing will happen between us," he said softly while leaning closer to her and put one of his arms around her back as she looked up at him.

"Thank you," she said and lent closer to him, giving him a quick kiss before he sat back.

"I do think though that maybe it's time that you started trusting her and what she's saying, I mean that was a long time ago and you trust her with being your assistant so why not trust her with that." He said as she looked back up at him "you trust me, so why not her too."

"You're right," she nodded.

"I'm always right," he smiled as she laughed and shook her head slightly.

"Not always," she smiled as he lent closer "sometimes, but definitely not always."

"Alright, sometimes then," he said and kissed her once again while sliding his hand up her back, resting it on the back of her neck. Sitting back a moment later, he smiled and grabbed a menu "shall we order now?" He asked and picked up his drink while looking at her.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea," she nodded, smiling at him before reaching forward to grab a menu as he smirked and sipped his drink.

Once they had ordered and ate their dinner they continued to chat until someone approached their table. "Joseph?" The man said and smiled as he looked up at him.

"Well I'll be damned," Joseph exclaimed while standing to his feet and extended his arm out to him.

"How are you old pal?" He smirked, taking his hand and shook it.

"I'm good, I'm good," smiled Joseph "what about you? I asked the barman if you were around tonight but he said you weren't."

"I wasn't meant to be, but I had to pop in for something," he said and looked at Clarisse as she sat smiling up at them "this isn't who I think it is, is it?" He said quietly and looked back at Joseph as he smiled and looked at Clarisse.

"Yes," he nodded and smiled, looking back at his friend "it is."

"Not thee Queen," he began and looked back at Clarisse as Joseph nodded "well, it's an honour to finally meet you, Your Majesty," he smiled and took her hand, kissing the back of it before looking back up at her "and welcome to my restaurant, did you eat or are you just enjoying drinks?" He asked.

"We are, but we ate too," she nodded.

"Good," he smiled "I hope the food was to your liking then, Your Majesty?"

"Oh it was, the food was delicious, thank you," nodded Clarisse "I will definitely be visiting again." She smiled.

"Good, that's what I like to hear," he smiled.

"I'm so sorry," Joseph said, realising he hadn't introduced them properly "Clarisse, this is, as you probably already guessed my old pal and owner, Gino."

"Well Gino, it's lovely to meet you," smiled Clarisse.

"Likewise," Gino smiled and looked back at Joseph "let me go and find Eleanor, she's around here somewhere and I know she would love to see you again. Be right back.

"Of course," Joseph said as Gino smiled and walked away. Sitting down he sipped his drink and looked at Clarisse "sorry," he said, putting his glass back down.

"Don't be sorry, I'm happy you got to see him," she nodded as he lent closer to her while putting his hand on her thigh.

"I'll make it up to you later," he whispered in her ear as she bit her bottom lip.

"Joseph," Eleanor exclaimed as she approached the table with Gino. Sitting back, Clarisse watched Joseph stand to his feet as Eleanor hugged him "it's so great to see you."

"And you," Joseph said, as they pulled apart and she kissed both his cheeks. "You are looking great, haven't changed one bit." He smiled.

"Neither have you," Eleanor smiled as they stepped apart "still as handsome as ever."

"Hey," Gino exclaimed, teasing them "I am stood here, you know?" He smirked.

"I know, I know," Eleanor smiled at her husband, then at Joseph as Clarisse watched "you know it's just a little fun."

"Of course," Gino smiled, putting his arm around his wife's back as she laughed. "And Eleanor, have you seen who he's with?" He whispered as Clarisse averted her gaze to Joseph.

"Yes I have," nodded Eleanor as she smiled "we have heard so much about you, it's such an honour to finally meet you, Your Majesty. I hope Joseph here is looking after you?"

"Oh he is, of course," she smiled.

"Like always," smiled Gino.

"Yes, like always," smiled Clarisse "if you aren't in any hurry, would you like to join us for a drink?" She asked.

"That sounds lovely, but we wouldn't want to to intrude," Eleanor said.

"Oh don't be silly, you wouldn't be intruding." Joseph said.

"Then in that case, we would love too join you," Eleanor smiled.

"Great," nodded Clarisse as she shuffled around the booth.

"Thank you," Eleanor smiled as she took a seat and shuffled around to sit next to Clarisse.

"Perfect," Joseph said and sat down the other side of Clarisse as Gino waved for a waiter.

"So what are you doing back in town," Gino asked, taking a seat beside his wife.

"Oh we are back for Victoria's eldest's eighteenth birthday tomorrow," Joseph said and took a sip of his drink.

"Eighteen already?" Eleanor asked.

"Yeah, already," nodded Joseph as the waiter appeared.

"Please can you bring us our usual, and whatever these two are having," Gino said while looking at Joseph and Clarisse.

"Same again, please?" Clarisse said and sipped some of her drink.

"Me too," said Joseph and watched as the waiter walked away.

"So tell me what have you been up too?" Gino asked, smiling at them.

 ** _Later That Night._**

Shutting the taxi door, Joseph smiled and turned back to Clarisse as she began walking towards the porch. "You know, I can't apologise enough. I had no idea that they would end up sitting with us for the rest of the night." He said and walked towards her as she stopped, turning to him.

"Don't apologise I had fun, we all did," she smiled and slipped off her jacket, putting it over her arm "besides, it should be me saying sorry to you as it was me who invited them to sit with us for a drink in the first place."

"Well all I can say is thank you, it was great seeing them and we certainly did have fun, didn't we?" He asked while taking hold of her hand.

"Of course we did," she smiled as they walked slowly towards the porch together and up the steps "and I've gained two new none Royal friends."

"You have, they both loved you," he smiled, looking at her as she smiled at him.

"And I loved them," she said as he unlocked the door and pushed it open.

Turning to her, he walked through the door backwards and gently pulled her towards him "it was a fun night, but it's about to get even better now that we are officially alone," he smiled, stopping as she stepped closer and dropped her handbag and jacket to the floor beside them before putting her arms up, wrapping them around his neck.

"Finally," she smiled and kissed him as he pushed the door closed, stepping her back against the door and locked it.

However, moments later they were disturbed by someone humming and walking down the stairs. "Ah," he exclaimed, causing them both to turn and look up at him.

Quickly stepping in front of Clarisse, Joseph glared up at the man as he stood in just his boxers "who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?"

"Um... Victoria," he called and looked up towards the landing a moment "can you come here a moment please." He said and looked back down at Joseph guarding Clarisse.

"What's the matter?" Victoria asked, appearing at the top of the stairs wrapped in a sheet. And seeing Joseph and Clarisse standing by the door she screamed, trying to make sure she was covered up properly.

"I think you better get dressed, make yourself presentable and come down to the kitchen, don't you?" He said, looking up at them standing at the top of the stairs as Clarisse tried not to giggle behind him.

"Okay," nodded Victoria before she and her friend hurried back to the bedroom.

"You trying not to laugh didn't help," Joseph said, looking back at Clarisse as they made their way into the kitchen.

"I couldn't help it," she smirked, looking at him "you know I get all giggly when I have had a drink and her scream got me, I'm sorry. When they come down I will try to be a bit more serious." She said, trying to be serious.

"Right, thank you," he said, getting some glasses before walking over to her as she sat up at the counter "and I'm sorry I snapped, it was just a surprise to see them half naked."

"I know," she nodded and watched him grab a bottle of wine.

"And I'm sorry that once again we got disturbed," he said, standing next to her as she crossed her legs.

"It's fine, and once we have talked to her we can get back to what we was doing in the hall, but preferably up in the bedroom." She smiled.

"Yes," he laughed, pouring them a glass of wine "and trust me when I say, it'll be worth it." He smiled and looked down at her while leaning closer.

"I can't wait," she smiled as he lowered his head and kissed her.

A short time later, Victoria appeared and stood in the doorway watching them a moment as they sat at the counter, talking. "Alright, I'm here," she said, walking over to them as they looked over at her.

"Where's your friend?" Joseph asked.

"He's gone, thought it would be better." She answered and grabbed the bottle, pouring herself a glass of wine.

"Alright, well firstly what are you doing at my house? Don't you have your own house?" Joseph asked and watched as she drank some of her drink.

"Yes, but Jasmine is there with her friends, they are having a sleepover ahead of her party tomorrow but in my defence I didn't know that you was going to be here until tomorrow."

"So that makes it alright does it?" Joseph asked.

"Don't be so hard on her Joseph," Clarisse said, looking at him "she's a woman in love who obviously wanted some alone time with her boyfriend, which by the way," she said and looked at her friend "we knew nothing about."

"Well at least someone can get some alone time," Joseph said, sulking.

"Technically they didn't, we disturbed them," smirked Clarisse as Joseph averted his gaze to her.

"Well that makes two couples getting disturbed then, doesn't it?" He said, still looking at her.

"I'm sorry, I really am," Victoria said, looking at her brother as he looked at her.

"It's fine," Clarisse said as they both looked at her "now, tell me about this bloke, what's his name? And where did you meet him?"

"Clarisse?" Joseph exclaimed as Clarisse looked back at him.

"Oh sssh you, us ladies are talking," Clarisse smiled and looked back at Victoria "go on."

"Well his name is Nicolai and we have been friends since before I met Marco, we lost touch for a few years but just recently bumped into each other, where I found out he'd had feelings for me for years." Victoria smiled "and I thought what the heck, let's give it a go and see what happens and here we are five months later." She said and sipped her drink as Clarisse smiled.

"A bit like me and Joseph," she said and looked at Joseph sitting beside her "isn't it, darling?"

"A bit, yes," he nodded, watching her as she looked back at Victoria.

"Do you ever wish that you had given Joseph a chance back then? Wow how different your life would have been if you had." Asked Victoria.

"I do sometimes, yes," nodded Clarisse as she looked back at Joseph while placing her hand down on his thigh "It took a good few years, but I believe I have finally found my King." She smiled.

"Aww that was sweet and so romantic," smiled Victoria as she watched Joseph look at Clarisse.

"I love you," he whispered and lent closer, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they shared a kiss.

"I love you too," she smiled and looked back at Victoria as she finished her drink.

"I think I'm going to leave you, so you can be alone," Victoria said, stepping off the stool.

"Where are you going to go?" Clarisse asked.

"Well I promised Jasmine I wouldn't come back tonight, so probably a hotel."

"Well why can't you stay at Nicolai's?" Joseph asked.

"Because he lives with his brother," Victoria answered.

"Oh, well you can stay here you know," Joseph said, stepping off the stool as Victoria and Clarisse hugged "we have plenty of room."

Stepping back, Victoria shook her head "no offence, but I know what you wanna do and I really don't want to stay, knowing what's going on in your suite." She said and kissed her brothers cheek as Clarisse laughed "besides, I'm going to swing by and pick up Nicolai."

"Will you be alright getting there?" He asked.

"Of course, I have the car in the garage." Victoria smiled and walked over to the door "see you two love birds tomorrow?"

"Yes you will," Clarisse said and stepped from the stool as Victoria walked out.

"Bye," Joseph called after her and took hold of Clarisse's hand, pulling her closer to him. "Now then where was we?" He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist as she looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, sharing a long slow kiss before disappearing upstairs to finally have some alone time.

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _Thanks for reading everyone, any thoughts on what's happening? It'll be much appreciated :) x_


	76. Chapter 76

**Monday 2nd June 1986.**

Sitting on the bed in one of Joseph's shirts, Clarisse sipped her tea and looked down at the man laying under the covers beside her. They had not long had breakfast in bed and now they were relaxing together for a bit before going to get the flight back to Genovia.

"Are you going back to sleep?" She asked, putting her cup on the bedside table.

"No," Joseph answered and opened his eyes, half smiling up at her "I was just thinking."

"About what?" She asked, watching him as he raised himself up on his arm.

"About what you said the other night," he said, looking up at him as she looked away.

"What did I say?" She asked and looked back at him.

"About finding your King?" He said, putting his hand down on her thigh "did you mean that?"

"Yes, I did," she nodded "I know technically that if we were to get married you could never be King, but to me you are _my_ King and you always have been, I was just to blind to see it."

"Well they do say that love is blind," he said, smiling up at her as he laid back down beside her.

"That is true," she nodded, watching him a moment "I have never asked you this before, but I have always wondered how you feel having me as your boss?"

"I think it's great, I'm a lucky man because not everyone can say that they get to sleep with the boss." He said cheekily.

"Hey," she exclaimed and moved, straddling him on the bed as he laughed and placed his hands on her thighs.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking up at her and watched as she lent forward, resting her body on his.

Cupping his face in her hands, she looked into his eyes and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "You are lucky that I love you," she said and kissed him slowly a moment before sitting back up as he smiled.

"Oh I am, I feel very lucky," he smiled and watched as she climbed from him.

"Hold me a little while?" She asked, snuggling up to his side and rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders "this weekend has been heaven, I hate that it's over already and we have to go back to reality."

"I know, no more long lay ins together for a while," he said and kissed the top of her head before resting his head against hers "but at least we got some alone time."

"Yes, eventually," she laughed and wrapped her arm around his torso as Joseph smiled "but it was worth it."

"Oh yes it was," Joseph smiled, savouring the moment.

"What are you thinking?" Clarisse asked a moment later and tipped her head back to look at him.

"Just trying to work out when we can next do this,"

"Um," she said and rested her head back on his chest as she thought a moment "I'm not sure, with the summer months upon us I won't have much free time to escape, especially not for a weekend."

"Oh,"

"But I will definitely see what I can do," she said and tipped her head back to look at him once again "I promise."

"Alright, he smiled and kissed her before she rested her head back down on his chest.

"Right, I guess we better start getting ready," Clarisse said moments later and sat up.

"Must we?" He asked as she moved, kneeling beside him "I rather enjoy being here with you."

"I know, I enjoy being here with you too, but I'm afraid we must return home," she said and kissed him before climbing from the bed "I'm just going to jump in the shower."

"Okay," he said, watching her walk into the bathroom before letting out a sigh.

 ** _Early Afternoon._**

Pulling up outside the palace, Clarisse let out a sigh and looked towards the front of the limousine. "Charles, can you go on ahead I just need to speak to Joseph a moment."

"Of course," Charles said, turning of the engine "I'll grab the bags later."

"Okay," she said and watched as he climbed from the car and shut the door.

"What's the matter?" Joseph asked and watched as she turned to him.

"Nothing's the matter, I just wanted a few extra moments alone with you before we go inside." She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder and her hand on his thigh.

"I love moments like this," he said softly.

"Me too," she nodded.

"But better not leave it too long though, or the maids might start talking." He said as she lifted her head to look at him.

"That's true," she said and kissed him one last time before patting his thigh "right, come on we better go in."

Climbing from the car, Joseph quickly hurried around and opened the door for her and watched as she stepped out. "Welcome home, my Queen." He smiled.

Looking at him, she smiled and began to lead the way as he followed behind her. Walking through the main doors a moment later they found Isabella and Charles whispering by the stairs "what's going on?" Clarisse asked, making them jump as they looked over at her.

"Sorry we didn't realise you had come in," Isabella said, glancing at Charles as they began walking over to her "how was the trip?" She asked, looking back at her sister.

"It was lovely, thank you," Clarisse said as Joseph stood beside her. "What's wrong?" She asked, looking between the two as they looked at each other.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Isabella asked, laughing nervously as she looked back at Clarisse.

"Because I know you, and I know when you are keeping something from me, now what's going on?" Clarisse asked again and watched as her sister let out a deep breath.

"Alright, it's Philippe," she began as Clarisse's face fell.

"What's wrong with Philippe?" She asked, her heart starting to beat faster.

"He's here, he's in his suite and he hasn't come out since he arrived home yesterday morning." Isabella said "he and Helen are officially over."

"What?" Clarisse exclaimed and slowly looked at Charles "you knew about this and you didn't think to tell me in the car? You didn't think to tell me that my son was home and his marriage is over."

"He didn't tell you because I told him not to, Clarisse," Isabella said as Clarisse looked back at her.

"Has he eaten?" Joseph asked as they all looked at him.

"No, he's refused," she said as Clarisse's heart broke.

"I'm going to go up and see him, Joseph can you get him something to eat and bring it up to him please?" Clarisse asked.

"Of course," Joseph nodded and began making his way over to the kitchen doorway.

"And I'll deal with you both later," Clarisse said, looking at her sister and her husband before making her way up to her sons suite.

Moments later she was knocking on his door, she waited a moment for an answer but when she didn't get one she tried the door to find it was unlocked. Slowly walking into the darkened room she found him laying on his sofa, staring up at the ceiling.

"Darling?" She said softly, moving around to sit on the coffee table next to him.

"Leave me alone," he said and turned, turning his back on her.

"No darling I won't leave you alone," she said, watching him a long moment "your aunt Isabella told me what's going on, is this really it between you and Helen?"

"Would I be back here if it wasn't?" He asked coldly.

"I suppose not, no," she said, placing her hands down on her knees as he remained laying with his back to her.

Several moments later he turned onto his back "I tried mother, I really did," he said, crying as Clarisse moved to kneel on the floor beside the sofa and took hold of his hand "I wanted us to work it out, I tried my hardest but she doesn't want it, she doesn't want this life. She wants me to find someone else who will stand by my side, someone who can produce heirs."

"Oh my darling, I am so so sorry," she said softly and watched as he looked at her.

"I love her mom, I want to be there with her and my baby girl," he cried and closed his eyes "I miss them so much."

"I know darling," she whispered, trying her hardest not to cry herself. Hearing the door creaking a moment later she looked up to see Joseph placing a tray of food down on the sideboard by the door before looking over at her. Shaking her head, she watched as he nodded knowingly and left them alone.


	77. Chapter 77

**Saturday 8th June 1991.**

Looking out of the kitchen window, Joseph watched as Clarisse and his sister sat on the bench out in the garden laughing together. He couldn't believe that it had been five years since he had found out about his sister and Nicolai and now here they were, back in Italy for their wedding today. Sipping his coffee, he watched again as Clarisse laughed and his heart skipped a beat. Hearing somebody enter the kitchen a moment later he turned and saw Philippe making his way over to the coffee jug.

"You are just the person I needed to see, good morning," smiled Joseph as he turned to him.

"What have I done?" Philippe asked while grabbing a cup.

"You haven't done anything, I just need to speak to you about something," he smiled and walked over to the table, setting his cup down before looking back over at him as he poured himself some coffee "can you join me here a moment so I can talk to you?"

"Of course," nodded Philippe as he made his way over to the table and sipped his coffee before sitting down opposite him at the same time "what's up?"

"I really just wanted to ask how you would feel if your mother and I got married?" Joseph asked and looked across the table as him.

"I thought you were going to at some point anyway, I mean you are engaged so I figured that would come eventually," Philippe answered and watched as Joseph looked down at his cup "honestly though, it would be amazing."

Looking back up at him, Joseph smiled "So you give us your blessing?"

"Of course I do, most definitely and I know that Pierre will give you his blessing too," Philippe smiled.

"Oh that's brilliant," Joseph smiled.

"How are you going to do it though, mom seems pretty adamant about keeping your relationship a secret at the moment?" Philippe asked and watched as Joseph tapped the side of his nose.

"I have plans, hopefully when she agrees everything will fall into place," he said and sipped his coffee.

"Okay," Philippe smiled, nodding slightly as he watched him "well good luck then."

"Thank you," Joseph smiled "oh, and please don't say anything to your mom yet, I just need to find the right time to ask her."

"I won't say anything," Philippe smiled "my lips are sealed."

"Why are your lips sealed?" Clarisse asked, coming in through the back door.

"Oh no reason," Philippe smiled and stood to his feet.

"Are you sure?" Clarisse asked, standing by the table and eyed him suspiciously.

"Absolutely," Philippe said and kissed her cheek "I better go and get ready, I said I'd help out at the hall before the ceremony." He smiled.

"Okay, see you there then," Clarisse said and watched as he walked out. Smiling, she looked back at Joseph as he stood to his feet and lent closer to her, kissing her cheek while putting his hand on her side. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing's going on," he laughed and walked around to the counter, putting his cup in the sink "where's Vicky?" He asked, turning back to her.

"Oh she's gone in through the patio doors, I think she's gone up to have her bath," she answered, walking over to him leaning back against the counter.

"Alright," he said, checking the time "we will have to start getting ready ourselves soon."

"Yes we will," she said, stepping closer to him and placed her hands on his sides "can you believe that it's Victoria's wedding day today?" She asked, snaking her arms around his waist.

"I know, where has the last five years gone?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as she rested her head on his chest.

"I know, I was thinking the same thing," she smiled as he let out a contented sigh.

"What was you and Vicky laughing about out in the garden?" Joseph asked after a moments silence.

"Oh," she began and looked up at him "I was giving her the _what to expect on your wedding night_ talk," she smiled as Joseph laughed.

"Think it's a bit late for that, don't you?" He asked, smirking at her as she nodded.

"I know, that's why we was laughing," she smiled and reached up to kiss him "I'm going to go and start getting ready."

"Alright, I will be up in a bit," he said as she stepped back.

"See you in a bit then," she smiled and made her way out of the kitchen as he watched.

 ** _Later._**

Sitting on the bed, Joseph fiddled with his cuff links whilst waiting for Clarisse to emerge from the closet. Looking up a moment later and seeing her stood with her hand on her hip by the doorway wearing a light blue knee length dress, with a shawl wrapped around her shoulders and matching heels smiling back at him he quickly stood to his feet.

"What do you think, do I look okay?" She asked, giving him a twirl before looking back over at him as he slowly nodded.

"Wow," was all he could say as she laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes then," she smiled, walking over to him.

"Oh yes, you most definitely can take that as a yes," he smiled, taking hold of her hand and brought it up to his lips "you look absolutely gorgeous," he said and kissed the back of her hand as she smiled.

"Thank you," she said and looked down at his tie "have you been waiting for me to come out to do your tie?" She asked, stepping closer while putting her hands up.

"I might have," he said, smiling at her as she began arranging his tie "you know, all this wedding business has got me thinking," he said, watching her.

"Oh yes, what about?" She asked, glancing up at him before looking back down at his tie.

"What do you say? What if we did it too?"

Smiling, Clarisse shook her head at the confusion "what if we did what too?" She asked, finishing his tie before stepping back.

"What if we secretly got married?" He asked, taking her by surprise.

"Are you serious?" She asked and watched as he nodded.

"Yes, I'm very serious Clarisse," he nodded and stepped closer to her, putting his hands on her sides "I have been thinking about it for a couple weeks now, we could have a small ceremony somewhere and a little celebration afterwards then carry on as normal and only the people who attended would know."

"But what if members of parliament or the press find out, or worse the maids?" She said, looking up into his eyes.

"I'm sure the maids already know?" He said as she shrugged a little "as for the press and members of parliament we have managed to go seven years without them finding out about us so I think we could get away with it." He said and watched as she walked over to stand by the window.

"You really have thought about it, haven't you?" She said and looked over at him, studying his face as he nodded.

"I have given it a lot of thought," he nodded, looking into her eyes "I know it's a big risk, but seeing Victoria and Nicolai so happy about today made me realise that I want that too." He said as she turned and walked back over to him.

After a moment, she took a deep breath and looked at him "I need time to think about this Joseph, I do want us to get married but I must talk to Pierre and Philippe first."

"I can understand that and of course, take as long as you need."

Putting her hands up, she cupped his face and kissed him "I love you so much, I would marry you tomorrow if it wasn't so complicated."

"I know," he nodded, looking into her eyes.

"I better go and check on Victoria, make sure she's alright." She said, stepping back.

"Alright, I will wait for you downstairs," he said as she walked over to the door.

"Okay, we will be down shortly," she answered and began walking out the door, still dazed at the question.

"Clarisse?" Joseph called and watched as she came back in and looked over at him "I love you too." He said and watched as she smiled before walking back out.

 _To Be Continued..._

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _Just want to thank everyone for reading and to the guests who have left reviews on the last couple chapters. The support is and always will be appreciated, so thank you so much._

 _I wonder what you all made of this chapter, please do let me know I would love any feedback you could give._


	78. Chapter 78

**Saturday 8th June 1991.**

 _...Continued._

Walking into the living room, Clarisse smiled as Joseph looked up from messing with his camera. "Are you ready?" She asked and watched as he slowly stood to his feet and nodded "ok Victoria, you can come in now." She smiled and looked towards the door.

Looking towards the door as Victoria appeared, Joseph's face broke into a smile "oh Victoria, you look amazing," he said as he walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you," Victoria said, looking up at him "I wish mother and father were here."

"I know," he nodded, averting his gaze to Clarisse as she walked around behind Victoria "me too."

"Do you want me to take a photo of you both?" Clarisse asked as they both turned to look at her.

"Oh yes please," nodded Victoria as she and her brother moved closer together.

"Ok, say cheese," smiled Clarisse as she held up the camera and snapped a photo.

"Thank you," Victoria smiled and extended her arm out to her "now let me get one of you and Joseph, because I would like one of you both for the collection and we might not be able to get one later." She smiled, taking the camera from Clarisse and stepped into the spot where Clarisse had stood just a moment before.

"You will have to get us a copy for our collection too," Joseph said while taking hold of Clarisse's hand and wrapped his arm around her back as she stood closer to him, still holding onto her hand.

"Definitely," smiled Victoria as she put the camera up to her face "alright, say cheese," she laughed and took the photo before watching them share a kiss.

"Thank you," Joseph smiled, walking over and took the camera from her.

"It's alright," Victoria smiled and smoothed her hands down her dress "oh god, why do I feel so anxious. I've been so nervous leading up to today, but excited too. I don't remember being like this when I married Marco, even on the day I was calm."

"That's because it wasn't meant to be," Joseph said, watching his sister "it wasn't true love."

"Yeah, well I thought it was," she said, rubbing her palms "shame it took me so long to realise it wasn't."

"I know, but look where you are now?" He smiled.

"That's true," she nodded "were you anxious when you married Liliana?" She asked as Clarisse looked over at him.

"No," he said simply and shook his head as he looked over at Clarisse, catching her as she looked down.

"What about you, Clarisse, were you nervous leading up to your wedding to Rupert?" She asked as Clarisse looked up at them looking over at her.

"I was, yes," she began as Joseph looked away "well I thought I was, it turned out to be for the reason I was about to become a Queen. Sure at the time I loved Rupert, and was excited but afterwards, I don't know, it's hard to explain. I looked at him and realised that though we loved each other, I wasn't excited or nervous about becoming his wife it was all for becoming a Queen." She said and watched as Joseph looked back up at her.

"Because it wasn't true love," Victoria said.

"Exactly," Clarisse said as she and Joseph looked at each other a long moment.

"Like it is with you and Joseph?" Victoria said, watching them both look at her.

"Exactly," Joseph answered "I know we haven't set a date yet, but I'm nervous just thinking about it."

"Um, remind me again why you two aren't married already?" Victoria asked and laughed.

"You know why," Clarisse said as Joseph stepped closer to her and took her hand.

"One day," Joseph smiled and kissed the back of Clarisse's hand as she looked at him and nodded.

"One day." She smiled.

"Right," Joseph said pulling his gaze from her to look at his watch "we better get going, or poor Nicolai will think you aren't coming." He smiled as they made their way into the hallway.

"Here's your beautiful flowers," smiled Clarisse as she walked over to get them from the table by the door.

"Thank you," Victoria said as she put her hand out for them.

"You'll be okay, just remember to breathe." Joseph smiled as he opened the front door.

 ** _That Evening._**

As Victoria and Nicolai shared their first dance together as husband and wife, Clarisse watched them a moment before looking at Joseph as he sat beside her. Leaning closer, she put her hand on his shoulder to get his attention and whispered in his ear. "I'm nervous too."

"You are?" He asked, turning to her as she nodded.

"Extremely," she said and looked down at her glass "but even though I am nervous, I'm excited too because I know when our day comes and we say our vows to one another it will the best day of our life's, it will be special and simply perfect."

"Because we are meant to be?" He smiled and watched as she nodded.

"Because we _are_ meant to be," Clarisse smiled, nodding slightly as she looked up to see other couples on the dance floor. Smiling, she stood to her feet and held out her hand to him "dance with me, like we used too?" She asked, her eyes twinkling as she looked into his eyes.

Smiling, he took her hand and stood to his feet "I would love too," he whispered in her ear, allowing her to lead him onto the floor, weaving between tables and chairs and just a moment later they stopped and he watched as she turned to him.

Slowly stepping closer, she wrapped one arm around his shoulders and put her other arm down, taking his hand in hers as he wrapped his free arm around her waist, placing his hand on her back as they began swaying to the song.

"You're looking very beautiful tonight," he whispered in her ear and watched as she smiled and looked down before turning her head to the side.

"Thank you," she whispered and looked back up at him "you ain't looking so bad yourself," she smiled, continuing to dance.

Moments later as the song faded into a different song, Joseph smiled as Clarisse stepped back, going into a twirl under his arm before stepping closer to him and smiled up at him as they continued to dance together.

Stepping closer to them Victoria put her hand on Clarisse's side and looked at her brother "may I steal her from you?" She asked.

"Of course," Joseph smiled as Clarisse smiled up at him then turned to Victoria. Moving off the dance floor, he stood watching his beautiful lady and sister as they danced and laughed together.

Standing beside Joseph, Philippe watched his mother as she danced, swaying her hips to the music a moment before looking at Joseph "wow, she can dance," he said and looked back at his mother as Joseph looked at him "she's really got the moves."

"Yes she has," nodded Joseph as he looked back at Clarisse "she's a beautiful dancer."

Looking at him, Philippe smiled "have you asked her yet?" He asked as Joseph looked at him and nodded.

"She's thinking about it," he smiled.

"Okay," Philippe smiled and they both looked back at them dancing.

Shortly after Clarisse came back over to the table and sat down next to Joseph "well that's my dancing for the evening done, my feet are killing me." She said and picked up her glass, taking a sip of her champagne.

"So no end of the night dance for me then?" Joseph asked, looking at her as she placed her glass down and looked at him.

"If you don't mind me dancing without my shoes on?"

"Of course not," he smiled and lent closer "I'll give you a foot massage when we get home later."

"Oh thank you," she smiled and watched as he moved closer to whisper in her ear while placing his hand on her back.

"You know, you never fail to amaze me," he whispered and pulled back slightly to look at her face.

"Why?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

"Because everyday there is something new that makes me love you even more than the day before," he smiled as she tilted her head slightly.

"God I wish I could kiss you," she smiled.

"Later," he smiled and sat back, sipping his drink as she watched him, smiling to herself.

 ** _Later._**

"Here you are," Victoria said, placing her glass and flower bouquet on the table before sitting in a chair beside Clarisse "are you alright?"

"Yes, I just needed some air," Clarisse smiled and lent forward, placing her glass on the table in front of her before sitting back and crossed her legs.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now? And don't say that there isn't anything wrong, I've known you God knows how many years and I know when there is." Victoria said, watching her as she stared at her glass momentarily.

Looking towards the hall, Clarisse let out a deep breath and looked back at her friend "Joseph wants us to get married secretly."

"What? That's great," Victoria exclaimed.

"Yeah it is,"

"You don't sound so sure?"

"It's not that, I would marry him tomorrow if it wasn't so complicated, you know that."

"I know, but you have been together what, seven years now? And even though you have tried to keep everything a secret, I'm pretty sure that everyone knows about you both. Because let's face it, there has been a couple times over the years that you haven't done much to hide certain things."

"I know, but no ones actually said anything to me that they know," Clarisse said and watched as Victoria picked up her glass.

"They wouldn't, because of who you are," she said and sipped her drink "listen, do you love my brother?"

"Yes, of course I do, you know that Victoria," Clarisse said as Victoria stood to her feet and picked up her bouquet of flowers.

"Then what's stopping you?" She asked and handed her the bouquet as Clarisse looked up at her before watching her walk away.

Looking down at the beautiful flowers, Clarisse thought a moment before bringing them up to her nose, smelling them.

 ** _Later That Night._**

Pulling her cardigan tight around her, Clarisse folded her arms to hold it in place and stepped out onto the back porch of Joseph's home and seeing her son sat talking and laughing with Joseph gave her a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. Smiling, she walked over "here you are," she said as they both looked up at her.

"Hello you," Joseph smiled up at her and wrapped his arm around her waist as she stood beside his chair.

"Here, take my seat," Philippe said as he stood to his feet.

"No no it's okay, you can stay there," she said, looking up at her son as he stepped closer.

"It's okay, I have a phone call to make anyway." He smiled and kissed her cheek "see you in the morning," he said and looked at Joseph "and thanks again."

"It's no trouble, see you in the morning," Joseph smiled and put his glass down on the table in front of him before pushing his seat back a little.

"Yep, see you in the morning," he smiled, disappearing inside as Clarisse watched.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you," she said, looking back down at Joseph as he put his hand up onto her other hip and manoeuvred her back to sit on his lap.

"Oh you didn't," he smiled as she turned and crossed her legs while putting her arm around his shoulders.

"What was you talking about anyway?" She asked, smiling as he put his hand on her thigh.

"He was actually asking for my permission to date Jasmine," he smiled.

"Which Jasmine? Our Jasmine?"

"Our Jasmine?" He nodded, smiling as she looked away.

"Wow, thats a surprise," she said and looked back at him.

"I know, it was to me too," he smiled, moving his hand onto her knee.

"Well love certainly is in the air tonight, isn't it?" She smiled, taking hold of the end of his tie as it hang around his neck.

"Yes, it certainly is," he smiled, watching her.

"So, I have been thinking," she said after a moment and looked back at him.

"Oh yes," he said, looking into her eyes.

"And, you know that I love you, don't you?" She asked.

"Of course I do, and I love you too," he smiled, smoothing his hand down her thigh.

"Well I just want you to know that I love you enough to take the risk, I want us to get married in secret."

"Really?" He asked, surprised.

"Yes, really," she nodded "I have no idea how long I will be Queen, and we're not getting any younger so I figured we deserve our happy ending too." She smiled and closed her eyes as he lent closer, kissing her while putting his hand up to cup her face.

"You have no idea how happy you have just made me," he smiled, kissing her again.

"Oh I think I have some idea," she smirked, wrapping her other arm around his neck "I still need to talk to Pierre and Philippe about it, but I know that they will give us their blessing."

"I know," he smiled, moving his hand onto her side "shall we get some champagne and go up to our suite to celebrate?"

"Okay," she smiled, kissing him before standing to her feet. Turning she began to walk over to the door, but suddenly stopped and turned back to him "oh, I just had a thought."

"What's wrong?" He asked, putting his hand up to brush a bit of her hair behind her ear.

"What about Philippe?" She said, looking up at him "I don't feel comfortable 'celebrating' with him in the house."

"Are you forgetting that his suite is next to yours at the palace?" He asked as she looked away momentarily "besides he's not even here."

"What?" She exclaimed, looking up at him "where is he then?"

"He's gone to a hotel tonight," he smiled, walking her backwards as she smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck "he wanted to give us at least one night alone on this trip."

"Oh I see," she said, biting her lip as he cupped her bottom and lifted her of her feet. Wrapping her legs around him, she smiled "then let's go and celebrate." She whispered and kissed him.

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _Thoughts? Please? It will be much appreciated :) thank you._


	79. Chapter 79

_Hi everyone, just wanted to thank you all for reading and to those who have left me a review. As always it's much appreciated and can't thank you enough. This chapter might be a bit pointless, or boring to some but I needed one in between to clear up a couple things. When you read it you will see what I mean :)_

 _Remember, please do let me know your thoughts :) thank you x_

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Monday 17th February 1997.**

Hearing the buzz of her alarm, Clarisse reached out and turned it off "I'm getting too old for all these early mornings," she groaned as the man beside her snuggled closer and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You are not old,"

"Thank you," she said and opened her eyes to check the time while putting her hand down on his arm wrapped around her waist "Joseph?"

"Hmm," he answered, kissing the back of her shoulder.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked, unable to keep the smile from her face as she turned onto her back to look at him.

"What do you mean? What am I still doing here?" He asked when he suddenly realised what she was talking about "what _am_ I still doing here?" He exclaimed, opening his eyes to check the time and seeing it was a quarter to seven he jumped from the bed.

Sitting up, Clarisse held the covers close to her chest and watched as he hurried to get dressed "that's the first time this has happened," she said, laughing.

"I know, the team will be wondering where I am," he said, slipping on his shoes.

"I bet they will be," she nodded and watched as he hurried over to her.

"I love you, and I will see you later," he said and kissed her.

"Yes, see you later," smiled Clarisse as she watched him hurry over to the door, but just as he was about to open it someone knocked from the other side. "Ahh," Clarisse exclaimed as Joseph turned to her, panicking "just a moment," she called and climbed from the bed.

"What are we going to do?" Joseph whispered, hurrying back over to her as she slipped on her robe.

"Um," she said, looking around her room while tying the sash of her robe "quick, in the closet they never go in there." She whispered.

"Okay," Joseph nodded and hurried into her closet, closing the door behind him as Clarisse made her way over to the door.

Giving the room a quick check, she took a deep breath and turned to the door, opening it to see her new assistant, Charlotte smiling back at her. "Good morning, Charlotte," she smiled.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," she smiled "I just wanted to give you a knock to make sure you were up, and to let you know your maids will be up shortly."

"Thank you, Charlotte, please can you send up some breakfast?" She asked, folding her arms.

"Already here, Your Majesty," she smiled and turned, extending her arm towards the table in her suite "I wasn't sure what you wanted so I made sure chef put a selection on there for you."

"Oh thank you, Charlotte," Clarisse smiled and looked back at her assistant.

"I will leave you to enjoy your breakfast now, Your Majesty," Charlotte smiled and made her way over to the door.

"Thank you," Clarisse said, watching her walk out before going back into her bedroom. Closing and locking the door she made her way over to her closet and stepped inside "Joseph?" She said, looking around "where are you?"

"I'm here," he said, crawling out from beneath her trousers as Clarisse laughed.

"What are you doing down there," she laughed, grabbing his arm to help him stand up "I told you that they never come in here first thing."

"I know, but I didn't want to take any chances." He smiled.

"Oh you do make me laugh," she smiled and stepped in front of him while putting her arms up, wrapping them around his neck "are you okay?"

"I am," he nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist "but I better go before I have to hide again," he smirked and kissed her.

"Hmm yes, the maids will be up soon," she said as they stepped apart and made their way out into the bedroom and across to the door.

"How we haven't been caught before now though," he said, watching her unlock her bedroom door.

"I know, I'm surprised at that too, but then this is the first time that you have slept in," she smirked, walking across to the suite door.

"I know," he nodded, following her.

"Okay, let me check to make sure the coast is clear," she said and quickly reached up to kiss him before opening the door, checking there was nobody around. "Okay, it's clear," she said, looking back at Joseph as he put his hand on her hip.

"See you later," he smiled and kissed her cheek in passing.

"Yes you will," she smiled and watched as he disappeared down the hall before stepping back inside her suite and closing the door. Letting out a sigh she walked over to her table and sat down to finally enjoy her breakfast.

 ** _Early Afternoon._**

Sitting at her desk after a busy morning of interviews with Joseph, Clarisse tried to work through the huge stack of paperwork on her desk when a knock came to her door. "Come," she called and looked over at the door as Bethany appeared "Bethany?" She smiled, slipping off her glasses and stood to her feet "what are you doing here?"

"Well I was in town so I thought I would drop by and see how my favourite cousin is doing?" She smiled, meeting her in the middle of her office "hello," she smiled, hugging her.

"Hello," smiled Clarisse as they stepped apart "you are looking well," she said as she noticed something on her hand "uh, what's this?" She asked, taking hold of her hand.

"That would be a wedding ring," smiled Bethany as Clarisse gasped.

"You're married?" She exclaimed and looked down at the ring on her finger.

"Yes, Saturday just gone," Bethany smiled as they moved to sit down.

"Well I must say, this is a shock," Clarisse said, looking at her cousin.

"It was to me too, and if you are wondering why you weren't invited it's because we wanted a small ceremony, only my children and his son was there."

"Oh no, I completely understand that," nodded Clarisse "I'm just shocked to hear you are married again."

"I know, me too because after Tristan died I never thought I would find anyone else as loving as him but then Jonathan came into my life."

"Yes, I remember you talking about him before," Clarisse smiled "how long have you been together now?"

"About three years, and when he asked me to marry him at new year I thought what the hell, life is too short you know? I'm sixty four years old and you only get one life so why not."

"That's true," nodded Clarisse "well congratulations to you both then," she smiled.

"Thank you," smiled Bethany "so tell me, what's been happening around here since I left?" She asked, sitting back and crossed her legs "which by the way can you believe has been eight years already?"

"Oh wow, has it really been that long?" She asked.

"I know, I thought that too when I realised." Bethany smiled "so tell me, what's been going on?"

"Well," she laughed a little, sitting back "where do I start? You heard Charles hurt his knee and had to give up working here didn't you?" She asked.

"I did, that must have been hard for him?"

"It was, he really didn't want to but had no choice," Clarisse said, looking at her.

"Are they still living here?" Bethany asked.

"No, they moved to England about four years ago and I miss them terribly," she said sadly.

"Can imagine, you were pretty close to your sister." Bethany said as she watched her nodding "so you have had to get a new security guard then?"

"Yes, as well as other staff including a new assistant," Clarisse nodded "we have been interviewing this morning actually for another security guard."

"You are still busy as ever then?" Bethany asked.

"Yes, of course," nodded Clarisse "that will never change."

"So what's happening with Philippe? When's he going to take over?"

"He's preparing too," she nodded "so hopefully in the next year or two."

"About time," smiled Bethany "is he still with Jasmine?"

"No, sadly not," Clarisse answered.

"Oh that's a shame, she's a lovely girl," Bethany said, watching her cousin a moment "so what about you? What have you been up too? Apart from royal duties of course?" She smiled "are you and Joseph married yet?"

"No," smirked Clarisse as she shook her head "not yet."

"And why not?"

"Because something always seemed to get in the way, we set a date and I ended up being thrown from my horse, hurting my back and breaking my ankle so we had to cancel. We set a date the following year, but something else happened and we tried to set another date but we couldn't find a suitable time for both Pierre and Philippe to attend so we gave up. It felt like someone up there didn't want us to get married."

"Oh Clarisse," Bethany said sympathetically "well remember you only live once."

"I know," nodded Clarisse "we will one day I'm sure."

"What? Another ten years down the line?" Bethany said.

"No, not another ten years, we will do it soon it's just finding the right time when everyone can be there."

"Listen Clarisse, you are what? Two years younger than me right?"

"I think so, yes," nodded Clarisse.

"And you want to marry him?"

"Of course I do," said Clarisse, nodding.

"Then set a date, do it and they will be there," smiled Bethany.

"We'll see," smiled Clarisse "so tell me what else is going on with you?"

 ** _That Evening._**

Walking into her suite to find Joseph and Philippe sat waiting for her, she smiled and closed the door. "Oh good you are both here, thank you."

"It's okay, what's the matter?" Philippe said, watching her walk over to Joseph sitting in the armchair "it sounded urgent?"

"You could say that," nodded Clarisse as she sat on the arm rest of Joseph's chair and clasped her hands together, resting them on her thigh "I had a lovely chat with Bethany earlier and it got me thinking."

"What about?" Joseph asked, looking up at her.

"Our wedding," she said, looking back down at him as he smiled "and how whenever we have tried to arrange it in the past something has always happened so we have had to cancel." She said and looked across at Philippe.

"Are you going to try again?" Philippe asked.

"I think so, yes," nodded Clarisse "I have spoken to Pierre who has confirmed he can attend this date," she smiled at her son and looked back down at Joseph "and I have also spoken to Gino, who has also confirmed he is free this day to marry us."

"What day is it?" Philippe asked, watching as she looked back up at him.

"The date I have set, and I am hoping that you will be free is thirtieth of May, it's a Friday and I figured it would be a good day."

"Our anniversary," Joseph smiled as they both looked at him.

"Yes, thirteen years after we officially got together so I hope you can make it?" She asked, smiling.

"Of course I can," he smiled and reached up to kiss her before they both looked at Philippe.

"Can you? Will you be free?" Clarisse asked.

"Of course, mom, I will be there," he smiled and stood to his feet "congratulations."

"Thank you, darling," Clarisse smiled and stood to her feet as he stood beside her and kissed her cheek.

"Oh this is so exciting," smiled Philippe as he extended his hand out to Joseph.

"Yes it is," smiled Joseph as he took hold of his hand, shaking it.

"So, it's all about wedding planning now then?" He asked, stepping back as Clarisse sat back on the arm rest of Joseph's chair.

"Yep, and we have a lot to do," she smiled.

"Well I'm happy for you, and I'm really hoping that nothing else pops up stopping it from happening again." Philippe said.

"Oh believe me, if something does come up its going ahead as planned," smiled Clarisse "I am not cancelling again." She said and looked down at Joseph as Philippe watched.

"Well, I will leave you two alone," Philippe smiled as they looked over at him "see you in the morning."

"Yes, you will," smiled Clarisse as she watched him walk out.

"So," Joseph said, sitting back in the chair "what prompted you to do all this today?" He asked, putting his hands on her hips and carefully pulled her back onto his lap.

"Bethany reminded me that we only live once," she smiled, putting her arm around his shoulders "by the way she got married on Saturday."

"Well that's a surprise," he said, watching her as she nodded "what's this her fifth marriage?"

"Yes it is, I was very surprised but she seems happy enough."

"Is her getting married again the reason why you have suddenly done all this?" He asked, putting his hand down on her thigh.

"Maybe," she said, looking at him "I just don't want it to be another ten years before we finally get around to it. Besides, I'm not getting any younger and I want us to enjoy married life together a bit before we get too old." She smirked, putting her free hand up onto his neck as he smiled.

"I told you this morning, you are not old," he said softly, looking into her eyes.

"You can deny it all you want to, unfortunately it is the truth." She smiled and kissed him "oh, what did the team say this morning?"

"Oh they took the mick a bit about me over sleeping, but I soon put them in their place and reminded them who the boss was." He said, smoothing his hand down her thigh.

"We will have to make sure it doesn't happen again, I'll admit it was funny seeing you rushing around to get ready but it wouldn't be so funny if they caught us one morning."

"No it wouldn't," he said and patted her thigh "right, come on we have to discuss who is the best candidate for the security position so I can get the ball rolling especially now we have a wedding to plan." He smiled and kissed her.

"Okay," smiling, she stepped off his lap and moved onto the sofa while picking up the paperwork of the coffee table. "I quite like this one, he was rather respectable."

"Which one?" He asked, putting his hand out for the papers.

"Scott Marshall?" She said, passing him the forms and watched as he studied them a moment.

"Yes, he seemed decent enough," he said, looking up at her "call him back for a second interview?" He asked.

"Yes, definitely," she smiled at him then back down at the remaining applicant forms in her hands.

"I'll do that tomorrow," he said, watching her "you know I love this?"

"What?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Us, working together like this," he said, smiling at her.

"Me too," she nodded and reached out for his hand.

"I love you," he smiled, taking hold of her hand and lent closer to kiss the back of it.

"I love you too," she smiled, watching him a moment before pulling her hand back "now let's finish this so we can eat, because I don't know about you but I'm starving."

"Okay," he laughed as she looked up, laughing too.


	80. Chapter 80

_Hey everyone, I just wanted to let you know that these next three chapters will be done differently to what I normally do. This chapter (80) will be Joseph's take on the day, the next chapter (81) will be Clarisse's take on the same day and then the third chapter (82) will be in the evening._

 _Hope you enjoy Joseph's day :)_

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Friday 30th May 1997.**

"I don't know Joseph, I'm not with Clarisse at the moment and as far as I'm aware she's still asleep. I'm actually down, trying to make her the full English breakfast she requested last night." Victoria said, smirking to herself as she lent back against the counter.

"Her what?" He asked in surprise.

"Oh yeah, in her drunken state last night she told me she wanted a full English breakfast this morning so that's what I'm doing." She smirked, teasing her brother.

"In her drunken state?" He asked, unsure if she was joking or not "Victoria, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," she exclaimed, smirking to herself "you see after you and the others left last night we had a few more drinks together and got a little bit drunk. I think I fell into bed about three, Clarisse a little before."

"Please tell me you are joking?" He asked and heard her start to laugh "you are joking, right?"

"Of course I'm joking Joseph, we did stay up a little bit longer and had another drink but that was it." Victoria smirked.

"I'm going to get you back for that," he said, feeling relieved.

"Listen Joe, you know I could if I wanted to and I have done it in the past, but I wouldn't lead her astray the night before her wedding. You know that, besides if I did I know you would kill me," she laughed.

"You can say that again," he smirked.

"And as much as I love speaking with you, I really must go and make a start on your soon to be wife's pancakes," she smiled.

"Alright, well when you have seen her please call me back and let me know she's okay?" Answered Joseph.

"Joseph, she'll be fine," Victoria laughed "you worry way to much."

"I know I do and it's not because it's my job too its because I love her with all my heart and it would kill me if anything happened to her when I'm not there to protect her," he said, looking out at the view from his bedroom balcony.

"I know that,"

"I promised her years ago that I would always look after her, and when we aren't together I do worry about her."

"I know you do,"

"Then you'll understand why I worry,"

"I do," nodded Victoria.

"I'm sorry," he said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Don't be sorry, it's okay to worry Joseph it shows you care and truly love her," smiled Victoria "but I am going to have to go now, or she won't get her breakfast."

"Okay, I'll speak to you later and tell her I love her," he smiled "and just one more thing before you go, be sure to put a bowl of sliced strawberries and cream on her tray, she loves that with her pancakes." Joseph smiled.

"Okay, I will make sure I put sliced strawberries and cream on there for her," she laughed.

"Thank you," smiled Joseph.

"You're welcome, I'm going now so speak to you later," Victoria said and hung up.

Putting the phone down, Joseph let out a contented sigh and finished his coffee before making his way back inside just as Gino and his wife Eleanor arrived.

"Ahh, just the man," smiled Gino as Eleanor placed a box on the counter "good morning, and happy wedding day," he said and shook Joseph's hand.

"Thank you," smiled Joseph.

"We have the cake," smiled Eleanor "would you like to see it?"

"Of course," he nodded and made his way over to her as she slowly lifted the lid of the box. "Wow, that's beautiful Eleanor," he exclaimed and looked at her "I can't thank you enough, Clarisse's going to love it."

"Oh it was no trouble at all," she smiled as he lent closer and kissed her cheek.

"And before I forget," Gino said as they both looked at him holding up a set of keys "the keys for the cabin, you have the address, right?" He asked as Joseph took them from him.

"I do," he nodded, looking at the keys momentarily before looking back at him "I have been there before," he smirked.

"I thought you had, but couldn't remember," he smiled "now we have stocked up on food and drink for you both, and there's a bag of ice in the freezer, an ice bucket on the counter and a bottle of champagne and strawberries in the fridge all ready for your arrival later tonight."

"Thank you," smiled Joseph.

"And some fresh cream too, you know, just in case," smiled Eleanor as they both looked at her.

Laughing, Joseph nodded slightly and smiled "yes, thank you."

"So that's that all set for later, tell me what still needs doing here my friend?" Said Gino as the doorbell rang.

"I'll update you in a minute, I just need to get the door," he said, slipping the keys for the cabin in his pocket as he made his way through the kitchen door and into the hall.

"Of course, of course," nodded Gino, watching him disappear.

Opening the front door a moment later, he smiled when he saw a group of people laden with flowers "ah ha, the flowers," smiled Joseph "you must be Rebecca and the flower power team?"

"Hey yes, that's us." Smiled the young women in the front.

"Perfect, come in," he smiled and stepped back letting them pass "do you all know what you need to do?"

"Yes, Jasmine filled us in," smiled Rebecca.

"Great, well go on through into the garden," smiled Joseph as he extended his arm towards the kitchen door at the end of the hall "I won't get in your way, but if you need any refreshments then please do help yourself."

"Thank you," smiled Rebecca as she began leading her team towards the door.

Smiling, Joseph watched them disappear through the door before following them to finish talking to Gino and Eleanor in the kitchen.

 ** _Later._**

"Joe," Philippe called from the garden.

Hearing his name, Joseph stepped out onto the back porch to find Philippe helping Pierre walk towards him. "What's happened?" He asked, hurrying down to them.

"I was trying to attach the lights around the gazebo but lent to the side a little too far and the ladder gave way under me," Pierre said, clearly in pain as they helped him up the steps.

"Here, sit him here Philippe," Joseph said, pointing towards a lounger on the porch. Sitting him down, he grabbed a cushion and tucked it under his foot as he turned and sat back on the lounger "we are going to have to take you to hospital."

"No," Pierre said firmly as he watched Joseph step back and put his hands on her hips "no way."

"But it might be broken," Joseph said looking at him then at Philippe "can you go and get me an ice pack please?'

"Sure," Philippe nodded and made his way inside.

"It's not broken, it's just a sprain." Pierre said, looking up at Joseph.

"You don't know that, it's best we go and get it checked," Joseph said, trying not to panic.

"Joe, no," Pierre said firmly once again and shook his head "this is yours and Mother's Day today, ever since the date was set mother has been worried something was going to go wrong like before. If I go to the hospital now, God knows how long we will be there and you know what she's like, she will freak out and end up cancelling." He said, watching him rub the side of his face "and I can't do that to her today, not now we are this far."

"Here you go," Philippe said, coming back out and passed the ice pack to Joseph.

"Thank you," he said, taking it and gently placing it on Pierre's ankle before stepping back and thinking about what he had said.

"Listen, I'll take some painkillers and I'll be fine, I'm pretty sure it's just a sprain anyway but if it still hurts in the morning I will go to the hospital then," Pierre said, looking up at his brother then at Joseph "I really don't want to ruin today, Joe."

"God your mother is going to kill me," he said after a moment.

"She won't," Pierre said "not after when she sees what you have done here." He said, forcing a smile.

Seeing the pain in his eyes, Joseph shook his head "if I don't take you to get it checked there won't be a wedding to stay here for, so it doesn't matter," he said and looked at Philippe "help me get him to the car."

Once they got him in the car, Joseph left the to do list with Gino and made his way to the hospital with an injured Pierre whilst Philippe stayed home to help the others get everything ready.

 ** _Early Afternoon._**

Helping Pierre onto the back porch and onto the lounger Joseph stepped back and folded his arms as Philippe appeared beside him. "How did it go?" He asked as they both looked at him.

"He was right, it's just a sprain," Joseph answered and looked back at Pierre.

"The doctor put a bandage on it and told me to rest it, if it's still painful in a week then I need to go back." Pierre said.

"Well that's good that it's not a break," Philippe said, nodding.

"Yes, definitely," nodded Joseph "but I'm still gonna have to tell your mother before she gets here later."

"Why?" Pierre asked.

"Well because you are both meant to be going over to meet her at Victoria's and come back with her, remember? I think she would notice if you wasn't there too." Joseph said, looking at Pierre before going inside to get the phone. Coming back out a moment later, he dialled Victoria's number and looked at Philippe as he sat down in one of the other chairs.

"Good luck," he said, watching Joseph as he began speaking to Victoria.

Hanging up moments later, he looked at Pierre and frowned "I'm still doomed." He said as Philippe couldn't help but laugh.

"Mother?" He asked.

"No Victoria, it's still my fault as apparently you shouldn't have been up the ladder," he said and shook his head just as the phone started ringing. Lifting his arm, they all looked at it in his hand before looking at each other.

"That'll be mom, I bet you," Philippe said, looking back at the phone.

"You better answer it then," he said, passing the phone to him.

"Me? Why me?" Philippe exclaimed.

"Because if it is your mother, we aren't allowed to talk remember," Joseph said as Philippe took the phone.

"It should be Pierre, but I'll take the call, say you are in the loo or something." Philippe said.

"Thank you," Pierre said, watching him as he stood to his feet.

"You owe me," Philippe smirked and pressed answer "hello mother,"

"Hello, how did you know its me?" She asked.

"Oh it was just a wild guess," he said, looking at Pierre and rolled his eyes before walking inside as they watched.

"Right," Joseph said, looking back at Pierre "I better go and find Gino, see what else needs doing."

"Okay," Pierre said and watched as he made his way towards the porch steps "Joe?"

"Yes?" He said, looking back at him.

"Thank you for today,"

"Your welcome," Joseph said, giving him a small smile before making his way into the garden.

 ** _Later That Day._**

Sitting out on the back porch, Joseph admired the garden and the transformation in getting it ready for the ceremony later today. He couldn't wait to be stood up near the gazebo with the most beautiful woman in the world as they say their vows to one another, it had been a long time coming but now that the day was finally here he couldn't quite believe it. It had only been sixteen hours since they last saw each other, but to him that felt like a lifetime. He couldn't wait to see her in just an hour, he couldn't wait to see her face, to see her smile, to hold her hand and to hold her close, oh how he loved it when she was close.

 _Dancing together under the stars as the music played, Joseph looked down and smiled at the woman in his arms, the woman who would tomorrow become his beautiful wife. "I can't believe our day is almost here."_

 _"Neither can I," Clarisse smiled, looking up into his eyes._

 _"And nothing went wrong this time, getting in our way."_

 _"I know, it must be the right time," smiled Clarisse._

 _"I couldn't agree more," smiled Joseph as they stared into each other's eyes a moment "I love you, Mrs Renaldi."_

 _"I love you too, you make me feel young again," Clarisse smiled and put her hand up to cup his face, reaching up to kiss him just a moment later before taking hold of his hands and stepping away from him, swaying her hips in time to the music as he smiled, watching her._

 _Stepping closer, she let go of his hands and turned her back to him as he stepped closer to her. Putting his hands on her swaying hips, she turned her head to the side as he whispered words from the song playing in her ear. "I just want to be close to you and do all the things you want me too. I just want to be close to you and show you the way I feel."_

 _And as the next verse came on, Clarisse turned to face him and put her arms around his shoulders and one of her hands on the back of his neck as they looked into each another's eyes "tomorrow?" She whispered._

 _"Tomorrow," he nodded, wrapping his arms around her, holding her close as they kissed slowly for a moment before dancing some more._

"Joe?" Isabella said, watching him smile to himself before looking at her.

"Hey," he said realising it was Isabella "when did you get here?" He asked, standing to his feet.

"Just a few moments ago," she smiled and hugged him.

"Well welcome, I know Clarisse will be pleased to see you," he said as they stepped apart.

"Of course, I can't wait to see her," she smiled, looking around the garden "you've turned your garden into heaven, it's beautiful."

"Do you think Clarisse will love it?" He asked, looking out into the garden before looking back at Isabella as she began to answer.

"Are you kidding? She'll love it, you of all people should know that." She smiled.

"Thank you," he said, nodding slightly "so where's Charles?"

"Oh he's in talking with Pierre, I can't believe he's hurt his ankle today of all days."

"I know, but at least it's not broken."

"Yes, that's the main thing," she smiled as Gino brought a tray of drinks out and placed them on the table.

"Help yourself," Gino smiled as Pierre and Charles came out.

"Excuse me a moment," Joseph smiled and disappeared back inside.

Seeing Joseph walking through the door, Eleanor smiled "well don't you look handsome."

"Thank you," he said, coming to stand in front of her "I wonder if you could do me a huge favour?"

"Of course, what is it?" She asked, nodding.

"Can you please sort out my tie for me?" He asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh sure," she nodded, smiling up at him "I thought it was going to be something completely different."

"Sorry," he said, looking down as she began arranging his tie for him "I'm no good at doing ties, you'd think I would be by now."

"I take it Clarisse normally sorts them out for you?" She asked, glancing up at him as he nodded.

"Yes, but I didn't think it was right that I wait and ask her to do it when she arrives." He said, laughing slightly as she smiled up at him.

"No, not really," she said with a shake of her head "there all done."

"Thank you," he smiled and kissed her cheek before stepping back.

"You're welcome," she smiled "come on let's go out to the others and relax a bit before your other guests arrive." She said as they made their way out onto the back porch.

"Here you are," smiled Gino as he passed him a drink "and here's to you my friend, a little bit of Dutch courage," he smiled and clinked his glass with his.

"Thank you," Joseph smiled and sipped his drink.

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _So that was Joseph's day, I hoped you enjoyed it. I worked really hard on this chapter, like I always do and would really appreciate any feedback/reviews you could give :) thank you._

 _Up next, Clarisse's Day :)_


	81. Chapter 81

_Hi everyone, I just want to thank you all for reading the last chapter and to those who left me a review. I really appreciate the support and can't thank you enough :) and now here's Clarisse's day for you, enjoy._

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Friday 30th May 1997.**

Knocking on the bedroom door, Victoria waited for an answer but when it didn't come she tried the door. "Clarisse?" She said softly, pushing open the door and slowly stepped inside. "Clarisse?" She said again, realising the bed was empty and the balcony door was open. Placing the tray down on the ottoman at the foot of the bed she made her way over and stood in the doorway, watching her friend for a moment as she sat curled up in one of the chairs with her arms wrapped around her legs before stepping out onto the balcony "good morning."

Coming from her daydream, Clarisse looked up at her friend and smiled "good morning."

"You were a million miles away, are you okay?" She asked and watched as Clarisse nodded.

"Yes," she smiled and looked out at the view "I couldn't sleep so I came out here to think about what I need to do."

"Alright, well I brought you breakfast," she smiled and walked back over to the door "let me go and get it."

"Oh, thank you," she said, watching her as she disappeared back inside. Putting her legs down, she got comfortable and waited for her to return.

Coming through the doorway a moment later, Victoria placed the tray down on the table and smiled "I have already had Joseph on the phone."

"Really?" Clarisse asked with a laugh and watched as Victoria sat down "thank you for breakfast, it looks delicious."

"You're welcome," smiled Victoria as she watched her take a sip of her juice "and yes, really, he wanted to make sure everything was okay here and that you were okay. He told me to tell you that he loves you, and to make sure I put sliced strawberries and cream on the side."

"Aww," answered Clarisse before taking another sip of her juice.

"Are you letting those nerves get the better of you, is that why you couldn't sleep?" She asked and watched as Clarisse slowly placed her glass back down.

"It's not that," she said with a shake of her head before looking back out at the view as she continued "sure I'm nervous, but whenever we have planned a date in the past something has always happened, this time it's all run smoothly," she said and looked back at Victoria "and I can't shift the feeling that, like before, something is going to happen."

"Yes," Victoria nodded, laughing "your wedding, your wedding is going to happen Clarisse. Today!" She smiled "nothing is going to happen, except for you and Joseph exchanging vows."

"You're right," nodded Clarisse as she looked at her friend and smiled.

"Of course I am," smiled Victoria as Clarisse poured maple syrup over her pancakes "anyway, I will let you enjoy your breakfast in peace."

"You can stay, I don't mind," Clarisse said, putting the maple syrup pot back down.

"It's okay, I'm going to check to see if Jasmine needs any help with doing your flowers." Victoria said as she stood to her feet.

"Goodness, is she doing them already?" Clarisse asked, watching her as she moved over to the door.

"Yes, she doesn't want to be rushing them later," she smiled "she wants to take her time with them, make sure that they are perfect and fit for a Queen."

"Well tell her thank you," Clarisse smiled.

"I will," smiled Victoria "see you in a bit," she said and stepped back inside as Clarisse watched.

Hearing the door closing a moment later, Clarisse looked back out at the view and let out a contented sigh while slumping back in her chair. A moment later and unable to keep the smile from her face she thought about what lay ahead on this beautiful sunny day and sat back up, tucking into her pancakes that her best friend and soon to be sister in law brought up to her.

 ** _Early Afternoon._**

Walking into the kitchen, Clarisse placed her lunch tray down on the counter and turned to walk back out when something on the kitchen table caught her eye. Walking over, she couldn't keep the smile off her face when she realised it was her flower bouquet. Picking it up she couldn't believe how beautiful they looked, bringing them up to her face she smelt them and smiled just as Victoria and Jasmine came in through the back door.

"Oh hey," smiled Jasmine as Clarisse turned to them "you found the flowers."

"I did," nodded Clarisse as she watched her walk over to her.

"And what do you think?" Jasmine asked, smiling as Clarisse put her arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head.

"You have done a wonderful job, I love them," she said, smiling down at the flowers "thank you."

"It was no trouble, I loved making them for you," smiled Jasmine "and I'm glad you like them."

"Not like sweetheart, love. I love them," smiled Clarisse as she placed them back down on the kitchen table.

"Thanks aunt Clarisse," smiled Jasmine "hmm how weird is that that we have always called you aunt Clarisse, but now today you will actually become our aunt."

"I know, crazy right?" Smiled Victoria as she moved over to the fridge, opening the door "now, I promised Joseph I wouldn't lead you astray," she smirked and grabbed a bottle of champagne before turning back to her daughter and best friend "but surely one glass of bubbly wouldn't hurt? It is your wedding day after all."

"Oh go on then," smiled Clarisse as she sat up on one of the counter stools, crossing her legs to the side "one glass won't hurt."

"Great, I'll get the glasses," smiled Jasmine as she moved over to the cupboard.

"Only one glass mind," Clarisse said, smiling as she watched Jasmine place the glasses down on the counter before sitting opposite her.

"One glass, definitely," smiled Victoria as she poured them a glass each before placing the bottle down "anymore and my brother will kill me."

Picking up her glass, Jasmine smiled and looked across at Clarisse as she and Victoria picked up their glasses "here is to the most amazing aunt anyone could ever wish for, who today will become an official member of our family."

"Thank you sweetheart," Clarisse smiled as they clinked their glasses together and took a sip of their drinks.

"Do you have your something blue, old, new and borrowed etc?" Jasmine asked, placing her glass down.

"I do," Clarisse nodded, placing her glass down but left her hand resting on the base of the glass "my something new is the dress I'm wearing, my blue is my lingerie, my something old is the necklace that belonged to my mother and my borrowed is the shoes your mother wore on her wedding day."

"Oh that's lovely," smiled Jasmine.

"Now then," Victoria began, placing her glass down and ran her hands along the counter while leaning forward against it "like you done to me on my wedding day to Nicolai, it's time we had the 'what to expect on your wedding night' talk," she smiled and picked up her glass "you know, to prepare you for the night of passion your about to have after your very long month ban."

"Yes," Clarisse said, smirking to herself while looking down at her glass as Victoria took a sip of her drink.

"Oh come on mum, I think it's a little late for that, don't you?" Jasmine said, looking at her mother "besides from the smirk on aunt Clarisse's face, something tells me that the ban didn't last very long."

"What?" Victoria said, looking at her then at Clarisse as she sat looking at her "alright, when did you guys cave?" She asked, placing her glass back down.

"You know we done well while we were in Genovia, we managed to keep ourselves busy for the first three weeks and I'll admit it was torture, we nearly caved in a couple times but we got through it. And then yesterday," she said, smiling to herself while looking down at her glass "what can I say?"

"Clarisse,"

"What?" She exclaimed, unable to keep the smile from her face "We're human," Clarisse said and sipped some more of her drink.

"But you were doing so well," Victoria said, watching her as she placed her glass back down.

"I know," she smirked to herself as she shrugged slightly "but you know I hadn't seen Joseph for one whole week whilst he's been here, and he looks so damn good in shorts and tshirt, oh and that tan." She smiled, looking up at them "the tan, mmm!" She laughed.

"Oh god," Victoria laughed "at least you managed to go until the day before the wedding."

"See that's what I thought, at least we got to the day before," nodded Clarisse as the phone started to ring. Sipping her drink, she watched as Victoria picked it up to check caller ID.

"It's Joseph, excuse me," smiled Victoria as she made her way into the hallway.

"So aunt Clarisse, what is the most romantic thing uncle Joseph has done for you?" Jasmine asked while leaning on the counter.

"Um..." Clarisse said, thinking a moment "he's done lots of romantic things over the years, it's hard to pick just one." She smiled. "But there isn't a day that goes by when he's not romantic in some way or other."

"Awww, that's great that you still have that in your relationship, some couples lose the romance after a while." Jasmine said and sipped her drink.

"Yes it is, we are both very lucky," smiled Clarisse as Victoria came back in and put the phone down on the counter in front of her "is everything okay?"

"Now," she began and placed her hands down on the counter, either side of the phone "don't get mad."

"Why would I get mad?" She asked, laughing a little.

"Because Pierre has hurt his ankle, but it's okay because Joseph took him to the hospital,"

"So that makes it alright does it? Because Joseph took him to hospital?" Clarisse exclaimed.

"See I knew you'd get mad,"

"How can I not get mad? My son has hurt himself on the most important day of my life, I need to talk to them," she said, grabbing the phone and dialled Joseph's number "I knew something was going to happen, I just knew it."

"What if Joseph answers?" Victoria asked as Clarisse held the phone up to her ear and glared across at her "alright," she said quietly and sat down beside Jasmine.

"Hello mother," Philippe said.

"Hello, how did you know its me?" She asked making her way out into the back garden, her mood changing instantly when she heard the calmness in his voice.

"Oh it was just a wild guess," he said.

"What's happened over there, how did Pierre hurt his ankle?" Clarisse asked, sitting in one of the garden chairs and crossed her legs.

"Well he was up the ladder trying to do the," he stopped, hesitating a moment before carrying on "well he was just up the ladder, and lent over to far to the side and tumbled down."

"Has he broken it?" Clarisse asked, resting her elbow on the arm rest of the chair and placed her hand across her forehead.

"No thankfully, it's just a sprain," Philippe answered "he was lucky so please don't worry, okay, he's absolutely fine."

"He's my son, of course I'm going to worry. I worry about the both of you all the time, so it doesn't matter telling me not to worry, because I still will." She said, looking out into the garden.

"I know mom," Philippe said, thinking "Joseph's beating himself up about it too."

"He is?" She asked.

"Yes, he thinks you are going to kill him."

"Oh," Clarisse said, staring into the distance "please tell him not to worry and that I'm definitely not going to kill him."

"Of course,"

"And that I can't wait to see him later,"

"I'll tell him, I'm going to go now though as we still have a bit to do before I leave to come over there to meet you," Philippe said "so I'll see you later, okay?"

"Alright, please tell Pierre that I love him, I love you too and will see you soon."

"Ok mom, love you too," smiled Philippe and hung up.

Lowering her arm, Clarisse looked back out into the distance a moment.

 _Feeling a hand on her lower back, Clarisse turned her head and looked at the man beside her as he took a swig from his beer bottle. "Hello you," she smiled and closed her eyes as he stepped closer to her back, snaking his hand around onto her tummy._

 _"Hello beautiful," Joseph whispered in her ear, unable to keep the smile from his lips as he watched her take her bottom lip between her teeth "I'll be leaving soon, but I just wanted to tell you that I can't wait to see you tomorrow, or see your face when you see what I have planned for you in the garden." He smiled and kissed her shoulder as she placed her hand on his._

 _Intertwining her hand with his, she opened her eyes and turned to face him, holding his hand against her back she looked up into his eyes and smiled "I can't wait to see it either, but you'll be the only person I will be interested in tomorrow." She said softly, studying his face as he smiled, nodding slightly._

 _Laughing a little, he lent closer and whispered in her ear as she turned her head to the side slightly "same goes for me, I'll only have eyes for you tomorrow." He said and laughed as she once again bit her bottom lip._

 _"I hate that we have to spend tonight apart after not seeing each other for a week," she said, looking down at her hand as she placed it on his chest._

 _"I know, but tomorrow night we will be together and alone," he smiled, watching her._

 _"Our first as husband and wife," she smiled, looking up into his eyes as he nodded._

 _"Our first of many," he said and kissed her "as husband and wife."_

Smiling, she turned and made her way back inside as Victoria and Jasmine looked up at her "Is everything okay?" Jasmine asked as Clarisse put the phone down on the counter.

"How's Pierre?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, he's fine, it's not broken thank god," she answered and drank a bit of her drink.

"That's good," nodded Victoria "you're not cancelling though, are you?" She asked as Clarisse lowered her glass and shook her head.

"No," she said and placed her glass back down before looking at Jasmine "I thought of something."

"You did?" Jasmine asked and watched as she moved to stand beside her and put her arm around her shoulders.

"I did," nodded Clarisse as she looked at her "the most romantic thing that Joseph has ever done for me is stand by my side, he's been there for me for a long time and today we are going to become husband and wife. He makes me happy, he makes me laugh. When I'm sad, he's sad and when I'm hurting he's hurting, and vice verser but most of all we love each other unconditionally and that will never change."

"Aww, that is romantic," Jasmine said softly and brushed away a stray tear while looking away as her mother done the same thing before they both looked back at her.

"Now he's over at his house preparing for our wedding, God knows doing what but whatever it is I know it will be special because he's planned it and wants only the best for me but apart from that when Pierre fell and hurt his foot earlier today he stopped what he was doing and took him, my son to the hospital to make sure he hadn't broke his ankle and to me there is no greater love." She said and stepped back "excuse me."

"Sure," nodded Jasmine as she watched Clarisse walk out with tears in her eyes. Looking at her mother, she wiped away another stray tear "is she okay?" She asked.

Reaching over, Victoria put her hand on Jasmine's arm and rubbed it gently "she'll be fine, she just needs a moment." She nodded.

 ** _Later._**

Standing in the hallway, Clarisse waited for Victoria to return with her flowers when something caught her attention. She could hear Philippe's voice coming from the living room, he was reading out his speech to Nicolai and as she stepped closer she placed her hand on her tummy as it filled once again with butterflies and listened to what he was saying.

"Here you go," Victoria said, looking up from the flowers to see Clarisse stood by the living room door "what are,"

"Shhh," Clarisse exclaimed interrupting her, turning to her friend.

"What's the matter?" Victoria whispered, moving to stand beside her "what are we meant to be listening for?"

Shaking her head, Clarisse smiled "it doesn't matter."

"Okay," said Victoria as she passed her the flower bouquet and smiled "are you ready for Philippe to see you?" She asked and watched as Clarisse took a deep breath.

"Yes," she nodded, smiling.

"Alright," Victoria smiled and walked into the living room as both Nicolai and Philippe looked up at her "I present to you the soon to be Mrs Elizondo." She said and stepped to the side as Clarisse slowly walked in the room.

And seeing his mother stood holding her flowers with her hair in a french twist, wearing a lace detailed cream knee length dress with a chiffon overlay over her shoulders and heels his eyes filled with tears. "You look beautiful, mom."

"I'm not too old for this, am I?" She asked as he walked over to her.

"No way," he said, shaking his head and kissed her cheek.

"Let me get a photo of you two together before we go on ahead?" Victoria said, taking the camera from Nicolai.

"What do you mean, go on ahead?" Clarisse asked as Philippe looked at her.

"I asked if they could go on ahead and I drive you there myself, if that's okay? Victoria's letting me use her car." He said, looking into her eyes.

Studying his face, she nodded "of course, I would like that." She said and smiled.

"Okay, are you ready?" Smiled Victoria as they both stood close together and smiled for the camera "say cheese!" She said and took a couple photos.

"Thank you," smiled Philippe.

"It's no trouble," Victoria smiled and reached up to kiss his cheek "see you there," she said and kissed Clarisse's cheek.

"Yes, see you there," smiled Clarisse as she watched them walk out. Hearing the front door close a moment later, she turned to her son "Philippe?"

"Yes?" He said, smiling over at her.

"What you was saying earlier, is that your speech?"

"You heard that?" He asked as she nodded and moved closer to him.

"Yes I did, it was beautiful," she nodded.

"Thank you, it wasn't all of it though,"

"How did you come up with all that, because yesterday you had nothing," she asked, looking up at her son as he looked down at the piece of paper in his hands.

"When we were here last night, and I'm sorry I know that you like your privacy but I couldn't help watch you and Joseph together, it's like I couldn't take my eyes off you," he said, looking back up at her.

"Okay," she said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"It's like I was watching a completely different person, you were sat on Joseph's lap, which I had never seen you do before and you were sharing a strawberry while laughing over something. I saw you were happy, and yes I know you have been happy with Joseph for years but last night was different, I had to remind myself that you were my mom. When I was growing up I used to watch you with father and thought he was the only man who could make you happy like that then obviously I learned the truth and knew better. You and Joseph have been together officially for thirteen years today, and I had never actually noticed how comfortable you were together before. Perhaps maybe because back home it's a secret and here we are in the company of people who know about you both and who you both trust, you both opened up and expressed your love in front of us last night, and today you will do it again when you get married." He said, looking down once again "when you hear the rest of the speech I'm sure all of what I just said would make sense."

"It makes sense now," Clarisse nodded, feeling emotional as he looked back up at her.

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean to make you emotional," Philippe said, passing her a tissue.

"Thank you," she said, looking down at it in her hand for a moment before looking back up at him "I know that we have had a few disagreements over the years but I am proud of you, you know?" She said tearfully.

"I know, I'm proud of you too," he said softly and hugged her as she closed her eyes.

"Thank you for accepting my relationship with Joseph," she said softly.

"It's okay, I'm just glad that you found someone to treat you how you deserve to be treated," he said as she gave him a squeeze.

"Right, come on," Clarisse said a moment later and stepped back "we have a wedding to get too." She smiled and put her hand up to cup his face.

"I love you, mom," he said and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too," she smiled and dabbed her eyes with the tissue he had given her "let me go and redo my makeup then I will be ready to go."

"Okay," he nodded and watched as she walked out the room.

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _So that was Clarisse's take on the day, and again I worked very hard on this chapter too and would very much appreciate any feedback you could give me :)_

 _Thanks for reading though, I'll get the next chapter posted over the next few days :)_


	82. Chapter 82

_Hi everyone, I just want to thank you all for reading the last chapter and for the review. I do greatly appreciate the support that you give :) so thank you._

 _Also I wanted to say that this chapter isn't going to be how you are expecting it to be, but this is how it's been planned from the beginning and I wasn't going to change it so I do apologise._

 _And just to let you know that there are heartbreaking scenes in this chapter that you may find hard to read so please be warned._

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Friday 30th May 1997.**

Hearing a banging on the front door, Victoria made her way through the hallway to answer it whilst checking the time and realising that it would be Philippe and Clarisse she smiled and opened the door. Only it wasn't Clarisse, or Philippe, it was one of Jasmine's friends who lives down the road.

"Cara? What ever is the matter?" She asked, seeing the panicked look on her face.

"Oh you are here," Cara exclaimed, trying to catch her breath.

"Of course I'm here, where else would I be?" Victoria said.

"Cara?" Jasmine said as she made her way towards them.

"But your car?" Cara finally managed to say while looking at Victoria.

"What about my car?" Victoria asked and watched as the younger girl looked down towards the drive.

"Cara, what's happened?" Jasmine asked and watched as her friend looked back at her.

"There was an accident down the road and I could have sworn it was your car," she said and looked at Victoria as her face fell.

"What?" Jasmine exclaimed as they looked at her.

"Uh, Jasmine go and get your uncle," Victoria exclaimed while grabbing the keys to his car from the side table in the hall and made her way back towards Cara standing at the door as Jasmine nodded and hurried back towards the kitchen.

 ** _Later._**

Hurrying onto the ward, Joseph found Clarisse as she stood with her arms folded, looking through a window in the hallway. "Clarisse?" He exclaimed, making his way over to her as she turned her head upon hearing her name.

"Oh thank god," she said and burst into tears upon seeing him, Pierre, Isabella, Charles and two guards following.

"Hey, it's okay we are here now," he said softly and carefully hugged her "are you okay, anything broken? He asked a moment later and stepped back to look at her as she shook her head.

"Nothing's broken, just a badly bruised and sore shoulder from the seatbelt, and a few other cuts and bruises that's all," she nodded, looking up into his eyes "but Philippe's not."

"Where is he?" Pierre asked, trying to keep it together as Joseph wrapped his arm gently around her good shoulder and kissed the side of her head.

"He's in there," she answered, motioning towards the window and watched as he hobbled over to it "the Drs are in with him now, but they have managed to stabilise him and are just running some tests, thats why I'm out here."

"Is he going to be okay?" Asked Isabella.

"He'll be fine," Pierre nodded, unable to take his eyes from his brother laying motionless on the bed "he's a fighter."

"He is," nodded Clarisse as she watched her son.

"What happened?" Isabella asked and watched as Clarisse looked at her.

"I don't know, we were laughing one minute and then the next I was waking up to find a paramedic holding my hand." She said, shrugging slightly "he told me that a car had smashed into the side of us." She said as gasps filled the air.

"Oh god," Isabella exclaimed "In the drivers side?"

"In the drivers side," nodded Clarisse, tears escaping her eyes.

"Your Majesty?" Said the Dr before watching them all turn to him.

"Dr, how is he?" Clarisse asked as she stepped away from Joseph and brushed away her tears.

"He's still unconscious but stable, we are just waiting for the rest of his test results to come back, when I have seen them I will be able to get a better picture of what's happening and will hopefully have a better update for you."

"Okay, thank you Dr." Clarisse said, nodding slightly.

"Can we see him?" Pierre asked.

"Of course, but be prepared that there are still a number of machines and wires attached to him," said the Dr.

"I understand," nodded Pierre.

"If you have any questions then please don't hesitate to ask me or a member of my team, Your Majesty."

"Thank you," she said and watched as he walked away.

"Is it okay if I go in and see him?" Pierre asked as Clarisse looked up at him.

"Of course, do you want me to come in with you?" She asked, rubbing his arm.

"I would rather go in on my own, if that's okay?" He asked.

"Of course it is, I'll be right out here if you need me," Clarisse nodded and watched as he turned and carefully hobbled into Philippe's room. Turning, Clarisse moved over and stood looking through the window, watching Pierre walk over to stand beside his brothers bed as Joseph moved to stand beside her.

"Would you like me to get you anything?" He asked and watched as she turned her head ever so slightly towards him before shaking it.

"No," she said and looked back through the window for a long moment while folding her arms "what if he doesn't pull through?" She asked, blinking away her tears.

"Hey come on," he said, putting his arm around her shoulders as she turned and rested her head on his shoulder "like Pierre said, he's a fighter."

"Most of his life he's had to fight, after his father died he had to fight and then when Helen took Amelia away he fought so hard to keep going," she said and lifted her head while wiping away her tears, shivering "what if he has no fight left? It'll be my fault."

"Its not your fault Clarisse," Joseph said, slipping off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thank you," she said, slipping her arms into the sleeves "but you don't understand, if I hadn't delayed us by having to redo my makeup then we would have left a few moments earlier and this wouldn't have happened." She said and folded her arms, feeling something in the inside pocket.

"Do you think Philippe would blame you?" He asked, looking into her eyes a moment before watching as she shook her head.

"No he wouldn't, he would tell me off for thinking such things." She answered, looking back through the window at her sons.

"Well there you go then, there's your answer. You may feel like you are to blame, but honestly you're not the only person to blame is the one driving the other car." He said, gently rubbing her back "it'll be okay soon, Philippe still has plenty of fight in him yet, he will pull through and everything will fine you will see."

"I hope so," she said, looking at him before looking down "what's this?" She asked, while slipping her hand into the inside pocket of his jacket "it keeps digging into me."

"Oh, that's our rings," he said, watching as she pulled the ring box out and looked at it.

"So much for getting married today," she said sadly and looked up at him.

"I know, but it'll be okay," he said and watched as she rubbed her thumb over the velvet of the box.

"Can I look?" She asked and watched as he nodded.

"Of course," he said and watched as she slowly opened the box "you already knew what my ring was like, but yours you didn't."

Gasping, she looked down at her ring for a moment before looking up at him "it's beautiful."

"I thought you would like it," he said, watching her look back down at the rings.

"I do," she nodded "and I'm sorry it didn't happen today," she said after a moment and closed the box before looking up into his eyes a long moment.

"Me too," he said softly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders while stepping closer to her as she rested her head against his shoulder and they both looked through the window at her sons.

 ** _Later That Evening._**

"Your Majesty?" Said a nurse as she walked over to her with two police officers.

"Yes?" She said, turning to her.

"These officers would like to have a word with you about the accident if you are feeling up to it?" Said the nurse as she watched Clarisse look up at the officers then back at her.

"Okay," nodded Clarisse as she looked back up at the officers.

"Hello Your Majesty, I'm officer James and this is my partner officer Bury." He said in his strong Italian accent as the nurse walked away.

"Hello officers," Clarisse said, looking at them as Joseph moved to stand beside her.

"We are investigating what happened earlier today Your Majesty, and I'm sorry to have to do all this now but we wondered if we could ask you a couple questions?" Said officer Bury as she folded her arms.

"Of course," nodded Clarisse as she looked down.

"Thank you," said officer Bury.

"In your own time can you tell us what happened, Your Majesty?" Asked officer James as he watched her stand with her arms folded and her gaze remaining down.

"I don't know really, um," she said, closing her eyes a moment to try and remember those last few moments in the car "we were on our way over to Joseph's house and we were talking, laughing together about something," she said and looked back up at the officer as he nodded, making notes in his pad "then the rest of it is a blank because the next thing I remember is waking up to find a car had smashed into the side of us," she said sadly "I don't even remember what we was laughing about."

"That's okay, Your Majesty," said the officer "thank you for trying."

"My son is an excellent driver, officer, he keeps both hands on the wheel only ever taking one off when he has to change the gear."

"I don't doubt that for a moment, Your Majesty," said the officer before looking at Joseph standing to her side "my colleagues are reviewing CCTV footage to try and piece together what exactly happened out there," he said and looked back at Her Majesty "as soon as we have news, we will be in touch."

"Okay, thank you," nodded Clarisse and watched as he offered a sympathetic look before walking away. Turning to Joseph, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes "I wish I could remember what happened."

"I know you do," he nodded and watched as she looked towards the others standing in the hallway before averting her gaze to Pierre as he stood looking through the window at his brother.

But just as she was about to speak to him an alarm started going off, with a swarm of doctors and nurses responding within seconds all hurrying past them and into Philippe's room. "Philippe?" She whispered, slowly stepping through the door with Joseph following as another nurse hurried past them.

"What's going on?" Pierre panicked from behind the window at all the nurses hurrying around him as Isabella and Charles quickly moved closer to him.

"Your Majesty, you shouldn't be in here," said a nurse as she moved to stand in front of her.

"Please," she exclaimed, looking at the nurse "don't let my son die." She begged, tears escaping her eyes as the dr began performing CPR on her son.

"Nurse," exclaimed another nurse, tending to the prince "I need you here."

"We will do all we can, Your Majesty." Said the nurse before hurrying back to help her colleagues and the dr.

And as everything turned into slow motion Clarisse stood watching as they tried their hardest to save her son, until they couldn't go on anymore and slowly stepped one by one away from his hospital bed. "Time of death,"

"Nooooo," Clarisse cried, interrupting the dr as Joseph wrapped his arms around her.

And from the window, as Isabella clung onto Pierre as they both cried together Charles watched Clarisse as she fell to her knees, her cries echoing down the hall.


	83. Chapter 83

_A/N: sorry for the delay in getting this chapter posted, a lot has been happening lately and I haven't found time to get this posted. I also want to apologise for a mistake I spotted in the last chapter after I posted it, obviously it should have been CPR not CRP. I don't know what happened with that, but it has now been changed._

 _Also, thank you to everyone for reading, for following, for adding to your favourites and for the reviews. The support is and always will be appreciated :) thank you._

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Friday 13th June 1997.**

Standing in the doorway, Pierre studied his mother for several moments as she remained still, slumped over the table in her suite. Her head was resting on her arm, she had obviously fallen to sleep like that at some point during the night. Closing the door, he walked slowly over to the table to notice one of last weeks papers laid out in front of her. On the front was a picture of his brothers coffin being removed from the plane when they returned home the day before as his mother stood waiting, holding onto his hand while sobbing in her sisters arms and it broke his heart.

Its been two long weeks since his brother had passed away and today is his funeral, Pierre prayed that they would cope, that they would manage and get through one of the hardest days that lay ahead for the both of them and knowing that the minutes were ticking by he had to wake his mother, even though he really didn't want to.

Reaching his arm out, he placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her slightly "mom, it's time to wake up?" He said softly as she began to stir.

"Philippe?" She whispered, sitting up.

"No mom," Pierre said as she looked up at him "it's just me."

"Oh, I dreamt that Philippe was here," she said, shaking her head slightly refusing the tears as he crouched down beside her "it felt so real, like he was right here with us."

"He probably was," he began as she looked at him, confused at his words "I dreamt he was here too last night, it's his way of letting us know that he's okay."

"He's gone, how can he be okay," she exclaimed, unable to fight the tears anymore.

"I know mom," he soothed and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her as she cried on his shoulder "I know."

Just then the door opened and Joseph appeared, carrying a tray of breakfast. Closing the door he walked over and placed it down on the table before taking Pierre's place, holding Clarisse as she cried uncontrollably in his arms. Watching, Pierre couldn't hold his own tears anymore and as they began to fall he hurried out of the room, making his way back to his own suite to be alone.

 ** _Later That Morning._**

Standing in front of his mirror, Pierre tired to do his tie for the tenth time, his patience was starting to wear thin when a knock came to the door. Sighing, he gave up and moved to sit down while calling out for his guest to enter.

Entering the suite, Joseph looked over at Pierre a moment and watched as he rubbed his forehead. "I just came to make sure you were okay?" He said, closing the door behind him as Pierre looked up at him.

"Yes, just getting frustrated with my tie," Pierre answered "I don't suppose you are any good at doing them, are you?"

"I'm afraid not, but your aunt Isabella is here I'm sure she wouldn't mind helping?" Joseph said and moved over to sit on the arm of the chair "she helped me with mine."

"I'll ask her in a bit," he said, looking across the room "how's mom?"

"She's coping, your aunt and Victoria are with her at the moment so I thought I would come and check on you, make sure that you were okay."

"Thanks, I appreciate that," Pierre said while slumping back in his chair, drifting off into a daydream as Joseph watched. "You know, I keep thinking that this is just some horrible dream and that we would all wake up to find Philippe smiling at us." He said slowly and averted his gaze back to Joseph "I had a dream last night that he was still here."

"Your mothers the same, she's hardly slept because every time she does she dreams about him," Joseph said sadly as Pierre's thoughts drifted off once again.

"Joseph?" He said moments later and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"You'll look after mom won't you? I mean once I return to England?"

"Yes of course," nodded Joseph "you should know that," he said and watched as Pierre stood to his feet.

"I do, of course I'm sorry it's just with everything going on, my having to return and leaving her is worrying me." Pierre said as he moved to stand by the window and slipped his hands in his pockets as he stared out at the palace gardens.

"I know, and that's completely understandable," Joseph said, watching him "when do you have to return?"

"In two weeks," Pierre answered and looked over at Joseph.

"I see," Joseph said and watched as the younger man checked the time on his watch.

"Well I suppose we better start thinking about going downstairs to meet the cars," Pierre said sadly and walked over to stand in front of the mirror "how is it that time already?"

"I don't know," Joseph said and watched as Pierre attempted once again to do is tie.

"Oh you know what," Pierre began in frustration while pulling his tie out from around his neck "I'm not wearing one, Philippe, he uh," he stopped and looked down at the tie in his hands, his voice breaking as Joseph moved over to stand in front of him "he hated ties so why should we wear them today?"

Putting his hand up, Joseph placed it on the side of Pierre's neck as he broke down "he wouldn't want you too," he said softly and pulled him closer, giving him a hug before watching him step back moments later and brush away his tears.

"Can we let everyone know to remove their ties, for Philippe?" Pierre asked, trying to keep it together.

"Of course," Joseph nodded and motioned towards his phone "may I?"

"Yes, of course," nodded Pierre before watching Joseph walk over and pick up the receiver.

Hanging up, Joseph looked up at Pierre "all sorted, Shades and Stephen are going to inform people at the church and I'm going to inform people that are here."

"Thanks Joseph," Pierre said and put his tie over the back of the chair before slowly making his way over to the door.

Shortly after, Joseph and Pierre stood at the bottom of the stairs as Clarisse slowly made her way down with her sister, Isabella. "What happened to your ties?" She asked, looking up at Pierre then at Joseph.

"I requested that everybody removed them, Philippe hated them and wouldn't want people to wear them today." Pierre said as his mother looked back at him, tears filling her eyes as she slowly nodded.

"That's true," she said softly when she saw Joseph nodding towards the guard by the door before turning to her "don't say its time, please." She said, closing her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm sorry," he said softly and watched as she opened her eyes to look up at him.

"It'll be okay mom," Pierre said, taking her hand as she looked up at him "I'm here."

Standing back, Joseph watched as they made their way over to the door before following them. Seeing the cars waiting and hearing the sobs coming from Clarisse as they made their way down to them, his heart broke.

No parent should ever ever have to bury a child.

Later at the church after the service, Joseph watched as both Clarisse and Pierre broke down at Philippe's graveside. He wanted so much to take her in his arms, be there for her publicly, tell her everything would be okay but he couldn't. Due to press and the paparazzi being in attendance he couldn't touch her. They had already discussed it, he and Clarisse, and she thought it best this way. Not that it made things any easier.

But arriving home, he soon realised that she was missing and went to find her. Opening her suite door he found her sat at the table, crying over a letter in her hands. "Clarisse?" He said softly and closed the door as she looked over at him.

"I can't do this anymore, Joseph," she said, placing the letter down on the table.

"What do you mean?" He asked, moving to stand beside the table.

"That's Philippe's speech that he was going to read out at our wedding, it was amongst his belongings that the hospital gave me," she said and looked up at him "he talks about what you would expect him too, then he says at the end that the thirtieth of May will not only be remembered as the date we officially got together, but it will be remembered as our wedding anniversary and I realised something." She said and stood up, moving away from him.

"What did you realise?" He asked, watching her.

"That if we weren't there getting married then my son wouldn't have died that day, he would still be here now but instead we just buried my son, we just buried my baby and its ripping me apart because that day was meant to be a special day to remember for the rest of our life's, now it's the worst day and it's all my fault."

"Clarisse, don't say that it's not your fault," Joseph said, moving to stand in front of her.

"Of course it is, it was our day but now because of us it will always be remembered as the day my son died, and I," she exclaimed in frustration and put her hands up to cover her face "I can't go through the years with that in my head." She said softly and looked up at him.

"What are you trying to say?" He asked, even though deep down he already knew what she meant.

"I can't be with you anymore, Joseph."

He wanted to speak, but he couldn't. He just looked at her as she asked him to leave and without saying a word, even though it was killing him he obliged and walked out.

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _Probably not what you wanted, and I'm sorry but that's been the plan from the start._

 _I'll try and get the next chapter posted as soon as I can, thanks so much for reading._


	84. Chapter 84

**Friday 27th June 1997.**

Taking a sip of his morning juice, Pierre watched his mother trying to eat her breakfast as she sat across the table from him. It had been a month already that his brother passed away and it hadn't got any easier, the palace was still in mourning, his mother still wore black and he knew she would be for a long time to come yet and he hated the fact that he had to leave today to return to his parish in England.

"What happens now?" He eventually asked and placed his glass back down as his mother slowly looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked, placing her fork down.

"With the crown? I know you had the meeting with parliament yesterday but I didn't see you yesterday evening to find out how it went?" He asked and watched as she lifted her teacup to her face.

"For now, I will continue to rule," she answered and took a sip of her tea.

"But that's not what you wanted?" He said as she looked at her teacup a moment and shrugged.

"No it's not, but until Amelia is old enough I have no choice." She answered and placed her teacup back down.

"I'm sorry," he said and looked towards the open balcony doors.

Looking across at her son, she watched him a moment "for what?" she asked and watched as he looked back at her.

"For abdicating, if I hadn't you would have been free to go and live your life," he said sadly.

"We have been through this Pierre, you had a better calling in life," Clarisse said and watched her son as he looked away "I know if it was me then I would be proud of what I have become, I wouldn't worry about what was should have been I would look forward to what's to come."

"I am proud," he said and looked back at her "but it doesn't stop me from worrying about you,"

Shaking her head, she interrupted her son "I'll be fine, I'm going to get myself a puppy."

"A puppy? What about Joseph?"

"What about Joseph?"

"You know what I mean?" Pierre said and watched as she looked down at her teacup momentarily.

"He's fine, he's leaving with you today," she answered and looked back up at her son.

"Yes, because you are making him. You know he wants to stay, he wants to look after you even though you ended things he still wants to stay with you."

"I don't need him," she said, shaking her head.

"You know he's grieving for Philippe too, don't you?" He said as she looked across at him "yes me and Philippe aren't his, but he looked out for us, treated us like we were his and now you are pushing him away because you claim you don't need him."

"I don't," she said and shook her head once again while looking away.

Standing to his feet, he moved around and crouched down beside her "look me in the eyes and tell me you don't need him?" He said and watched as she slowly looked back at him.

"I don't need him." She said slowly, looking into his eyes "now can you stop telling me that I do."

"Alright fine," he said and shook his head while standing back up straight "I best go and finish packing, I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay," Clarisse said, remaining at the table as she watched her son walk over to the door.

Stopping, he turned and looked at her as she sat with one leg tucked under her chair, her other stretched out under the table "for what it's worth, I think you are making the biggest mistake of your life." He said as she looked across at him and watched as he walked out.

Arching her back, she lent forward and rested her arms on the table in front of her while slowly looking around the room before looking down at her plate.

 ** _Later That Morning._**

Standing out on the drive, Pierre looked around the garden and remembered days from his childhood with his brother. The time had come for him to leave and he was getting a good look at the place because he couldn't predict what was around the corner, after he lost his brother it opened his eyes for him. He didn't know what tomorrow, or the next day had in store for him, or his mom and he wanted to hold on to this moment for as long as he could.

"Pierre?"

Turning his head, he saw his mother appear beside him "I didn't think I was going to see you out here."

"I wasn't going to, but I had to come and see you off," she said, holding onto the shawl wrapped around her shoulders and looked up into his eyes "what you said earlier, for what it's worth being in Italy that day was the biggest mistake of my life not losing Joseph."

"Mom," Pierre said and watched as she shook her head and looked down "don't say,"

"No," she interrupted and looked up at him "Philippe's not here, Pierre, but Joseph is. If it wasn't for us then he would still be here. I know if I could turn back time then I wouldn't have gone to Italy to get married."

"Oh mom, you need to stop blaming yourself. Philippe doesn't blame you and he certainly wouldn't want you to blame yourself and neither do I," he said, studying her face "and he wouldn't want you to end things with Joseph either."

"I know he wouldn't, but I can't do it anymore I just want to be on my own." She said and looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Okay," he said, even though he wanted to say more but knew it wasn't the right time. "Come here," he said softly and stepped closer, hugging her as Joseph slowly made his way towards the car.

Pulling back moments later, Clarisse wiped her eyes and looked up at her son "please call me when you get home so I know you got there safely."

"Of course I will," he nodded and kissed her cheek "I love you mom."

"I love you too," she said and cupped his cheek.

Clearing his throat, Joseph watched as they both turned to look at him "I'm sorry but if we don't leave now we are going to miss the flight slot."

"Yes, of course," Pierre nodded and looked back at his mom "call me whenever you need to chat okay."

"I will," she nodded.

"You promise?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"I promise," she nodded and looked at Joseph a long moment.

"Goodbye, Clarisse," he finally said.

"Goodbye," she said and watched as he climbed in the car.

"Are you going to be okay?" Pierre asked and watched as she looked up at him and nodded.

"I'll be fine," she said and kissed his cheek "don't forget to call me when you get home."

"I won't," he said and gave her hand a small squeeze before climbing in the car and closing the door.

Standing in the drive Clarisse watched a moment as they began driving away before turning and disappearing into her gardens.

Meanwhile in the car, Pierre sat looking blankly out the window a while before looking at Joseph doing the same thing. "What's changed?" He said and watched as Joseph looked at him.

"Pardon me?" Joseph asked.

"I said, what's changed? Two weeks ago you promised me that you would always look after my mom and now today you are leaving."

"Your mom doesn't want me here Pierre, she ended things and told me to leave. I protested, I told her that I wanted to stay to continue to protect her even if she doesn't want to be with me anymore but you know what she's like." He said and watched as he nodded "death changes people Pierre, you know that."

"I do," he said.

"But I did tell her last night when we talked that I'll always be on the end of the phone if she ever changes her mind, all she's got to do is call me and I'll be on the next flight out."

"Okay, I appreciate that Joseph," he said and looked back out the window as Joseph watched a moment before doing the same.

 ** _The End._**

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _So that's the end of Love is Blind, I am thinking of doing a sequel I have a few ideas going around my head but we will see what happens. Please let me know if you would like to see a sequel?_

 _Again, I'm sure that's not what you wanted but like before it's been the plan from the beginning._

 _Thank you to everyone who read and left a review on the last chapter, I really do appreciate it :) thank you._

 _Btw have you checked out my other one shot story I posted several days ago, it's called A Royal Lesson ;) if you did I hope you liked it?_


End file.
